


I know

by Niablack



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Out of Character, True Love, Veterinary Clinic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 86,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niablack/pseuds/Niablack
Summary: Clexa Modern AU - Seguito di Six months“Clarke… ci hai mai pensato? Al nostro momento… insomma, secondo te arriverà mai?” con la voce impastata, facendo seguire uno sbadiglio.Le scappò una risata incredula. “Sei seria?”Silenzio.Clarke si sentì in dovere di rispondere, si era resa conto troppo tardi che quello non era uno scherzo.“Non lo so, Lexa. Davvero non ne ho idea, sono cambiate tante cose in questi mesi” l’aveva lasciata senza risposte. Non ci aveva più pensato, erano passati mesi ed entrambe avevano voltato pagina.Perché quel dubbio proprio adesso?"Storia ambientata un anno dopo "Six months", che sarà successo in questo periodo?





	1. Gennaio

25 gennaio.  
Le 3.45 del mattino, fuso orario della costa est.  
Due bottiglie di birra, quattro sigarette, tante parole e qualche sbadiglio. Clarke si stava gustando la serata libera, era uscita con le amiche e rientrando si era presa un po’ di tempo per lei. In realtà erano al telefono da più di novanta minuti, approfittava spesso del fuso orario per chiacchierare. Tre ore di differenza erano un ottimo vantaggio.  
Era passato poco più di un mese da quando si erano viste l’ultima volta nel loro locale, cullandosi negli sguardi e nell’abbraccio dell’altra. Trentadue giorni per l’esattezza e ora erano lì, immaginando di guardarsi dal vivo. Lexa si era sistemata sotto le coperte, sprimacciando per bene il cuscino, cercando con la testa quella conca che tanto le piaceva. Era stata una giornata pesante per lei e da alcuni minuti era iniziato il nuovo giorno: la separavano dalla sveglia solo sei ore.  
_“Ci sei ancora?”_ non trovava la forza per chiudere quella telefonata.  
   
_“Certo, dove vuoi che scappi? Domani è la mia giornata libera e ho ancora mezza bottiglia da finire”_  ridacchiò. Doveva festeggiare quel momento, era il suo nuovo rituale. Avrebbe potuto passare quella notte con Niylah, ma non sempre riuscivano a far coincidere i propri impegni e quello era tempo prezioso che poteva dedicare alla sua amica speciale. Lexa era stata ufficialmente promossa in quella categoria da mesi.  
_“Ti saluto se hai sonno”_ con dolcezza estrema. A modo suo cercava di prendersi cura di lei, anche a distanza.  
   
_“No, rimani un altro po’… mi fa piacere”_  timida, mentre accennava un sorriso che non avrebbe mai confessato.  
Le piaceva il suo modo di essere presente, non era mai invadente e potevano gustarsi un po’ di silenzio insieme senza essere in imbarazzo.  
Cosa che non succedeva con altri.  
A volte pensava di essere una visionaria e di intravvedere un mondo a misura di Clarke, che solo lei riusciva a decifrare, altre volte ne aveva la certezza. Si perdeva in queste congetture, ma in fondo il tecnico di laboratorio rimaneva il suo punto di riferimento da diversi mesi. Non aveva dimenticato i suoi silenzi, si era sforzata di seguire la logica o i sentimenti l’avrebbero portata lontano da ciò che desiderava per la sua vita, ma ogni tanto qualcosa tornava a bussare al suo cuore con violenza.  
Quella sera aveva socchiuso la porta, complice la stanchezza e la voglia di scoprire chi stava tentando di sfondare l’ultimo muro a colpi fermi e sicuri.  
   
_“Stai abbassando le difese, non vale”_  la bionda continuò a ridere felice per quella risposta.  
Seguì uno strano silenzio, un po’ di tensione palpabile, dove si potevano sentire solo i rispettivi respiri. Clarke sorseggiò un po’ di birra e le sembrò di essere davvero di fronte a lei: se l’immaginava con lo sguardo assonnato, pronta ad addormentarsi da un momento all’altro con il cellulare sul naso. Le faceva tenerezza e le sue labbra si tesero in un sorriso.  
   
Lexa sospirò e sembrò iniziare il discorso per due volte, ma senza mai parlare. Al terzo tentativo si decise a esternare i suoi pensieri.  
_“Quella sera eri davvero decisa a lasciare Niylah per me?”_ titubante.  
Sapeva che era un argomento vietato da parecchio tempo, da quando Clarke era tornata strisciando per il suo perdono non ne avevano più parlato. Avevano trovato un accordo: non rivangare più quello che era stato. Dopo averla vista veramente in quel groviglio fragile di sentimenti tanto forti, quanto confusi, le era sembrata la scelta migliore. La sua confusione non l’avrebbe fatta colare a picco e avrebbe portato avanti i suoi sogni, ma le era costato tanto. Passata la rabbia iniziale, era rimasto solo un vuoto a occupare lo spazio lasciato da Clarke.  
   
Sospirò prima di prendersi una boccata di sigaretta e decidersi a rispondere, non era facile nemmeno per lei tornare a quella sera con il pensiero.  
_“Si, ero venuta da te felicissima e non vedevo l’ora di dirtelo”_  
Quella era una delle poche cose che non riusciva a digerire. Sapeva che era andato tutto per il verso giusto, ma non riusciva a darsi pace per com’era andata. Si era tormentata per parecchio tempo pensando a cosa sarebbe successo se fosse arrivata prima di quella telefonata, se solo avesse parlato, se solo non fosse stata così tanto Clarke  _‘testa di cazzo’_   Griffin.  
   
_“Ci ha fregate”_  sbuffò con fastidio la mora. Una constatazione, nulla di più.  
Se l’era ripetuto tante volte, ma non riusciva a rassegnarsi a quel colpo basso del destino.  
   
_“Forse funzioniamo meglio come amiche”_  con tono tranquillo, espirò il fumo. Di quello ne era certa, le piaceva tantissimo come erano cambiate le cose tra loro. La stabilità l’aveva conquistata dopo mesi e in quel modo sapeva di non poterla perdere.  
   
_“E’ stato bello… anche se breve”_  poco più di un sussurro, non sembravano parole destinate all’orecchio di Clarke. Il sonno aveva abbassato davvero ogni difesa e si stava facendo traghettare verso il mondo dei sogni dalla sua voce calda, lasciando sempre più spazio alla sincerità.  
   
_“Non era il nostro momento”_  constatò con rammarico, prendendosi un altro sorso di birra. Se l’era ripetuto tante volte, come un mantra, era la frase che l’aveva coccolata e rimessa in carreggiata dopo tutto quel caos.  
   
_“Clarke… ci hai mai pensato? Al nostro momento… insomma, secondo te arriverà mai?”_ con la voce impastata, facendo seguire uno sbadiglio.  
   
Le scappò una risata incredula  _“Sei seria?”_  
   
Silenzio.  
   
Clarke si sentì in dovere di rispondere, si era resa conto troppo tardi che quello non era uno scherzo.  
_“Non lo so, Lexa. Davvero non ne ho idea, sono cambiate tante cose in questi mesi”_  l’aveva lasciata senza risposte. Non ci aveva più pensato, erano passati mesi ed entrambe avevano voltato pagina.  
Perché quel dubbio proprio adesso?  
   
_“Mi sto addormentando, ti spiace se chiudiamo qui? Ti chiamo appena finisco allo zoo, domani abbiamo troppe analisi in laboratorio”_  le chiese sbadigliando di nuovo.  
   
_“Ma certo scusa, mi lascio prendere dalle chiacchiere. Riposati, ne hai bisogno”_  con tono affettuoso, abbozzando un sorriso.  
   
_“Buonanotte Clarke”_  
   
_“Notte Lexa”_  
Quel saluto aveva un sapore triste, anche il tono dell’altra non l’aveva convinta del tutto, ma ormai la telefonata era terminata e sul suo display rimaneva solo l’orario a ricordarle che ormai era troppo tardi, anche per lei.  
4.00 am.  
 

  
\---

   
  
Se Clarke aveva curato le ferite, Lexa invece stava correndo contro il tempo. Sentiva di dover avere chiarezze da portare a Costia, o l’avrebbe persa. Le doveva dare una possibilità concreta perché, come le aveva già detto più volte, non era disposta ad aspettare a lungo. Non che la mora avesse avuto dubbi concreti su Clarke, ma Costia era una ragazza passionale, di quelle che non accettano compromessi: o tutto o niente e Lexa insisteva a navigare nei forse senza voler cedere il passo.  
Dopo quella chiacchierata si era decisa a chiudere i contatti con lei, a malincuore, ma non voleva perdere l’occasione di avere quegli occhi sognanti tutti per sé.  
   
Costia aveva il sorriso più dolce che avesse mai visto, lo aveva notato già dalla prima volta che avevano lavorato insieme, facendo passare le analisi cliniche come il momento più bello della giornata. La osservava spesso dal laboratorio, intenta a controllare gli uccelli dello zoo con il binocolo, segnando codici e ogni cambiamento nel suo schedario. Le sembrava davvero affascinante con quella tenuta ridicola da piccolo esploratore, eppure quei bermuda e quella camicia blu facevano risaltare ancora di più i suoi lunghi dreadlock biondi e quel sorriso da eterna ragazzina. Costia aveva un paio d’anni più di Lexa, ma sembrava più adulta della sua età, quei piccoli segni del tempo sul viso conferivano un aspetto carismatico a quel naso stretto e a quelle labbra sottili. Come le piccole efelidi che rendevano ancora più caldo il suo sguardo, ogni volta che le sue iridi color cioccolato si posavano su di lei e quel meraviglioso tatuaggio in stile giapponese, con una carpa koi e un drago, che le ricopriva tutto il braccio destro. Sì, era riuscita a sbirciare anche quello quando si erano incrociate nello spogliatoio della struttura e non se ne pentiva minimamente.  
   
Lexa era persa, non riusciva quasi a parlare con lei da quanto era impacciata e passava diverso tempo a studiare il suo modo di camminare, la postura, il modo in cui teneva la matita in mano e come, su di lei, ogni tipo di piercing potesse essere così affascinante.  
Ogni volta malediceva la sua timidezza, ma non aveva idea di come approcciare Costia, non capiva nemmeno se era interessata. Con i ragazzi aveva un metodo collaudato, ma con le ragazze non sapeva che fare. Clarke era stata un’eccezione: l’ammirava e si era impegnata con tutta sé stessa per farsi notare a livello professionale, era così naturale continuare a pensare a lei in ogni momento, anche se l’aveva ferita e fatta infuriare come nessun altro. Clarke l’aveva smossa nel profondo con la sua sola presenza, nessuno l’aveva mai fatta sentire così.  
Fino ad ora.  
   
Costia la rendeva fragile e insicura, in costante balia dell’imbarazzo e di mille pensieri. Lexa non sapeva come muoversi con lei, non capiva se era interessata e non aveva idea di quanto potesse osare. Non riusciva a decifrare quella ragazza dai modi selvatici con le persone e piena di riguardo per gli animali.  
Per sua fortuna, Costia era una persona pratica.  
   
La biologa si era accorta da un po’ delle occhiate sempre più sfacciate che le riservava la nuova tirocinante e ne era davvero lusingata. Non era abituata agli sguardi insistenti da parte di una ragazza così carina e non aveva nemmeno pensato di attirare la sua attenzione, inoltre trovava davvero irresistibile il suo imbarazzo. A metà novembre approfittò di una pausa per chiederle d’uscire, una semplice birra tra colleghe, ma per poco Lexa non si strozzò con il suo caffè a quella richiesta.  
Non sapeva bene come comportarsi, avrebbe voluto chiedere a Clarke qualche consiglio, ma non le era sembrato corretto chiedere qualcosa alla donna di cui si era innamorata e che aveva rifiutato.  
Iniziò a sentirsi in colpa verso di lei mentre si preparava per uscire, ci aveva messo una pietra sopra, finalmente un altro sorriso le aveva fatto battere il cuore, eppure qualcosa le legava ancora. Si sentiva in dovere di renderle conto in qualche modo e di certo non era il modo migliore di conoscere qualcuno.  
Costia si comportò in modo impeccabile: la passò a prendere e la portò in uno dei pub più belli di Portland, offrendosi per un giro panoramico della città alla prima occasione. Non l’aveva mai vista in jeans e maglione, sembrava ancora più ribelle, abbandonato quel vago cenno di autorità che le conferiva la divisa. Eppure in quel momento le sembrò così raggiungibile, i timori erano passati e per un po’ Clarke scomparve.  
   
La mente tornò al suo tecnico di laboratorio al primo bacio di Costia, si ritrovò a confrontare le differenze tra le labbra di una e dell’altra, trovando la biologa molto più dolce di quanto pensasse. Ricambiò quel bacio con foga e passione, come se fosse rimasta in apnea per troppo tempo e avesse ritrovato ossigeno fresco. Avvolgerla tra le sue braccia era un’esperienza strana, si sentiva divisa tra la familiarità e la novità di un corpo così diverso: non era morbida e calda come Clarke, eppure il suo abbraccio era altrettanto accogliente, anche se più spigoloso. Si ritrovò con quella strana sensazione allo stomaco, facendosi scappare una risatina mentre indugiava sulle sue labbra: non era pronta a pensare a sé stessa come a un’adolescente alle prime uscite. Era felice e per questo non smetteva di sorridere.  
Seguirono un paio di aperitivi e un tour dettagliato di Portland prima di lasciarsi sedurre totalmente da Costia. Il sesso con lei era davvero diverso da ogni altra cosa avesse provato finora, non perché non le piacesse, anzi, ma si ritrovava ad arrivare a un limite d’intimità che non si permetteva di oltrepassare. Non erano i gesti, non era lo sguardo, non era nemmeno colpa dell’alcol.  
Qualcosa non la lasciava andare oltre, nonostante ogni parte di sé urlasse per averlo.  
Ogni dannata volta tornava quel confronto con lei. Clarke era sempre lì, a sorriderle dolcemente nei suoi pensieri, facendola perdere nei suoi occhi azzurri.  
   
Costia non era stupida e decise di togliersi il dubbio, una domenica sera a casa di Lexa, dopo una cena a base di cinese e ottimo sesso.  
_“Chi vuoi dimenticare?”_ la biologa la fulminò con quella domanda mentre la teneva stretta tra le sue braccia, nelle coccole che precedevano il sonno.  
   
La mora rimase spiazzata dalla richiesta diretta, si morse il labbro e la guardò con quegli occhioni sgranati, degni di un cucciolo impaurito. Aveva la tentazione di cambiare discorso, ma quella era un’occasione da cogliere: aveva la netta sensazione che se non avesse confessato in quel momento, non l’avrebbe mai più fatto.  
_“E’ così evidente?”_ deglutì a fatica, sentendosi spogliata di ogni difesa.  
   
La bionda rise e annuì, accarezzandole il viso.  
_“Se non vuoi non insisto, però sei buffa mentre cerchi di tenerlo nascosto”_  
   
Lexa sbuffò e nascose il viso nel cuscino, ammettere quelle cose a voce alta era già troppo pesante, figuriamoci guardandola in faccia.  
_“Clarke… è stata la mia prima ragazza…”_  
Confessò sentendosi immediatamente più leggera, sentire il suo nome a voce alta la confortava e al tempo stesso la metteva davanti alla situazione.  _‘La mia ragazza’_ … ripensò un attimo a quelle parole e non sapeva davvero dire se era il suo vero punto di vista o solo un desiderio. Quel pensiero però durò davvero pochissimo, subito sopraffatto dal mare di parole che sfociò dalla sua bocca, sotto lo sguardo attento di Costia.  
Le raccontò tutto, sentendo l’esigenza di vomitare quei sentimenti che erano lì a stagnare, ma si guardò bene dal nominare i paragoni tra loro degli ultimi mesi.  
   
_“Ti piaccio davvero?”_  le aveva fatto solo quella domanda, appoggiandosi su un gomito in modo da poterla guardare dall’alto. Non le interessava il passato, in fondo entrambe avevano avuto una vita prima, ma voleva sapere se poteva rientrare nel presente e futuro di Lexa.  
   
_“Si”_  rispose senza nemmeno pensarci e si ritrovò di nuovo le labbra di Costia sulle sue, in un bacio affamato. Lexa non fece altro che rispondere e chiudere gli occhi, gustandosi ogni gesto e il calore del suo corpo, esigendo sempre un po’ di più. Quella volta Clarke non bussò alla porta dei suoi pensieri, da quel momento non fece più capolino nelle situazioni meno indicate.  
   
Dopo un paio di mesi si ritrovò a parlare seriamente con Costia, ormai la loro frequentazione aveva preso connotazioni molto più intime e avevano iniziato a passare la notte insieme sempre più spesso. Erano già passate alcune settimane da quando aveva incontrato Clarke, ne aveva già parlato con lei, eppure quella volta la biologa la guardò con uno sguardo estremamente serio.  
_“Lexa… tu mi piaci davvero e vorrei che tra noi diventasse qualcosa di diverso, ma devo essere sicura_ ” la bionda iniziò quel discorso con estrema calma, cercando di essere il più chiara possibile.  _“Vorrei che tu fossi di più di una semplice frequentazione, non voglio uscire da qui ed essere solo un’amica con cui vai a letto”_  
   
_“Tu sei importante per me. Non sei solo un’amica”_  le rispose con un sorriso, senza capire dove voleva andare a parare. Che avevano fatto finora?  
   
_“Non voglio metterti limiti o altro, ma sei sicura di non avere ancora in testa Clarke?”_  le accarezzò il viso con dolcezza. Una dolce preghiera di sincerità.  
   
_“Divento rossa ogni volta che mi sorridi al lavoro, come faccio ad avere in mente altre?”_  cercò di stemperare la situazione e di rassicurarla con una battuta. Si fece subito seria, prima di essere fraintesa.  _“Sta tranquilla. Clarke è un bel ricordo, ma fa parte del mio passato. Ora ci sei solo tu”_  cercò di essere il più convincente possibile. Aveva la netta sensazione di giocarsi tutto con quelle parole.  
Costia si sciolse e la baciò con dolcezza e passione. Lexa decise in quel momento di togliersi ogni dubbio con Clarke e di ridurre al minimo ogni tipo di contatto: doveva davvero darsi una seconda possibilità a Portland. Aveva passato mesi a mangiarsi le mani e a trovare Clarke mancante sotto tanti aspetti, senza riuscire a trovare qualcuno che l’attirasse tanto quanto lei. Finalmente aveva trovato una ragazza che le aveva scosso il cuore e non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsela portare via da un fantasma.  
Si sentirono per l’ultima volta la settimana stessa.  
  

  
\--- 

  
  
Passò un anno da quella notte, Clarke aveva provato a riprendere i contatti con lei: aveva mandato messaggi e fatto qualche chiamata a vuoto, ma l’unica risposta ottenuta era un  _‘ci sentiamo appena riesco’._  
Si era fatta una ragione, sicuramente Lexa aveva i suoi motivi per non volerla più sentire e forse aveva davvero di meglio da fare.  
Le mancava, ma aveva paura di invadere spazi che non le erano più consentiti. In tutto il tempo passato a conoscere Lexa aveva scoperto che ogni suo gesto era guidato da logica e determinazione. Non lasciava nulla al caso. Tutto le lasciava pensare a una presenza costante nella sua vita, ormai la storia con Costia doveva essere diventata seria e non c’era spazio per altro.  
Ora tutto aveva preso un corso ben preciso: lei aveva Niylah, Lexa aveva Costia.  
Finalmente aveva raggiunto quello che voleva e doveva rimanere tutto così.  
Il pensiero di vedere andare in frantumi tutto quello per cui si era impegnata la terrorizzava. Era lì ferma, come un elefante in una cristalleria, a respirare con attenzione, cercando di non colpire nulla per sbaglio e infrangere un perfetto equilibrio. Doveva solo smettere di sentire la sua mancanza.  
Era sicura che il tempo avrebbe risolto tutto.  
Come sempre.


	2. Gennaio, un anno dopo

Niylah era arrivata in anticipo ed era al bancone a gustarsi un cocktail nell’attesa. Aveva fatto carte false per uscire prima dal lavoro, passare da casa e farsi trovare pronta per quella serata: era da tanto che non si vestiva in modo elegante per una cena con lei, ma aveva ricevuto ordini precisi.  
La suoneria del cellulare attirò la sua attenzione.  
 

_[“Piccola, ne ho per 40 minuti. Abbiamo avuto un’emergenza, perdonami <3”]_

   
Increspò le labbra con disappunto, cercando subito consolazione in una sorsata corposa. Poteva permettersi un secondo giro in attesa, Clarke si sarebbe fatta aspettare.  
Come al solito.  
Avevano rimandato i festeggiamenti per la sua promozione già un paio di volte a causa dei turni di lavoro e delle emergenze alla clinica veterinaria. Da quando le erano passati i tremori alle mani, aveva lasciato in disparte il laboratorio a favore della chirurgia e dei normali turni lavorativi, comprese le disponibilità nel weekend, le chiamate d’emergenza notturne e gli straordinari. Ultimamente tutto remava contro di loro, ma non avrebbe rinunciato per nessun motivo a quella serata insieme.  
Ne aveva bisogno, voleva condividere questo evento importante con lei e nulla lo avrebbe impedito. Le scappò un sorriso sornione a pensare a come avrebbe terminato la serata.  
Gesto che non sfuggì allo sguardo della donna che l’aveva affiancata da poco al bar.  
   
 _“Sei da sola e sorridi, come fai a essere così contenta?”_  la mora cercò l’approccio con tono scherzoso.  
   
 _“Mm… dici a me?”_  Niylah sollevò gli occhi in direzione di quella voce. Si era resa conto della presenza della donna in quel momento e rimase senza fiato appena riuscì a mettere a fuoco i suoi tratti. Era molto bella, a una prima occhiata pareva avere sei sette anni più di lei. Sembrava appena uscita da qualche riunione o essere qualcuno importante: era vestita in modo sobrio e femminile, ma di carattere, aveva i capelli scuri e mossi sciolti sulle spalle, pelle ambrata, sorriso rassicurante e sguardo furbo. Tutto di lei prometteva grandi sorprese oltre alle apparenze.  
   
 _“Scusa non ti volevo disturbare, ma non mi capita spesso di vedere sorridere qualcuno senza un motivo apparente”_ con voce calma e suadente.  
   
 _“Ero persa nei miei pensieri”_  bofonchiò per poi finire il suo Martini, continuando a studiarne la figura. Non era abituata ad approcci del genere, non aveva mai ‘ _subito’_  fino a qualche mese prima.  
Con Clarke aveva giocato in attacco pur di poter uscire con lei, l’aveva aiutata, sorretta, si sentiva davvero utile e propositiva nel rapporto. Almeno fino all’arrivo di Lexa.  
Lei aveva sconvolto tutto e sentiva ancora la sua presenza nella loro relazione. In realtà era sparita di punto in bianco, non ne avevano più parlato: era arrivata con la forza di una tempesta estiva e sparita nel nulla, ma Niylah sentiva ancora sulle spalle il peso di tutto quello che aveva stravolto.  
Ora si trovava a dipendere dai ritmi e dall’esuberanza della sua ragazza.  
Le costava ammetterlo, ma si sentiva persa.  
Era piacevole vederla rinascere, ma faticava a trovare il suo posto in quella relazione. Ora era tutto molto più paritario e il non dover correre in suo soccorso le mancava. Al tempo stesso le piaceva come Clarke l’andava a cercare e prendere, si sentiva molto desiderata, ma era tutto così diverso.  
   
Erano passati mesi, ma ancora non riusciva a trovare la giusta dimensione. Qualcosa non si incastrava a dovere e nel tempo aveva iniziato a lasciare una sensazione fastidiosa.  
   
 _“Posso offrirti un altro drink o stai aspettando qualcuno?”_  la mora andò dritta al sodo. Non si era nemmeno posta il dubbio sui suoi gusti sessuali, vedendo il suo abbigliamento androgino e le occhiate che lanciava alle cameriere: non era normale vedere una donna indossare così bene un completo da uomo con una camicia coreana. La stava studiando da quando aveva messo piede nel locale e non si era persa nemmeno un particolare.  
   
 _“Sono con qualcuno, ma è in ritardo, mi posso permettere un secondo cocktail. Posso sapere chi me lo offre?”_  scherzò, in fondo non c’era niente di male nel farsi offrire da bere da una bella donna. Non l’avrebbe più rivista e non aveva niente da fare nell’attesa. Non lo voleva ammettere, ma quello sguardo la stava incuriosendo più del dovuto: qualcosa aveva attirato la sua attenzione e non era un avvenimento comune.  
   
 _“Becca. Tu?”_  le sorrise spavalda per poi avvicinarsi.  _“Cosa bevi?”_  
   
 _“Niylah… Un altro Martini, grazie”_  
   
Becca richiamò l’attenzione del barista e chiese due Martini, a quell’ordinazione la bionda sogghignò. Era abituata a sondare la gente con un’occhiata per lavoro, essere una commerciale le era servito per capire meglio le persone e trovare un approccio vincente da subito. Qui non doveva vendersi, eppure si sentiva messa sotto i riflettori, studiata con classe e attenzione da chi giocava con le sue stesse regole. Trovare qualcuno con cui poter comunicare alla pari la stava stimolando parecchio.  
   
 _“Piacere”_  sorrise la donna. Aspettò che il cameriere porgesse loro i cocktail per continuare _. “E che ci fa una come te, in attesa, qui dentro?”_ si trovavano in uno dei locali più eleganti della città, raffinato e famoso per le improvvisate dei vip o di qualche star del cinema.  
Clarke aveva voluto festeggiare in grande.  
Quel locale era famoso anche per altro: non era normale trovare persone ferme a bancone con l’aperitivo in mano, chi era fermo lì aveva un motivo ben preciso. Quello era il luogo d’incontro tra escort di lusso e clienti, per lo più imprenditori. Becca continuava a chiedersi in quale categoria fosse collocata quella strana ragazza bionda.  
   
 _“Contrattempi”_ sogghignò.  _“Il mio tavolo è laggiù che mi aspetta, manca solo l’ospite d’onore”_  sapeva di essere lei il piatto forte della serata, ma non sapeva resistere all’idea di giocare.  
   
 _“E’ un vero peccato”_  ribatté la donna proponendo un brindisi.  _“Alle occasioni”_  guardandola dritto negli occhi.  
   
 _“Al saperle cogliere”_  ribatté Niylah cozzando il bicchiere con il suo. Risero entrambe, consce del gioco fine a sé stesso che stavano portando avanti. Becca appoggiò il bicchiere dopo una sorsata e sembrò rilassarsi. Non faceva parte della solita clientela e questo l’aveva delusa un po’, facendole ritrovare immediatamente un po’ di relax: la sua preda le era appena sfuggita e ora poteva porgere il fianco.  
   
 _“E’ davvero fortunata se l’hai portata qui. Deve valerne davvero la pena”_ con tono calmo e comprensivo, quel locale aveva l’unico scopo di favorire le relazioni. Se non era lì per comprare o farsi pagare, era lì per sedurre qualcuno di importante.  
   
 _“In verità la fortunata sono io questa sera”_ ammise con un po’ di imbarazzo. Aveva sempre pensato che sarebbe toccata a lei l’iniziativa per questo tipo di eventi, invece Clarke l’aveva presa in contropiede anche questa volta. Non sapeva definire quella strana sensazione divisa tra l’orgoglio ferito e l’eccitazione che le creava questa situazione. _“E tu che ci fai qui?”_  
Becca ridacchiò.  _“Mettersi qui ha un significato, stavo controllando la mercanzia”_  scoprendo tutte le sue carte con naturalezza e senza un velo di imbarazzo.  
   
 _“Mi sembra strano”_  guardandola dalla testa ai piedi. Per lei era inconcepibile che una donna simile dovesse arrivare a questo per avere compagnia, poteva avere chiunque.  
   
 _“Dipende da quello che cerchi”_  sorrise ancora per poi sorseggiare un altro po’ di Martini.  _“E a proposito…”_  sorrise ancora sfilando un portatessere di metallo dalla borsa, da cui prese un biglietto da visita, appoggiandolo a fianco del bicchiere di Niylah.  _“Di solito non lo faccio, è solo per lavoro, ma credo che questa sia un’occasione da non lasciarsi scappare”_  
Le aveva lasciato il biglietto da visita.  
Aveva indovinato: Becca era un rappresentante farmaceutico.  
   
 _“Ne sono lusingata”_  sorrise Niylah, ma non ritenne fosse il caso di rispondere a tono. Era stato molto bello giocare con una sconosciuta, ma doveva rimanere tale.  
   
Clarke scese dal taxi e arrivò trafelata prima del previsto, aveva fatto il possibile per essere puntuale, ormai fuori tempo massimo. La suoneria del cellulare attirò la sua attenzione appena mise piede sul marciapiede: era un messaggio di Lexa.  
 

_[“Ciao, come stai? E’ da tanto che non ci si sente… Hai tempo per due chiacchiere? Vorrei chiederti un consiglio importante”]_

   
Cazzo! Proprio ora! Rimase un attimo a pensarci e rimise il cellulare nella borsa: quella era la serata dedicata alla sua ragazza e non l’avrebbe messa in secondo piano.  
   
Entrò nel locale e vide Niylah al bancone con una mora, che aveva tutta l’aria di mangiarsi con gli occhi la sua bionda preferita. Prese un profondo respiro e si avviò a passo deciso verso di loro.  
Niylah la vide e sorrise contenta. La veterinaria indossava quell’abito scollato che la faceva impazzire: le lasciava scoperta troppa pelle e si vedeva che la faceva sentire un po’ a disagio.  
Le aveva appena fatto un regalo, sapeva benissimo quanto era ipnotica con quello addosso.  
Clarke non sprecò inutili parole a salutarla, ma piuttosto usò tutto il suo slancio per baciarla con passione davanti al terzo incomodo e rivendicare il suo possesso. Aveva sentito una leggera resistenza da parte della sua ragazza, ma alla prima indecisione le si era appoggiata completamente addosso, lasciandola senza respiro e con ben altri pensieri. Sapeva come attirare la sua attenzione e la voleva tutta per sé. Solo quando la donna si scostò da loro, si sentì tranquilla e la lasciò andare.  
 _“Scusa per il ritardo, piccola, ora sono tutta tua”_  le disse con dolcezza.  
   
 _“Ciao, con un bacio così ti perdono tutto”_  le sorrise di rimando ancora scombussolata per quell’approccio. Tra le due era Niylah quella restia alle effusioni in pubblico, ma negli anni aveva imparato a farsene una ragione: Clarke non glielo avrebbe mai permesso. Fin dall’inizio della loro relazione era stata ben chiara su quella questione, non avrebbe mai accettato un’indecisione da parte sua. O tutto o niente e Niylah era fin troppo riservata, abitudine che imparò a dimenticare.  
   
Scese dallo sgabello, cercò con lo sguardo Becca per salutarla, ma si era già defilata in fondo al bancone.  
 _“Andiamo? Ho una fame da lupi”_  continuò ridacchiando, infilandosi il biglietto da visita in tasca. Niylah la prese per mano per poi avviarsi al loro posto, le scostò la sedia e lasciò che si sedesse, prima di mettersi comoda a sua volta.  
 _“Wow… questa sera doveva essere il mio turno di essere galante”_  sorrise imbarazzata Clarke.  
   
 _“Scusa, mi hai distratta con la scollatura”_  ridacchiò sistemandosi sulla sedia.  
   
 _“Scema”_  la veterinaria rise di gusto, potendosi rilassare un po’ e gustarsi la sua compagnia.  
   
La serata proseguì benissimo, davvero un appuntamento perfetto. Parlarono di un po’ di tutto, festeggiarono la sua promozione e si gustarono una buona bottiglia di vino. Risero tanto, Clarke continuava a far battute e a sedurla, talmente tanto da metterla a disagio. Niylah si ritrovò ad arrossire alcune volte per l’intensità dello sguardo dell’altra.  
   
 _“Dov’è finita quella sfacciata della mia ragazza?”_  Clarke la prese in giro vedendo quel momento di timidezza.  
   
 _“Sai che m’imbarazzo”_  abbozzò un sorriso timido, prima di portare il bicchiere alle labbra.  
   
 _“Ho tutta l’intenzione di viziarti in questo modo per il resto della mia vita, fattene una ragione”_  le disse con tono serio, cercandone lo sguardo.  
   
A Niylah stava scoppiando il cuore nel petto per l’emozione, anche se dovette ammettere che quelle parole le mettevano un po’ di timore. Se fino a un anno fa avrebbe pregato per una frase del genere da parte sua, ora si sentiva a disagio. Da quando avevano dato una seconda possibilità alla loro relazione, non era riuscita a fare piani a lungo termine e nemmeno a desiderarli, al contrario di Clarke.  _“Suona come una minaccia”_  ridacchiò e le prese la mano per farle una carezza.  
   
 _“Sei davvero importante per me, voglio solo dimostrartelo ogni giorno”_ si portò la sua mano alle labbra e le diede bacio veloce.  
   
 _“Lo fai già”_  le rispose con un sorriso dolce, rilassandosi un po’.  _“E con cosa hai intenzione di stupirmi questa sera?”_  la stuzzicò cercando di farsi svelare qualcosa, era da giorni che le diceva che aveva pensato a tutto e che sarebbe stata una vera sorpresa per lei.  
   
 _“Dalle mie labbra non uscirà nulla”_  ridacchiò, ma cambiò totalmente espressione al sentire la suoneria del cellulare. Fortunatamente ero solo una chiamata di servizio di Linda e tutto terminò in pochi minuti, dopo averle spiegato dove trovare alcuni documenti per l’inventario del laboratorio.  
 _“Scusami davvero, mi sono dimenticata di metterlo silenzioso”_  era davvero mortificata.  
   
Niylah sorrise con aria maliziosa  _“Lo sai che hai un certo fascino quando parli in quel gergo tecnico incomprensibile”_    
   
 _“Allora cercherò di farlo più spesso_ ” inclinò la testa di lato sorridendo di rimando, appoggiando il cellulare sul tavolo.  _“Torno subito, non scappare mentre sono in bagno”_  
   
 _“Tranquilla, sarò impegnata a scegliere il dolce”_  e la seguì con lo sguardo mentre si allontanava. La sua attenzione venne attirata dal display del cellulare di Clarke, si era illuminato mostrando l’anteprima di un messaggio.  
 

[ _“Scusa il disturbo, buona serata”_ ]

   
In un primo momento sorrise, ma lo sguardo di Niylah si rabbuiò di colpo vedendo il mittente: Lexa.  
Le aveva mentito di nuovo? Impossibile, non avrebbero parlato di documenti e laboratorio, era tentata di leggere i suoi messaggi, ma non voleva invadere la sua privacy. Rimase con lo sguardo fisso su quell’oggetto in attesa di Clarke. Al suo arrivo non riuscì a trattenersi.  
 _“Ti è arrivato un messaggio”_  con tono secco e nervoso.  
   
“ _Scusami, lo metto via”_  ancora non capiva che cosa le desse tanto fastidio. Si sistemò sulla sedia e prese in mano il cellulare.  
   
 _“E’ per chi l’ha mandato… vi state sentendo di nuovo?”_  aveva alzato leggermente la voce senza accorgersene, quell’argomento riusciva a farle perdere completamente la calma.  
   
Clarke socchiuse gli occhi immaginandosi chi poteva scatenare una simile reazione e guardò il display: non avrebbe potuto avere un tempismo peggiore.  
 _“Mi ha mandato un messaggio prima, mentre pagavo il taxi. Non le ho risposto, puoi controllare se vuoi”._  Per evitare ogni fraintendimento le mostrò la cronologia dei messaggi tra loro due, sbattendole il cellulare davanti agli occhi.  
 _“Ecco, così ti togli ogni dubbio e ti calmi. Contenta?”_ con tono un po’ nervoso. Cercò di trattenersi il più possibile, sapeva che quello era un tasto dolente per lei e non era il momento per una discussione, ma la mancanza di fiducia da parte sua l’aveva ferita.  
Alla sparizione di Lexa, la sua ragazza aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo e non le aveva mai nascosto quanto apprezzasse questa nuova condizione. Certo, aveva apprezzato il ritorno di Clarke, il loro rapporto che diventava sempre più solido, ma quella cicatrice sarebbe rimasta lì in eterno, a prudere e a farsi sentire al primo accenno di maltempo.  
Quel messaggio rappresentava il primo sentore di tempesta da mesi.  
Niylah ormai era ossessionata da Lexa. Non era riuscita a perdonare del tutto quel tradimento: una parte di sé aveva accettato e superato quello che era successo, mentre quella più irrazionale ancora tremava di paura al solo pensiero del suo ritorno e ogni minimo accenno le ricordava gli eventi dell’anno prima.  
   
Niylah si sentì davvero in colpa per averla portata a sventolarle il cellulare davanti.  
 _“Scusami… io… sono una scema”_  
   
Rimasero in silenzio per un po’, Clarke rimise il cellulare nella borsa e prese un lungo sospiro.  
 _“Come te lo devo far capire che ho scelto te, continuo a scegliere te in ogni momento e che lei è solo un’amica?”_  la guardò negli occhi con calma e decisione, voleva davvero capire che le stava passando in testa.  
 _“Non ti sto nascondendo niente, non voglio nemmeno che questa serata venga rovinata da questa cosa. E’ la tua serata, voglio davvero che sia speciale. Tu sei speciale per me”_  allungò la mano per spostarle una ciocca di capelli dal viso e farle una carezza.  
 _“Voglio te Niylah, ti amo”_  
   
Niylah non si sentiva ancora pronta per dissipare quel groviglio di pensieri che le ronzava in testa e rimase in silenzio prima di dirne una di troppo. Appoggiò il viso alla mano di Clarke e chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, facendosi cullare dal suo calore, ritrovando la calma. Si voltò appena per lasciare un bacio dolce sul suo palmo e annusare il profumo della sua pelle.  _“Sono una cretina… ti va ancora il dolce?”_  sorridendo in pieno imbarazzo.  
   
La veterinaria rispose con un sorriso e richiamò subito l’attenzione del cameriere.  
 _“Certo che mi va! Prendilo anche tu, ti servono energie per dopo”_  sogghignò divertita.  
   
La serata era solo all’inizio, Clarke aveva voglia di follie e, una volta sistemato il conto, le accarezzò la mano con dolcezza.  
 _“Seguimi…”_  ammiccò maliziosa.  
Niylah alzò lo sguardo verso Clarke e l’imbarazzo della discussione precedente venne spazzato via in un solo istante dal suo ancheggiare verso l’uscita. Era rimasta ipnotizzata dall’ondeggiare del suo bacino sotto la schiena nuda, un pendolo perfetto che scandiva gli ultimi istanti di dignità.  
Aspettò un attimo prima di seguirla all’esterno del locale, trovando le sue labbra ad accoglierla. La veterinaria scoppiò a ridere per poi prenderla per mano e trascinarla verso il primo taxi a disposizione, dirette verso uno dei club più esclusivi della città.  
   
Niylah si sentiva ubriaca e felice, non aveva bevuto tanto, eppure Clarke le inebriava i sensi in ogni modo. Non le aveva dato modo di fermarsi un attimo e di ambientarsi, che già si trovava trascinata in pista. Il ballo non le era mai entrato nel sangue, cosa che non si poteva dire della sua ragazza, che non faceva altro che sorridere e strusciarsi addosso a lei in modo sensuale. Si sentiva davvero spaesata: era l’oggetto di tutte le sue attenzioni e non c’era abituata, non a quel modo. La sentiva sulla pelle, respirava il suo profumo continuando a fissarla negli occhi dimenticandosi tutto, anche la musica.  
Quanto era piacevole.  
Il ricordo di Lexa era stato sepolto sotto tutte quelle emozioni, ma non dimenticato del tutto.  
Le bastò un cocktail e il suo respiro affannato all’orecchio per convincerla: quello non era più un posto adatto a loro. Questa volta i ruoli si invertirono e fu Clarke ad essere trascinata all’uscita e portata a casa.  
Clarke doveva essere sua.  
   
Il tempo di chiudere la porta dell’appartamento e Niylah si avventò su di lei facendola girare per un darle un bacio carico di desiderio. Le afferrò con forza i fianchi, spingendola contro la parete. A Clarke scappò un gemito sentendosi schiacciare tra il muro freddo e il corpo caldo della sua ragazza con quella foga. Sentiva le sue mani scorrerle addosso, studiandola centimetro dopo centimetro con bramosia, mentre il respiro si faceva sempre più pesante.  
Non erano gesti da Niylah, di solito era molto più dolce, passionale ma delicata. Non poteva nemmeno dare la colpa all’alcol, ma non aveva mai visto la sua ragazza desiderarla in quel modo. La sentiva sempre più eccitata nell’avere quel controllo su di lei, continuava a stuzzicarla guardandola negli occhi, rimanendo a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra, senza mai cercare di baciarla in un eterno rimandare.  
Non era una battaglia che poteva vincere a quel modo, la stava caricando di troppe aspettative.  
   
 _“Non mi piace aspettare”_  le sussurrò Clarke prima di prendersi il bacio che le spettava, mordendole il labbro con forza. Scoppiarono a ridere quando Niylah si lamentò per il dolore e allentò la presa. Solo allora riuscirono a lasciarsi andare a un bacio profondo e passionale con più calma. Si trascinarono sul divano a pochi metri da loro, lasciandosi andare completamente ai loro desideri.  
   
   
  
Niylah riaprì gli occhi solo a notte inoltrata, nel letto, in un groviglio di pelle e lenzuola. Si sentiva così diversa, non era mai stata così irruenta, eppure qualcosa aveva scatenato quel suo lato nascosto. Clarke l’aveva sedotta per tutta la serata e questo, insieme al pensiero di Lexa, l’aveva spinta a prenderla con foga e forza per tutta la notte, senza lasciarle modo di replicare. Ancora si stupiva per quello che aveva appena fatto, divisa tra l’essere compiaciuta e il timore per la novità. Non aveva mai avuto la necessità di arrivare a tanto, non ne aveva mai avuto il desiderio.  
Le dolcezze erano importanti, ma sentiva la necessità di farle capire che le apparteneva.  
Sua, solo sua, senza appello.  
Quando era successo? Quando era diventata così insicura?  
Aveva davvero paura di perderla e di perdersi in tutti quei cambiamenti. Qualcosa in Niylah si era rotto, una crepa sottile, impercettibile a occhio nudo, ma diretta al centro del suo cuore.  
Si fermò a rimuginare sulle ore precedenti chiudendo gli occhi, gustandosi ancora quelle sensazioni piacevoli e il profumo della bionda al suo fianco.  
   
Clarke si svegliò poco dopo, prendendosi tempo per pensare alla serata con un sorriso estasiato. Era ancora stupita per come Niylah si era lasciata stuzzicare e aveva reagito con passione, di solito non le lasciava tanto spazio. Si era ripromessa di ripetere l’esperimento il prima possibile, sorridendo maliziosa gustandosi i riflessi delle luci della città sul viso dell’altra.  
Stava scoprendo nuovi modi di essere ed era davvero una prima volta continua, era tutto davvero troppo eccitante per pensare che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato.  
   
Fosse stato per Clarke, avrebbero preso possesso di un nuovo appartamento insieme: aveva voglia di cominciare un nuovo capitolo della loro vita e imparare nuove abitudini, ma Niylah non era dello stesso parere. Non ne voleva sapere di cambiare casa, con tutti i pro e i contro della situazione. Ormai quello era diventato argomento di discussione frequente.  
   
Clarke aveva passato tutto il tempo necessario a rassicurarla, a far sparire i fantasmi dalle loro vite, ma di quella ragazza arrendevole e confusa non c’era più traccia. La veterinaria era davvero molto diversa rispetto a qualche mese prima e non lasciava più superstiti al suo passaggio: ormai era una prassi prendere e lottare per quello che voleva. A Niylah mancavano tanto quelle piccole cure e la voglia di dolcezza che le comunicava con le sue mani, ora non faceva altro che afferrare con sicurezza tutto ciò che toccava. Non si sentiva pronta a lasciarsi prendere così, non ora che il suo cuore stava imparando a fidarsi di nuovo di lei. Si sentiva ancora troppo debole e quel campanello d’allarme nel suo cervello non ne voleva sapere di spegnersi. Ne aveva appena avuto una prova.  
   
Clarke era il sogno di una vita, la compagna che aveva sempre desiderato, ma perché allora non riusciva a mettersi tutto alle spalle? Probabilmente tutto sarebbe stato più facile da un’altra parte, eppure si rifiutava con forza di ricominciare da zero. Avrebbe voluto dirle cosa provava davvero, ma non lo sapeva nemmeno spiegare a sé stessa.  
Il peso del braccio di Clarke sull’addome la distolse dai suoi pensieri.  
 _“Non riesci a dormire?”_  le chiese con dolcezza.  
   
Niylah scosse la testa  _“Stavo solo pensando, sono un po’ stupita per prima…”_ iniziò parlando piano, non era sicura che lei la sentisse davvero.  _“… è stato diverso…”_ era davvero stranita.  
   
Diverso.  
Quella parola strideva nella testa di Clarke, certo era stato insolito, ma di certo non avrebbe usato quel tono da funerale per definirlo.  
 _“Adoro queste novità, ragazzona”_  rimarcò la cosa con tono malizioso, scherzando con lei, chiamandola in quel modo solo per punzecchiarla. Sperava tanto di tranquillizzarla e di chiudere lì la questione. Non riuscì nell’intento, ma almeno Niylah non rispose, lasciando spazio a un respiro profondo. Ognuna rimase con la sua versione della verità.  
   
La principessa aveva abbandonato il palazzo, ora non c’era più nessuno da salvare. L’indomito cavaliere si sarebbe accontentato di una novella Xena seduta sul trono? Ed eccola lì, di nuovo con gli stessi dubbi di un anno prima, gli stessi che le avevano impedito di lasciarsi andare e sposare la donna al suo fianco. A Clarke scappò un sorriso amaro, appoggiando un bacio leggero sulla spalla dell’altra.  
   
Niylah ormai aveva ripreso sonno e Clarke ne approfittò per andare in bagno. Si guardò un po’ intorno e si accorse che era tutto rimasto uguale nell’ultimo anno. Avevano ricominciato a vivere insieme da pochi mesi, ma sembrava che nulla fosse cambiato in tutto questo tempo, anche le loro foto insieme erano esattamente nello stesso posto. Era la prima volta che ci faceva caso e il cuore le diventò pesante: le sembrava di essere in un museo. Sembrava che tutto fosse in attesa, fermo nel tempo a mesi prima.  
Leo la guardava con sdegno dal bancone della cucina, quante volte lo aveva sgridato per quello e quante volte si era voltato dall’altra parte. A volte si pentiva di aver adottato quel sacco di pulci che tanto le ricordava sé stessa.  
Era davvero così difficile scendere a compromessi?  
Il gattone rosso si spostò lasciando ben visibile il display dell’orologio del microonde sul ripiano: erano le quattro del mattino.  
Le scappò un sorriso pensando a Lexa, quello era l’orario in cui si salutavano per la buonanotte e...  
Cazzo! Non aveva risposto al suo messaggio. Si agitò cercando i propri vestiti sparsi per casa con lo sguardo.  
   
Clarke si sentì in colpa: per una volta che aveva trovato il tempo di contattarla, le era sembrato davvero scortese, per non parlare della curiosità. Doveva prendere il cellulare per risponderle, ma avrebbe fatto troppa confusione e avrebbe svegliato Niylah.  
Quel messaggio non arrivò mai.  
Clarke si era rassegnata a fatica ai suoi nuovi ritmi, ma in fondo faceva comodo a entrambe quella situazione.  
Lexa era sparita per un anno, poteva attendere qualche ora in più.  
   
 

\---

   
  
A Portland, Lexa aveva dovuto fare una scelta: o Clarke o Costia e aveva scelto la sua ragazza. Rivedere Clarke dopo tanti mesi l’aveva messa in subbuglio e non voleva portare confusione nel rapporto con lei. Le aveva posto una domanda secca e lei aveva risposto con una risata.  
Aveva avuto la risposta che cercava e aveva voltato pagina.  
   
 _“Ci sentiamo appena riesco”_  era il messaggio che più le aveva spedito nell’ultimo periodo e non si era stupita per la mancata risposta, nonostante la notifica di lettura. Peccato avesse davvero bisogno del parere esperto di Clarke e ora tutte i suoi insulti erano rivolti a lei.  
Quei pensieri furono spazzati via dall’arrivo dell’aereo di Anya, non vedeva l’ora di abbracciarla e di parlarle di persona: le era mancata davvero tanto e ora era in preda all’agitazione, aveva davvero troppe novità da raccontarle.  
   
L’attesa si era fatta insopportabile, Lexa era sempre stata paziente di indole, ma in quel momento aveva iniziato a detestare tutti quegli inutili minuti passati lontano dalla sorella.  
Quando incrociò quelle iridi scure tutto il resto svanì.  
Lexa sorrise e urlò il suo nome, riuscendo a far imbarazzare quel pezzo di ghiaccio sarcastico dai tratti orientali, prima di saltarle addosso e stritolarla in un caldo abbraccio.  
Anya non era un soggetto affettuoso. Si lasciava andare ben poche volte, soprattutto con quella testa calda della sorella, ma farsi cullare dalle sue braccia le sciolse il cuore.  
Le sorrise e ricambiò l’abbraccio finché non sentì alleggerire la presa, solo allora la guardò meglio.  
   
 _“Cristo Lexa, ma stai mangiando?”_  eccola lì, trasformata nell’immagine sputata di sua madre. Lexa era davvero dimagrita, anche se sembrava più tonica e in forma, aveva il viso un po’ scavato e lo sguardo stanco, ma felice.  
   
 _“Ma si, tranquilla! Ho solo tanto da fare allo zoo”_  alzò le spalle e cambiò subito argomento, prendendo la valigia di Anya.  _“Dai, non vedo l’ora di farti vedere la città. Non voglio sprecare nemmeno un minuto di questa settimana”_  piena di entusiasmo. La sorella maggiore la guardò e scosse la testa, chiedendosi dove trovava tutte quelle energie.  
   
Dopo un giro panoramico della città si fermarono a casa di Lexa, gustandosi la birra della buonanotte prima di mettersi a letto. Lexa era stranamente agitata e non si capiva il motivo, Anya stava studiando tutto con attenzione: voleva capire cosa stava tenendo sua sorella sulle spine, non era mai stata così in sua presenza. Andò in bagno per rinfrescarsi e iniziò a ridacchiare una volta arrivata al lavandino. Come poteva non averlo notato prima? Era stato sotto i suoi occhi per tutta la serata e non ci aveva fatto caso, eppure quella era la prova che cercava. Tornò con uno spazzolino in mano e un sorriso furbo stampato in volto _“Devi dirmi qualcosa?”_  
   
Non l’aveva spostato. Aveva tolto tutte le cose di Costia, ma non quello. Nell’indecisione su come presentare la situazione, si era dimenticata il corpo del reato, forse il simbolo più intimo della sua relazione. Doveva solamente confessare, ma al pensiero si sentiva morire. Voleva dirglielo, aveva deciso di farlo in settimana, ma ne era terrorizzata. Voleva trovare il momento giusto e non era sicuramente quello.  
Fanculo, Clarke le avrebbe sicuramente dato qualche dritta per superare l’interrogatorio di Anya! Perché proprio quella sera aveva deciso di non rispondere?  
   
 _“Di chi è? Ormai non puoi più mentire”_  incalzò la sorella sedendosi di fronte a lei, mettendo tra loro la prova.  
   
 _“E’ di Costia... è suo”_ poco più di un sussurro _._  
   
 _“Costia? Hai una coinquilina?”_  incredula. Non aveva notato un secondo letto, c’era solo il suo matrimoniale e un divano a due posti.  
   
 _“No Anya… è la mia… ragazza”_  abbassando lo sguardo sentendosi colpevole.  
   
Silenzio. Anya alzò il sopracciglio perplessa e passò qualche momento a riformulare tutte le informazioni.  _“Oh… certo che sai come fare una rivelazione d’effetto”_  ancora un po’ pensierosa.  _“E… da quanto va avanti?”_  
   
Lexa si rilassò un po’, ormai il danno era fatto, ma non era ancora sicura della sua reazione, aveva davvero paura del suo giudizio.  _“Abbiamo iniziato ad uscire lo scorso novembre, ma è da gennaio che stiamo insieme”_  
   
 _“Ora capisco perché non ha funzionato con Roan” socchiuse gli occhi, continuando a pensare alla sua ammissione. “Non pensavo che ti piacessero le ragazze… si insomma, avevi sempre tanti ragazzi” ancora intenta a pensare ad ogni particolare che le veniva in mente. “Ti sono sempre piaciute?”_ iniziò ad indagare, non le tornavano troppe cose.  
   
 _“No ecco… è una cosa recente”_ deglutì a fatica, sentendo il peso di quello sguardo su di sé.  
   
 _“Hai mollato Roan per questo?”_ dritta al sodo, cercando di mettere insieme tutti i pensieri che le ronzavano in testa.  
   
 _“Roan è stato un tesoro, ma non c’era scintilla… mancava sempre qualcosa”_  le scappò un sorrisetto nervoso e si portò le mani al viso vergognandosi _. “Sono stata proprio una stronza”_  
   
 _“Non tanto, mi chiede ancora di te. Hai fatto strage”_  ridacchiò, Anya aveva iniziato a rilassarsi al pensiero di tutte le disperazioni del suo amico per la sorella. Aveva cercato di chiederle spiegazioni, ma in quel periodo era diventata schiva e non riusciva davvero a scambiarci più di qualche parola. Continuava a ripeterle che semplicemente non era innamorata, ma aveva capito che le stava nascondendo qualcosa.  _“Non dirmi che ti sei messa con lui anche se non ti piaceva…”_  socchiuse gli occhi, pronta a rimproverarla: teneva a sua sorella, ma Roan era il suo migliore amico e gli voleva davvero molto bene.  
   
Lexa sospirò.  _“No, all’inizio mi piaceva, ma… ecco… non abbasta… insomma, è tutta colpa di Clarke...”_ con tono incerto, gesticolando in modo esagerato.  
   
 _“Clarke? Un alto ragazzo?”_  alzò il sopracciglio, ora sì che non ci capiva più nulla.  
   
 _“No scema! E’ il tecnico di laboratorio di papà… una donna”_  tirò le labbra in un sorriso forzato, aspettando il suo rimprovero.  
   
Anya la sorprese scoppiando in una gran risata  _“Non ci credo! Lavora da tuo padre?”_ quello era davvero uno scenario tanto strano quanto esilarante.  
   
 _“Già, ha voluto lui che andassi nel laboratorio a farle da assistente”_  addolcì la voce nel raccontare quei particolari.  _“Mi ha fatto innamorare dell’analisi, era davvero una stronza… brava, un’adorabile stronza. A volte mi ricordava te”_ un sorriso beato si stampò sul suo viso, ricordare quei momenti le aveva davvero alleggerito il cuore.  
   
 _“E non solo dell’analisi. Certo che ti sei presa una cotta pesante”_ sogghignò vedendo la sua espressione sognante. L’aveva vista in quel modo solo un paio di volte.  
   
 _“Credo sia stato molto più di una cotta”_ sbuffò constatando l’evidenza.  
   
 _“Molto di più?”_ le chiese addolcendo il tono. Non era la prima volta che la vedeva perdere la testa per qualcuno, ma non aveva mai usato quei toni così dolci e seri.  
   
Lexa rimase un po’ in silenzio e cercò il suo sguardo, non sapeva da dove cominciare.  
 _“Siamo finite a letto da ubriache e poi… poi mi sono accorta che non mi bastava, non con lei. Volevo di più. Non mi è mai successa una cosa del genere, non riuscivamo a star lontane, anche in clinica”_ sconcertata.  
   
 _“Avete scopato in clinica? Come fate ad essere ancora vive con tuo padre in giro?”_  
   
Sgranò gli occhi, irrigidendo i tratti del volto, il pensiero che suo padre potesse aver scoperto qualcosa le gelò il sangue.  _“Figurati! Era il nostro segreto… e lei stava con un’altra. Doveva rimanere tutto nascosto” i_  ricordi le facevano male, l’avevano segnata più di quanto pensasse.  
 _“Solo nostro”_ le scappò detto con tutta la nostalgia che le pesava nel petto.  
   
 _“Eri l’amante? Non ti facevo così sfacciata”_  la prese un po’ in giro, lei aveva fatto ben di peggio, ma era divertente vedere il suo lato imperfetto.  _“E a giudicare dalla tua espressione ci pensi ancora”_  
   
Si prese un momento per respirare e guardarla negli occhi  _“Forse mi sono davvero innamorata di lei... io… a volte ci penso ancora, ma è tutto lì. Un pensiero veloce”_  
   
 _“Bye bye Costia?”_  ridacchiò, sapendo bene che effetto poteva avere una storia del genere. Ricordava ancora il primo ragazzo di cui si era innamorata e come, a distanza di anni, si ritrovava a sospirare con nostalgia.  
   
 _“No! Costia mi piace davvero…”_  ribatté sicura.  
   
 _“Ma non è Clarke…”_ proseguì la sorella con calma, cercando di stuzzicarla.  
   
 _“E’ diverso, Clarke era davvero speciale. Anya, mi piaceva così tanto… ci avevo perso la testa”_  ammise con umiltà.  
   
 _“Povero Roan”_  rise divertita, avrebbe davvero voluto raccontargli tutto per vedere la sua faccia.  _“E con lei come va?”_  
   
 _“Con Costia? Ci sto bene, mi piace davvero tanto. Peccato sia così testona a volte”_  sbuffò con disappunto.  
   
 _“Temperamento focoso o rompipalle seriale? Non le avrai parlato di Clarke facendo gli occhi da cerbiatta?”_  
Anya aveva tutta una sua teoria sulle relazioni, avere dei muli intorno era il primo passo per l’inferno e di questo ne era fermamente convinta. Si era già immaginata Lexa a commettere il secondo errore: la confessione con sguardo innocente, un suo grande classico.  
   
 _“Temo entrambi per i tuoi gusti”_ ridacchio _. “Non le ho dato nessun motivo per dubitare di Clarke. Ho chiuso la nostra storia prima di partire e prima di iniziare davvero con lei. Mi sono tolta ogni dubbio e ora sono tranquilla”_ inutile dire quanto fosse davvero poco credibile agli occhi della sorella _. “Aveva scelto di stare con me, ma io ho chiuso tutto e sono venuta qui: era troppo incasinata”_  cercando di giustificarsi, si fermò un attimo fissando un punto imprecisato davanti a sé. “ _Siamo amiche ora, tutto qui”_  
   
 _“Si certo, amiche”_  Anya si mise comoda e la guardò dall’alto al basso.  _“Guardati. Sei un fascio di nervi e ti si illuminano gli occhi appena ne parli. Vuoi dirmi che hai lasciato andare la persona per cui hai perso la testa a cuor leggero?”_  
   
 _“Lei era davvero un casino, ora è cambiata, ma quando ci frequentavamo non parlava. Non riuscirei a stare con qualcuno che non si fida di me”_ si prese un momento per deglutire.  _“E sai che questo è sempre stato il mio sogno, non ci avrei rinunciato per niente al mondo”_  
   
 _“E quanto è durata?”_  Anya la guardò scettica.  
   
 _“Pochi mesi… tre…”_  si vergognava un po’ a dirlo.  
   
 _“Solo tre? Da come ne parli sembra che tu ci sia stata anni”_  ridacchiò, come le piaceva prendere in giro sua sorella minore.  _“Costia avrebbe tutte le ragioni di essere gelosa”_  sbuffando, ritrovando nella sorella la solita testardaggine.  _“Sei innamorata di lei?”_  
   
 _“E’ già chiusa. Davvero. Amo Costia… è davvero importante per me. Però… non ho perso la testa per lei. E’ stato tutto molto tranquillo all’inizio”_  ammise con sincerità.  _“Ora è diverso, è molto più intenso” si sciolse in un sorriso dolce e imbarazzato. “Mi piacerebbe dire di lei a papà e a tua madre, magari presentarvela a una cena di famiglia… normalmente”_  faticava a mettere insieme tutti quei suoi desideri e a dirlo ad alta voce. Per ora aveva solo fantasticato insieme a Costia, ora che aveva iniziato a concretizzare la cosa, le sembrava una montagna enorme da scalare.  
   
Anya la guardò con risolutezza, cercando di scrutarne lo sguardo a caccia di indecisioni, ma non vide nulla di strano. Ritrovò solo la sé stessa di anni prima nelle fragilità della sorella e le sorrise.  
   
 _“Hai il mio appoggio, lo sai. Mia madre starà zitta nel suo angolo come al solito, non si azzarda a mettere bocca nel rapporto con tuo padre, ma io ci sono per te”_  
   
 _“Grazie An, vuol dire tanto per me”_  le sorrise con gli occhi lucidi, non si aspettava quell’appoggio da parte sua. Ci sperava davvero, ma non lo aveva dato per scontato _. “Ti va di conoscerla?”_  
   
 _“Certo! Finché sono qui voglio vedere chi ti ha convinta a tenere il proprio spazzolino in bagno. Raccontami un po’ di lei”_  e proseguirono la serata parlando della biologa di Portland.  
   
 

\---

   
  
La sera successiva Lexa organizzò l’incontro in preda all’agitazione, mentre Anya continuava a prenderla in giro. Arrivarono vicino al pub che avevano scelto per la serata e la mora iniziò a sorridere come una scema, appena riuscì a scorgere quei dreadlock biondi tra la folla.  
Ad una prima occhiata Costia sembrava essere poco più grande di Lexa, ad Anya dava l’impressione di essere un’ambientalista incallita, magari vegana. Le era saltata subito all’occhio quella felpa vintage di Greenpeace che usava come giacca, subito dopo notò i vari piercing al naso e i dilatatori ai lobi, per non parlare di quel vistoso tatuaggio sull’avambraccio che scompariva sotto la manica.  
La  _‘normale cena di famiglia’_  iniziava ad allontanarsi.  
Qualcosa però la colpì positivamente: aveva un bellissimo sorriso, molto luminoso, sembrava davvero una ragazza molto semplice e alla mano.  
Costia vinse i suoi favori quando salutò Lexa, stringendola in un abbraccio affettuoso e baciandola con dolcezza davanti a tutti. Si vedeva che teneva a lei, ogni suo gesto era carico d’amore e totalmente ricambiato dalla sorella, che non smetteva di sorridere nemmeno per un secondo.  
 _“Ciao, sono Anya”_  si presentò interrompendo le effusioni: era troppo presto per avere il diabete.  
   
Costia si staccò da Lexa per darle un abbraccio di benvenuto  _“Ehi ciao! Che bello incontrarti. Sono Costia, ma credo che tu lo sappia già”_  ridacchiando. Anya si irrigidì a quell’abbraccio, non le piaceva essere toccata dagli estranei e Lexa si stava gustando ogni secondo del suo imbarazzo.  
Notò subito che, oltre ad essere un’ambientalista, era fin troppo espansiva.  
Durante la cena, Anya ebbe modo di scoprire che era vegetariana, non fumava sigarette, ma soltanto erba e beveva moderatamente. Una salutista convinta amante dello sport, un punto in comune su cui avevano costruito un dialogo.  
Appena Costia si assentò per andare in bagno, Lexa diede un pugno sulla spalla alla sorella.  
 _“Smettila di studiarla come se fosse un’aliena”_  
   
 _“Ma è un’aliena: sportiva, salutista e presa dall’ambiente!”_  ribatté stupita di quello strano mix.  _“Non avrei mai pensato che potesse piacerti una così”_  
   
 _“E’ tanto dolce e carina”_  sospirò.  
   
 _“Sì certo… ti obbliga a fare sport con lei?”_  la guardò scettica. Anya lavorava in palestra come personal trainer, aveva provato in ogni modo a far interessare la sorella allo sport, ma non c’era verso. L’aveva soprannominata ‘Generale Forrest’ per come insisteva.  
   
 _“Ogni tanto vado a correre con lei”_  ammise con titubanza _. “Cioè… spesso”_  
   
 _“Si tratta di ricatti sessuali, vero?”_  le chiese seriamente.  
   
Lexa la guardò per un po’ prima di sospirare e scoppiare a ridere.  
   
 _“Lo sapevo, cazzo! Mi devi una birra per tutte le volte che non sei voluta venire in palestra”_  ridendo a sua volta. Anche se quell’aliena aveva trasformato la sorella in un’amante dello sport, era molto contenta di vederle insieme: erano davvero una bella coppia dagli occhi innamorati.  
   
Dopo un paio di birre e un cocktail, anche Anya era diventata più accessibile, tanto che Costia si azzardò a fare qualche battuta _. “Voi due non vi somigliate per niente, sicure di essere sorelle?”_ cercando di fare la simpatica.  
   
 _“Quindi non ti ha raccontato la nostra storia?”_  Anya ridacchiò, mentre Lexa cercò di dissimulare guardando altrove. Parlava sempre di Anya come di sua sorella, non si sentiva in dovere di specificare che legame di sangue le legasse.  _“Devi sapere che abbiamo genitori diversi, mia madre ha divorziato da mio padre quando ero piccola e ha iniziato ad uscire con suo padre. All’età di nove anni mi sono ritrovata in casa con questa mocciosa, non la smetteva di piangere un solo secondo, proprio non ci sopportava”_  rise ancora, ricordando la difficoltà di quei momenti, nemmeno per lei era stato facile accettare una nuova famiglia.  
 _“Poi ha iniziato ad adorarmi e abbiamo iniziato a legare, ma suo padre proprio non lo sopporto”_  
   
 _“Come io non sopporto sua madre”_  aggiunse Lexa con un sorriso. Avevano formato una squadra all’interno della famiglia, unite contro un unico nemico: i genitori. Nonostante i cinque anni di differenza d’età, avevano trovato un equilibrio perfetto e questo le aveva aiutate a superare i momenti più difficili. Lexa si sentiva un po’ scema a non aver parlato prima con lei, vedendo come stava andando la serata. Sicuramente l’avrebbe aiutata con tutti i suoi dubbi e con quello che le stava succedendo. In effetti Anya avrebbe saputo consigliarle al meglio e non sembrava avere nessun preconcetto… aliena a parte.  
Ora si sentiva davvero meglio, non aveva più segreti con lei e si stava gustando la presenza della sua famiglia, in effetti considerava la sorella come l’unica famiglia di cui si sentiva parte. E Costia, beh… era il suo futuro.  
Si sentiva davvero felice, nulla poteva andar storto e rovinare quel momento.  
   
   
Davvero, cosa poteva succedere?


	3. Febbraio

Il sole le bruciava il viso, mentre il sudore le imperlava la fronte e le solleticava la pelle. Clarke continuava a rimanere a occhi chiusi, mentre si gustava quel momento di riposo sul suo materassino, cullata dalla musica nei suoi auricolari.  
Era un momento perfetto.  
Reso ancora migliore da una parola: ferie.  
   
Clarke e Niylah si erano ritagliate un paio di settimane tutte per loro in un’isola dei Caraibi, avevano speso quasi tutti i risparmi dedicati alla cura della casa, ma avevano deciso di comune accordo che serviva uno stacco da tutto. Dopo l’ultima discussione per il messaggio di Lexa, il loro rapporto si era raffreddato, Niylah era più distaccata e non sapeva dare una spiegazione. Clarke era sinceramente preoccupata, aveva traslocato di nuovo nella loro casa poco prima dell’estate e non si aspettava uno scenario simile. Avevano passato Natale tra regali, coccole, vino e popcorn sul divano: non avrebbe potuto chiedere nulla di più romantico e non voleva perderla di nuovo. Non riusciva a immaginare la sua vita senza Niylah, non ora, e voleva davvero aggiustare le cose al primo accenno di guai. Le vacanze le erano sembrate la soluzione migliore, com’era già successo in passato, un po’ di tempo solo per loro due era quello che serviva a ritrovare un po’ di armonia e complicità.  
Almeno questo era ciò che sperava Clarke con tutta sé stessa.  
Erano già passata una settimana dal loro arrivo al villaggio turistico ed erano riuscite a trovare una spiaggia con pochi bambini starnazzanti: l’istinto materno di entrambe latitava da un po’. Soprattutto dall’ultimo ingaggio come baby sitter da parte di Octavia: zia Clarke e zia Niylah erano rimaste a disposizione per un’intera giornata e ne erano rimaste sconvolte. Non avevano idea che, un essere innocente di soli due anni, potesse emettere suoni di quella portata o essere così vivace. Nel rientrare a casa si erano accordate sull’evitare accuratamente l’argomento bambini in presenza di Abby e, soprattutto, di evitare per un po’ la loro adorata nipotina.  
   
L’attenzione di Clarke venne attirata da un movimento vicino a lei, aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò davanti la sua ragazza appena tornata dal bagno pomeridiano. La sua bionda preferita era intenta a raccogliere i capelli in una coda alta e la veterinaria non perse nemmeno un secondo di quello spettacolo. Da quando si erano lasciate, Niylah si era dedicata alla piscina per scaricare la tensione e i frutti del suo lavoro si stavano mostrando in tutta la loro magnificenza. Clarke era rimasta a fissarla con un ghigno compiaciuto stampato sul volto, leccandosi appena le labbra senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di darsi un contegno.  
   
 _“Clarke, ci sono dei bambini in giro”_  la prese in giro.  
   
 _“Io non ne vedo o hai fatto strage di giovani mamme? So che le milf vanno di moda ultimamente”_  scherzò a sua volta mettendosi seduta, facendole spazio sul materassino. Le fece cenno di sedersi.  
   
 _“Vuoi farti cacciare anche da qui?”_ le sorrise maliziosa, ricordava benissimo quell’episodio. Era il loro primo anniversario e Niylah l’aveva portata a una cena romantica in uno dei ristoranti più esclusivi della città. Clarke era davvero in estasi quella sera e aveva deciso di prendersi un assaggio prima del dessert, peccato che nessuna delle due avesse controllato la porta del bagno. La sorte giocò contro di loro: ad apparire sull’ingresso fu la bigotta di turno che andò subito a lamentarsi dalla direzione. Inutile dire che non riuscirono ad assaggiare il dolce.  
   
 _“E’ successo tanto tempo fa! Mi vuoi negare un bacio innocente?”_  l’implorò ridacchiando. Niylah si mise comoda al suo fianco, prendendosi tutto il tempo per guardarla negli occhi.  
   
 _“Tu non sei mai innocente”_  sorrise divertita, prima di unire le labbra con le sue in un bacio dolcissimo quanto casto.   
   
Clarke le accarezzò il viso, spostandole qualche ciocca dietro l’orecchio, continuando a sorridere come una scema.  _“Sei fortunata che siamo qui davanti a tutti o ti avrei già strappato il costume”_  appoggiando di nuovo le labbra sulle sue per un bacio affamato.  
   
Niylah rise e si staccò appena cercandone lo sguardo.  
 _“Mi avevi già convinta cinque minuti fa… andiamo in camera?”_  con tono malizioso.  
   
Clarke deglutì, si scostò gli occhiali da sole, portandoli sulla punta del naso, e rimase qualche secondo a osservarla.  _“Se mi guardi così non posso dirti di no”_ con tono dolcissimo.  _“Sei così bella Niylah… non hai idea dell’effetto che mi fai”_  sussurrò con tono impacciato. Era davvero emozionata in quel momento, aveva davanti a sé la donna che più desiderava in assoluto e non riusciva a spiegarsi come, a distanza di anni, riusciva a conquistarla ogni volta con quello sguardo particolare. Si era lasciata ammaliare dai modi delicati, ma diretti della sua ragazza, dai suoi sorrisi e dai quello sguardo che le ricordava di essere l’unica al mondo. Era da un po’ che non la guardava con quell’intensità, ma in quei giorni aveva ritrovato finalmente la sua ragazza.  
   
Il tempo volò in fretta e la sera le trovò esauste, ma con il sorriso sulle labbra. Clarke non ricordava da quanto non si lasciava andare così e si era gustata tutte le attenzioni che le aveva riservato la sua ragazza. Si era persa in quegli occhi nocciola, era da tanto che non si prendeva tutto il tempo per guardarla rimanendo in silenzio, intenta a memorizzare ogni minimo particolare.  
 _“Ti ricordi la prima volta che ti ho detto ‘Ti amo’?”_  aveva rotto l’incanto con quella domanda.  
   
 _“E come dimenticarla? Eri così incazzata”_  Niylah sorrise, posizionandosi meglio tra le braccia di Clarke.  
   
 _“Tu non mi credevi! Sapevi che non ero un’impresa facile”_  
   
 _“No… non lo sei mai stata, ma mi piaci anche per questo”_  sorrise dolcemente, accarezzandole il viso. Si prese un po’ di tempo per gustarsi quegli occhi azzurri un po’ assonnati.   
 _“Perché hai scelto me?”_  
Clarke la fissò con aria interrogativa e un velo di timore, Niylah prese coraggio e continuò.  _“Perché sei tornata da me dopo Lexa?”_  era la prima volta che le faceva quella domanda. Non aveva mai preso il coraggio di chiedere, si era solo vissuta tutti quei cambiamenti cercando di rimanere a galla. Clarke aveva ripetuto molte volte una sua versione dei fatti, ma non aveva mai risposto a una domanda diretta della sua compagna.  
   
 _“Perché ti amo…”_  iniziò con un filo di voce, attenta a cercare le parole adatte per spiegarsi al meglio, sapeva di camminare in un campo minato, pronto a esplodere al minimo errore.  _“Lexa mi ha fatto vedere chi mi ero dimenticata di essere, ma tu sei la mia famiglia. Sono stata una stronza con te, ero pronta a lasciarti andare senza nemmeno mettermi in discussione e confrontarmi con te”_  continuò con tono tranquillo, senza mai staccare gli occhi dai suoi.  _“Ma ho capito tante cose: volevo te, la mia compagna, quella che ho quasi preso a pugni per farle capire che l’amavo davvero”_  ridacchiò ripensando a quella volta.  _“L’amore non basta Niylah, non a me… e tu sei molto di più. Per questo ti scelgo ogni giorno. Sei tutto per me”_  
   
Niylah rimase in silenzio a elaborare il peso di ogni singola ammissione. Quelle parole erano pesanti da digerire, non era preparata a sentire la sua verità così, senza filtri. L’amore non le bastava, voleva di più. Niylah era davvero quel qualcosa in più? Quegli occhi azzurri erano sinceri, riconosceva i suoi sguardi colpevoli, ma quello non era il caso. Voleva crederle, aveva bisogno di crederle e di spegnere tutte quelle voci nella sua testa una volta per tutte.  
 _“E io scelgo te…”_  era riuscita a sussurrare quelle parole con la voce impastata dalla commozione, non si era resa conto della lacrima che le solcava la guancia e il groppo alla gola.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Quelle vacanze erano riuscite a sistemare tutti i dubbi di Niylah e a sedare il demone della gelosia.  
Tutto procedeva a meraviglia.  
Clarke era riuscita a ritagliarsi una sera tutta per sé: mentre la sua ragazza era con le sue amiche a una partita di basket, ne aveva approfittato per sfondarsi di birra e schifezze davanti alla tv, una volta rientrata dal turno pomeridiano. Non aveva nemmeno notato il messaggio che le era arrivato, finché Leo non le rovesciò la bottiglia di birra sul cellulare. Dopo svariate imprecazioni e una ciabatta lanciata verso la progenie di Satana, riuscì ad asciugare il display e il cuore le saltò un battito.  
 

[“ _Clarke posso chiamarti? So che sono sparita senza una spiegazione, ma per favore… è davvero importante_ ”]

   
Imprecò di nuovo per aver notato che era di un’ora prima. Lexa l’aveva contattata di nuovo e aveva la serata libera, non poteva essere una semplice coincidenza: il destino le aveva dato un segnale. Impiegò pochi decimi di secondo a comporre il suo numero. Ogni squillo le metteva ansia, stava già pensando a che dirle, a come iniziare e se non avesse risposto?  
   
 _“Ciao… ti avrei chiamata io”_  riconobbe subito quella voce impacciata e colpevole che le strappò un sorriso. Cazzo, quanto le mancava.  
   
 _“Ciao, come stai? Ho visto che il messaggio era di un’ora fa e magari ti avevano arrestata nel mentre…”_  le disse la prima idiozia che le era passata per la testa. Non sapeva nascondere l’agitazione e il sarcasmo era la via di fuga migliore.  
   
Lexa rise  _“Scema, sono ancora nella piena legalità”_. Aveva funzionato, ora erano entrambe più rilassate e i mesi passati senza sentirsi sembravano scomparsi in un soffio.  _“Sto bene… e ti devo una spiegazione per la mia sparizione”_  si prese un momento per formulare al meglio una scusa adatta, ma non c’erano molte parole per definire il suo comportamento.  
   
La bionda però l’anticipò prendendola in giro.  _“Bhe non ci girare intorno, sei stata stronza”_  ridacchiando, mentre dall’altra parte si sentiva mugugnare qualcosa di indefinito. Si rilassò un po’ e addolcì la voce  _“Sinceramente ho dato per scontato che con Costia vada bene, quindi via i rami secchi”_  
   
 _“Non sei un ramo secco”_  Lexa si scaldò a quella definizione, Clarke non era nulla da dover gettare.  _“Però è vero, con Costia va bene e… si insomma, sai come funziona”_  
   
 _“Lo so, sta tranquilla”_  le disse con affetto, cercando di nascondere quel fastidio che le logorava lo stomaco.  _“Ma dimmi, che è successo?”_  
   
 _“Ho bisogno di un consiglio e sei l’unica che mi può aiutare…”_  
   
 _“Vai, spara. Ho due birre e sono pronta a tutto”_  si alzò per aprirsi preventivamente una seconda bottiglia, prima di sprofondare nel divano e concentrarsi completamente su di lei.  
   
 _“Ecco… vorrei dire a mio padre di me e Costia, ma sono nel panico. Anche mia sorella non mi ha saputo dare una mano. Come faccio, Clarke?”_  la implorò e le sciolse il cuore. Le aveva scatenato un po’ di gelosia, ma sentirla in quel modo aveva risvegliato il suo istinto protettivo: aveva bisogno di lei e ci sarebbe stata.  
   
 _“Respira e prenditi da bere. Mettiti comoda e ne parliamo, non c’è niente di così spaventoso. Tuo padre ha un palo nel culo, ma è pur sempre un essere umano”_  ridacchiò e iniziarono a disquisire sulla tecnica e il momento migliore, anche se era certa che ogni consiglio sarebbe rimasto inascoltato. Arrivarono a un compromesso: Lexa glielo avrebbe detto di persona, confessando il suo amore corrisposto per la biologa, sottolineando quanto era felice in quel momento. La bionda cercò di rassicurarla in ogni modo, dicendole anche di non aspettarsi i salti di gioia, ma che tutto si sarebbe sistemato, giusto il tempo di incassare e digerire la notizia. Finirono per parlare di tutto, aggiornandosi a vicenda su quello che era successo negli ultimi mesi.  
Clarke avrebbe voluto dirle che le mancava, che le sarebbe piaciuto bere una birra con lei una volta in città, ma evitò l’argomento: aveva appena sistemato la questione con Niylah e non le sembrava il caso di approfittarne. Anche Lexa si trattenne dal chiederle di vedersi, non tanto per i divieti inesistenti di Costia, ma voleva essere concentrata su suo padre. Con quella telefonata si era accorta che le era mancata da morire, le sembrava di averla vista il giorno prima, in quel pub a Natale. Era tutto così naturale e no, non poteva farsi distrarre.  
   
Quando riattaccarono, Clarke sentì un senso di vuoto, decisamente le mancava un pezzo importante della sua vita, ma non le rimase molto tempo per pensare: Niylah arrivò dopo pochi minuti con lo sguardo spiritato. Il tempo di aprire la porta e venne investita da uno dei baci più intensi degli ultimi anni, non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di salutarla o di reagire: era rimasta impietrita con la birra e il cellulare in mano.  
 _“Che ti sei fatta? Perché ne vorrei un po’…”_  ancora sconvolta.  
   
Niylah era davvero su di giri e sorridente, sprizzava gioia da tutti i pori. “ _Clarke non puoi immaginare chi ho conosciuto!”_  
   
 _“LeBron James ti ha firmato il reggiseno?”_ sapeva della sua insana passione per quel giocatore e quella reazione non le faceva pensare a nulla di meglio.  
   
 _“Ma no scema, meglio!”_  
   
 _“Ok, ora hai la mia attenzione”_ che poteva esserci di meglio di LeBron James?  
   
 _“Durante l’intervallo, un tizio seduto di fianco a noi, inizia a provarci con Echo. Lei fa la zoccola come al solito e riesce a farsi offrire da bere, ma poi lo lascia a me”_  sbuffando un po’ in disappunto.  
   
 _“Ok, non è una donna, sono sollevata”_  alzando il sopracciglio, sapeva benissimo che Niylah non era minimamente attratta dagli uomini.  
   
 _“Insomma, iniziamo a parlare di basket, commentiamo la partita e mi chiede del lavoro e…”_ si prese una pausa drammatica per sottolineare il concetto. _“Clarke, era il figlio di Wallace! Quel Wallace!”_  
   
Socchiuse gli occhi cercando di seguirla  _“Tradotto?”_  
   
 _“E’ uno dei più grossi clienti che stiamo tentando di acquisire in agenzia! Ci stiamo lavorando da anni e ora ho il suo numero, capisci?!? Devo solo chiamarlo domani per definire il tutto”_ Niylah urlò di gioia per poi abbracciare Clarke, che ancora non aveva lasciato la sua birra. Stava per dirle di Lexa, ma non le sembrava assolutamente il momento. Gliene avrebbe parlato il mattino dopo, non poteva mentirle, anche se l’aveva solleticata l’idea vedendola così felice. Aveva il terrore di mandare tutto a rotoli.  
Passarono la notte a fare l’amore, Niylah sembrava avere energie infinite e Clarke ricambiò con vero piacere tutta quella passione. Sembrava davvero di esser tornate ai primi mesi di frequentazione, quando non era mai abbastanza il tempo insieme.  
   
A colazione Niylah era ancora euforica e carica di energie, non vedeva l’ora di raccontare le novità al suo direttore, ma Clarke non poteva rimandare in eterno. Aspettò che finisse il suo caffè prima di lanciarle la bomba.  
 _“Ho parlato con Lexa ieri sera”_  con il tono di chi elenca la lista della spesa, lanciandole un’occhiata furtiva.  
   
 _“Ah”_  era l’unico commento che era uscito dalla bocca di Niylah, mentre i suoi occhi esprimevano tutta una vasta gamma di sentimenti non proprio felici. Prese la forchetta e iniziò a spezzettare con precisione il suo pancake.  
   
 _“Voleva chiedermi un consiglio e abbiamo parlato un po’”_  Clarke si affrettò a spiegare, vedendo montare la rabbia nei gesti nervosi della sua ragazza: quel torturare la colazione non era un bel segnale.  _“Vuole presentare Costia a suo padre, ma non sa come dirglielo. Ha chiesto all’unica veterana che conosce”_  scherzò passandole lo sciroppo d’acero.  
 _“Vuoi anche le uova?”_  ecco, ora aveva terminato i suoi argomenti.  
   
 _“Costia… non è quella dell’anno scorso? Stanno ancora insieme?”_  Niylah stava cercando di rimanere calma, Lexa voleva presentare la propria ragazza alla famiglia e quindi non era più interessata a Clarke, ma…  
 _“Perché me l’hai detto solo oggi?”_  
   
 _“Per questo”_  la veterinaria la indicò con ovvietà.  _“Ti arrabbi per un messaggio, figuriamoci per una chiamata e ieri sera eri troppo felice. Non volevo rovinare il tuo momento”_  le sorrise, facendole notare che questa volta era davvero in buona fede.  
   
 _“Non mi arrabbio per un messaggio”_  sbottò spremendo con forza il flacone di sciroppo sulla poltiglia di pancake.  
   
 _“Ah no? Vogliamo rifare le scene dell’ultima volta?”_  questa volta era Clarke ad alzare un po’ il tono. Non aveva fatto nulla di male questa volta ed era stanca di sentirsi accusare.  
   
Niylah sbuffò sonoramente e depose la forchetta.  _“Lo sai che è un tasto dolente per me, dimmi solo che non l’hai cercata tu…”_  glielo stava chiedendo, pregando che non fosse così. Sarebbe stato un colpo troppo duro da digerire.  
   
 _“Mi ha mandato un messaggio per sapere se mi poteva chiamare, me ne sono accorta dopo un’ora e l’ho richiamata. Tutto qui”_  elencò tutto con freddezza, non capiva dove poteva essere il problema. Le sembrava di aver appena fatto la sua deposizione al detective di turno, odiava sentirsi sotto esame in quel modo, era tutto così pesante. Perché non si metteva in testa che amava solo lei e non voleva nessun’altra?  
   
Rimasero un po’ in silenzio, Niylah non sapeva se sentirsi presa in giro o se credere davvero alla sua buona fede.  _“E’ che ho paura di perderti”_  confessò guardando il piatto, stanca per tutti quegli sbalzi d’umore.  
   
 _“Niylah, guardami”_  le scappò un tono secco, più simile a un ordine e Clarke se ne pentì subito _. “Per favore, guardami amore mio”_  addolcendo la voce. Aspettò di incrociare di nuovo quelle iridi nocciola per sciogliersi in un sorriso  _“Sei una scema, la sola scema che voglio…”_. La sua bionda preferita si morse il labbro con colpevolezza, sapeva che non doveva dubitare così tanto, ma era più forte di lei.  
   
 _“Ora vieni qui e baciami ragazzona, o mi arrabbio davvero”_  Clarke alzò il sopracciglio in segno di sfida, ma stava scherzando, doveva riportare tutto allo scherzo o non ne sarebbero più uscite da quel vortice di litigi.  
   
 _“Agli ordini”_  Niylah sogghignò prima di sciogliersi nei suoi baci. Sospettava di essere un po’ masochista, di cercare il pretesto per litigare solo per finire in quel modo e le toccava ammettere che quella situazione era logorante. Lexa continuava a manifestarsi sempre quando non doveva, un fantasma del passato che non accennava a voler rimanere al suo posto. Non aveva mai chiesto a Clarke di liberarsene, lei era stata chiara fin dall’inizio, non ci avrebbe rinunciato, ma questo non aveva impedito a Niylah di sperarci.  
Chi era l’egoista delle due?  
   
 

\---

   
   
Lexa era arrivata con l’aereo del giorno prima, era stato difficile separarsi dalle braccia di Costia, ma aveva una missione da compiere: l’attendeva un passo importante per la sua libertà e la sua autorealizzazione come donna adulta. Era quello che continuava a ripetersi, in realtà cercava solo il coraggio per dire a suo padre che la sua preferita, nonché unica figlia, su cui aveva fatto tanti progetti, stava per rovinare i suoi sogni. Suo padre non parlava tanto, ma quelle poche volte che si esprimeva sui piani per il futuro, Lexa era sempre al primo posto: lavorare insieme nello stesso studio, sistemare casa per lasciare qualcosa di bello a lei e alla famiglia che prima o poi avrà con qualche ragazzo. Non si era mai posto il problema, tutto sarebbe andato secondo i piani.  
In fondo, perché non sarebbe dovuto andare in quel modo?  
Lexa non era come se l’era dipinta Woods nella sua mente, anzi, rimanendo fuori casa aveva scoperto di essere molto diversa da quell’idea di perfezione. Clarke le aveva dato un assaggio, Costia le aveva spianato la strada e il tirocinio allo zoo le aveva aperto gli occhi definitivamente. Ora si sentiva davvero sé stessa, ma aveva paura di confrontarsi con il padre, aveva troppe aspettative su di lei e non è semplice infrangere i sogni di qualcuno che si ama.  
   
Era giunto il momento, il piano formulato con Clarke calzava a pennello per quella situazione, aveva già introdotto Costia in alcuni discorsi, ottenendo l’attenzione e i sorrisi del padre. Ora doveva solamente convincere il proprio cuore a rimanerle nel petto, perché sembrava volerle sfondare il torace dall’agitazione.  
   
 _“Allora Lexa, come sei messa con la tesi? Avresti potuto sistemare tutto lo scorso anno se non ti fossi intestardita a rimanere a Portland”_ pronto a punzecchiarla sul vivo, non sopportava saperla dall’altra parte del paese.  
   
 _“Papà ho dovuto ridare un paio di esami più volte, Portland non c’entra nulla”_  sbuffò, aveva sentito quelle parole troppe volte.  
   
 _“Magari qui avresti avuto meno distrazioni. Non capisco che ci trovi in quello zoo”_  
   
 _“Mi pagavano”_  con ovvietà.  _“A chi rinnovano il tirocinio offrendo dei soldi? Era un’occasione unica e poi mi è servito per la tesi, ho raccolto molti dati utili. Ora è davvero perfetta”_  raddrizzò la postura piena di orgoglio per il lavoro fatto.  
Ecco, ora poteva dirlo.  
 _“E poi…”_  si prese un momento per deglutire e trovare tutto il suo coraggio  _“… c’è Costia a Portland”_.  
   
 _“E allora?”_  Woods la guardò cercando di capire che intendeva.  
   
 _“Papà, stiamo insieme da un anno… è la mia ragazza”_  l’aveva fatto, aveva lanciato la bomba e ora aspettava con timore le conseguenze.  
   
Woods rimase in silenzio fissando la figlia con attenzione, sembrava davvero attendere il momento in cui gli avrebbe detto che era tutto uno scherzo. La sua matrigna iniziò a versarsi da bere a disagio, passando poi la bottiglia di vino ad Anya, che non perse l’occasione per riempirsi il bicchiere.  
 _“Direi che possiamo brindare alla notizia”_  sbottò la sorella alzando il bicchiere in direzione di Lexa.  
 _“Alla tua, stronzetta”_  e si scolò tutto senza aspettare una risposta.  
La mora si voltò verso l’uomo cercando una qualsiasi reazione, con quegli occhioni sgranati e pieni di timore.  
   
 _“Già… decisamente non eri da sola”_  constatò Woods, ma fu l’ultima parola che si lasciò scappare sull’argomento Costia. Il silenzio si fece assordante in quella sala da pranzo, tanto da poter udire distintamente il ronzare di un paio di mosche. Lexa era davvero abbattuta, Clarke l’aveva avvertita, ma non si aspettava una reazione simile.  
   
Anya le lanciò un’occhiata e annuì appena, mentre si riempiva di nuovo il bicchiere.  
 _“Quando sarà pronta la nuova sede della clinica?”_  non lo chiamava mai per nome, anche la parola papà era stata bandita dal suo vocabolario.  
Woods si ridestò dal suo torpore e guardò prima una poi l’altra figlia.  
 _“Tra due mesi faremo il trasloco di tutte le attrezzature quando sarò al convegno. Mi piacerebbe vederti all’inaugurazione, ma prima devi dare priorità allo studio”_ addolcì il tono mentre ne incrociava lo sguardo.  
   
 _“Grazie… e la nuova sede com’è?”_  riprese più impacciata.  
   
 _“Ti ci porto domani pomeriggio, sto ampliando la sezione del laboratorio così non dovremo rivolgerci a cliniche esterne. Mi servirebbe una specialista… è il posto adatto a te, ho visto come te la cavavi in clinica”_  l’uomo riprese la parlantina e la speranza parlando di lavoro.  
Anya non sapeva come trattenere le risate, perché al sentir nominare il laboratorio s’immaginava la sorella impegnatissima con Clarke.  
   
Lexa vide l’espressione di quella stronza e dovette faticare a sua volta per rimanere seria.  
 _“Ma non hai già Clarke in laboratorio?”_. Anya tossì.  
   
 _“Ormai aiuta Linda per le chirurgie più difficili e non ha tanto tempo per le analisi, cercavo di affiancarle qualcuno valido e ho visto che tra voi c’era una bella sintonia lavorativa”_  
Anya continuò a tossire e si alzò dirigendosi verso il bagno, cercando di soffocare a fatica le risate.  
   
Lexa si sentì il petto pesante, le scappò un sorriso ai complimenti del padre, ma i ricordi del tirocinio alla clinica arrivarono con prepotenza. Le sembrava di sentire ancora l’odore delle sigarette di Clarke miste al suo profumo, lo schifosissimo caffè del mattino, le ore passate insieme a lavorare fianco a fianco e…  
no, non poteva pensare a tutto quello che avevano combinato negli spogliatoi. Scosse la testa e guardò il padre.  
 _“Mi è piaciuto tantissimo lavorare da te, però… ho voglia di mettermi alla prova. Dopo la laurea mi piacerebbe rimanere a Portland, mi piace la città, ho Costia e… vorrei starle vicino”_  le disse con la voce piena di rammarico, vedendo la sua espressione.  
   
 _“Non nascondo che mi sento un po’ deluso, ma non sei mai stata una che accetta favoritismi, te lo riconosco. Anche quando sei venuta a far tirocinio, non hai voluto far sapere che eri mia figlia”_  
   
 _“Tanto lo sapevano tutti…”_  alzò un sopracciglio con aria divertita.  
    
 _“Cerca di pensare con la testa, Lexa. Si tratta del tuo futuro”_  Woods si schiarì la voce e la guardò con aria seria.  _“Va bene che vuoi stare con la tua amica, hai questa novità, sei giovane e ti sei lasciata andare, ma non fare l’errore di seguire i sogni degli altri”_  il tono era più duro rispetto a prima, ma lasciava trasparire una sincera preoccupazione.  _“Non buttare via il tuo futuro per un capriccio del momento, pensa a cosa è meglio per te”_  
   
 _“Costia è la mia ragazza, non una mia amica”_  sbottò con rabbia. Lexa si sentì colpita nel vivo, non aveva mai pensato di seguire Costia lasciando da parte i propri sogni.  
   
 _“Chiamala come vuoi, ma il senso non cambia”_  fu lapidario e non tornò più sull’argomento.  
   
 

\---

   
  
Alexandra Woods Forrest, figlia di uno dei migliori veterinari della regione, era il burattino nelle mani della prima ragazza che aveva incontrato. Questo era quello che pensava suo padre di lei. Era troppo da digerire.  
Clarke l’aveva avvertita, ma non si aspettava una reazione simile: aveva degradato Costia a un’amica, una novità e l’aveva usata come alibi per averla nel suo studio. Avrebbe voluto chiamarla, sentire di nuovo quei consigli esperti e il suo punto di vista, magari parlarne davanti a una birra, ma non poteva correre dal tecnico di laboratorio alla prima difficoltà. Aveva il timore di parlarne con la sua ragazza, non la voleva offendere, sperava che il padre si fosse sbagliato a giudicarla in quel modo per la sorpresa.  
   
Non si accorse dell’arrivo di Anya, si era appoggiata allo stipite della porta e fissava la sorella con un’espressione dispiaciuta.  _“Andiamo a farci un giro, stronzetta? Se vuoi ti porto a correre”_  la prese un po’ in giro.  
   
 _“Sì, andiamo a correre. Devo schiarirmi le idee”_  Lexa si alzò in fretta per poi lanciarle un’occhiata di ammonimento.  _“E lo so, ti devo una birra per questo”_  
Anya rise e le diede una pacca sul fondoschiena, prima di uscire dalla stanza.  _“Dai, muovi il culo. Ho sete”_  
   
 

\---

   
   
Clarke si era autoinvitata a cena da sua madre, cosa che non succedeva da tempo, ma erano state nominate le famose ‘ _lasagne alla Griffin’_ e non si poteva rinunciare a quell’evento storico.  
Abby stava scrutando la figlia con curiosità mentre si abbuffava, dava l’impressione di non mangiare da mesi.  _“Non capisco perché non hai voluto portare anche Niylah”_  
   
 _“Non posso passare del tempo da sola con mia madre?”_ acida.  
   
 _“Casualmente quando faccio le lasagne?”_  la scrutò con attenzione.  
   
 _“Mamma, lo sai che sono possessiva per le lasagne!”_  risero entrambe.  
   
 _“Allora… che hai combinato questa volta?”_  la guardò con attenzione, sapeva riconoscere benissimo lo sguardo colpevole della figlia e quello lo era.  
   
 _“Questa volta sono innocente”_  ripulendo con cura il sugo nel piatto.  _“E’ Niylah che è strana”_  replicò infastidita.  
   
 _“Perché? Quella è una santa, Clarke, non so come faccia a sopportarti”_  la prese in giro.  
   
 _“E’ ancora gelosa di Lexa. Ti rendi conto? Dopo più di un anno… è da due mesi che mi fa scenate per due messaggi e una chiamata”_  sbottò.  
   
Abby scosse la testa e sbuffò, si prese un’altra porzione di lasagne.  _“Ma davvero ti stupisci? L’hai quasi lasciata per una conosciuta sul lavoro, hai annullato il matrimonio perché avevi perso la testa per questa e ora speri che non sia gelosa?”_  
Si prese una pausa, ancora sconvolta  _“Sei come tuo padre! Se non ci sbatti il muso non lo capisci”_  
   
 _“Mamma, ho passato un anno a chiederle scusa, a riconquistare lei e la sua fiducia, ma mi sembra di esser sempre allo stesso punto!”_  la corazza di sicurezza che aveva addosso iniziava a sgretolarsi.  
 _“Non può fare scenate per un messaggio, Lexa mi ha chiesto consigli su come dire al padre della sua ragazza. Ci sta insieme da un anno e io non la sentivo da mesi”_  gli occhi le erano diventati lucidi e le era ripreso un leggero tremore alle mani.  _“Non può…”_  sussurrò.  
   
Abby le prese la mano e l’accarezzò dolcemente. _“Niylah è rimasta molto ferita da quello che hai fatto e ora sta solo reagendo alla paura di perderti, ma ti ama”._  
   
 _“La amo anche io, tantissimo, ma mi sento sempre sotto accusa…”_  sospirò rassegnata. Strinse un po’ le mani della madre, lasciandosi scappare un sorriso storto. _“Hai ancora quel whisky che ti ho regalato a Natale?”_  
   
Terminarono la cena e misero sul divano, davanti al camino, con un bicchiere di whisky a testa.  
 _“Mi chiedo come sia andata a Lexa, suo padre sa davvero essere duro quando si impegna”_  
   
Abby sorrise e la guardò.  _“Sicuramente non farà i salti di gioia, mi ricordo quando sei arrivata a casa con quella ragazza, dopo Finn e gli altri… mi sono mangiata un barattolo di gelato da sola per riprendermi”_  rise ripensando al passato _. “Se non fosse stato per tuo padre sarei ancora sconvolta”_  
   
 _“Davvero l’avevi presa così male?”_  
   
 _“Ho sempre avuto dei sospetti, avevi il letto pieno di capelli lunghi scuri, ma la certezza è un’altra cosa. Di chi erano, Octavia o Raven?”_  
   
 _“Mamma! Non te lo dirò mai”_  non si aspettava che la madre sapesse delle sue avventure adolescenziali. Era stata così attenta! Pensava di aver fatto tutto sotto il suo naso, ma scoprire di aver fallito miseramente, dopo sedici anni, era un brutto colpo per l’orgoglio.  
   
 _“Raven, vero?”_  socchiuse gli occhi, sorseggiando il suo whisky.  
   
Clarke si voltò di scatto con gli occhi sgranati  _“Come fai a saperlo?”_  
   
 _“Eravate sempre appiccicate, lo avrebbe visto anche un cieco. Poi è sparita all’arrivo di Finn e non ho più trovato tracce…” ridacchiò elencando tutti gli indizi lasciati nel tempo._  
   
 _“Già, è durata poco però: non ci capivamo nulla”_ rise ricordando i suoi 16 anni in pieno caos ormonale. _“Poi abbiamo litigato quando mi sono messa con Finn, ma siamo rimaste amiche… fino all’anno scorso”_  trangugiò l’intero bicchiere di whisky per contrastare le lacrime. Raven era un altro tasto dolente, non avevano mai passato tanto tempo separate, la considerava come una sorella, anche se ora rientrava nella sua lista nera.  
   
 _“Ora capisco tante cose e quel viso da cane bastonato ai tuoi compleanni” sospirò. “Non vi siete più sentite dopo Niylah?”_  
   
 _“No, abbiamo litigato, mi ha detto che sono solo un’egoista del cazzo e non mi ha più voluta vedere. Anche alle feste con Octavia e le altre ci diamo il cambio… ho rispettato i suoi spazi. Mi manca_ …” poco più di un sussurro, mentre fissava il fuoco scoppiettare nel camino. Una danza ipnotica che le ricordava il suo passato, da cui non riusciva a staccare gli occhi.  
   
 _“Perché non provi a parlarci?”_  
   
 _“No mamma, Raven è buona, ma è testarda come un mulo e l’ho ferita tanto, per l’ennesima volta”_  
Le scappò una risata amara _“Passavamo ore al telefono, ci mandavamo messaggi tutti i giorni, le parlavo di tutto… e ora l’ho persa, mamma. Mi è rimasta solo Niylah, ma non posso dirle tutto… cioè si, ma non è la stessa cosa”_  le scappò un sorriso tirato ripensando all’ultimo anno e mezzo.  _“Per un po’ ho avuto Lexa, poi è sparita anche lei. Giustamente ha scelto quello che era meglio per lei, però… mi manca”_ sospirò rassegnata. _“Sono proprio una testa di cazzo, mamma.”_  
   
 _“Ti vanno bene le lasagne ogni due settimane? Posso arrivare a questo”_  ridacchiò la madre, offrendole un secondo goccio di whisky.  
   
 _“Solo se posso venire da sola, ora Niylah non se le merita”_  rise ritrovando un po’ di serenità.  
   
Madre e figlia rimasero ancora un po’ a scambiarsi qualche chiacchiera, Clarke era riuscita a sfogare un po’ del disagio che si portava nel cuore, anche se questo non era servito ad alleggerire la situazione. Avrebbe dovuto sistemare un po’ le cose con la sua ragazza e si stava avvicinando il loro anniversario.  
L’occasione perfetta per sorprenderla era a portata di mano, bastava solo coglierla.  
   
 

\---

   
   
La clinica in costruzione era davvero bella e spaziosa, Woods aveva pensato a nuovi settori e ampliato quelli già esistenti, come il laboratorio, in cui erano già stati predisposti al muro gli attacchi elettrici per i macchinari. Lexa si incamminò nelle stanze guardando tutto con aria sognante, suo padre aveva fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro e ne era orgogliosa, lo sentiva un po’ suo, come se le appartenesse già.  
 _“Questa volta devo farti i complimenti, è davvero bellissima”_  aveva gli occhi lucidi e il tono pieno d’orgoglio.  _“Questo laboratorio sembra quello dell’università, hai preso davvero tutta questa attrezzatura?”_  sorrise guardando il nome delle macchine segnate a pennarello sui quadri elettrici. Alcune le conosceva già, le usava tutti i giorni, ma di altre ne aveva solamente sentito parlare al corso fatto insieme a Clarke. Era la prima volta che sorrideva al padre dopo quella discussione a tavola.  
   
 _“Non vi ho mandato lì solo per farvi un paio di weekend di vacanza. Al vostro ritorno ne ho parlato con Clarke e ho deciso di ampliare tutto per eliminare la concorrenza. E’ una bella spesa, ma ne valeva la pena investire”_  l’uomo era molto orgoglioso del progetto, aveva passato diversi mesi tra conti e pianificazione e ora stava vedendo prendere forma il sogno di una vita.  
 _“Può essere tuo se vuoi”_  cercando lo sguardo della figlia.  
   
 _“Te l’ho già detto, voglio rimanere a Portland”_  spiegò con calma, magari gli sarebbe rimasto in testa una buona volta.  
   
 _“Lexa, perché ti sei fissata con Portland? Ho assecondato questa tua passione per gli zoo, ma ce ne sono mille più vicini. Perché proprio dall’altra parte del paese?”_  era sinceramente curioso, non capiva come mai la figlia si era intestardita fino a questo punto.  
   
 _“Non te lo ricordi? Mi ci hai portato tu per la prima volta”_  gli riservò un sorriso storto.  
   
 _“Che vuoi dire?”_  
   
 _“E’ stata l’ultima vacanza che abbiamo fatto insieme, con mamma”_   la voce di Lexa si era ammorbidita e lasciava spazio alla commozione, i ricordi facevano ancora male.  
   
 _“E’ passato tanto tempo…”_   Woods sussurrò appena. Si era dimenticato di quel particolare, non ci pensava da anni, era passato troppo tempo e aveva seppellito il pensiero della moglie in fondo al cuore.  
   
Rimasero in silenzio per diverso tempo, Lexa faticava a contenere le lacrime, ma poi si riprese sfoderando un sorriso ampio quanto finto.  
 _“E hanno Eddie, la lontra più longeva in cattività, oltre ad essere un bellissimo zoo”_. Prese coraggio e continuò, approfittando del silenzio imbarazzato del padre.  _“Costia lavora lì, abbiamo collaborato per diverso tempo e ora non voglio rinunciare a tutto quello che ho costruito”_  prese un  _respiro “Non voglio rinunciare a lei”_  
   
 _“Voglio la tua felicità, Lexa, ma non lasciare che un’infatuazione decida del tuo futuro. Non sei una stupida, ma rischi davvero di buttare il tuo futuro per la prima ragazza che hai incrociato”_  alzò un po’ il tono di voce, preoccupato.  
   
 _“Non è una semplice infatuazione, papà. Perché non riesci a capirlo?”_ Lexa scoppiò, piena di rabbia.  
   
 _“Da quanto la conosci? Pochi mesi? Un anno? Vale davvero la pena di lasciarti tutto alle spalle per lei?”_  sbuffò deluso, ma continuò a cercare lo sguardo della figlia _. “Ti ho insegnato a ragionare, Alexandra, non smettere di farlo ora perché c’è qualcuno che ti piace. Io sto facendo tutto questo anche per te, per mia figlia”_  abbassò il tono con quelle ultime parole, sperando che capisse davvero il senso del suo discorso.  
   
 _“Questo è il tuo sogno, papà, non il mio”_  lapidaria. Sapeva benissimo di averlo ferito con quelle parole e sapeva benissimo di aver mentito apposta per fargli del male.  
Amava le lontre e amava lo zoo, ma soprattutto amava curare gli animali. Si era accorta di aver perso interesse per il laboratorio, nel giorno in cui era stata chiamata a fare da assistente al capo veterinario. Aveva assistito alla visita di un bradipo e in quel momento aveva sentito uno strano formicolio al collo e quella voglia irrefrenabile di cercare una soluzione al suo problema. Voleva davvero capire quell’essere che non poteva comunicarle la sua indisposizione, ma non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di mettere a fuoco i suoi desideri.  
Purtroppo l’amore per gli animali era l’unica cosa che l’aveva legata al padre nell’ultimo periodo. Dall’arrivo di Anya e della madre, il rapporto con lui si era ridotto all’osso, sembrava che riuscissero a comunicare solo tramite gli studi e la loro professione. C’era molto di più dietro agli interessi e agli stessi occhi verdi, eppure sembravano incapaci di parlarsi fuori da quegli schemi.  
Ed eccoli lì, a ferirsi nel cercare un linguaggio comune ormai dimenticato.  
   
Lexa aveva deciso: Portland la stava aspettando.


	4. Marzo

17 marzo.  
Il giorno del loro anniversario.  
Quel bellissimo giorno in cui Niylah era passata a trovarla in clinica con un mazzo di fiori, aspettandola seduta sul cofano della sua auto. Non era mai stata così bella: indossava solamente un sorriso impacciato e quel suo sguardo, quello che la faceva sentire così importante. Clarke non aveva notato altro, le bastava quello.  
A pensarci sentiva ancora le farfalle nello stomaco. Era tornata per lei, era andata a prenderla, la voleva e le aveva chiesto di riprovarci ufficialmente. Dopo mesi di frequentazione, non era solo un tentativo di ricucire qualcosa di rotto: questa volta era sicura, la voleva davvero ed era lì per lei.  
   
Niylah aveva passato le ultime settimane su di giri per l’incontro con Wallace, era uscita sempre più spesso e l’aveva incontrato ad altre partite di basket per riuscire ad assicurarsi il contratto con loro. Lexa non si era più fatta viva e tutto era tornato alla normalità, anche se non avevano avuto più molti momenti d’intimità tra i turni in clinica e gli impegni della sua ragazza, ma non gli aveva dato peso. Ora tutta l’attenzione di Clarke era dedicata a rendere indimenticabile il loro anniversario con una bellissima sorpresa: voleva farla sentire davvero importante e unica.  
Al suo risveglio aveva aspettato Niylah a letto, avvolta dal lenzuolo, mentre la sentiva prepararsi per uscire, avrebbe riconosciuto quel motivetto tra mille: lo canticchiava sempre quando era contenta.  
 _“Buongiorno Miss Germanotta…”_  la prendeva in giro, la sua bionda preferita era davvero stonata e di certo non sarebbe stata paragonabile a Lady Gaga. Punzecchiarla era davvero troppo bello, non poteva farne a meno.  
   
 _“Mmm come sei divertente”_  con palese sarcasmo.  _“Buongiorno a te, piccola”_  si avvicinò e le diede un bacio delicato sulle labbra.  
   
 _“Sai che giorno è oggi?”_  chiese con tono malizioso.  
   
 _“Come dimenticarlo? E’ un anno che ti ho intorno”_  appoggiò la fronte sulla sua, gustandosi il profumo della sua pelle.  
   
 _“Stasera non fare tardi, ho una sorpresa per te, ragazzona”_  le rubò un altro bacio, scostandosi subito dopo averle leccato il naso con la punta della lingua.  
   
Niylah rise e si passò una mano sul viso lamentandosi in modo scherzoso.  _“Scema, mi fai il solletico. Massimo alle 8.30 sono a casa, promesso. Se ho un imprevisto ti avverto, va bene?”_  
   
 _“Si, piano perfetto… non vedo l’ora di vedere la tua faccia”_  ridacchiò Clarke.  
   
 _“Ehi, non vale, non si alzano le aspettative in questo modo quando sto per uscire”_  rise vedendo l’espressione furba della sua ragazza. Decisamente non c’era nulla di innocente in quello sguardo e si trattava di un ottimo incentivo per arrivare a casa prima del previsto.  
   
 _“A proposito, oggi devo confermare le camere e l’aereo a Woods. Sicura che vuoi venire al convegno in Florida?”_ Clarke la fissò con curiosità, sapeva quanto odiava stare in mezzo ai veterinari.  _“Ematologia, ore di teoria e clinica, cene infinite dove tutti parlano di lavoro con termini tecnici, tavola con Woods che si pavoneggia?”_  elencò tutta la serie di disgrazie che comportava quel weekend.  
   
 _“Hai dimenticato che, mentre tu starai al convegno, io sarò in piscina a gustarmi il sole della Florida. Confermo la presenza”_  le diede un bacio veloce sulle labbra prima di avviarsi verso l’uscita.  _“A stasera, piccola”_  
   
La giornata sarebbe stata lunga.  
   
 

\---

  
   
Niylah aveva passato il pomeriggio in compagnia di Wallace e del padre, avevano parlato di un po’ di tutto, dalle passioni in comune ai vantaggi che avrebbero guadagnato mettendosi in affari con la sua azienda. Si era giocata ogni asso nella manica per riuscire ad essere convincente e professionale, quel contratto poteva cambiarle la vita e non voleva assolutamente perderlo. Uscendo da quella riunione fiume, Wallace le mandò un messaggio per prenotarla per la partita della sera successiva: aveva trovato i biglietti per la tribuna vip e voleva dividerli con lei, almeno avrebbe avuto qualcuno di competente con cui passare la serata. Non lo poteva considerare suo amico, ma era davvero molto piacevole passare del tempo con lui e una buona birra. Non si sentiva così capita nelle proprie passioni da quando aveva rotto con la sua ex, non era da tutti uscire con la ragazza più bella dell’ufficio stampa della propria squadra preferita.  
   
Ormai si erano fatte le 7.30 ed era ora di rientrare a casa, si diresse verso l’ingresso della metropolitana a passo veloce: non aveva intenzione di ritardare o Clarke l’avrebbe uccisa.  
Un secondo perso a rispondere a quel messaggio, un solo secondo per prepararsi a quella sorpresa.  
Becca era di fronte di lei, impeccabile e bella come l’ultima volta che l’aveva vista in quel locale. Le stava riservando uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi, in attesa di incrociare il suo sguardo, l’aveva vista indaffarata e le aveva lasciato tutto il tempo di terminare prima di palesarsi.  
 _“Ciao Niylah”_  si era ricordata il suo nome.  
   
 _“Oh ciao… che strano vederti… cioè, la città è grande, è strano incrociarsi due volte in poco tempo”_ l’aveva colta di sorpresa e non era riuscita a trovare le parole. Era ancora più bella di quanto ricordasse.  
   
 _“E’ una bella sorpresa anche per me”_  sorrise sorniona.  _“Ti va di bere qualcosa? Un cocktail e ti lascio libera, non mi va di festeggiare da sola. Offro io”_  dal tono non ammetteva repliche.  
   
Diretta e decisa come ricordava, annuì senza accorgersene.  _“Va bene, ma solo se la prossima volta mi lasci ricambiare il favore”_  non credeva davvero che ci sarebbe stata una terza volta, eppure iniziava a sperarci.  _“Che si festeggia?”_  
   
 _“Una buona occasione”_  ridacchiò appoggiandole una mano sulla schiena, facendole poi strada verso un locale poco distante da lì.  
Niylah ancora non se n’era resa conto, ma era caduta nella tela del ragno.  
Continuava a ripetersi che sarebbe stata solo una mezz’ora e poi sarebbe tornata a casa, in fondo la metropolitana era a pochi metri da lì. Poteva farcela.  
   
Come da programma si erano perse a parlare di lavoro, scendendo piano piano nel personale. Becca aveva un buon profumo, le accarezzava i sensi a ogni suo movimento più accentuato e ogni volta che rideva, sporgendosi verso di lei. I bicchieri diventarono due: uno per il successo misterioso di Becca e uno per il bel periodo lavorativo di Niylah. Avevano festeggiato a futuri successi, senza mai raccontare veramente di che si trattava per scaramanzia.  
Non l’aveva mai fatto con Clarke.  
Con lei si festeggiava il concreto.  
Dopo quell’ultimo anno la sua ragazza preferiva viaggiare su terreni sicuri, ma in quel momento si era riscoperta bisognosa di qualcosa di nuovo.  
Becca era una ventata di aria fresca.  
E alle 9.30 brindarono di nuovo a quella novità.  
   
 

\---

  
   
Clarke era a casa, seduta a fissare la tavola apparecchiata e le candele accese, le rose e il regalo che aveva appoggiato di fianco al suo piatto.  
Teneva il cellulare tra le mani tremanti e lo fissava con gli occhi socchiusi pieni di rabbia.  
L’aveva già chiamata tre volte, ma senza successo, così aveva attivato quella comodissima app che le aveva installato Niylah. Il Find My iPhone funzionava alla meraviglia e da due ore le segnalava l’indirizzo di un bar. Dopo quello che era successo con Lexa, avevano optato per questa soluzione per una maggiore trasparenza reciproca. Clarke inizialmente l’aveva vissuta come una limitazione della sua privacy, ma se serviva a far sentire più tranquilla la sua bionda preferita, perché non farlo?  
Niylah poteva aver dimenticato il cellulare, poteva esser stato rubato, potevano esserci mille scuse, ma era in ritardo e non era da lei. Aveva trovato il tempo di collegarsi a Whatsapp due ore prima, ma non di mandarle un messaggio.  
E la preoccupazione non le aveva nemmeno sfiorato l’anticamera del cervello, sapeva benissimo che se le fosse successo qualcosa di grave, sarebbe stata la prima a saperlo. L’avrebbe contattata in qualche modo, lo faceva sempre.  
Si era dimenticata.  
Aveva dimenticato il loro anniversario.  
Stronza.  
   
 

\---

 

Solo alle 11.00 Niylah si degnò di tornare a casa, trovò le luci spente e solo qualche candela a terra che le illuminava la strada verso la sala da pranzo.  
Cazzo, l’anniversario!  
Iniziò a sentire il panico risalire dal diaframma fino alla gola, una morsa dolorosa a cui non sapeva come sfuggire.  
 _“Clarke! Sono a casa. Clarke?”_  cercò di alzare il tono, ma la voce le si strozzava in gola.  
Come poteva essere stata così idiota da dimenticarselo?  
Becca, ecco la risposta.  
Iniziò a seguire la via luminosa che l’accompagnava alla tavola, sperava di trovarci Clarke, ma non le andò così bene: la stava attendendo un mazzo di rose completamente spoglio e un “STRONZA” scritto con i petali sulla tovaglia.  
   
Clarke aveva una passione per la teatralità e tutto questo non prometteva nulla di buono.  
   
 _“Clarke!”_  urlò con il fiato corto, ma ancora nessuna risposta.  
 Si fiondò in camera e venne trafitta dallo sguardo gelido della sua ragazza.   
   
La veterinaria era seduta sul letto, in maglietta e pantaloni del pigiama, intenta a leggere, si era presa tutta la calma per appoggiare il libro al suo fianco e sistemarsi gli occhiali da vista. Era rimasta in silenzio mentre aveva preso il cellulare e aveva armeggiato con il display.  
 _“Che cazzo ci facevi in Main Street fino a poco fa? Sii sincera e dammi una buona scusa”_  glielo disse con calma. Estrema calma.  
   
Niylah deglutì, sapeva che stava per esserle tagliata la testa e con ottime motivazioni.  
 _“Scusa”_  era riuscita solo a dire quelle parole, il cervello si era annebbiato in preda al panico e ai sensi di colpa.  
   
 _“Con le tue scuse mi ci pulisco il culo. Dimmi il motivo”_  alzò la voce, autoritaria e fredda. Solo ora si era lasciata andare all’ondata emotiva ed era ben visibile il tremore alle mani.  
   
 _“Non ho scusanti, hai ragione”_  le disse chinando la testa.  _“Mi sono distratta per rispondere a Wallace e ho incontrato un’amica, mi ha chiesto di bere qualcosa… ero ancora in tempo, pensavo di liberarmi in mezz’ora… io…”_  aveva iniziato a tentennare, non aveva nemmeno osato mentirle: sapeva che la poteva leggere come un libro aperto.  
   
 _“Un’amica? Chi è?”_  secca.  
   
 _“Becca”_  non aveva senso mentirle sul nome, non l’avrebbe vista mai più. Si sentiva davvero colpevole, le aveva fatto storie infinite per un messaggio e lei aveva fatto la stessa identica cosa.  
   
 _“Mai sentita. Ti ho chiamato tre volte, ma non hai risposto”_  la guardò dalla testa ai piedi.  _“Mi stai nascondendo qualcosa?”_  le chiese addolcendo il tono.  
   
 _“No, Clarke, lo giuro!”_  si sbrigò a rispondere.  _“Avevo lasciato il cellulare silenzioso e mi sono persa nelle chiacchiere”_  in realtà aveva totalmente dimenticato la cena con Clarke, anche peggio, ma non poteva dirglielo.  
   
 _“Mi hai ferita Niylah, mi hai davvero fatto male questa volta. Mi hai stremata con la tua gelosia del cazzo per mesi. E ora? Ti dimentichi il nostro anniversario per bere con un’amica?”_  Clarke terminò quelle parole tra le lacrime. Imprecò mentalmente per quel regalo che le aveva preso.  
Si trattava di un anello.  
Un dannato anello.  
Non erano destinate a mettersi qualcosa al dito, ormai doveva rassegnarsi a quel dato di fatto.  
 _“Potevi chiamare mentre tornavi, ma no… hai proprio evitato”_  la rabbia continuava a montare, più ci pensava e più vedeva crollare il castello di carte delle sue scuse.  
 _“E non mi dire che ti si è scaricato il cellulare, non dire altre cazzate!”_  esplose urlando tutta la sua rabbia.  
   
 _“Clarke ascoltami, ho sbagliato è vero, ma lasciami rimediare”_  provò a sedare la belva di fronte a lei con tono accondiscendente, ma sapeva che era un gesto disperato.  
   
 _“Rimediare a cosa?”_  si tolse gli occhiali e si asciugò le lacrime che ormai le annebbiavano la vista.  _“Non è tanto per oggi, Niylah. Certo, non me lo aspettavo da te, ma sono mesi che sei strana. Che sta succedendo?”_  riacquistò un po’ di calma e si alzò, facendo qualche passo verso la porta.  
   
Niylah rimase impietrita sull’ingresso a quelle parole. Non se n’era accorta, non sapeva di esser stata osservata così e si appoggiò allo stipite.  
 _“Non lo so”_  ammise nello sconforto. Continuava a fissare l’altra avanzare e si sentiva soffocare, tutto il peso delle parole non dette le premevano con forza sul petto. Clarke era il suo carnefice involontario.  
   
La suoneria del cellulare diede un po’ di respiro a Niylah, aveva deviato l’attenzione della sua ragazza per un po’. Nessuna delle due aveva davvero intenzione di scoperchiare il vaso di Pandora, almeno non in quel modo e ringraziò mentalmente chiunque l’avesse chiamata.  
   
La veterinaria iniziò a fissare il cellulare sul letto e prese un profondo respiro, cercando di rilassare un po’ i muscoli della gola, era Octavia e non voleva farla preoccupare. O meglio, non voleva che chiedesse spiegazioni, perché sicuramente ne avrebbe parlato con Raven e non voleva darle soddisfazioni.  
Si schiarì la voce e rispose.  
 _“Ciao, O”_  le uscì un tono più secco del previsto.  
 _“No tranquilla, è solo Leo che ne ha combinata una delle sue. Lo vuoi tu quel sacco di pulci?”_  cercò di deviare ironizzando un po’, quel gatto era l’alibi perfetto per ogni disgrazia nel mondo. Clarke si spostò velocemente verso il salotto, passando di fianco a Niylah, lanciandole solo un’occhiata piena di risentimento. Una piccola postilla per ricordarle che il confronto era stato rimandato di poco.  
 _“Che è successo?”_  riprese con tono allarmato, prima di mettersi seduta sul divano. Seguì un lungo silenzio in cui la veterinaria continuava a fissare davanti a sé con aria incredula.  
 _“Ha lasciato il mio nome?... Non ci credo”_  altra pausa e iniziò la spasmodica ricerca del pacchetto di sigarette sotto i cuscini, illuminata solamente dalle candele a terra.  _“Arrivo subito, dammi il tempo di vestirmi. Serve qualcosa?”_  Si alzò in piedi continuando a guardarsi intorno per poi dirigersi velocemente verso la camera.  _“Ok, ci vediamo tra poco. Salutami Lincoln”_  riattaccò facendo un lungo sospiro.  
 _“Cristo, dove cazzo sono le mie sigarette?!?”_  sbraitò nervosamente passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Si guardò intorno e prese i primi jeans e la felpa che utilizzava a casa e iniziò a cambiarsi.  
   
Niylah era ferma lì, inebetita davanti a quella furia, non aveva osato fare domande, sapeva che in quelle condizioni doveva lasciarla in pace.  
 _“Che hai da guardare?”_  Clarke si sentiva i suoi occhi addosso e le dava fastidio. Le dava fastidio la sua presenza dopo quell’ultima dimenticanza, le stavano tornando in mente gli ultimi mesi e sentiva l’acido arrivarle in gola.  
Prese la borsa, si mise la giacca, le scarpe e aprì la porta, solo allora si voltò verso la sua ragazza.  
 _“Questa sera non torno a casa, ringrazia Octavia. Appena torno dobbiamo parlare”_  
Le lasciò il tempo di annuire, la certezza che avesse inteso e poi uscì sbattendo la porta.  
   
Niylah prese un lungo respiro, si era resa conto di aver trattenuto il fiato per l’agitazione. Non si ricordava l’ultima volta che l’aveva vista così arrabbiata, si appoggiò al muro con la schiena e si fece scivolare lentamente verso il basso.  
Che aveva fatto?  
   
 

\---

 

Mancava poco a mezzanotte e si trovava lì, davanti all’ospedale in preda all’agitazione.  
Aveva passato gli ultimi venti minuti a guidare in modo meccanico e ad accendersi una sigaretta dietro l’altra, spargendo cenere nell’abitacolo dell’auto per i tremori alle mani. La sua testa era persa in mille pensieri, da Niylah a quella telefonata che l’aveva salvata da una notte di litigi.  
Non poteva finire in altro modo.  
L’amava, l’amava davvero tantissimo, ma non riusciva a spiegarsi che stava succedendo. Che aveva sbagliato? Questa volta non aveva fatto nulla per rompere quell’equilibrio, era stata attenta, ma doveva ammettere che tutta quella premura l’aveva sfinita.   
Era esplosa e si sentiva in colpa per quella scenata, ma questa volta l’aveva ferita nel profondo.  
Aveva troppe aspettative per il loro anniversario o forse ne stava rivolgendo troppe al loro rapporto?  
Qualcosa era cambiato e scricchiolava ad ogni passo, ora non poteva più far finta di niente e sperare di risolvere tutto con una vacanza. Doveva davvero prendersi del tempo e parlare sinceramente con lei.  
E in tutti quei pensieri si era ritrovata lì, ad affrontare un altro dei suoi demoni.  
Un ultimo tiro di sigaretta, respirando il filtro bruciato pur di attardare il suo ingresso il più possibile.  
Ora era pronta.  
Ora poteva andare a prendersi un altro calcio in culo.  
   
Entrò titubante in ospedale, Octavia le aveva detto di aspettarla all’ingresso e così si posizionò poco distante dall’accettazione. Non attese molto prima di incrociare il suo sguardo e le sorrise rilassandosi un po’, doveva ammettere che le era mancata in questo ultimo mese. La mora le sorrise e l’abbracciò con una stretta affettuosa  _“Che bello vederti, Griff”_  
   
 _“Ciao, come stai? Non ci vediamo da un po’”_  mugugnò quelle parole, si sentiva in colpa per non averla considerata tanto nell’ultimo periodo, tra le vacanze e i casini con Niylah.  
   
 _“Ti sei bevuta il pacchetto di sigarette per l’agitazione? Guarda che non morde”_  la prese in giro sentendo quel forte odore di tabacco.  _“Io tutto bene, ho anche delle novità”_  indicandosi la pancia con aria felice.  _“Tu come stai?”_  
   
Clarke fisso quel lieve rigonfiamento sulla sua pancia e la guardò piegando la testa di lato: di nuovo.  
 _“Ti sei mangiata un bue o sto per ridiventare zia?”_  l’ironia era l’unica possibilità di sopravvivenza. Troppe notizie tutte insieme.  
   
 _“Zia bis”_  le sorrise e la prese a braccetto.  _“Dai, ti porto dalla belva. E’ in fila dall’ortopedico”_ ridacchiò un po’. Seguì la spiegazione dell’incidente durante l’allenamento e di come sia stato faticoso tenerla buona fino a quel momento. Raven era lì a pochi metri da lei, infuriata e tesa per quella brutta caduta e la gamba che non riusciva a muovere.  
Avrebbe preferito finire in pasto a delle bestie feroci.  
Octavia l’aveva capito e si stava trattenendo dal ridere. Aveva fatto da tramite alle due amiche nell’ultimo anno ed era veramente dispiaciuta per com’erano andate le cose tra loro. Non aveva tenuto le parti di nessuna, in fondo era stata Niylah a scegliere di mollare la latina per tornare dalla sua bionda e non aveva intenzione di scegliere a chi volere più bene. Entrambe avevano accettato la sua posizione, ma di certo questo non la rendeva immune dalle frecciatine che arrivavano alle sue orecchie.  
   
Clarke rimase impietrita a scorgere i tratti dell’amica seduta di fronte all’ambulatorio ortopedico, Raven aveva il viso dolorante e indossava ancora la divisa della squadra di calcio. Octavia le lasciò il braccio per avvicinarsi alla mora.  
   
 _“Cristo, ma quanto ci hai messo? C’era la fila al… bagno”_  finì in un sussurro e rimase impietrita vedendo la veterinaria nel corridoio, ferma a pochi metri da loro due.  _“E che ci fa lei qui?”_  la guardò con aria stizzita.  
   
 _“Sorpresa!”_ Octavia sfoderò un sorriso entusiasta quanto finto. _“Sono veramente stanca e hai messo anche Clarke tra le persone che si possono occupare di te, quindi… buona serata ragazze”_  
Le aveva fregate entrambe. Era davvero stanca di vederle separate e sapeva che, se non avesse colto quella occasione, probabilmente non si sarebbero parlate mai più. L’avrebbe pagata, eccome, ma non voleva pensarci adesso.  
   
Clarke e Raven si guardarono per un po’ prima di voltarsi all’unisono verso l’amica.  _“Stronza!”_  
   
La bionda sorrise, non pensava di essere ancora in quell’elenco, non l’aveva cancellata e questo era un bel segno. Quando venne a mancare sua madre, la latina aveva compiuto da poco 18 anni e passava gran parte del tempo con la famiglia Griffin. Ormai si erano appianate le discussioni per colpa di Finn e le due amiche continuavano a vivere fianco a fianco. La decisione di Raven arrivò alla fine del college, quando riuscì a trovarsi un lavoro e un’assicurazione sanitaria decente, fu lì che mise Clarke e Octavia come tutori legali in caso di malattia.  
Erano la sua famiglia, le aveva scelte.  
   
La mora tornò a casa scusandosi con Clarke per l’improvvisata, ma doveva tentare questa carta per farle riunire. Le arrivò una pacca pesante sulla spalla, ma se l’era cercata: ora stava solo a loro due sistemare le cose o mandare tutto a rotoli. La bionda rimase silenziosamente in attesa, fuori dall’ambulatorio durante la visita, era tentata di scrivere a Niylah, ma non se lo meritava.  
Raven uscì seduta su una carrozzina e l’infermiere indicò alle due la sala d’aspetto, le avrebbero contattate appena si fosse liberato un posto letto. Raven si era rotta il crociato al ginocchio sinistro e doveva essere operata, le avevano già detto che la riabilitazione post operatoria sarebbe stata molto lunga e che avrebbe avuto bisogno di un aiuto i primi giorni. Clarke si affrettò a prendersi l’incarico sotto lo sguardo omicida dell’altra. Ormai era passata un’ora e nessuna delle due aveva aperto bocca.  
   
 _“Non mi guardi nemmeno in faccia?”_  sbottò la latina.  
   
 _“Stavo rispettando i tuoi spazi, non sembri molto contenta di vedermi”_ constatò con ovvietà.  
   
 _“Ce l’ho ancora con te, ma non sono così stronza da non ringraziarti”_  continuò con tono più freddo, ma calmo.  _“Non pensavo venissi qui per me”_  
   
 _“Non sapevo di essere ancora tra i tuoi tutori, mi ha fatto piacere. Dai, non sono così stronza”_  cercò di stemperare la tensione.  
   
 _“Su quello possiamo parlarne, non ti ho ancora perdonata”_  soffiò.  
   
 _“Rae… sono stanca di litigare con te. Ci tengo a te, anche se sei una testa di cazzo”_  ammise spogliandosi di ogni corazza. Sperava davvero che le credesse.  
   
 _“Eh no! La testa di cazzo sei tu! Quello è il tuo secondo nome”_  sbottò con rabbia, come aveva osato chiamarla in quel modo dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto?  
   
Seguirono altri minuti di silenzio, svariati minuti in cui la mora non riusciva a star ferma sulla sedia a rotelle per l’agitazione. Per l’esattezza passarono 43 minuti e 32 secondi prima che Raven tirasse una gomitata al fianco della bionda.  
 _“Mi sei mancata, Griff”_ mugugnò.  
   
 _“Anche tu”_  le sorrise con dolcezza, appoggiandole la testa sulla spalla, coccolata dal suo sguardo truce.  
   
 

\---

 

Clarke venne cacciata dall’infermiera alle 5 del mattino, durante il primo giro di analisi. Aveva passato le ultime ore a russare sulla sedia della camera di Raven, mentre l’altra si prodigava a farle video e a mandarli a Octavia e alle altre. Non riusciva a dormire e quella era l’occupazione migliore a cui potesse dedicarsi.  
Certe cose non cambiano mai.  
Non avevano parlato tanto, si erano limitate alle informazioni generiche saltando accuratamente l’argomento Niylah, per quello avrebbero avuto tempo. La bionda era contenta di potersi prendere cura della sua amica. Tornare nel suo appartamento per prepararle il necessario per la degenza le aveva ricordato l’anno prima, quando abitavano insieme. Occuparsi di lei l’aveva distratta dalla catastrofe che l’aspettava a casa. Aveva il terrore di parlare con la sua ragazza, non tanto per il confronto, ma non voleva riesumare mostri che non sarebbero mai più scomparsi una volta alla luce del sole.  
Però doveva farlo e aprì la porta di casa con la sensazione di avventurarsi in una giungla sconosciuta.  
Venne accolta dall’odore di caffè, ormai erano le 8 passate e aveva fatto un salto da Raven a lasciarle le sue cose prima di tornare, tanto per prendere ancora un po’ di tempo. Per fortuna si era presa la mattina libera al lavoro, secondo i piani in quel momento doveva essere a letto con la sua ragazza.  
Missione fallita.  
   
 _“Clarke?”_  Niylah la raggiunse dalla cucina con due occhiaie invidiabili, degne di un panda.  
   
 _“Vedo che hai passato una bella nottata anche tu”_  scherzò prima di sbadigliare e buttarsi sul divano. _“Se mi porti una tazza di caffè sarò gentile con te e parlerò in modo civile”_  le sorrise appena.  
   
Non voleva ucciderla, era già qualcosa. Si sbrigò a portarle una tazza di caffè caldo e si mise al suo fianco, fissando la tv spenta.  
 _“Mi spiace… davvero… tantissimo”_  
   
 _“Grazie… questo lo so già. Dimmi qualcosa che non so, dimmi che ti sta succedendo_ ” glielo chiese con calma.  
   
 _“Io non lo so”_  iniziò guardando a terra.  
   
 _“Dai, non è vero e lo sai. Sii sincera, me lo devi”_  la pungolò con tono più serio. Aveva notato che stava sfregando le mani tra loro con un gesto ossessivo e di solito capitava quando si tratteneva dal dire qualcosa.  
   
 _“Ci dobbiamo tante cose, Clarke”_  sorrise.  _“Mi sono accorta di essere cambiata in questo periodo, però non ti so dire perché… cioè… sei cambiata anche tu ed è… diverso”_ mettere insieme un discorso logico era molto difficile in quelle condizioni.  
   
 _“E cosa è cambiato?”_ chiese con curiosità.  
   
 _“Sei così diversa… ora sei così forte, fai tutto da sola. Decidi qualcosa e lo fai, non chiedi nemmeno il mio parere”_  piagnucolò, era davvero tutto così frustrante.  
   
 _“Siamo persone indipendenti Niylah, chiedo il tuo parere per quello che riguarda la coppia e il nostro rapporto”_  ribatté con tono più secco.  
   
 _“Si, ma tu continui a voler sentire Lexa_ ” si sbrigò a rispondere, alzando un po’ la voce.  
   
 _“E allora? Io non so più come dirtelo che mi interessa solo come amica e che abbiamo parlato due volte negli ultimi sei mesi”_  le sembrava di ripetere quel concetto da secoli, sempre la stessa cosa e sempre le stesse domande da parte sua.  
   
 _“Perché non vuoi rinunciare a lei?”_  si voltò di scatto verso di lei con gli occhi lucidi, stava crollando.  
   
 _“Ti farebbe sentire meglio?”_  si sentì pugnalata in pieno petto da una lastra gelata. Sapeva che prima o poi glielo avrebbe chiesto, ma non si sentiva pronta a fare un passo del genere. Lexa le mancava tantissimo, ogni volta che la sentiva era come ritrovare una parte di sé, ma come poteva spiegarlo alla sua ragazza senza ferirla? Lei lo avrebbe accettato? Non c’era nulla di romantico in quello, era un semplice ritrovarsi, ma era certa che non avrebbe capito.  
   
 _“Si… no… non lo so Clarke”_  Niylah era divorata dai sensi di colpa per quella richiesta: si sentiva in diritto di pretendere, eppure le sembrava di aver chiesto troppo, di aver superato il confine di fiducia che le aveva sempre contraddistinte. Perché chiederle sempre di più? Perché non si accontentava di nulla?  
   
 _“Almeno abbi le palle di chiedermelo”_  sbottò con rabbia. Se proprio doveva farle quella richiesta, doveva avere il coraggio delle sue azioni.  
   
 _“Non te lo voglio chiedere, sei tu che devi lasciarla andare del tutto per me. Non sono nemmeno da chiedere queste cose, dovrebbe partire tutto da te, perché sono più importante di tutto il resto!”_  sbottò arrabbiata, era stanca di essere quella buona, brava e giusta.  
   
 _“Quindi tutto quello che ho fatto in questi mesi non è servito a niente. Tutte le dimostrazioni, la fiducia, il volerti sempre al mio fianco… niente. Tutto questo viene eliminato da due telefonate del cazzo con una persona che mi ha mandata a 'fanculo un anno fa. Persona che si sta facendo la sua vita dall’altra parte del paese, eppure per te sembra che sia qui con noi ora”_  sbottò di rimando.  _“Valgo davvero così poco? Mi devo annientare del tutto per farti contenta?”_  ringhiò a denti stretti.  
   
 _“Non è questo Clarke, non fare la bambina”_  la vena drammatica della veterinaria iniziava a indispettirla.  
   
 _“Non faccio la bambina, ma sei talmente gelosa di qualcuno che non c’è da dimenticarti il nostro rapporto. Chi è la mocciosa ora?”_  si sentiva sotto accusa, di nuovo e questo non poteva sopportarlo, soprattutto da chi era in giro con un’altra invece di presentarsi al loro anniversario.  
   
 _“Non me lo sono dimenticata, è tutto diverso da prima! Tu non sei quella di prima! Niente è come prima!”_  Niylah esplose con tutta la sua rabbia.  
   
 _“Che vuoi dire?”_  Clarke aveva il terrore di sentire quelle parole, aveva la netta sensazione di aver messo in bella vista tutta la sporcizia spazzata con cura sotto il tappeto, in mesi di sapiente lavoro.  
   
 _“Non è più il rapporto che avevamo prima, sei diversa. Ci provo a vedere la mia Clarke, mi sforzo, ma non è facile”_  deglutì a fatica, ne cercò lo sguardo.  _“Prima mi cercavi di più per tante cose, ora mi prendi a forza… sei così… rude”_ faticava a trovare le parole adatte per definire il comportamento esuberante di Clarke. Anche se esuberante era davvero riduttivo.  
   
 _“Non sono ancora entrata da quella porta con la clava. Cosa ti da tanto fastidio?”_  davvero non riusciva a capire cosa stesse facendo di sbagliato.  
   
 _“Non sono più necessaria per te come prima…”_  poco più di un dannato sussurro, uscito a fatica dalle sue labbra.  
   
Clarke scoppiò in una risata isterica.  _“Ma sei scema?”_  
   
 _“No, Clarke, sono seria_ ” le rispose con astio. Si sentiva ferita da quella risata così fuori luogo.  
   
 _“Ma tu hai visto cosa avevo preparato per te ieri sera? Credi che ti abbia pregato per tutto questo tempo di cambiare casa per ricominciare da zero perché non mi sei ‘necessaria’?”_  le fece il verso, sapeva di farla infuriare, ma quel concetto era davvero assurdo, la sua bionda preferita doveva essere impazzita.  
 _“Io ti amo e ti voglio. Voglio una vita con te e solo con te”_ scandì bene ogni singola parola guardandola negli occhi.  
 _“E’ vero, sono cambiata. Da quando non mi tremano le mani sono più sicura e sono tornata quella di un tempo… ma tu non mi conoscevi prima di mio padre”_  ormai esisteva un prima e dopo la morte di Jake, era l’unico evento davvero importante che l’avesse segnata nel profondo tanto da scandire i cambiamenti profondi nella sua vita.  
 _“Io non so più come convincerti della mia sincerità. Non cercherò più Lexa se è questo che vuoi, non ti prometto che non si faccia viva lei, ma io non la cercherò”_  sbuffò aria dal naso, si sentiva messa in catene con quella richiesta assurda. Si fece più seria e le prese il mento con un gesto delicato, girandola verso di lei con una carezza.  
 _“Tu però devi pensare se questa Clarke Griffin ti piace davvero, perché io sono questa… una testa di cazzo a giorni alterni, uno sì e l’altro pure. So solo che ti amo e che voglio una vita felice con te. Non voglio ritrovarmi come quelle vecchie inacidite che vanno dall’avvocato a litigare per gli alimenti, perché il marito si scopa una ventenne”_  il tono era serio, ma molto dolce, ci stava mettendo tutto il cuore in quelle parole.  
   
 _“Mi sembra uno scenario familiare”_  alzò il sopracciglio.  
   
 _“Touchè!”_  fece un sorriso storto, in effetti era caduta nel cliché del marito di mezza età.  
 _“Davvero Niylah, pensaci. Io non so essere diversa, so solo che voglio darti tutto di me, ma non chiedermi di cambiare a forza tornando quella che ero… rischiamo solamente di essere infelici e insoddisfatte. Sono così, se non ti piaccio o non ti vado bene, lasciami andare, ma se sono quella che vuoi, lascia che ti mostri quanto posso amarti senza stupide paure”_ si lasciò andare a un sospiro liberatorio, mentre una lacrima le solcava il visto. Era esausta, quella discussione le aveva bruciato ogni energia e non aveva intenzione di arrivare a quell’ultimatum, ma si sentiva messa alle strette e le mancava l’aria.  
   
 _“Ok… ci penserò”_  non era la risposta da dare, ma quella era la verità. Niylah si accorse del cambio di espressione nel viso di Clarke, le aveva fatto male, ma non poteva mentire ancora.  
   
 _“Ok”_  le ripeté sotto shock. Si alzò in piedi e bevve il caffè tutto d’un fiato, ormai si era raffreddato. Iniziò a spogliarsi buttando i vestiti a terra, dirigendosi verso il bagno.  
 _“Ora mi serve una doccia, devo uscire più tardi prima di tornare in clinica”._  
   
Solo ora che si era calmato tutto, Niylah si ricordò dell’assenza notturna di Clarke.  
 _“Dove devi andare?”_  chiese titubante, aveva il terrore che avesse chiamato Lexa, ma si ricordò dell’ultima chiamata di Octavia e si calmò.  
   
Clarke aprì l’acqua della doccia e si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, cercando lo sguardo della sua ragazza.  _“Raven si è fatta male giocando a calcio, si è fottuta i crociati e ha chiesto il mio aiuto”_ gli scandì quella notizia con innaturale lentezza, voleva gustarsi ogni sua reazione.  
 _“Avrà bisogno di una mano nei prossimi mesi, quindi credo che ci vedremo spesso e forse dovrò stare da lei appena rientra dopo l’operazione. Devo passare in ospedale prima di andare al lavoro”_  glielo spiattellò senza entusiasmo, mentre vedeva la sua bionda preferita diventare sempre più rossa.  
 _“E la risposta alla tua domanda è sì. Abbiamo ricominciato a parlare. Ora, se mi vuoi scusare…”_  alzò un sopracciglio e chiuse la porta.  
   
Ecco, aveva fatto l’ennesima cazzata a dubitare di lei… Raven si era fatta male, non la sentiva da un anno. Era scappata come una codarda dopo averla lasciata per tornare da Clarke, le aveva detto che si sarebbero sentite ancora, ma la latina non l’aveva presa bene. Si era davvero dimenticata della sua esistenza e ora si stava sentendo uno schifo: Raven c’era sempre stata per lei, anche da amica e l’aveva ripagata con la totale assenza alla prima difficoltà.  
   
 

\---

 

Clarke uscì poco prima di pranzo, dopo aver mangiato un panino al volo e aver bevuto una moka di caffè. Niylah aspettò l’inizio del turno di Clarke per andare in ospedale con un mazzo di fiori e l’aria da cane bastonato. Si palesò sulla porta della stanza di Raven e alla latina venne un colpo.  
   
 _“Non sono ancora morta, non servono i fiori_ ” acida nel tono, ma non era preparata a trovarsela davanti. La bionda era rimasta lì, senza parole, indecisa su come agire.  
 _“Guarda che non ti mordo, vieni qui ragazzona”_  le fece un sorriso storto, indicandole la sedia di fianco al suo letto.  
   
 _“Scusami, ho saputo da Clarke quello che ti era successo e…”_  
   
 _“Sei stata una stronza a sparire così”_ sbottò in vena di sincerità.  _“Ma sei fortunata, ho talmente paura per l’operazione che mi sento generosa”_ spavalda come al solito per nascondere l’emozione di quella visita. Niylah le piaceva davvero, era il tipo di persona che sognava da una vita, il principe azzurro delle favole. Non capiva perché per forza voleva stare con Clarke, dopo la storia con Lexa. La sua amica aveva tanti pregi, non solo dei difetti, però l’aveva combinata davvero grossa e sotto quegli occhi nocciola batteva un cuore troppo tenero per lasciare andare una ragazza così.  
Anche lei, come tanti, aveva ceduto al fascino della stronza.  
Se n’era fatta una ragione, dopo svariati litri di alcol e imprecazioni.  
 _“Come stai, tutto bene in paradiso?”_  non voleva essere una punzecchiata gratuita, Clarke non le aveva raccontato nulla, se n’era ben guardata.  
   
Niylah però non lo sapeva e fece un lungo sospiro, pensando di esser stata smascherata.  
 _“Hai ragione, sono stata davvero una stronza. Scusami…”_  con voce mesta.  
   
Raven la passò in rassegna osservandola con attenzione.  
 _“Ora siediti e raccontami tutto, che è successo questa volta?”_  
   
 

\---

 

Clarke rientrò poco dopo l’ora di cena, avevano avuto un’emergenza e aveva sforato l’orario delle visite, lasciando a Octavia l’incombenza di vedere come stava la moribonda in ospedale. La casa era stranamente silenziosa e vuota, la sua bionda preferita non le aveva lasciato nessun messaggio sul cellulare e le sembrava davvero strano, ma dopo una mattina così, come poteva biasimarla?  
Si diresse in camera e trovò una rosa sul letto con un biglietto.  
 

[ _“Sono alla partita di basket con Wallace, spero di trovarti sveglia al mio rientro._  
 _Ti ho preparato qualcosa da mangiare, è nel frigo. A dopo, un bacio”]_

   
Erano quelle piccole cose che le facevano battere il cuore, dannata romantica, sapeva sempre come farsi perdonare con le sue attenzioni. Niylah era così, prendere o lasciare, e Clarke non vedeva l’ora di rivendicare la sua ragazza senza più nessuna paura.  
Sperava davvero che Niylah la scegliesse di nuovo.


	5. Aprile

Erano state settimane frenetiche tra il lavoro, l’operazione di Raven e i turni per darle una mano, ma Clarke aveva raggiunto un equilibrio perfetto dandosi il cambio con Octavia quando poteva. Aveva approfittato di quell’infortunio per passare un po’ di tempo con le ragazze e i suoi amici: pizza e film come ai vecchi tempi e questo l’aveva aiutata a rilassarsi un po’. Le erano mancate le serate con tutti loro, in cui lasciarsi andare a ogni tipo di commento senza sentirsi giudicata. La latina aveva fatto vuotare il sacco a Niylah e aveva riferito tutto a Octavia, così da evitare commenti e domande spiacevoli.  
Ovviamente Clarke si era barricata dietro un muro di silenzio, come suo solito.  
Da quel litigio non ne aveva più parlato con Niylah, aveva lasciato che le cose prendessero il loro corso, sperava in una reazione da parte sua, un’iniziativa, ma non ne aveva viste molte. In verità non riusciva a passare molto tempo con lei. A volte si accorgeva della sua presenza nel letto la notte, ma più per un movimento brusco tra le lenzuola, che per reale presenza. Il sesso ormai era un lontano ricordo.  
Le aveva chiesto se davvero voleva andare con lei in Florida al convegno, che avrebbe capito se voleva rimanere a casa, ma la sua compagna aveva insistito per essere al suo fianco. Clarke stava iniziando a perdere le speranze, ma non voleva gettare la spugna prima di averle tentate tutte.  
   
Arrivò il giorno della partenza e la veterinaria era agitata, aveva uno strano presentimento. Era la prima volta che portava Niylah con sé e aveva paura di peggiorare le cose, erano stranamente silenziose da quando erano uscite da casa, sembrava che non avessero più tanta familiarità nel passare del tempo insieme.  
 _“A che pensi?”_  Clarke le accarezzò la mano che teneva sul cambio, aveva lasciato lei alla guida.  
   
 _“Nulla, mi fa strano… è da un po’ che non ti accompagno in aeroporto per un convegno”_  disse senza una particolare enfasi.  
   
 _“E’ la prima volta che vieni con me però. Avrai il sole della Florida, la piscina e la sera è tutta per noi dopo cena. C’è anche il ragazzo di Linda… c’è anche un nuovo collega, ma non so se lo conosci. Woods ha approfittato del trasloco nella sede nuova per chiudere la clinica qualche giorno e darci la possibilità di partecipare. Come relatore è riuscito a farci avere uno sconto”_  ridacchiò pensando a quanto poteva farsela sotto se aveva voluto tutti lì.  
   
 _“Avete chiuso la clinica? Come fate con gli animali?”_  in effetti non avevano avuto modo di parlare di quelle novità.  
   
 _“Abbiamo trasferito le degenze all’ambulatorio che collabora con noi ogni tanto, la salute dei pazienti prima di tutto”_ sorrise e le appoggiò la mano sulla coscia, provocandole i brividi, proprio non si aspettava quel gesto.  _“Vedrai, non è così male”_  continuò con dolcezza e indugiò in quella carezza risalendo appena verso l’inguine.  
   
 _“Clarke… rischiamo di non arrivare all’aeroporto”_ le strinse la mano prima di spostarla con un gesto delicato. Era riuscita a strapparle un sorriso sincero.  
   
Il viaggio era andato bene, la coppia aveva ricominciato a scherzare e a riprendere un po’ di sintonia. Niylah sembrava davvero curiosa di sapere come funziona un convegno di veterinaria e continuava a far domande tecniche. Clarke era felice di vederla così interessata al suo mondo, era una cosa che le era mancata nella relazione, non era importante, ma contribuiva a sentirla più vicina.  
Si sentiva accettata e apprezzata e quello valeva più di mille parole.  
Passarono il giovedì sera, poche ore dopo il loro arrivo, a baciarsi a bordo piscina al chiaro di luna. Sembravano una coppia alle prime uscite, intente a giocare e a sedursi, quello non succedeva da troppo tempo e Clarke si sentiva lo stomaco in subbuglio per l’agitazione. Finalmente si sentiva desiderata come non succedeva da settimane, aveva paura di risvegliarsi troppo in fretta dal quel sogno e le aveva lasciato modo di prendere tutte le iniziative che voleva. Si era bloccata a forza, non voleva esagerare con la sua esuberanza e Niylah sembrava davvero apprezzare quell’atteggiamento. Quella sera finirono per fare l’amore e Clarke si lasciò andare a un pianto liberatorio al terzo orgasmo.  
Era tutto così perfetto, come l’odore della sua ragazza su di lei.  
Il mattino dopo lasciò a malincuore il letto per andarsi a sorbire le prime ore del convegno di ematologia, le aveva dato appuntamento per il pranzo, prima di tornare a immergersi nel magico mondo dell’anemia e dei vari approcci terapeutici.  
   
Niylah in compenso aveva fatto colazione con calma e si era piazzata a bordo piscina, gustandosi il sole della Florida, solo dopo il primo bagno le venne in mente di controllare il telefono aziendale. Aveva lasciato detto che non sarebbe stata raggiungibile per tutto il weekend, in azienda sapevano che era fuori con Clarke, ma voleva rimanere aggiornata in ogni caso. Era arrivata un’email urgente del suo capo, non era da lui mandare messaggi, viveva al telefono ed era piuttosto refrattario allo scritto, era ancora uno dei pochi romantici legato alla parola.  
   
[ _Buongiorno Niylah,_  
 _ho provato a chiamarti ieri pomeriggio, ma non eri raggiungibile. Ha chiamato Dante Wallace e aveva fretta di chiudere il contratto, ha chiesto di te, ma non eri disponibile e ho dovuto passare il cliente a Miller. Mi spiace, ho provato a posticipare a lunedì, ma sarebbe partito per un viaggio d’affari e non potevamo lasciarci scappare questa occasione._  
 _Per l’impegno che hai messo nell’avvicinare Wallace ti verrà riconosciuto un premio fisso, ma il cliente passa in mano a lui._  
 _Chiamami quando riesci._  
 _M.K._  ]  
   
A Niylah cadde il telefono a terra, come aveva osato passare il suo cliente, quello per cui aveva lavorato per mesi a quel cretino di Miller? Le avevano rubato l’occasione della sua vita da sotto il naso e per cosa? Pochi minuti in cui non era raggiungibile, per un dannato convegno di Clarke.  
Clarke, sempre Clarke davanti a tutto.  
Fece qualche respiro profondo: doveva assolutamente recuperare Wallace e averlo nel suo pacchetto clienti. Prese il telefono e tornò in camera, non voleva urlare davanti a tutto l’albergo.  
La telefonata andò per le lunghe, ma oltre al premio di alcune migliaia di dollari, non poteva far altro che prendersi una pacca sulla spalla. Il suo capo era davvero dispiaciuto, ma non poteva rifiutare un contratto così importante per aspettare lei. Non poteva nemmeno ridarle il cliente in poco tempo: aveva preparato un piano annuale per i Wallace e avrebbero avuto bisogno del costante contatto con lo stesso agente, inoltre non era sicura che avrebbe rinnovato dopo il periodo con Miller.  
   
Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Niylah pianse per colpa del lavoro. Pensava a quel 20% di commissioni regalate al suo collega e a come si sarebbero sviluppati i rapporti in futuro. Quella doveva essere la svolta della sua vita, farsi un nome e riuscire a cambiare agenzia puntando a qualcosa di più prestigioso. Non voleva più accontentarsi, non dopo aver accarezzato la possibilità di un cambiamento così grande e rendersi conto di avere tutte le qualità per portare a termine un progetto del genere. Aveva venduto una sua idea a una delle aziende più importanti dello stato e li aveva convinti senza scoparsi nessuno. Cosa che non si poteva dire di altre sue colleghe. Da donna era riuscita a emergere in un branco di squali maschilisti e ora… tutto era perso e finito in mano al primo idiota disponibile.  
Il pranzo con Clarke saltò, trovò una scusa legata al lavoro, non aveva voglia di parlarne e mancavano ancora due giorni alla partenza.  
Doveva solo fare la sua solita faccia di bronzo, in fondo era quello che faceva sempre.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Finalmente il primo giorno di convegno era terminato e Clarke aveva potuto gustarsi un bagno nella vasca insieme a Niylah prima di cena. Aveva trovato la sua ragazza di pessimo umore, non aveva voluto parlarne, si era chiusa nel suo silenzio e non voleva farsi toccare. Doveva essere successo qualcosa di grosso, ma la bionda le lasciò tutto il suo spazio e preferì un’altra tecnica per farla rilassare. Per quell’occasione, la veterinaria aveva pensato di indossare uno degli abiti più scollati del suo armadio, voleva distrarre un po’ la sua bionda preferita da tutti i cattivi pensieri e sembrava funzionare. Nel tragitto in ascensore, dal quarto al secondo piano, Niylah era riuscita a infilare le mani ovunque tra un bacio e l’altro: era piuttosto irruenta, le teneva ferme le mani sopra la testa, spingendola contro la parete. Quella era una delle sue fantasie preferite e sentire Clarke così arrendevole a ogni suo tocco era un’occasione unica.  
Cosa c’era di meglio per sfogare tutto quel nervosismo?  
L’ascensore rallentò. La veterinaria la fermò per darsi una sistemata e le prese il viso tra le mani per un bacio impaziente e voglioso. Quei due piani l’avevano fatta impazzire e doveva ammettere che quella sera era davvero bellissima, aveva indossato un completo giacca e cravatta che la faceva impazzire. Le ragazze androgine non l’avevano mai attirata più di tanto, ma addosso a lei quello stile era molto sensuale.  
Lei era sensuale, non aveva un genere, era solo Niylah.  
   
Fu proprio in quel momento, durante quel bacio profondo, che le prometteva una delle notti più selvagge della sua vita, che si aprirono le porte al secondo piano.  
   
 _“C-Clarke?”_  avrebbe potuto riconoscere quella voce sorpresa tra mille.  
   
 _“Lexa?!?”_  si voltò di scatto altrettanto sconcertata.  
 _“Che ci fai qui?”_  continuava a tenere le mani sulle spalle della sua ragazza, incredula. Che cazzo ci faceva lì? Perché proprio ora? Cazzo!  
   
Lexa era rimasta impietrita sotto lo sguardo gelido di Niylah, sentiva il peso di quegli occhi e di tutto quello che era successo. Si rese conto che Clarke non scherzava quando le aveva riferito che  _‘non l’aveva ancora digerita del tutto’_ … ma questo risaliva a un anno fa.  
   
 _“Sono… si insomma, mio padre mi ha iscritta al convegno, ma siamo arrivate solo ora”_  si schiarì la voce ancora indecisa se gettarsi nella fossa dei leoni. Aveva sentito la necessità di giustificarsi sotto quello sguardo inquisitore, i convegni erano un argomento da non toccare, visto che era iniziato tutto tra loro in quell’occasione. E nessuno lo aveva dimenticato.  
   
La biologa, che era rimasta silenziosa alle sue spalle, risolse il problema: entrò e si presentò alle due che stavano ancora appiccicate davanti a loro.  
 _“Ciao, sono Costia”_ e allungò la mano per salutarle, mentre con l’altra tirava Lexa all’interno. Aveva capito benissimo che si trattava di quella famosa Clarke e ora non vedeva l’ora di conoscerla: quella era l’occasione perfetta. La tensione era nell’aria e vedere quelle dinamiche tra loro, come occhio esterno, era davvero esilarante.  
   
Clarke e Lexa si guardarono per un po’ dopo le presentazioni con Costia, in quei pochi metri quadrati regnava un silenzio tombale. La veterinaria fece un sospiro profondo, doveva ammettere che Lexa era sbocciata in quell’ultimo anno e i tratti da ragazzina avevano lasciato spazio a un aspetto più maturo e affascinante. Sembrava molto diversa, più sicura di sé e attirava naturalmente lo sguardo. Non era la sua bellezza, ma c’era qualcosa nella sua postura, qualcosa di diverso e magnetico. Era davvero orgogliosa di come era diventata in tutti quei mesi lontano da casa. Abbassò un attimo lo sguardo per guardare la sua figura intera e si sentì avvampare.  
Maledetta!  
Perché si era messa un abito così scollato?  Guardarla negli occhi sarebbe stata davvero un’impresa difficile.  
Strinse la mano di Niylah per rassicurarla, anche se in realtà cercava conforto da quegli occhi verdi che continuavano a trafiggerla e quelle labbra carnose tese in un sorriso imbarazzato. Nello spostarsi le sfiorò appena la mano e sentì forte il richiamo della sua pelle. Voleva abbracciarla, le era mancata così tanto che quasi le doleva il cuore. Deglutì a fatica, andando ad appoggiarsi di peso contro la sua ragazza. Doveva allontanarsi da lei e dal suo profumo.  
   
Niylah continuava a studiare le espressioni di tutte con attenzione, apparentemente impassibile, solo Costia le sorrideva, trattenendo a stento le risate. Sentiva il corpo caldo di Clarke addosso e, in una necessità di possesso, le appoggiò una mano sulla schiena stringendola forte. Vedeva Lexa come l’usurpatore, non si toglieva quello stupido sorriso dalle labbra e continuava a fissare la sua bionda.  
Sua, doveva ribadire il concetto. E poi che cazzo aveva da ridere?  
Era lì con la sua ragazza e sorridevano? Davvero, ma che cazzo avevano da essere così contente?  
Si sentiva presa in giro da quelle ragazzine, mentre Clarke assumeva espressioni plastiche: aveva visto che si stava trattenendo per non farla arrabbiare. Perché ovviamente era lei la gelosa, non loro due che stavano tubando come delle idiote al primo incontro. Ovviamente era tutta una sua idea malata.  
Vaffanculo.  
Doveva star buona, glielo aveva promesso, ma quello era troppo anche per lei.  
Quella giornata era da cancellare.  
Completamente.  
   
Lexa era combattuta su come comportarsi, non voleva far arrabbiare nessuno, sapeva che quello strano equilibrio dipendeva da lei eppure non riusciva a non guardarla. Poteva sentire il profumo di Clarke misto all’odore delle sue sigarette, spostandosi appena poteva percepire distintamente il calore del suo corpo ed era tutto così familiare. Si sentiva a casa, il suo tecnico di laboratorio era lì a pochi centimetri e finalmente poteva vedere quelle iridi azzurre dal vivo, dopo tanti mesi. La bionda era cambiata nell’ultimo anno, aveva preso qualche chilo e quella scollatura non perdonava, le aveva sempre invidiato quel seno così prosperoso, lei che si sentiva così piatta.  
Al tocco della sua mano dovette trattenersi dal sorriderle, perché doveva essere tutto così assurdo?  
Aveva voglia di prenderle la mano, farle una carezza, rassicurarla e assicurarsi che non tremasse per il nervosismo.  
Tremava ancora?  
Quelle mani le erano mancate così tanto e averle così vicino, senza poterle toccare, era davvero una tortura. Tutto sommato sembrava star bene, lo sguardo era un po’ segnato da qualche preoccupazione, ma chi era tranquilla in quell’ascensore?  
Ah, sì, Costia, lei si stava divertendo tantissimo. Le toccò pestarle un piede per farla smettere di sogghignare. Come faceva ad essere così distaccata? Sicuramente aveva riconosciuto Clarke per la sua ex, davvero non era gelosa?  
   
Quegli ultimi due piani durarono un’eternità, ma appena si aprirono le porte sul piano terra, Niylah uscì a passo veloce trascinando Clarke con sé dopo un  _‘Ciao’_  detto a denti stretti.  
 _“Belle tette, complimenti! Hai un ottimo gusto”_  la prese in giro Costia, mentre le appoggiava le labbra sulla guancia in un bacio languido.  
   
 _“Dai, scema! E se ci vede mio padre?”_  non capiva se le aveva dato più fastidio il bacio, il commento su un’altra ragazza o il complimento alla sua Clarke.  
   
 _“Non sono qui perché me lo vuoi presentare?”_ le sorrise con aria furba.  
   
 _“Si, ma non così”_ tentò ancora di giustificarsi, mentre quel fastidio non accennava ad andarsene.  
   
 _“La terapia d’urto è la migliore”_  ridacchiò. Lexa continuava a guardarla con sguardo dubbioso, mordicchiandosi il labbro con insistenza.  
 _“Non sono gelosa di te e Clarke se è questo che ti stai chiedendo. E’ una bella donna, avrei ceduto anch’io”_  le sorrise e le mise una mano sulla schiena. _“Dai, ora sorridi e va a fare il tuo ingresso trionfale. Ti amo”_  quelle rassicurazioni lenirono appena quel peso sullo stomaco e non aveva voglia di capire il perché. L’attendeva la prova più grande: ufficializzare Costia a suo padre davanti a tutti.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Woods era già seduto al tavolo per la cena, attendendo impaziente l’arrivo di tutti i commensali. Si era tenuto spazio a fianco per Lexa e Warren, il nuovo neolaureato leccaculo della clinica. L’amica della figlia, come aveva già spiegato a tutti, poteva stare dove voleva. Fortunatamente Linda aveva relegato il suo ragazzo a fianco di Niylah e al nuovo acquisto, lasciandolo nello spazio  _‘uomini’_ a parlare di sport, mentre a Clarke era capitato il posto d’onore tra Costia e la collega. Tutto per poter spettegolare in libertà lontano da orecchie indiscrete.  
Un tavolo per pochi intimi: otto posti di piacevoli conoscenze pronte a scannarsi reciprocamente.  
   
   
Lexa e Costia impiegarono un po’ di tempo ad arrivare, Linda diede due gomitate a Clarke, vedendo l’espressione di Woods mentre fissava per la prima volta  _‘l’amica’_  della figlia. Costia quella sera non era particolarmente vistosa, indossava un vestito color sabbia dallo stile etnico, che le lasciava le braccia scoperte, i dreadlock erano legati in una coda alta e aveva utilizzato bracciali e collane in argento grezzo. La veterinaria si era presa tutto il tempo di guardarla con calma, lontana da Niylah, e l’aveva trovata affascinante, originale, ma con uno stile molto piacevole.  
Woods non la pensava in quel modo: si era fissato su ogni singolo piercing, dilatatore, dreadlock, sentendosi morire definitivamente alla vista di quel maestoso tatuaggio in stile giapponese che le ricopriva l’intero braccio. Quel drago che terminava poco sotto la clavicola le faceva risaltare in modo particolare i muscoli definiti della spalla. Clarke guardò Lexa con complicità, cercando di farle i complimenti per la scelta della biondina.  
Niylah notò lo sguardo e iniziò a ribollire di rabbia in silenzio.  
   
 _“Guardalo! Gli si è gonfiata la vena sulla fronte. Immagina se sapesse anche il resto”_  Linda ridacchiò all’orecchio della collega, pronta a gustarsi la cena più interessante degli ultimi mesi.    
   
Costia si presentò a Woods stringendogli la mano con una presa energica e sicura, fissandolo dritto negli occhi con un filo di arroganza. La cena iniziò in modo tranquillo, Clarke di tanto in tanto lanciava sorrisi a Niylah, che sembrava seduta sui carboni ardenti. Non lo dava a vedere, ma conoscendola si notava che qualcosa le stava dando fastidio, qualcosa di molto grosso. La veterinaria aveva scommesso tutto sul grande problema davanti a lei con gli occhi verdi e l’aria oppressa, quella che si stava bevendo bicchieri di vino tutto d’un fiato per la tensione tra il padre e la propria ragazza.  
Coraggiosa, ma folle.   
L’atmosfera precipitò alla domanda di Woods.  
 _“E dimmi, Costia, che progetti hai per il futuro?”_  
   
 _“Il lavoro allo zoo mi piace moltissimo, per ora non ho intenzione di cambiare. Mi piacerebbe tantissimo che Lexa riuscisse a entrare nello staff fisso, così potrò davvero insegnarle a prendersi cura degli animali, non solo con i farmaci”_  spavalda e sicura di sé, prendendo la mano della fidanzata che era saldamente ancorata al bicchiere.  
   
 _“Ah, perché secondo te i veterinari non si prendono cura degli animali?”_  socchiuse gli occhi, soppesando attentamente la figura della ragazza.  
   
 _“Non fraintenda, voi vi occupate della parte clinica, fredda logica, mentre noi gestiamo tutto il resto. E’ un modo completo di conservare la fauna e la flora. Vero, Lexa?”_  continuò con voce calma, cercando il sostegno della mora.  
   
 _“Beh certo è un punto di vista interes…”_  Lexa non riuscì a finire la frase.  
   
 _“Fredda logica, mm? A volte è necessaria per riparare i casini fatti da quelli come voi che s’improvvisano tuttologi”_  l’aveva vista evitare tutti i piatti di carne, aveva il vago sospetto di avere davanti una di quegli  _‘invasati’_  pro natura che tanto detestava.  
   
 _“Se alcuni si sentono spinti a prendere certe scelte è perché ci sono macellai in giro. Non è vero, Lex?”_  incalzò alzando leggermente la voce.  
   
Linda strinse la gamba di Clarke in un impeto d’emozione.  _“Ti prego, fa che sia antivaccinista”_  le sussurrò all’orecchio su di giri.  
   
Lexa stava lentamente scivolando sulla sedia, cercando di divincolarsi da quella discussione.  
   
 _“Lexa, non vorrai dirmi che le dai ragione!”_  Woods sbottò, come se le parole di Costia corrispondessero a quelle della figlia, che non aveva ancora detto una parola.  
   
 _“N-no papà, non lo credo affatto”_  rispose sicura, ritrovando una postura dritta sulla sedia.  
   
 _“Perché non hai il coraggio di dire quello che pensi veramente a tuo padre?”_  Costia la guardò con disappunto, perché non le teneva la parte?  
   
 _“Cos, sei tu che vai a manifestare con Greenpeace, non io”_  soffiò a voce bassa, ma non tanto per non farsi sentire dal padre.  
   
 _“Ah ecco, un’animalista! Magari ti hanno pure arrestata”_  sbottò Woods, odiava tutti gli animalisti con le loro idee strane.  
   
 _“Ammetto con orgoglio di essermi fatta un paio di notti in cella per quello in cui credo”_  rispose tenendo la testa alta, come se dovesse mettere in mostra le medaglie al valore.  
   
Linda non stava più nella pelle, continuava a dare pacche sulla gamba a Clarke.  _“Noooo è anche meglio!”_  bisbigliò nell’orecchio della collega, che ormai seguiva tutto con disattenzione, si era concentrata sul disagio in cui era piombata Lexa, incastrata tra due fuochi.  
   
 _“E porti al tavolo una delinquente animalista? Ti ho insegnato a ragionare con la tua testa, non a fare queste cazzate”_  la voce del padre era piena di delusione.  
   
 _“Scusatemi”_  sussurrò appena la mora, prima di alzarsi e prendere le sue cose.  _“Buona serata”_  disse a voce più alta, guardando il tavolo e nessuno in particolare. Non lasciò tempo di replicare, che prese la via dell’ascensore. Costia la seguì, ma venne rimbalzata in malo modo: non serviva sentire cosa le stava dicendo, ma si capiva benissimo che la piccola e innocente Lexa aveva iniziato a ragionare con la sua testa.  
    
Il resto della cena fu una lenta discesa verso la noia, terminata con il dessert e con l’abbandono del tavolo verso attività più interessanti. Clarke si attaccò subito al braccio di Niylah, vedendola nervosa voleva sapere che stava succedendo.  
   
 _“Perché non ti sei seduta di fianco a me?”_  sembrava davvero stanca mentre aspettava l’arrivo dell’ascensore.  
   
 _“Come? I posti li aveva già gestiti Linda, ma se non volevi stare vicino agli altri potevi dirmelo”_  un po’ sorpresa, pensava di averle fatto un piacere a farla rimanere vicino ai ragazzi.  
   
 _“Non deve partire sempre da me”_  replicò scocciata, premendo sul tasto del loro piano con forza.  
   
 _“Ok scusami, errore mio”_  voleva chiudere lì la questione, aveva la netta sensazione che cercasse un pretesto per litigare. Arrivarono al quarto piano, scivolando da quella scatola di metallo senza nemmeno guardarsi.  
   
Rimasero in silenzio finché non arrivarono in camera, Niylah decise di togliersi quel dubbio che la stava dilaniando.  _“Volevi stare vicino a lei?”_  serissima.  
   
 _“Niylah, non sapevo nemmeno che era qui, come potevo volerle stare vicino?”_  sbuffò annoiata.  
Ecco il vero problema: Lexa.  
   
 _“Impossibile che tu non lo sapessi”_  replicò sempre più nervosa.  
   
 _“Avevo la lingua nella tua bocca in ascensore… non ti sei accorta che ero sorpresa?”_  non poteva sempre finire così, perché non le credeva?  
   
 _“Ti prego, dimmi la verità. Oggi non reggerei un’altra bugia”_  la implorò con il tono rotto da tutte quelle emozioni che conteneva a stento.  
   
Si fermò e le prese il viso tra le mani.  
 _“Non lo sapevo, sono sincera. Vuoi dirmi che è successo?”_  era davvero preoccupata, quel comportamento non era normale.  
   
 _“Niente Clarke… non dovevo venire qui questo weekend”_  si scrollò le sue mani di dosso, indietreggiando di mezzo passo. Sembrava che quelle mani le bruciassero sulla pelle.  
   
 _“Te l’ho chiesto più volte… è per colpa di Lexa?”_  
   
A quella domanda strinse forte le labbra e la guardò con gli occhi socchiusi. Davvero aveva avuto il coraggio di chiederglielo?  
 _“Ho visto come la guardavi e le sorridevi, anche a tavola_ ”  
   
 _“Niylah! A tavola l’ho guardata un attimo per farle i complimenti per Costia! Devo mandarla a quel paese solo perché esiste?”_  Cazzo, non poteva crederci, non aspettava altro.  
   
 _“Te l’ho detto: è stato un errore! Ho perso anche il contratto con Wallace per venire qui!”_  vomitò quelle parole velocemente, come se non avesse davvero controllo sul suo corpo e i suoi pensieri.  
   
 _“Come scusa?”_  Doveva essersi sbagliata, non poteva aver detto quelle parole.  
   
 _“Sì! Il mio capo ha dato il contratto a Miller per chiudere in fretta tutto. Non dovevo seguirti, cazzo! Devo smetterla di correrti dietro in ogni occasione”_ continuò a sfogare tutta la sua rabbia come un fiume in piena.  
   
 _“Sei seria? Dai la colpa a me per una cosa che stavi seguendo tu? Dai la colpa a me perché il tuo capo ha fatto lo stronzo?”_  scandì bene quelle parole per essere sicura di esser stata chiara, non voleva crederci. Quella non era la sua Niylah.  
   
 _“Stanno succedendo troppe cose Clarke… e poi mi ritrovo lei a cena!”_  si passò una mano tra i capelli con un gesto nervoso, ma non ebbe il coraggio di guardarla negli occhi.  
   
 _“Ha un nome ed è una persona che non cerco da mesi. Che cazzo c’entro io ora?”_  ora aveva davvero passato il segno. Clarke rispose alzando la voce e mettendosi impettita davanti a lei, cercandone lo sguardo in segno di sfida.  
   
 _“Ti piace ancora, almeno abbi il coraggio di ammetterlo”_  sibilò a denti stretti, sicura delle sue teorie. Non capiva perché continuava a mentirle ogni santo giorno, visto come se la prendeva ogni volta che gliela nominava.  
   
 _“Sai una cosa? Vaffanculo!”_  sbottò infuriata. Ora basta, non voleva più sentire un’altra accusa infondata solo per farle scaricare la coscienza. Aveva fatto un errore e non doveva prendersela con lei in eterno. Prese due pacchetti di sigarette dal comodino e uscì sbattendo la porta, senza darle modo di replicare. Non gliene fregava più nulla di quello che aveva da dire.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Erano passate un paio d’ore da quando Lexa aveva abbandonato la cena e non aveva fatto ritorno in camera. Costia continuava a chiamarla, ma nulla passa più inosservato di un telefono silenzioso, senza vibrazione, in fondo alla borsa. Si era accomodata nella zona della piscina notturna, ma lontana dallo schiamazzo dei villeggianti: veterinari troppo alticci e pieni di sé per essere una piacevole compagnia. Aveva voglia di stare da sola, ma non poteva tornare in camera e affrontare una discussione con la sua ragazza. Non poteva parlare con chi voleva aver ragione a tutti i costi: si era allontanata da un padre per quel motivo e non voleva trovarsi davanti un surrogato con molta meno autorità.  
Si incamminò nel parco dell’hotel, gustandosi il contatto dell’erba tagliata di fresco sui piedi scalzi, quando ritrovò nell’aria un odore inconfondibile. L’aroma delle sigarette di Clarke si andava intensificando, metro dopo metro, trovando la fonte in un groviglio di capelli biondi e imprecazioni seduto sotto un albero.  
Quella visione le strappò un sorriso: le mancava solo il camice, il caffè orribile della macchinetta della clinica e sarebbe stata identica a due anni fa.  
Anche nel tremore alle mani.  
 _“Sei davvero incantevole, raggio di sole”_  
   
 _“Fottiti Lexa”_  rispose senza nemmeno voltarsi, solo una persona poteva usare quelle parole.  
   
 _“E’ un piacere vederti anche per me”_  sogghignò andando a sedersi a un paio di metri da lei. Clarke non rispose e si limitò ad aspirare con rinnovato vigore.  
 _“Che mi sono persa?”_  
   
Altro silenzio, altra boccata di sigaretta e sguardo truce verso l’infinito. Rimase così per qualche minuto, la mora capì di non essere la benvenuta e si alzò.  
   
Clarke si fece prendere dal panico.  
 _“Ho litigato con Niylah… non andare via… per favore”_  sussurrò appena, ingoiando tutto l’orgoglio rimasto, voltandosi di poco verso di lei.  
   
 _“Ok”_  le sorrise con dolcezza, vederla in quel modo le aveva sciolto il cuore. Un paio di passi e si mise seduta al suo fianco, ignorando l’accordo non scritto di rispettare gli spazi vitali mentre erano lì. Tutto come se si trovassero di nuovo nel loro locale, poco prima di Natale. Lexa estrasse una sigaretta fatta a mano dalla borsetta e gliela porse.  _“Polline biologico artigianale, produzione di Costia. La migliore che tu possa trovare in circolazione”_  
   
 _“Miss Woods, mi stupisce!”_  sorrise sorpresa, prendendola in giro.  _“Ma accetto volentieri solo se mi fa compagnia”_  solo ora si voltò per cercarne lo sguardo. Le sue iridi azzurre erano sottolineate da palpebre gonfie e arrossate e mascara colato.  
   
 _“Wow! Decisamente dobbiamo fumarcela tutta”_  non ebbe il coraggio di chiedere altro, il litigio doveva essere stato pesante per averla fatta piangere. Accese la canna, inalando a pieni polmoni il primo tiro, poi gliela passò rimanendo ad occhi chiusi. Clarke fece lo stesso, trovando la presenza silenziosa dell’altra un balsamo per le sue ferite. Sapeva che aveva intuito la gravità della situazione e aveva apprezzato tantissimo la sua riservatezza e il calore della sua pelle.  
La mora le prese la mano con un gesto delicato, le accarezzò il dorso con il pollice indugiando un po’, prima di andare a intrecciare le dita con le sue, le era mancato così tanto quel contatto, ora non le sembrava vero di potersi gustare il suo calore lontano da occhi indiscreti.  
Era il loro momento.    
La bionda guardò le loro mani, trovava quel gesto sbagliato e perfetto al tempo stesso. Strinse la presa, aveva paura che fosse l’ennesima illusione e sorrise nel sentir ricambiare con la stessa forza. Non doveva nemmeno guardarla negli occhi per sentire quella connessione speciale tra loro.  
Era lì per lei, era vera.  
Rimasero in quello stato di grazia silenziosa fino all’ultimo tiro a disposizione.  
Lexa si sdraiò e Clarke ne seguì l’esempio, rimanendo spalla contro spalla.  
   
 _“Costia è una santa. Mi piace davvero, è molto carina”_  ridacchiò Clarke con fare scomposto.  _“Me la presti per un po’ con la sua piantagione?”_  
   
 _“Potrei essere gelosa, le piacciono le tue tette”_ sogghignò.  
   
 _“Brave Le mie bambine! Non perdono il loro fascino nonostante l’età”_  scoppiò a ridere, sentendo i primi sintomi di relax del fumo… o era lei?  
   
 _“No, anzi, le vedo più in forma ultimamente”_  cercò a stento di rimanere seria, mentre le rifilava uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi storti.  
   
 _“E’ un modo carino per dirmi che sono ingrassata?”_  Clarke si girò verso di lei indispettita, trattenendo le risate.  
   
 _“No, ti stanno davvero scoppiando in quel vestito, mi hai fatto diventare strabica a cena”_  e Lexa iniziò a ridere, talmente tanto da avere le lacrime agli occhi.  
   
 _“Quanto sei zoccola”_  e Clarke la seguì nelle risate. Non sapeva dire se era l’effetto del fumo, il discorso assurdo o semplicemente la sua presenza, ma ora poteva dire di sentirsi bene e con il cuore leggero. La sua Lexa era lì a ridere e a prenderla in giro, aveva desiderato quel momento da quando era partita per Portland e ora i suoi sogni si erano avverati. Inutile dire che anche i tremori sparirono.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Niylah si sentiva davvero uno schifo, era la prima volta che la vedeva reagire così da quando erano tornate insieme, ma non l’aveva mai attaccata a quel modo. Non era colpa di Clarke se tutto era andato a rotoli, aveva ragione, ma era stato più semplice prendersela con lei, la donna che l’amava e che le stava vicino in ogni occasione. Aveva lasciato il cellulare in camera ed era sparita con molte sigarette, sapeva che non sarebbe tornata presto, non riusciva a stare tranquilla: doveva parlarle, doveva sistemare il casino che aveva fatto. Scese al bar dell’hotel e ci trovò un’altra testa bionda con aria da cane bastonato. Costia stava sorseggiando un bicchiere di rum e cola e appena la vide le sorrise con complicità.  
 _“Serata no anche per te?”_  
   
 _“Si, ma per colpa mia questa volta. Mi spiace per Woods, è stato davvero un maleducato”_  le sorrise, era stata davvero una brutta scena da vedere.  
   
 _“Lexa mi aveva avvertita, ma mi sono lasciata provocare come una stupida”_  sbuffò nervosa, non le piaceva aver perso le staffe davanti a tutti e aver dato quella soddisfazione al padre della sua ragazza.  
   
 _“Hai visto Clarke?”_  mugugnò.  
   
 _“No… tu hai visto Lexa?”_  
   
Niylah scosse la testa in risposta e si morse il labbro.  _“Secondo te sono insieme?”_  la gelosia iniziava a corroderle lo stomaco e quel particolare non sfuggì alla biologa.  
   
 _“Probabilmente si, ma… se posso, perché sei così gelosa? Sembri sempre sulla difensiva”_  voleva davvero capire il suo punto di vista, le sfuggiva qualcosa.  
   
 _“Sai che è successo tra lei e Clarke, vero?”_  
   
 _“Si è allora? E’ successo due anni fa. Insomma, lei sta con me dall’altra parte del paese. Clarke ha scelto te, no?”_ le fece un sorriso complice. _“E da come vi abbiamo trovate in ascensore sembra molto presa”_ ancora aveva davanti agli occhi l’immagine di loro due, intente a ispezionarsi reciprocamente le corde vocali.  
Niylah fece un respiro profondo, cercando di seguire il suo discorso.  
 _“Non so per cosa avete litigato, ma in ascensore eri davvero esagerata”_  Costia non aveva mezzi termini e le aveva spiattellato lì la sua visione delle cose e quelle parole la colpirono come uno schiaffo.  
   
 _“Si vedeva tanto?”_  a voce bassa, mentre iniziava davvero a prendere in considerazione le sue parole.  
   
 _“Sembravi circondata da stupratori”_  la guardò facendole un sorriso storto. _“Sono solo amiche… è passato troppo tempo”_  
Finì il suo cocktail e si alzò, indicandole l’ingresso.  _“Andiamo a cercarle?”_  
   
Andarono verso l’esterno e continuarono la ricerca per almeno venti minuti prima di sentire risate sguaiate e un forte odore di sigarette nell’aria.  
Come cani da caccia fiutarono la preda a colpo sicuro.  
Niylah rimase a fissare quella scena con lo stomaco in preda ai crampi: Clarke aveva pianto, il trucco sbavato parlava da solo, ma quello che l’aveva colpita di più era quel bellissimo sorriso in netto contrasto con la maschera che indossava. Erano appoggiate l’una all’altra, parlando e ridendo per ogni cosa. Si poteva notare la sintonia tra loro, la premura e l’intimità di quei piccoli gesti così naturali. Si sentiva esclusa, Clarke non aveva mai riso così con lei e non poteva dare la colpa alla canna… la sua ragazza non aveva mai avuto quella naturalezza in sua compagnia.  
Avevano riso come pazze insieme, avevano fatto ogni tipo di follia, ma quella luce nei suoi occhi non l’aveva mai vista, almeno non negli ultimi mesi.  
Le venne la nausea.  
Come poteva esser stata così cieca?  
Dannazione, perché Clarke doveva essere sempre così?  
   
Costia ruppe l’incantesimo facendola tornare alla realtà.  
 _“Vi si sente da là in fondo”_  cercando di fare una battuta, risultando impacciata.  
   
Clarke rimase sorpresa a vedere le due ragazze insieme, soprattutto il viso della sua bionda preferita segnato dal pianto, quegli occhi rossi e la cravatta allentata erano un chiaro segnale. Si sentì sollevata nel vederla dispiaciuta, forse non era così stronza come pensava. La veterinaria si alzò e si spazzò l’erba dai vestiti con dei gesti grezzi e allungò la mano a Lexa per aiutarla ad alzarsi.  _“La festa è finita”_ con tono nervoso.  
   
Lexa barcollò nel rialzarsi e si aggrappò a Clarke, scoppiando a ridere di nuovo.  
 _“Cos, questa era davvero fenomenale, abbiamo sterminato metà della scorta”_  lanciando un’occhiata alla sua ragazza mentre cercava di ritrovare l’equilibrio.  
   
Clarke ridacchiò ancora vedendo barcollare la mora, la lasciò per andare ad abbracciare Costia con un movimento del tutto scoordinato.  
 _“Grazie! Mi hai salvato la serata”_  
Lexa continuava a ridere vedendo l’espressione sorpresa della sua ragazza, era stata investita da quel ciclone biondo e non era preparata.  
   
 _“Contenta che ti sia piaciuta”_  ridacchiò a sua volta, cercando di districarsi da quell’abbraccio, sentirsi spremere contro il corpo di Clarke era davvero troppo strano.  
   
Niylah guardava tutta quella scena che aveva dell’assurdo, la sua ragazza sembrava totalmente a suo agio con loro due.  
Solo lei si sentiva fuori posto, sbagliata.  
 _“Mi spiace, scusami. Sono stata davvero una scema”_  non riuscì ad aspettare un momento migliore per scusarsi, ma sentì il bisogno di dirlo subito. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, in preda al nervosismo, mentre Lexa continuava a passare lo sguardo tra loro.  
   
Clarke lasciò andare Costia e si spostò verso la sua ragazza con sguardo serio.  
 _“Sei stata davvero una stronza questa volta”_  deglutì a fatica, le risultava difficile controllare le proprie emozioni.  
   
 _“Si, lo so… non ho scuse”_  si allentò ulteriormente la cravatta con un gesto nervoso, prima di cercare il suo sguardo.  
   
Clarke non era pronta a quello sguardo, lì davanti a tutti. Quel suo sguardo speciale, che non vedeva da tantissimo tempo. Quanto era passato, un mese? Sentì di nuovo le lacrime agli occhi e si avvicinò, mettendosi di fronte a lei.  
 _“Stronza”_  glielo disse con un tono dolcissimo, prima di prenderle la cravatta e tirarla a sé per un bacio delicato al retrogusto di lacrime e sigarette. Quel bacio l’aveva scossa, si sentiva sovraccarica di tutte le emozioni provate quella sera e le sue labbra erano l’unico sfogo a disposizione. La cena, il litigio, Lexa e quel momento insieme l’avevano portata in uno strano stato di eccitazione e nervosismo. Doveva riprendere il controllo e ricacciare al mittente tutte quelle cazzate che le aveva urlato contro.  
Doveva resettare o non ne sarebbe uscita viva, non in quello stato.  
Approfondì il bacio, tirando con forza la cravatta per gestire meglio i movimenti di Niylah.  
   
Lexa non si perse nemmeno un momento di quell’avvicinamento e sentì una morsa allo stomaco, strinse forte le labbra per poi voltarsi verso Costia mentre l’ilarità l’abbandonava. Soprattutto quando vide Clarke staccarsi dalla sua ragazza e salutare con un gesto della mano.  _“Grazie di tutto”_  
   
 _“Ci sentiamo per la laurea?”_  titubante, Lexa aveva paura di un rifiuto da parte sua.  
   
 _“Non mancherò, dimmi solo il giorno”_  le fece un sorriso prima di tirare ulteriormente la cravatta della sua bionda preferita e portarla a guinzaglio verso l’hotel.  
 _“Noi dobbiamo fare i conti”_ con un tono che voleva essere serio, anche se impastato.  
Niylah non aveva osato obiettare, era sconvolta da quel bacio, non se lo aspettava, come non si aspettava che Clarke la ignorasse e decidesse di presentarsi alla laurea di Lexa. L’aveva ridotta ai minimi termini con pochi gesti, ma dopo quella scenata in camera che poteva aspettarsi?  
La sua piccola rivoluzione era stata soffocata da una canna.  
Lunga vita alla regina.  
   
La mora aspettò che la coppia si allontanasse per guardare la sua ragazza.  
 _“Sai che dobbiamo parlare”_ cercò di distrarsi.  
   
Costia annuì e si avvicinò, prendendole la mano in cerca di un contatto qualsiasi.  
 _“Lo so, scusami. Ho davvero esagerato a tavola”_  
   
 _“Ho già mio padre che mi dice che devo fare e pensare, mi basta lui”_  iniziò con tono duro, per poi ammorbidirsi.  _“So come parlare a mio padre e cosa dirgli, mi spiace che ti abbia attaccata, non è stato corretto, ma per favore, lasciami parlare la prossima volta. So badare a me stessa senza che tu mi suggerisca chi sono o cosa dire”_  
   
La biologa annuì mesta.  
 _“Hai ragione, ho esagerato. Speravo che tenessi la mia parte davanti a lui, non mi aspettavo un attacco del genere”_  
   
 _“Una delinquente tatuata gli sta rubando la figlia”_  la prese in giro.  
 _“E’ davvero un uomo pesante quando ci si mette, ma lasciami gestire il rapporto con lui. Già pensa che tu mi stia facendo il lavaggio del cervello, non dargli certezze. Non è così e non ci deve nemmeno pensare”_  finì con tono nervoso, ma poi accarezzò Costia sulla guancia e le riservò un sorriso.  _“Dai, torniamo in camera”_  
   
 

\---

   
   
Il resto del convegno filò liscio, Clarke e Niylah parlarono molto dopo quel rientro in camera, finendo sempre sul solito punto: la gelosia. Era stata una giornata no per lei e la sua bionda preferita aveva iniziato a perdersi in mille scuse, oltre a perdere sé stessa nel tentativo di trovare un nesso a tutto quanto. La veterinaria le chiese solamente di non essere pesante come al solito e di fidarsi di lei.  
Non ne parlarono più, ma Niylah continuava a pensare a quella sintonia tra loro, a quelle risate e a quegli occhi luminosi che brillavano per Lexa. Ora era davvero gelosa, non di quella ragazzina, ma del loro rapporto. Si era resa conto di non aver mai provato una cosa simile per nessuno, forse con Echo, ma era diverso, con Clarke non era mai stato così. Con lei era tutto un gestire e gestirsi a vicenda, non avevano mai finito la frase dell’altra e non si erano mai guardate in quel modo.  
Aveva ragione lei, l’amore non è abbastanza.  
   
Costia e Lexa si gustarono i giorni rimanenti in solitudine, tra convegno, piscina e camera da letto. La mora era davvero ingestibile, l’incontro con il padre sembrava averla messa sui carboni ardenti e la sua ragazza era lì, pronta a prendersi cura di ogni sua esigenza.  
Non si incontrarono più, se non all’aeroporto, prendendo direzioni totalmente diverse. Lexa riservò il suo sorriso storto per Clarke, che le rispose con una linguaccia a metri di distanza.  
Quello era l’arrivederci più dolce che potesse aspettarsi.  
   
 

\---

   
   
 _“Nooo Griff! Tutte insieme nell’ascensore? Come fai a essere ancora tutta intera?”_  
La latina si stava gustando il racconto di quel weekend con estrema attenzione, comodamente seduta sul divano di casa e al suo fianco c’era Octavia che seguiva il discorso mangiando pop corn. Clarke era seduta a terra, di fronte a loro, con una birra in mano.  
   
 _“Solo perché Niylah non è una violenta”_  ridacchiò la mora.  
   
 _“Non mi è andata così bene, dopo cena abbiamo litigato e l’ho mandata a quel paese. Sono andata a fumare per i fatti miei”_  sbuffò a ripensare a quella serata, sorseggiò un goccio di birra e si sdraiò a terra.  
   
 _“Prego, fa come se fossi a casa tua”_  la prese in giro Raven.  _“O, però non sai il pezzo forte. Dai Clarke, spara!”_ pungolandola con la stampella.  
   
 _“Mentre ero fuori a fumare è arrivata Lexa e ci siamo fatte una canna”_  con naturalezza.  
   
Octavia la fissò con gli occhi socchiusi.  
 _“E’ successo qualcosa?”_  
   
 _“No figurati, siamo solo amiche. Poco dopo è arrivata Niylah con Costia e mi ha chiesto scusa. E’ stata così carina”_  sospirò guardando il soffitto.  _“Lexa mi ha invitata alla sua laurea e ho accettato”_  sorridendo felice, il solo pensiero di vederla alla cerimonia le riempiva il cuore d’orgoglio.  
   
Raven e Octavia si guardarono negli occhi, sapevano benissimo che quello poteva essere solo l’inizio di nuovi guai.


	6. Maggio

Il rientro dal convegno era stato regolato dalla pacifica convivenza, Niylah si era fatta silenziosa, passava molto tempo a pensare e a stare da sola. Anche quando guardavano la tv, stava dalla parte opposta del divano, ben attenta a non toccare o a invadere i suoi spazi.  
L’invito alla laurea di Lexa era arrivato per posta, in veste ufficiale, con il nome di entrambe. Niylah non aveva obiettato sulla presenza di Clarke alla cerimonia e nemmeno sulla propria, cosa che aveva insospettito la veterinaria.  
 _“Non sei obbligata a venire se non vuoi”_ glielo aveva ripetuto diverse volte per premura, dopo ciò che era successo in Florida.  
   
“ _Se non vuoi che venga basta dirlo”_  si era un po’ scocciata di sentire quel mantra da parte sua, ormai aveva raggiunto una sorta di pace dei sensi e una nuova consapevolezza dei propri sentimenti.  _“Sembri un po’ agitata”_  
   
 _“Ma no scema, non vorrei che ti desse fastidio”_ Clarke sistemò i piatti della colazione nel lavello. _“E’ un po’ come se mi laureassi di nuovo, l’ho aiutata con il tirocinio e le ho spiegato quello che so… è come se fosse una mia studentessa”_  si appoggiò al frigo con la schiena e ne cercò lo sguardo.  _“Non c’è altro Niylah, davvero. Mi fa solo piacere, è la laurea di una mia amica e inoltre è la figlia del mio capo”_  
   
 _“La tua studentessa?”_  sarcastica, quella era la peggiore scusa che avesse mai sentito. Era certa che fosse sua amica, glielo aveva detto mille volte e ne aveva avuto la conferma davanti ai suoi occhi, ma si ritrovava sempre più spesso a pensare a quella sintonia tra loro. L’esistenza di Lexa non aveva più il potere di farle perdere le staffe, ma quel particolare aveva messo in moto meccanismi dentro di lei che non si sapeva ancora spiegare.  
   
 _“Amore, non ricominciamo, ti prego”_  la pregò con tono dolce.  _“L’invito è rivolto anche a te. Io vado solo alla cerimonia e torno al lavoro per il turno del pomeriggio”_  
   
Niylah si avvicinò a Clarke e le prese le mani.  _“Scusa… verrò anch’io e basta battutine, promesso”_  le sorrise e appoggiò la fronte sulla sua.  
   
 _“Prometti davvero?”_  Niylah annuì e le diede un bacio casto sulle labbra. Clarke non si lasciò scappare l’occasione e le portò le braccia intorno al collo, approfondì il bacio stringendola forte a sé. Sentì le sue mani calde infilarsi sotto la camicia e toccarle la schiena e alla veterinaria scappò un gemito: quel bacio si fece sempre più esigente. Non le bastava, le mancava il suo corpo, le mancava la sua ragazza.  
   
 _“Il lavoro mi attende”_  con dolcezza prima di scostarsi. Non aveva la minima idea di continuare quel contatto con Clarke. In effetti, da quella notte in Florida, non seguirono altri approcci, Niylah aveva davvero perso interesse, ma non si poteva dire la stessa cosa per la sua ragazza.  
   
Clarke iniziava a risentire della sua assenza fisica in quel rapporto, ma si rendeva conto che c’era qualcosa che non le veniva detto. Era un lento conto alla rovescia a cui non sapeva porre rimedio. Era sparita anche la gelosia, temeva sul serio che non fosse rimasto molto altro.  
 _“Non puoi fare così, Niylah”_  le sussurrò sulle labbra.  _“Sei un’aguzzina”_ ridacchiò prima di darle un altro bacio delicato e scansarla per distrarsi, doveva essere lucida per il turno in clinica. Si era agitata troppo.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Lexa era tornata a casa per prepararsi per la cerimonia e si era presa un po’ di tempo da passare insieme al padre. Woods aveva prenotato nel ristorante preferito della figlia e si stavano gustando il pranzo insieme.  
 _“Sono davvero orgoglioso di te, mia figlia si sta per laureare”_ era sinceramente emozionato.  _“Vorrei tanto che ti potesse vedere tua madre”_  
   
 _“Ok… grazie”_  in pieno imbarazzo. Lexa non aveva digerito del tutto quel lutto e in famiglia non se ne parlava quasi mai, sembrava che avessero cancellato quell’evento dal corso della storia.  
 _“E a proposito, ti ricordi che Costia verrà?”_  
   
Woods si rabbuiò e sistemò il tovagliolo sul tavolo.  _“Sai che penso della tua amica”_  
   
 _“E’ la mia ragazza e non la conosci neanche! Vi siete scornati davanti a tutti solo perché è un’animalista, ma non ti sei nemmeno preso il disturbo di parlarci davvero”_  con tono fermo e risoluto, voleva eliminare ogni possibilità di futuri scontri.  
   
“ _Mi è bastato poco per capire che non mi piace, non devo starci in compagnia per ore”_  ribatté, punto sul vivo.  
   
 _“Lo so, è particolare. Ha i dreadlock, piercing e tatuaggi, ma è molto di più”_ addolcì i toni, voleva davvero che la conoscesse per quello che era.  
   
 _“Sì, è anche una vigliacca che usa mia figlia come scudo per spiegare le sue teorie. Non è capace di parlare senza tirarti in mezzo nel discorso_?” sorseggiò un goccio d’acqua cercando la calma. _“Ho visto che ti piace, ma non mi va giù che si comporti così con te. Non m’interessa se è vestita in modo strano, ci posso passare sopra. E non chiedermi di accettare che ti sia presa una sbandata per una ragazza, ma proverò a rispettarlo”_ si guardarono per un po’ negli occhi, forse era il dialogo più sincero e intimo fatto con suo padre da anni.  
   
Lexa incassò il colpo, era certa che la questione ragazze non fosse ben accetta da parte sua, ma almeno le stava venendo incontro. Ci stava provando. Non immaginava che suo padre l’avesse osservata con tanta attenzione e abbozzò un sorriso storto  _“Hai ragione, ha dato fastidio anche a me, ma abbiamo risolto”_  
   
 _“So che sei intelligente e che sai ragionare con la tua testa, ma sta attenta. A volte è facile farsi fregare dai sentimenti e non vedere davvero quello che si ha davanti. Voglio solo vederti felice”_  cercò di esprimersi con calma, ma si vedeva che era totalmente a disagio con un discorso di quel tipo.  
   
 _“E se la seguissi nelle manifestazioni?”_  con sguardo serio.  _“Ci sto pensando da un po’”_  
   
 _“Eh no! Tutto, ma non quello”_  sbottò con la vena gonfia sulla fronte.  
   
 _“Dovresti vedere la tua faccia! Sta tranquillo papà, stavo scherzando”_  Lexa scoppiò a ridere di gusto.  _“Grazie”_  gli accarezzò appena il braccio per poi tornare composta nel suo spazio vitale. Tra loro il contatto fisico era qualcosa di raro, relegato ad occasioni speciali, come quella.  
 _“Ci prendiamo un gelato?”_  
   
 

\---

   
   
21 maggio.  
Il gran giorno era arrivato e Clarke era intenta a imprecare in mezzo al traffico. Erano partite per tempo, ma un incidente aveva bloccato la circolazione e la veterinaria sembrava essere seduta sui carboni ardenti. Niylah non osava parlare alla furia assassina al suo fianco e pregava in silenzio che nessuno scendesse dall’auto ai suoi insulti: guidava con la mano sul clacson e la testa fuori dal finestrino.  
Riuscì a districarsi dall’ingorgo a qualche minuto dall’inizio della cerimonia e iniziò a pestare sull’acceleratore, incurante delle regole e della propria incolumità. Doveva assolutamente esserci, era una questione di vita o di morte.  
   
Finalmente riuscirono ad arrivare al parcheggio dell’università, Niylah la lasciò andare dicendole che avrebbe pensato lei a chiudere l’auto. In realtà ne approfittò per baciare il terreno, ringraziando tutte le divinità conosciute e requisirle le chiavi: non voleva assolutamente ripetere quella brutta esperienza.  
La famiglia Woods aveva riservato i posti anche per loro e all’arrivo vennero fulminate con uno sguardo di rimprovero dal datore di lavoro, soprattutto perché Linda era già lì da trenta minuti. La solita perfettina del cazzo.  
 _“Scusate, un incidente ci ha bloccate a pochi chilometri da qui”_  tentò di districarsi da quel giudizio silenzioso con un sorriso goffo.  
   
Anya la guardò dalla testa ai piedi, finalmente aveva davanti a sé quell’essere mitologico descritto dalla sorella e non se l’aspettava assolutamente così. Clarke aveva i capelli spettinati e l’aria tesa, trucco semplice e una camicia aderente sopra a dei pantaloni semplicissimi. Se l’immaginava come una donna di classe, un essere visibilmente tormentato, magari sullo stile alternativo come Costia, ma non di certo una persona così banale a una prima occhiata. Successivamente notò Niylah e si scambiarono una lunga occhiata, dallo sguardo truce aveva dedotto che quella doveva essere stata la rivale in amore della sorella. Non doveva essere semplice per lei ritrovarsi lì, circondata dai parenti del nemico. Iniziò a sbiancare in volto, guardando un punto imprecisato alle spalle di Anya, chissà che aveva visto di così strano? O forse era solo nervosismo?  
Si girò discretamente e notò solo colleghi e la madre intenta a parlare con una vecchia amica di famiglia.  
   
Quel particolare non sfuggì nemmeno a Clarke.  
 _“Che hai? Stai bene?”_  
   
Niylah annuì goffamente.  
 _“Si scusa, forse mi ha dato un po’ fastidio la tua guida”_  
   
 _“Scusami amore”_  e le diede un bacio sulla guancia.  
Lo sguardo di Niylah era fisso sulla persona alle spalle di Anya.  
Che ci faceva Becca lì?  
La donna si accorse solo in quel momento della sua presenza, si scostò di poco dalla moglie di Woods e le riservò un sorriso molto caloroso, tanto da provocarle un brivido. Da quanto non si sentiva così per una donna?  
Che le aveva fatto?  
   
La cerimonia si teneva nella palestra dell’università, tutta la famiglia e i colleghi erano sugli spalti in attesa dell’ingresso dei laureandi, mentre la banda passava tra le sedie vuote della platea. Quella musica sembrava non finire mai e Clarke ringraziò quell’ingorgo per essersi persa buona parte di quell’inutile convenevole: voleva vederla con quel pezzo di carta in mano. Appena terminò l’inno nazionale, gli studenti fecero il loro ingresso nelle loro toghe blu: la veterinaria si sentiva il cuore in gola, aveva il petto gonfio di orgoglio per la sua amica speciale. Aveva contribuito a quel successo, partecipato alla sua formazione, ci aveva messo tutto il suo amore… sì, perché non aveva saputo darle altro quando si erano incontrate. Lexa si sarebbe meritata un comportamento degno e maturo, ma non le rimaneva nulla di integro a parte il suo cuore e quello glielo aveva dato in pasto senza pensarci due volte. Si ritrovò a pensare che ne era valsa davvero la pena nel vederla vittoriosa a mostrare a tutti i frutti del suo lavoro, con quel sorriso storto inconfondibile. Non aveva nessun rimpianto.  
Tutta quell’agitazione la stava uccidendo, pregò che il preside si sbrigasse, doveva togliersi quella spada di Damocle dalla testa e vederla coronare il suo sogno. Si voltò tra la folla per prendere fiato, ma solo in quel momento notò l’assenza di Costia.  
Che strano.  
Guardò Niylah per riferirle quel particolare, ma la vide con lo sguardo perso verso i Woods e le labbra rosse, tese in un sorriso da piaciona. Si voltò di scatto e vide Becca, con l’atteggiamento da avvoltoio con gli occhi puntati sulla sua bionda preferita.  
Dove l’aveva già vista?  
Qualcuno aveva puntato la preda sbagliata, peccato che anche la sua ragazza rispondesse a tono, quelle labbra erano un chiaro segnale d’interesse da parte sua, labbra che non reagivano così da tanto tempo. Troppo per l’esattezza… almeno non per lei. Stava per richiamarla all’ordine e chiedere spiegazioni, quando sentì il preside schiarirsi la voce.  
Niylah fu salvata dal discorso dell’uomo, tutti rimasero in religioso silenzio e finalmente iniziarono a chiamare i primi nomi. Clarke rimandò per un po’ quel confronto, finalmente era arrivato il momento: si ritrovò a muovere nervosamente il piede a terra, irrequieta, con lo sguardo fisso su quel sorriso emozionato in platea.  
 _“Alexandra Woods Forrest”_  
Il preside consegnò il diploma a Lexa e Clarke si alzò in piedi insieme alla famiglia per applaudire. Anya la guardò e sorrise, ora aveva le prove del racconto della sorella, si vedeva che c’era stato qualcosa di forte tra loro, la bionda sembrava più emozionata del padre. Quel sorriso commosso e quegli occhi lucidi, sembrava imbambolata su quella figura sorridente con un semplice foglio in mano.  
Il suo comportamento faceva risaltare la fredda assenza della fidanzata ufficiale, al suo giudizio era davvero una mancanza imperdonabile, priva di rispetto.  
   
Al termine della cerimonia gli studenti uscirono dalla palestra e anche il resto del pubblico defluì all’esterno. Clarke e Niylah seguirono i Woods fino a un punto di ritrovo nel parcheggio, in attesa della nuova dottoressa. Lexa era in mezzo ai suoi amici, si scambiava abbracci e qualche parola con tutti, ma aveva l’espressione tesa, qualcosa la stava disturbando in tutta quella perfezione. Si avvicinò alla famiglia e abbracciò tutti, prendendo i complimenti da amici, ex colleghi e parenti, anche l’avvoltoio la salutò con un abbraccio caloroso.  
Sembrava non aver visto Clarke, tutti le erano saltati addosso in un impeto di gioia, ma appena incrociò il suo sguardo, quelle iridi verdi si illuminarono di gioia.  
   
 _“Dottoressa Woods”_  la bionda le sorrise, rimanendo un po’ in disparte, aspettando il suo turno.  
   
Incurante di tutto e tutti, Lexa corse verso Clarke, stritolandola in un abbraccio affettuoso e sentito.  
 _“Che bello vederti! Sei venuta davvero”_  le sussurrò all’orecchio, ritrovandosi ad annusare a pieni polmoni il suo profumo inconfondibile.  
   
 _“Te l’ho detto, non me lo sarei persa per niente al mondo”_  con dolcezza, mentre continuava a coccolarla in quell’abbraccio infinito. Poteva percepire il suo cuore impazzito attraverso quella toga, o forse si trattava del proprio? Ma che importava? Finalmente era tra le sue braccia e potevano festeggiare quel successo, per pochi istanti potevano essere solo Clarke e Lexa.  
Niylah stava prendendo nota di ogni gesto e sorriso, le vedeva stringersi in un gesto amichevole, ma che portava una forte carica emotiva da parte di entrambe. Non si era chiesta se c’era altro, un sentimento diverso, vedeva solo qualcosa di talmente forte contro cui non avrebbe mai vinto.  
   
 _“Meno male che ci sei tu”_  Lexa aveva appena scostato il viso, per poterla guardare negli occhi. Rimasero ferme in quella posizione per qualche istante, aveva inclinato appena la testa e teso le labbra in un leggero sorriso. Anya non aveva mai visto sua sorella con quell’espressione persa, ora sì che poteva sfotterla per il resto della vita.  
   
 _“Dove hai messo Costia?”_  le chiese con curiosità, mentre le mani di Lexa continuavano a indugiare sulla sua schiena in una carezza leggera.  
   
La mora si rabbuiò, facendo scivolare le mani sulle braccia della veterinaria, fino a intrecciare le dita con le sue _._ Un gesto così naturale da non esser nemmeno preso in considerazione, sentiva la necessità di quel contatto rassicurante, le bastava così poco per ritrovare la sua dimensione. _“Ufficialmente è a casa per non litigare con mio padre”_  
   
 _“Ma…?”_ la incalzò a continuare.  
   
 _“E’ a Seattle a fare kayaktqualcosa. Greenpeace… manifesta per l’ambiente”_ con tono deluso.  
   
Ora la bionda capiva perché aveva quell’espressione tesa.  
 _“Mi spiace”_  le strinse appena le mani. Come poteva lasciarla da sola in quel giorno così importante? Era stata davvero una stronza.   _“Ora però c’è da festeggiare, non ti azzardare a tornare a casa sobria per la prossima settimana”_  ridacchiò, facendo sorridere anche Lexa. Anche Woods aveva notato la vicinanza tra le due e lo sguardo torvo di Niylah, gli mancava qualche tassello, ma quella situazione gli sembrava molto strana: da quando era diventata così amica di Clarke?  
   
Becca approfittò di quel simpatico siparietto per avvicinarsi alla sua preda, sfiorandole appena la schiena con la mano in una carezza tanto casuale, quanto voluta.  
 _“Che sorpresa, non pensavo di vederti qui. E tu come sei legata alla giovane Alexandra?”_  
   
 _“Clarke lavora in clinica e io vengo di conseguenza, si sono conosciute durante il suo tirocinio”_ mugugnò con tono annoiato, le sembrava davvero di raccontare la vita di un’altra persona. Nonostante quella nota stonata, a Niylah piaceva essere al centro delle sue attenzioni, si sentiva desiderata e in preda ai brividi. Era stata discreta, quel tanto per continuare a flirtare con lei senza farsi notare da nessuno, questo denotava una gran classe ed esperienza.  
In che altro poteva essere altrettanto brava?  
   
Becca le sorrise sorniona e si avvicinò di poco.  
 _“Tu non dovresti essere una conseguenza, ma una priorità”_  un sussurro diretto al suo orecchio, con tono serio e caldo. Quello era ciò che pensava e rimarcò il concetto appoggiando tutto il palmo sulla sua schiena per poi scostarsi e tornare impassibile, come se niente fosse.  
Quelle parole riecheggiarono nella sua testa e andarono ad unirsi ai pensieri su quella sintonia a lei sconosciuta. Aveva i brividi, era ancora avvolta dalla scia del suo profumo e non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quanto poteva essere sincera. Ci stava provando con lei, ormai era palese, ma che voleva di preciso? Poteva pagare e avere qualsiasi ragazza a sua scelta. Ma la cosa che più la sconvolgeva era che non le importava davvero delle sue intenzioni.  
Voleva solamente farsi raccontare dalla sua voce.  
Sentire che poteva essere la più importante.  
Perché si perdeva in tutti quei pensieri? In fondo Clarke lo faceva ogni giorno da più di un anno, ma non aveva mai ottenuto lo stesso risultato.  
Ogni volta che vedeva Becca, si sentiva destabilizzata e non riusciva più a trovare i confini di sé stessa, senza capire se fosse positivo o meno. Rimase in compagnia di quei dubbi.  
   
Clarke si riavvicinò alla propria ragazza e le prese la mano, aveva notato l’avvicinamento del predatore ed era ora di ribadire la propria presenza. Anya ne approfittò per avvicinare la sorella e abbracciarla di nuovo.  
 _“Ti sorridono anche le chiappe quando guardi Clarke, datti una calmata”_  le sussurrò all’orecchio per poi cercarne lo sguardo.  
   
Lexa diventò rossa, non si aspettava quella frase, davvero era così evidente?  
 _“Dai, non è vero”_  si sbrigò a negare, arrossendo ancora di più, mentre cercava un’ultima volta quegli occhi azzurri.  
   
 _“Ci sei rimasta incollata mentre stavate parlando, con le tue amiche non fai così”_  le fece notare con un sopracciglio alzato, non avrebbe accettato una bugia come risposta.  
   
 _“Non è vero!”_  ribatté stizzita per poi guardare quei capelli biondi in lontananza e sentire già la mancanza del suo calore.  _“Forse un po’… ma papà se n’è accorto?”_  allarmata.  
   
 _“Naaa… non credo, era troppo occupato a pavoneggiarsi con tutti gli altri”_  la rassicurò. In effetti non aveva nemmeno considerato Woods, era troppo interessata a Romeo e Giulietta per guardare altrove.  
   
Woods si avvicinò alle sue dipendenti e presentò l’avvoltoio.  
 _“Clarke, Linda… vi presento Becca. Forse vi ricordate di lei, è passata qualche volta in clinica a presentare dei medicinali quando avete iniziato a lavorare da me”_  volarono sorrisi di circostanza, la bionda stava studiando l’avversario con attenzione.  
Becca… quel nome l’aveva già sentito.  
No.  
Non poteva essere quella Becca, l’amica per cui aveva dimenticato il loro anniversario… ma le reazioni della sua ragazza lasciavano poche speranze.  
 _“Queste sono le mie migliori professioniste”_  l’uomo era pieno di orgoglio. Becca diede la mano a entrambe capendo benissimo di essere sotto osservazione speciale.  
Niylah si gustò tutta la scena facendosi venire la nausea, c’era qualcosa di estremamente piacevole e sbagliato in tutta quella situazione e doveva sistemare le cose.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Durante il viaggio di ritorno rimasero in silenzio, ognuna con i suoi pensieri, Niylah aveva guidato con calma, evitando le strade principali. Clarke si era preoccupata, aveva notato la sua espressione cambiare, semaforo dopo semaforo le era sembrata sempre più cupa.  
 _“Clarke, dobbiamo parlare”_  
   
 _“Che succede?”_  
   
 _“Ho visto come la guardi, come ti tocca, come sorridi…”_  prese un profondo respiro, le faceva male verbalizzare tutti quei pensieri.  
   
 _“E’ solo un’amica!”_  Clarke si sbrigò a difendersi, come poteva vederci altre cose?  
   
 _“Ti credo Clarke, davvero. So che è una tua amica, ma avete qualcosa che noi non avremo mai. Ed è una cosa che voglio”_  aveva la voce rotta dal pianto che stava cercando di trattenere. Accostò in un parcheggio, aveva gli occhi lucidi e non ci vedeva più molto bene.  
   
 _“Spiegami, ti prego. Non capisco”_  le aveva accarezzato una mano, ma la scostò con un gesto gentile.  
Sentì quello come il punto di rottura, aveva superato il limite e non c’era più modo di tornare indietro.  
   
 _Meno cinque._  
   
La sua bionda preferita aveva lo sguardo ferito e stanco, di chi aveva gettato la spugna.  
 _“Me ne sono resa conto in Florida, vi ho guardate e sembravate una cosa sola. Avevate una sintonia così forte… noi quando siamo state così? Io non me lo ricordo”_  deglutì e si passò una mano tra i capelli con un gesto nervoso. _“Io non mi voglio più accontentare, io voglio tutto, anche quello. Noi ci stiamo accontentando, Clarke. Ammettilo anche tu”_  
   
 _Meno quattro._  
   
 _“Ma che cazzo dici? Io ti ho scelta e continuo a farlo”_  
   
 _Meno tre._  
   
 _“Ci credo, ma sei davvero contenta con me?”_  
   
 _Meno due._  
   
Clarke si prese un po’ di tempo per rispondere, non poteva mentire ora.  
 _“Non voglio più litigare, sono stanca di dover scontrarmi sempre con te per le stesse cose. Rivoglio la ragazza che mi ha fatto innamorare”_  
   
 _Meno uno._  
   
 _“Anche io la rivoglio, ma non la vedo da più di un anno”_  aveva iniziato a piangere, sapeva che non poteva più tornare indietro dopo quelle parole.  _“Hai ragione, l’amore non basta… e io non so più se provo ancora qualcosa per te o se è solo abitudine”_  ecco, aveva lanciato la bomba.  
   
 _…_  
   
Non era pronta, non era così che doveva andare.  
Non aveva avuto abbastanza tempo per realizzare prima di farsi travolgere dalla deflagrazione.  
Sapeva che sarebbe successo, ma non si è mai pronti a colpi del genere, a sentire il rumore della propria vita andare a pezzi insieme ai sogni su cui si è lavorato tanto.  
 _“E’ per quella, vero?”_  le chiese mentre si asciugava le lacrime che avevano iniziato a rigarle il volto.  
   
 _“Chi?”_  
   
 _“Becca”_  si prese una pausa.  _“Ho visto come la guardi, come ti mangia con gli occhi e tu ti sciogli. Cazzo, sbavi quando la vedi… perché non me l’hai detto? Te la sei fatta sotto quando l’hai vista. Eri con lei al pub al nostro anniversario?”_  la rabbia la stava logorando lentamente, dopo mesi di accuse, non sopportava di vederla fare lo stesso identico errore.  
   
 _“Io… l’ho conosciuta pochi mesi fa, l’ho vista solo due volte. Abbiamo solo parlato di cose generali e non sapevo che li conoscesse”_  disse rammaricata.  
   
 _“Puttanate! Abbi il coraggio di dirmi che te la sei fatta”_  aveva paura di avere ragione, ma doveva sapere la verità.  
   
 _“No Clarke, non sono come te. Non ho fatto nulla, ti sono sempre stata fedele… ma sì, cazzo, mi piace! Ma non c’entra niente con noi… forse è solo la conseguenza di questi mesi di merda”_  sbottò nervosa, non le piaceva sentirsi accusare ingiustamente.  
   
 _“Mesi di merda? Tu sei tornata a cercarmi! Mi hai chiesto tu di vivere con te, sei venuta tu con i fiori alla clinica. Tu! Sei stata tu a iniziare tutto!”_  Clarke urlò con tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo.  _“Perché mi hai illusa? Perché?!?”_  
   
 _“Ci credevo Clarke, ero sicura, ma non eri più tu… e non ero più io”_  si era rassegnata a quella realtà.  
Si era persa con il matrimonio andato a monte e l’arrivo di Lexa, nei baci di Raven, nelle braccia di Clarke. Aveva lasciato un pezzo di sé stessa a ogni tappa e ora non si riconosceva più, teneva insieme i cocci a fatica ed era esausta. Voleva solo lasciarsi andare, crollare senza dover rendere conto a nessuno.  
   
 _“Portami a casa, devo andare al lavoro”_  aveva iniziato a percepire tutto il mondo in modo ovattato, di nuovo accecata dalla vita che l’aveva travolta, masticata e sputata in mezzo alla strada.  
   
Niylah si era resa conto troppo tardi di aver esagerato con le parole.  _“Clarke scusami, io…”_  
   
 _“Basta così. Non stiamo bene”_ le toccò ammetterlo.  
 _“Ti avevo chiesto di capire se ti andavo bene e hai scelto”_ le scappò una risata amara. _“Non sei come me, rimango sempre quella che ti ha tradita con la tirocinante. Non ce la faccio più, Niylah”_  le prese la mano e l’appoggiò sul cambio.  _“Andiamo a casa”_ secca.  
   
 

\---

 

Clarke vegetava davanti al camino di casa Griffin con la bottiglia di whisky in mano, ferma a fissare le fiamme danzare. Abby si avvicinò e le allungò un bicchiere d’acqua particolarmente frizzante.  
 _“Su, bevi”_  
   
 _“Che cos’è?”_  alzò appena lo sguardo verso il bicchiere.  
   
 _“Digestivo. Dopo esserti mangiata quasi tutta la teglia di lasagne e il gelato è il minimo”_  
   
 _“Mamma…”_  bofonchiò, ma non ebbe il coraggio di rifiutare e bevve tutto d’un fiato.  
   
 _“Quindi? Ora che farete?”_  preoccupata, mentre prendeva posto a fianco della figlia.  
   
 _“Ci prendiamo un po’ di tempo per pensare, ci siamo dette cose troppo pesanti ed è meglio lasciare depositare per un po’”_  la discussione era continuata anche al rientro dal lavoro di Clarke ed era degenerata in toni poco simpatici. Entrambe si erano rinfacciate tutte le rinunce dell’ultimo anno, urlandosi contro ogni singola cosa che gli passava per la mente. Non si erano mai comportate così, erano davvero stremate da quella situazione che ormai non calzava più a nessuno.  
   
 _“Se vuoi, la tua camera è a disposizione”_  
   
 _“Grazie, ma pensavo di stare in albergo o da qualche parte. Io spero davvero che si sistemino le cose”_  sapeva benissimo che non si sarebbe sistemato nulla, ma le era rimasta solo la speranza.  
   
 _“So che posso sembrare indelicata, ma come madre ho il compito di dirtelo: Niylah non fa per te”_  si prese un momento per osservare l’espressione della figlia prima di continuare.  _“Prima di Lexa eravate così carine insieme, unite, ma poi… in questo ultimo anno non ti ho mai vista serena. Il tuo sorriso più bello l’ho visto quando correvi dietro alla tirocinante”_  ridacchiò.  _“Speravo davvero che fosse una fase passeggera, ma invece quella ragazzina ha lasciato il segno”_  
   
 _“Sono sempre stata così attenta a non rovinare le cose da quando siamo tornate insieme… ci ho provato davvero. Ho fatto tutto quello che mi ha chiesto, ma mi ha detto che non mi riconosce più, che sono cambiata troppo”_ aveva fatto finta di non sentire quello che aveva detto su Lexa, ormai era solo un’amica e rivangare il passato non era costruttivo. Si era davvero fissata inutilmente su Niylah o aveva avuto una possibilità concreta di poter essere felice?  
Quello, purtroppo, non lo avrebbe mai saputo.  
   
 _“A volte le cose semplicemente smettono di andare bene, non devi sforzarti di farle funzionare”_  le diede un bacio sulla testa.  _“Ti sei scolata tutto il whisky rimasto, rimani a dormire qui stanotte. E’ un ordine, signorina”_  
   
Finalmente Abby andò a dormire, dopo averle fatto una ramanzina infinita, con la scusa di essere una madre single e dover fare anche il lavoro del padre defunto. Una scusa come un’altra per scaricarle addosso un po’ delle sue frustrazioni: ecco perché aveva evitato tanto quella casa dopo Lexa.  
Prese il cellulare e iniziò scrivere un messaggio.  
 

_[Clarke: “Ti prego salvami, mia madre mi vuole rinchiudere in casa sua”]_  
   
 _[Raven: “Te lo meriteresti. Domani mi porti tu alla visita di controllo?”]_  
   
 _[Clarke: “Ma certo, a che ora?”]_  
   
 _[Raven: “Alle 5, ma ti aspetto per le 3. Portati anche Satana in pelliccia, così vi sistemate in camera”]_  
   
 _[Clarke: “Grazie, sei un vero tesoro! <3”]_  
   
 _[Raven: “Solo perché mi servi, Griff! A domani ;)”]_  
 

Idiota! Però l’aveva salvata da quel penoso ritorno a casa Griffin.  
Clarke continuava a pensare alle parole della madre e a quelle di Niylah, era davvero cambiato tutto sotto il suo naso, senza che se ne accorgesse? Non erano mai state felici insieme? Si ricordava il contrario, il sorriso caldo e rassicurante della sua ragazza ce l’aveva impresso nella mente e quello sguardo… come avrebbe potuto andare avanti senza di lei? L’alcol stava tirando fuori il peggio di lei e non sembrava voler smettere: una continua eruzione di vecchie emozioni sedimentate sul fondo del suo cuore.  
Solo alle 4 del mattino riuscì a chiudere occhio, dopo aver vomitato tutta la cena nel bagno di casa.  
Le 4… che stava facendo Lexa?  
   
 

\---

   
   
Lexa era rientrata da poco a Portland, Costia era andata a recuperarla all’aeroporto con il suo miglior sorriso e un mazzo di fiori. Erano tornate al suo appartamento, giusto per lasciarle scaricare le valigie in un posto sicuro. Ormai si alternavano tra la casa di una e dell’altra, la biologa le aveva chiesto di andare a vivere insieme, ma aveva sempre rifiutato. Non aveva un motivo preciso, in fondo vedeva il suo appartamento solo per dormire e molte volte in sua compagnia, ma non si sentiva pronta per abbandonare la sua indipendenza. Era troppo legata ai suoi spazi.  
   
 _“Ho una buona notizia! Riesci a prenderti due settimane di ferie allo zoo a inizio mese?”_  entusiasta, non vedeva l’ora di dirle quella novità.  
   
 _“Posso chiedere. Perché?”_ si era fatta curiosa, era una richiesta strana.  
   
 _“Andiamo in Europa!”_  Lexa sfoderò il suo sorriso più bello.  _“Mio padre mi ha regalato un viaggio per due per la laurea”_  la stritolò in un abbraccio prima di baciarla con foga.  
   
 _“Grande! Allora controllo subito il calendario delle manifestazioni e ti so dire”_ Costia era davvero radiosa.  
   
Non credeva alle sue orecchie, davvero doveva controllare il calendario delle manifestazioni? Le venne un dubbio, ma era un pensiero troppo cattivo per poterlo verbalizzare.  
 _“Sei seria, Cos? Devi vedere se puoi saltare una manifestazione?”_  
   
 _“Sì perché? So che posso spostare le ferie estive allo zoo, ma queste sono fissate da mesi_ ” con ovvietà, che c’era di così strano?  
   
Ora il dubbio stava diventando realtà.  
 _“Ma da quanto sapevi della manifestazione di Seattle?”_  
   
 _“Da due settimane”_ come se ne avessero già parlato prima, davvero non capiva per cosa si stava sorprendendo la sua ragazza.  
   
 _“E ti eri iscritta?”_  continuò circospetta.  
   
 _“Si… come sempre. Perché?”_  
   
 _“Hai saltato la mia laurea per andare in kayak? Dimmi che non è così”_ era davvero preoccupata di poter sentire una conferma.  
   
 _“No, te l’ho detto, è per tuo padre. Non volevo litigare di nuovo davanti a tutti con lui, perché saremmo finiti a discutere”_  
   
 _“Non puoi saperlo”_  non la convinceva, ormai quel dubbio non l’abbandonava più.  
   
 _“Credimi, so come va a finire: si inizia con una frecciatina e poi si litiga a tavola e non volevo vederti triste”_  con aria preoccupata, davvero ci teneva a mantenere la tranquillità nella famiglia Woods.  
   
Lexa decise di crederle, le manifestazioni non potevano essere più importanti di lei, voleva farsi quella vacanza in pace, gustandosi Parigi e la sua ragazza. Cosa poteva esserci di più romantico?  
Aveva già preso accordi con il padre per discutere seriamente del suo futuro, al ritorno dal viaggio. Gli aveva già accennato che ora l’avrebbe trattata da donna adulta e sentiva odore di ramanzina, per fortuna avevano traslocato da poco nella nuova sede e poteva distrarlo con quel discorso.  
Ma tutti quei pensieri potevano essere rimandati al mese successivo, ora l’Europa le attendeva.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Quell’idiota di Raven aveva tenuto nascosto la febbre che l’aveva colpita negli ultimi giorni, ormai era abbastanza indipendente e aveva lasciato libere Clarke e Octavia per il weekend. Tanto avrebbe avuto la visita di controllo entro pochi giorni, perché farle preoccupare?  
Era stanca di dover dipendere da loro per le cose più semplici, aveva voglia di tornare a correre, giocare a calcio e portare la spesa a casa senza il loro aiuto. Certo, era un po’ come stare in famiglia, ma aveva voglia di staccarsi da quella routine fatta di riabilitazione, ufficio e divano. Iniziava a preoccuparla quel forte dolore e il gonfiore al ginocchio che aveva preceduto la febbre, aveva dato la colpa all’allenamento troppo pesante della settimana scorsa, ma tutto si era protratto, peggiorando e rendendo impossibile camminare senza le stampelle.  
   
Le imprecazioni erano all’ordine del giorno e trovò buona compagnia nella bionda, pronta a risponderle a tono.  
 _“Ma sei idiota? Perché non ce l’hai detto prima?”_  
   
 _“Fatti gli affari tuoi, Griffin e dammi una mano”_  con un cenno sbrigativo indicò a Clarke le stampelle.  
   
 _“Sei testarda come un mulo!”_  sbottò di nuovo, ormai la sua pazienza si era esaurita con gli ultimi avvenimenti.  
   
Rimasero un po’ in silenzio, guardandosi negli occhi con aria di sfida. Ormai la veterinaria era abituata ad animali selvatici e la sua amica rientrava pienamente nella categoria, con qualche pelo in meno.  
 _“Ho paura, va bene? Me la sto facendo sotto”_  alla fine si sciolse in quella confessione.  
   
Clarke l’abbracciò e rimasero un po’ a gustarsi quel contatto affettuoso, non si sapeva chi delle due avesse più bisogno di consolazione in quel momento.  
 _“Andrà tutto bene. In caso contrario possiamo scolarci tutto l’alcol che vuoi”_  
   
La visita andò per le lunghe, Clarke era rimasta fuori dall’ambulatorio e continuava a fissare il cellulare, in attesa di un messaggio di Niylah.  
Si erano incrociate raramente negli ultimi giorni e la veterinaria aveva colonizzato il divano, lasciando all’altra lo spazio nel letto. In fondo era casa sua, lei si era installata lì, ma quell’appartamento era sempre appartenuto a lei. Non si erano parlate molto: Niylah usciva presto di casa, lasciando il caffè pronto per Clarke, e rientrava tardi la sera. Erano rimaste quelle piccole attenzioni silenziose, frutto di affetto e mesi d’abitudine, Clarke si chiedeva a quale delle due categorie appartenessero quei gesti.  
Ora non avrebbe più dovuto preoccuparsi di lei, almeno per qualche giorno.  
   
Raven uscì dalla visita con gli occhi lucidi, il medico disse a Clarke che la latina non doveva assolutamente muoversi per una settimana e che si sarebbero visti il venerdì successivo, dopo il primo ciclo di medicinali. La mora aveva l’aria da cane bastonato e faticava a trattenere il pianto.  
 _“Per cosa devo picchiarti?”_  
   
 _“Questo fottutissimo ginocchio ha fatto infezione”_  
Si guardava la gamba con rabbia, il suo corpo l’aveva tradita e non era ammissibile. Era a un passo dalla guarigione e si era infettato, le avevano parlato di un’infezione precoce o di una cosa simile, aveva smesso di ascoltare appena aveva realizzato il problema. Se non si fosse sistemata con i farmaci, l’avrebbero rioperata con tutti i problemi di rigetto che ne sarebbero conseguiti. Aveva una paura fottuta, sentiva cedere la gamba sotto il suo peso e si vedeva già menomata della sua libertà.  
   
 _“Bomba di antibiotici per una settimana?”_  Clarke stava già prendendo appunti mentali sulle cose da fare una volta arrivate a casa, soprattutto su dove nascondere tutti gli alcolici.  
   
Annuì.  _“Forse due, vediamo al prossimo controllo”_  
   
Le appoggiò una mano sulla schiena e le sorrise.  _“Meno male che hai me in casa ora, mi prenderò cura di te”_  scherzando, sapeva bene che l’avrebbe fatta arrabbiare, ma doveva reagire in qualche modo.  
   
 _“Non vedo l’ora…”_  sussurrò con sarcasmo, mentre procedeva verso l’uscita tra un’imprecazione mentale e l’altra.


	7. Giugno

Lexa rientrò dall’Europa con una sola certezza: a Elise era piaciuta tantissimo la loro vacanza.  
   
Chi era Elise?  
La mora non l’aveva mai vista, eppure Costia non aveva parlato d’altro per tutto il viaggio. Era diventata una vacanza a tre, con continui messaggi, foto, battutine del buongiorno e della buonanotte. Aveva iniziato a pensare che la biologa le dicesse anche quante volta andava in bagno, per quanto si sentivano.  
Elise era una presenza ingombrante, anche se a sentire la sua dolce metà  _‘era la persona più riservata sulla faccia della terra’_.  
Lexa si chiese più volte in quale cultura potesse essere considerata in quel modo: la mattina del rientro aveva contato almeno 60 messaggi tra le due e non era ancora ora del brunch.  
   
Elise era canadese, ma abitava nei pressi di Seattle da qualche anno e aveva insegnato a Costia ad andare in kayak nell’ultima uscita. Combatteva contro i soprusi alla natura da quando era adolescente e aveva una fedina penale degna di uno spacciatore, per tutte le notti passate in cella per le manifestazioni. Era una vera amica del pianeta, vegana nell’anima, trovava coraggioso da parte di Costia riuscire a condividere la tavola con una onnivora. Più volte le aveva chiesto come faceva a sopportare l’odore di cadavere provenire dal piatto di Lexa.  
Aveva provato a intavolare una discussione con la mora sulla pericolosità del latte nella società moderna, sfoderando frasi come  _‘il latte porta morte’_. Si era segnata quella frase per utilizzarla alla prossima riunione di famiglia: era un ottimo espediente per distrarre il padre in caso di discussioni.  
   
Lexa non aveva nulla contro Elise, sorrideva a tutti suoi tentativi di conversione verso un futuro migliore, poteva anche aver ragione, ma in quel modo otteneva l’esatto contrario.  
Lexa odiava quanto ne parlava Costia.  
   
 _“Allora, quando te la porti a casa?”_  ironica. Era esplosa all’ennesimo nominare quel nome.  
   
 _“Chi?”_  
   
 _“Elise! Sembra che sia lei la tua ragazza”_ la punzecchiò.  
   
 _“Sei gelosa?”_  sorpresa, non capiva per quale motivo.  
   
 _“Dovrei?”_  
   
Costia sorrise, tutta ringalluzzita per la prima vera scenata da parte sua.  
 _“Ma no scema, è solo un’amica. Vorrei tanto fartela conoscere, impareresti un sacco di cose interessanti da lei”_  
   
 _“Eh no! Non la voglio sentire nominare per almeno un mese. Elise fa questo, Elise fa quello, Elise è meravigliosa, Elise è l’anima di Greenpeace… davvero, non ne posso più”_  Lexa la guardò esausta, davvero aveva passato ogni limite.  
   
La bionda si fece seria di colpo.  
 _“Cosa ti dà davvero fastidio? La nostra amicizia o altro? Perché da quando vedi spesso tuo padre hai sempre questo tono polemico verso i miei interessi”_  si era fatta guardinga, aveva notato quella strana coincidenza e aveva iniziato a darle fastidio.  
   
 _“Non ce l’ho con i tuoi interessi, ma tu la nomini sempre. So più cose di lei di quante ne so di te ultimamente”_  sbottò nervosa.  
   
 _“Quanto sei esagerata! E’ solo una delle mie migliori amiche, ci tengo a lei”_  
   
 _“Anche io tengo alle mie amiche, ma non passo le vacanze con il telefono in mano. Non ho nemmeno chiamato Clarke dopo la laurea”_  alzò la voce.  
   
 _“E chi ha nominato Clarke? Nessuno ti vieta di chiamarla”_  perché aveva dovuto inserirla nella conversazione?  _“A me non dà fastidio se vi sentite. Non sono come la sua ragazza, che deve ribadire il possesso: in Florida quasi ringhiava in ascensore”_  ridacchiando un po’. L’aveva trovata esagerata e pesante, meritava la sua derisione.  
   
 _“Lascia stare Niylah! Tu non sai niente di loro”_  si voltò di scatto verso di lei.  
   
 _“Non capisco che ci trovi in quelle due”_  poco più di un sussurro.  _“Allora vuoi dirmi dov’è il problema? Perché io non lo capisco. Sono solo entusiasta di farti conoscere una persona”_ davvero non capiva cosa c’era di strano.  
   
Costia proprio non riusciva a capire il suo punto di vista e Lexa aveva iniziato a spazientirsi.  
 _“Mi ha dato fastidio quanto l’hai sentita. Era la nostra vacanza e mi sono trovata a un raduno di Greenpeace, non a un viaggio con la mia ragazza”_  
   
 _“Allora si tratta di questo… alla fine tuo padre ce l’ha fatta a metterti contro di me!”_  si sentiva colpita sul vivo, perché Lexa ce l’aveva tanto con i suoi principi e le sue conoscenze? Il padre era davvero riuscito a farle il lavaggio del cervello.  
   
 _“Costia… non c’entra nulla mio padre. Tu hai saltato la mia laurea e da allora non fai altro che parlare di questa tizia. Qualsiasi persona normale sarebbe incazzata”_  era davvero allibita, non credeva di esser lì a fare quella conversazione.  
   
 _“Te l’ho già detto perché non sono venuta alla tua laurea… io credo che invece tu sia gelosa di quello che sto realizzando fuori da qui”_  eccola che ripartiva a difendere i suoi interessi. Lexa aveva maledetto il momento in cui aveva nominato Greenpeace, da quel momento il cervello della sua ragazza si era chiuso in quel loop mentale che non le faceva capire la situazione.  
Non c’era stato spazio per loro due, esisteva solo il suo mondo e come tutto potesse relazionarsi con quello. Era sempre stata così?  
La discussione scemò in un battibecco a cui decise di non partecipare, le diede ragione solo per farla tacere. Ormai la sua testa era occupata a pensare a Clarke, non capiva perché aveva dovuto nominarla, per quello doveva dar ragione a Costia.  
Perché si era sentita punta sul vivo?  
Perché doveva difenderla sempre?  
   
 

\---

   
   
Clarke doveva ringraziare quel periodo insieme a Raven, prendersi cura di lei l’aveva risparmiata dal pensare a Niylah. Stava continuando il silenzio da parte sua e la veterinaria non aveva trovato il coraggio di scriverle. La latina, dopo un miglioramento iniziale, non stava rispondendo ai farmaci e venne ricoverata di nuovo per una seconda operazione.  
Aveva passato le ultime notti insieme a lei, a tenerla stretta per farla dormire. All’inizio faceva la coraggiosa, barricandosi in camera, ma una notte la sentì soffocare i singhiozzi mentre si rigirava nel letto. L’aveva trovata lì, impotente di fronte alla febbre e al dolore, incattivita e incapace di chiedere aiuto per orgoglio.  
Nonostante i suoi continui rifiuti, la bionda non mollò la presa e riuscì a conquistarsi un posto nel suo letto. Se nessuna delle due riusciva a dormire, tanto valeva farlo insieme.  
Raven riusciva a crollare esausta solo al suo fianco, dopo essersi lamentata per non poter bere alcolici e offeso un po’ tutti i medici. Octavia passava di giorno a darle una mano e a portare la spesa, ma ormai con la gravidanza avanzata faticava sempre di più a essere presente. Clarke si era presa l’onere e il piacere di occuparsi della sua amica d’infanzia e le notti erano sue, come quelle in ospedale per farla star buona, dopo i richiami delle infermiere.  
   
Clarke si decise a mandare un messaggio a Niylah solo dopo l’operazione, quando tutto sembrava esser andato bene. Non le aveva risposto subito, aveva aspettato qualche ora prima di scriverle, ma alla fine aveva ceduto e le aveva chiesto di uscire.  
Nessuna delle due aveva fretta di definire la situazione, quel limbo era confortevole e caldo, non era impegnativo lasciarsi cullare dalla corrente. Come coppia avevano sempre giocato di squadra, con alti e bassi, non si erano mai odiate o fatte volontariamente del male. Nonostante tutti gli errori commessi, l’affetto le aveva legate da sempre.  
Forse c’era ancora qualche possibilità.  
Erano riuscite anche a scherzare un po’ sulle condizioni di Raven e su come la veterinaria si stava impegnando come infermiera, anche se le lamentele della malata finirono per diventare il piatto forte della conversazione.  Finalmente l’aveva sentita ridere, le erano mancati il suono della sua voce e i suoi sorrisi. In quei momenti poteva rivedere la donna di cui si era innamorata e le mancava da morire.  
Le vacanze non avevano mai risolto nulla, ma forse le serviva uno stacco da sé stessa e dalla sua vita per vedere chiaramente le cose. Clarke non era una donna da ‘per sempre’, di quelle che cercano la storia da favola, ma piuttosto una persona legata al presente e ai gesti. Su questo Lexa l’aveva svegliata dal sonno degli ultimi anni, le aveva mostrato che voleva dire vivere davvero e ne era rimasta ustionata, ma quel fuoco purificatore le aveva donato una nuova pelle e una nuova consapevolezza.  
Di una cosa era certa: l’amava ancora e tanto.  
Niylah era la famiglia che aveva scelto e quella routine tra loro era la coccola più dolce che avesse mai ricevuto. La sua bionda preferita era ciò che voleva e sarebbe andata fino in fondo a costo di bruciarsi di nuovo.  
Niylah ne valeva la pena.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Lexa aveva passato i giorni successivi al loro rientro a Portland mandando curriculum a tutte le cliniche della zona. Il tirocinio allo zoo era un lontano ricordo e rientrare lì con un posto fisso era praticamente impossibile. Erano in una moltitudine lì fuori a concorrere per quel lavoro, non era sicura di essere così speciale per ottenerlo, lei, una semplice neolaureata con una propensione all’analisi. Una tra i tanti con le sue stesse capacità. Aveva guardato i master che offriva l’università in Oregon, ma non c’era nulla di interessante, ormai si era fatta un’idea di cosa poteva piacerle e quello che più si avvicinava ai suoi gusti l’avrebbe portata sulla costa opposta, a due ore da casa. Troppo lontano da Costia, forse non faceva per lei.  
Il contratto per l’affitto le sarebbe scaduto a fine mese, due anni esatti della sua vita passati tra quelle mura. Sapeva che si trattava solamente di un conto alla rovescia, doveva parlare con suo padre del suo futuro e già immaginava dove sarebbero arrivati.  
Però aveva un pensiero che la coccolava: Costia era andata a chiederle perdono per quello che aveva detto, che aveva capito il suo errore, in fondo non le era mai capitato di stare con qualcuno che non avesse i suoi stessi interessi ed era tutto nuovo anche per lei. Le aveva chiesto di avere pazienza, che non la voleva perdere e che l’avrebbe sostenuta in tutto.  
Insomma, si era messa in ginocchio davanti a lei e le aveva chiesto di abitare insieme.  
Dopo un discorso del genere le avrebbe dato tutto. Aveva gli occhi lucidi per l’emozione e Costia era davvero così dolce, aveva lo sguardo perso da cucciolo abbandonato e chi era lei per non darle una seconda possibilità?  
Le aveva detto sì, voleva un nuovo inizio e quella era la risposta a tutte le sue preghiere. Le aveva detto sì anche sul pavimento di casa, lamentandosi per il freddo tra una risata e l’altra, mentre Costia la spogliava di tutto quel tessuto inutile che stava contenendo la loro felicità. Disse sì anche quando sentì le sue dita dentro di sé. I dreadlock le solleticavano l’addome, ma la sua selvaggia le stava dimostrando tutto il suo amore con passione, tanto da doverle graffiare la schiena per contenere quell’orgasmo che la raggiunse con forza e le annullò la vista.  
   
Prese quell’aereo con un po’ di tristezza, mentre portava ancora sulla pelle il sapore metallico della sua ragazza. Portland sembrava così piccola dall’alto, cemento colato tra boschi e montagne, un piccolo diamante grezzo in mezzo alla natura, se la sentiva sua: quella città si era ritagliata un posto speciale nel suo cuore.    
   
Anya la stava aspettando con un sorriso plastico e la sua solita faccia da schiaffi. Non vedeva l’ora di recuperare la sorella all’aeroporto, così da poterle fare l’interrogatorio dettagliato lontano da orecchie indiscrete. Dopo la laurea non avevano avuto molto tempo per stare insieme, Lexa era ripartita dopo pochi giorni e la casa era un continuo passaggio di parenti e amici. Voleva sapere nel dettaglio che era successo con Costia e Clarke dopo quell’episodio.  
Lexa sembrava sotto tono rispetto al solito e iniziò a fare domande subito dopo il primo abbraccio.  
 _“Allora come va con Alien? Era bella l’Europa?”_ Alien era il nuovo soprannome di Costia, dopo gli ultimi avvenimenti non avrebbe potuto trovare un epiteto migliore.  
   
 _“Anya!”_ la rimproverò. Per quanto poteva riderci su, era pur sempre la sua ragazza _. “L’Europa è bellissima, ma avrei strozzato Costia”_  e seguì la spiegazione di quella strana vacanza con il cellulare in mano sotto l’occhio scettico della sorella. Si misero in macchina e si avviarono verso casa.  
   
 _“Non immaginavo avesse questa faccia tosta. Non si presenta alla laurea e monopolizza il viaggio rimanendo al telefono? Le avrei già dato due calci in culo e un biglietto di sola andata”_  sbottò sgasando allo stop con enfasi.  
   
 _“Non sono te”_  la guardò male.  
   
 _“Peccato, certa gente non si merita tutta la tua pazienza”_  si prese un momento per guardarla e sorriderle.  _“Capisco che ce l’abbia con tuo padre, non lo sopporto nemmeno io, però dovrebbe esserci per te”_  
   
Lexa si passò una mano tra i capelli con aria pensierosa.  
 _“A volte non capisco se non vuole capire o se davvero non ci arriva. Appena provo ad approfondire i discorsi si barrica dietro il suo vittimismo”_  
   
 _“Quella è furba, credimi. Ho fiuto per queste cose”_  le rinfacciò l’asiatica.  
   
 _“Tu pensi sempre male di tutti”_  con ovvietà.  
   
 _“Sono solo previdente”_  le diede un buffetto sulla guancia.  
   
 _“Però mi ha chiesto scusa e mi ha chiesto di vivere con lei… ho accettato”_  sorrise imbarazzata, era la prima volta che qualcuno la desiderava così tanto da farle una proposta simile.  
   
 _“Quindi rimani a Portland?”_  Anya aveva incassato la notizia, sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe successo, ma non era pronta a separarsi in modo definitivo dalla sorella. Chi le avrebbe retto il gioco per le sue battutacce? Le era già mancata così tanto.  
  _“E Clarke l’hai sentita? Era così emozionata durante la cerimonia”_ cercò di cambiare discorso, la bionda era rientrata nelle sue simpatie per come si era comportata alla laurea… e poi che faccia tosta: portare la fidanzata alla festa della sua vecchia amante. Meritava rispetto per quello.  
   
 _“No, non la sento da un mese… davvero? E’ stata davvero carina a venire con Niylah”_ addolcì il tono, sfoderando un timido sorriso.  
   
Anya scoppiò a ridere.  
 _“E’ stata meno carina lei, vi stava fulminando con lo sguardo mentre le tenevi la mano”_  
   
 _“Non le tenevo la mano!”_  sbottò. Davvero, non lo aveva fatto.  
   
 _“Non te ne sei accorta? Non hai smesso di toccarla nemmeno per un momento”_  scoppiò a ridere, quello era un argomento con cui poterla prendere in giro per molto tempo.  
   
Lexa mise il broncio e la guardò con occhi socchiusi.  _“Mi mancava… che male c’è?”_  bofonchiò.  
   
Anya quasi si affogò dalle risate, l’espressione della sorella era davvero indimenticabile. Continuarono a parlare un po’, convenendo entrambe che era una situazione strana con Costia che si comportava da amica e Clarke da fidanzata. Ruoli invertiti e casino costante.  
Lexa però continuava a esser certa di amare Costia e di aver relegato Clarke a una bellissima amicizia.  
Su quello sembrava sincera anche all’occhio critico della sorella.  
   
Arrivate a casa trovarono Woods ad attenderle in giardino, Lexa scese da quell’auto con la sensazione di salire al patibolo.  
In realtà il padre si sbilanciò in festeggiamenti per il rientro della figlia, sembrava davvero contento di vederla. Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma le mancava averla intorno. Il pranzo passò in modo tranquillo, si aggiornarono sulle ultime novità e parlarono della nuova sede della clinica, iniziando a ponderare se inaugurare ufficialmente la sede a metà del mese prossimo. La stava coinvolgendo in modo propositivo in tutti quei progetti, era un modo gentile per metterle il guinzaglio.  
Si spostarono nello studio del padre per farle vedere alcune cartelle cliniche a cui stava lavorando: il convegno era andato molto bene e l’avevano invitato a presenziare in un’altra data in California a fine anno.  
 _“Papà, ho mandato i curriculum alle cliniche di Portland_ ” l’aveva interrotto così, prima che si sbilanciasse in discorsi troppo entusiasti.  
   
 _“Quindi non hai cambiato idea”_  fece un lungo sospiro e la guardò.  _“Sai già come la penso, ora ti sei laureata ed è giusto che ti prenda le tue responsabilità”_  il tono era tranquillo.  
   
 _“Lo so, me l’avevi già detto”_  ormai si era rassegnata _. “Però non voglio lasciare Portland”_  
   
 _“Hai già trovato un lavoro?”_  le chiese con calma.  
   
 _“Non ancora”_  le toccò ammettere, sapeva che era solo una domanda per preparare il terreno al discorso successivo.  
   
 _“Il contratto con la casa scade questo mese, vero?”_  aveva studiato ogni particolare per quella conversazione.  _“Che hai intenzione di fare?”_  
   
Lexa si morse le labbra, sapendo di infilarsi in un vespaio.  
 _“Costia mi ha chiesto di vivere con lei… e ho accettato”_  lo disse a voce bassa, sapeva di aver citato un argomento indigesto.  
   
 _“Mia figlia non andrà a elemosinare ospitalità!”_  sbottò con rabbia.  _“Soprattutto se c’è in mezzo quella”_  
   
 _“Meno male che rispettavi la mia relazione”_  con sarcasmo.  _“Le cose non cambiano, stiamo insieme papà, fattene una ragione”_  secca, su questo non era disposta a cedere di un millimetro.  
   
 _“Io non ti pagherò un centesimo se non tornerai a casa. Qui un lavoro ce l’hai, se rifiuti non sono disposto a mantenerti. Se riesci a trovare lavoro sei libera di andare dove vuoi, altrimenti…”_  lasciò cadere lì il discorso, sondando la sua espressione.  
   
 _“Quanto ti da fastidio che non voglia lavorare con te?”_  
   
 _“Io non lo capisco. Continui a mettere in mezzo lei ogni volta, quella che nemmeno si presenta alla tua laurea. La tua ‘ragazza’ che non ha nemmeno il coraggio di tornare davanti a me per starti vicino in un giorno così importante”_ aveva colpito nel punto debole, l’aveva vista nervosa nei giorni precedenti, quando le era arrivata la cattiva notizia.  
 _“E dov’era? Spero avesse molto lavoro allo zoo…”_  ecco la stoccata finale.  
   
Lexa non poteva obiettare su nulla.  _“Non sono affari tuoi”_  non gli avrebbe mai dato la soddisfazione di sapere di Seattle.  
   
 _“Nulla è più importante di mia figlia… se già le passi queste cose, le prossime quali saranno?”_  abbassò il tono di voce, continuando a guardarla negli occhi.  
   
In effetti quelle parole colpirono nel segno, la delusione per la laurea e la vacanza era troppo fresca per non portarla a pensare davvero al comportamento della sua ragazza.  
 _“Vuoi farmi sentire in colpa perché scelgo lei e non te?”_  cercò di rilanciare su quel fronte.  
   
 _“No, Alexandra”_  secco. Il nome per esteso non era un bel segno.  _“Mi dispiace, ma mi addolora di più vedere che getti la tua vita dietro una ragazza del genere. Ti meriti di meglio”_  
   
 _“E chi? Sentiamo”_ con tono rabbioso. Lo aspettava al varco, una sola parola storta su Costia e se lo sarebbe mangiato vivo.  
   
 _“Chiunque ti rispetti. Lei non lo fa”_  secco. Non le aveva dato soddisfazione, aveva capito dove voleva arrivare la figlia e aveva ripulito il concetto da tutti i fronzoli, mordendosi la lingua per non dire qualcosa di troppo.  
   
Lexa deglutì, su quello non poteva replicare, quel gesto le aveva dato fastidio anche se si era scusata con così tanta enfasi.  _“Ci sarebbe anche un master, ma non sono sicura”_  
   
 _“Un master?”_  aveva attirato la sua attenzione.  _“E dove? In Canada? Finché sei lì in zona…”_  gli scappò una risatina isterica, non era riuscito a trattenersi.  
   
 _“No papà, è a due ore da qui. Clinica”_  secca e a tono basso.  
   
Sorrise, non si aspettava quel colpo di scena a poche miglia da lì.  _“Se vuoi continuare a studiare ti darò una mano, sulla tua istruzione non si discute, ma non ti pagherò altre vacanze lontano da casa”_  e quella fu la sua ultima parola, non si sarebbe mosso da quella decisione.  
   
La discussione continuò finché non si accordarono sul rientro di Lexa a casa per le vacanze estive, se voleva studiare ancora le avrebbe spianato la strada nel migliore dei modi. Doveva solo presenziare all’inaugurazione, un mese e mezzo e poi sarebbe stata libera di andarsene e scegliere della sua strada.  
Come diceva Clarke, suo padre aveva un palo nel culo quando ci si metteva.  
   
Già, Clarke… Lexa si ricordò di non averla ancora sentita dalla sua laurea e le mandò subito un messaggio.  
 

_[“Ciao, sono in città questo weekend, ti va di vederci?”]_

   
Le arrivò una risposta solo dopo cena, in cui le diceva che se sabato sera era libera, potevano farsi una pizza con la moribonda e la palla di pelo. Lexa sorrise a quel messaggio, non si aspettava la presenza di altri, ma non le importava. Aveva davvero voglia di vederla.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Alcune gocce accarezzavano il contorno del boccale di birra, facendosi strada tra la condensa fino al sottobicchiere umido. Quel vetro portava le tracce delle labbra di Niylah, avrebbe riconosciuto quelle impronte tra mille. Era quasi rimasta ipnotizzata dal lento deglutire quel nettare degli dei, quel tendersi del collo che aveva baciato così tante volte e che ora bramava come la sua stessa vita.  
 _“Possiamo riprovarci…”_  
   
 _“Lo pensi davvero?”_  Niylah era davvero incuriosita, si aspettava un atteggiamento diverso da parte sua. Davvero la voleva ancora dopo tutto quello che si erano dette?  
   
 _“Ti amo, non so come dirtelo in modo diverso”_  
   
 _“Ci ho pensato tanto, sai?”_  aveva iniziato con tono mesto.  
   
 _“Ma?”_  
   
 _“Tu che vorresti, Clarke? Davvero, sii sincera”_  
   
Chiuse gli occhi assaporando il retrogusto amaro di quel luppolo che ora le sembrava fiele.  
 _“Vorrei la mia ragazzona. Vorrei uscire con lei e sapere che si fida di me e che mi ama. Vorrei un rapporto sano, niente bugie, niente controllo… vorrei ricominciare da zero e cancellare il passato, ma non posso”_  
Si prese una pausa per guardare ancora quelle tracce sul boccale con nostalgia.  
 _“Vorrei te, non voglio altro Niylah. Voglio te senza tutta quella merda che ci portiamo addosso”_  
   
Sbuffò un po’, quanto avrebbe voluto liberarsi di tutto quello schifo.  
 _“Purtroppo quella merda ce la siamo tirata addosso a vicenda e non va più via. Magari per te è facile, ma io non riesco a togliermela di dosso”_ triste, i suoi occhi diventarono lucidi.  
 _“Ci ho provato, ma non ci riesco… e non credo di provare quello che provi per me”_  
   
Clarke rimase a fissare quella goccia ferma a metà bicchiere, davvero aveva sentito quelle parole?  
 _“Non… mi ami… più?”_  tentennò a dire quelle parole.  
   
Niylah prese un profondo respiro prima di dire quelle parole, le graffiavano il petto e la gola, ma dovevano uscire. Dovevano diventare realtà, doveva sentirle lei stessa.  
 _“No… è che sono stata… meglio senza di te. Mi sono accorta che stavo meglio e… si Clarke, è finita. Ti voglio bene, ma non come vorresti tu”_  e ingollò tutto il resto del boccale con una sorsata veloce. Stava andando a fuoco e doveva mettere fino a quell’incendio.  
   
Clarke annuì e non riuscì a dire altro, mentre le lacrime iniziarono a rigarle il volto e cercava di contenere i singhiozzi. Aveva ancora una dignità.  
Niylah si sentì morire, non voleva farle del male, ma non aveva trovato parole migliori. Si meritava la verità e non le avrebbe indorato la pillola dandole false speranze.  
 _“Mi spiace, Clarke”_  
   
La veterinaria non aveva il coraggio di guardarla in faccia, armeggiò con la borsa con movimenti goffi prima di sbatterle venti dollari sul tavolo. Si alzò in piedi ed uscì: doveva assolutamente fumare, anche se quella cazzo di sigaretta non voleva entrarle in bocca per i tremori.  
Che ne sarebbe stato di lei ora?  
Davvero non l’amava più?  
Niylah non stava mentendo, non lo aveva mai fatto per le cose importanti… quanto era stata stupida, davvero pensava che quei pochi giorni senza di lei le avrebbero fatto cambiare idea?  
Si trascinò verso l’auto cercando di arrivare a casa sana e salva. Una sigaretta dopo l’altra sarebbe tornata da Raven e avrebbe potuto rinchiudersi nel suo bozzolo.  
Sì, cazzo, si sarebbe sfondata di alcol fino a perdere i sensi, perché quel dolore era troppo da gestire.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Lexa si era arrivata puntuale all’indirizzo che le aveva dato Clarke, si era presentata con delle birre analcoliche per non far sentire Raven a disagio e la latina ne rimase colpita.  
 _“Pessima birra, ma gesto davvero carino. Clarke, proprio non ci meriti”_  la prese in giro.  
   
 _“Chiudi quella bocca, Rae”_  sbuffò acida. Il suo umore non era proprio dei migliori. A Lexa sembrava di vedere uno dei grossi felini dello zoo, intento a camminare in modo ossessivo nella gabbia, seguendo sempre lo stesso percorso. Doveva esser successo qualcosa di brutto.  
La cena proseguì senza intoppi, la bionda continuava a mugugnare monosillabi mentre le altre due si destreggiavano tra battute di ogni tipo. Lexa si era preoccupata per la sua salute, aveva chiesto informazioni sull’operazione e sui farmaci presi, non era da tutti. Le consigliò anche la palestra dove lavorava la sorella, avevano un fisioterapista specializzato che collaborava con sportivi professionisti, avrebbe messo una buona parola per lei. Raven dovette ricredersi sulla ragazzina, non era di certo una stupida e nemmeno la prima per cui la sua amica avrebbe potuto perdere la testa. Certo, quegli occhi verdi non lasciavano superstiti, ma c’era ben altro e ora la latina poteva vedere quel tesoro sotto la superficie.  
   
Lexa iniziò a chiedere consiglio sul master che voleva frequentare, non era sicura che fosse la cosa giusta, ma la vita allo zoo le era sembrata noiosa. Aveva passato mesi ad analizzare campioni in laboratorio e le era piaciuto, ma aveva iniziato a sentirsi sempre più inutile. I veri momenti interessanti erano rappresentati dalle visite di routine, toccare quegli animali così grandi e cercare di farli star meglio, quello era davvero appagante. Non voleva giocare ad essere Dio con la loro sorte in mano, ma voleva migliorare la loro vita in modo concreto.  La chirurgia non le interessava, aveva capito che la clinica l’attirava veramente.  
Clarke ascoltò quelle parole con un sorriso storto sulle labbra e il petto gonfio d’orgoglio. La sua Lexa era cresciuta e aveva trovato la sua strada.  
 _“E ci pensi? Perché non ti sei già iscritta? Ti si illuminano gli occhi mentre ne parli”_  
   
Raven le lanciò un’occhiataccia, stava davvero flirtando in quel modo?  
   
 _“E’ che non sono sicura… Costia mi ha appena chiesto di vivere insieme a lei”_  
   
 _“E allora? Capisco che la ami, ma si tratta del tuo futuro e dei tuoi sogni. Non devi metterti da parte per una relazione”_  glielo disse con tono più convinto.  
   
La latina la guardò e scosse la testa.  _“Se davvero ti piace così tanto, buttati. I master non sono così lunghi e hai i weekend liberi”_  incalzò, stava per dire un’altra cosa quando venne interrotta dal campanello.  
   
Clarke guardò storta la porta e si alzò per andare a vedere chi poteva essere.  
Si ritrovò davanti l’ultima persona al mondo che avrebbe voluto vedere.  
Niylah era lì con la faccia da cane bastonato.  
 _“Ciao… io… scusa se sono passata senza avvertire, ma ieri hai dimenticato la giacca al bar e…”_  non sapeva come poter parlare con lei, che dire. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarla, vedeva i segni della notte insonne e il gonfiore nei suoi occhi, ma non lo poteva fare ora.  
   
 _“Grazie”_  con tono secco, prendendo la giacca e stringendola al petto.  
   
I rumori all’interno dell’appartamento attirarono la sua attenzione e per una frazione di secondo scostò lo sguardo da quegli occhi azzurri, trovandone altri quattro puntati su di lei.  
Che cazzo ci faceva Lexa lì?!?  
Niylah si voltò di scatto verso Clarke con sguardo furente.  
 _“Vedo che non perdi tempo a farti consolare! E io che ero dispiaciuta per te… sono la solita scema”_  
   
 _“Ma che cazzo vuoi? Mi molli e poi pretendi anche di dirmi che devo fare?”_  
   
 _“E dici ancora di amarmi, sei ridicola Clarke!”_  
   
 _“Quella che sta facendo una figura di merda sei tu!”_  
   
Iniziarono a rinfacciarsi di tutto sotto lo sguardo allibito delle due ragazze, ancora alle prese con la cena. Lexa non sapeva nulla di quello che era successo, Clarke si era ben guardata dal dirle qualcosa ed ora era lì a guardare uno spettacolo pietoso.  
Un amore lacerato dai vecchi rancori… e metà delle frasi finivano con il suo nome o con il dito puntato verso di lei.  
Che situazione del cazzo.  
   
Clarke riuscì a mandare via Niylah sbattendole la porta in faccia, non si voltò nemmeno verso le altre due, ma si infilò in camera sua con le sigarette in mano.  
   
 _“Benvenuta nel magico mondo di Clarke Griffin! Se hai fortuna potrebbe uscire dopo il primo pacchetto di sigarette”_  disse con sarcasmo Raven, ormai aveva assistito a quelle scene troppe volte. Spiegò un po’ a Lexa che era successo mentre sistemavano la tavola e si occupavano di Leo. Satana in pelliccia aveva deposto le armi e si era comportato come un vero agnellino sotto le carezze di Lexa, sembrava davvero un altro animale: affettuoso e coccolone. Insomma, un gatto normale.  
Lexa diede la buonanotte a Raven e bussò alla porta di Clarke.  
 _“Non adesso, Rae! La ramanzina me la fai domani mattina”_ secca.  
   
La mora aprì la porta e trovò Clarke rannicchiata sul davanzale della finestra con il posacenere pieno davanti a sé. Le scappò un sorriso, certe cose non cambiavano mai.  
Si avvicinò lentamente, continuando a fissarla negli occhi, mantenendo sulle labbra uno dei suoi sorrisi più dolci. Era così vicina da poter sentire il suo profumo misto all’odore di tabacco.  
Le era mancato così tanto.  
   
 _“No Lexa… non ci provare”_  aveva paura di sentirla addosso, perché se si fosse avvicinata troppo non sarebbe più riuscita a trattenersi.  
   
La mora le riservò uno dei suoi sorrisi storti, prima di prenderla con dolcezza tra le braccia, accarezzandole i capelli con gesti lenti e delicati. Si era appoggiata totalmente al suo corpo, voleva che la sentisse davvero.  
Era lì per lei, poteva lasciarsi andare.  
Non l’avrebbe abbandonata per nessun motivo.  
   
Clarke si lasciò guidare dai suoi gesti tranquilli, l’unica cosa di cui aveva bisogno era ciò che la terrorizzava maggiormente. Faticava a trattenere i singhiozzi, forzandosi in respiri profondi, finché la brace della sigaretta le bruciò le dita.  
 _“Fanculo! Cazzo!”_  e scoppiò a piangere mentre buttava quel mozzicone fuori dalla finestra.  
Si lasciò andare in un pianto disperato, stringendo forte la maglia di Lexa tra le dita. Continuava ad aggrapparsi a lei con tutta la sua forza, aveva paura, era sicura di perdersi se avesse ceduto di un solo millimetro.  
   
 _“Lo so… lo so”_  continuava a cullarla con quei sussurri delicati, carezza dopo carezza, mentre i singhiozzi la scuotevano con forza. Il suo tecnico di laboratorio era così fragile, voleva solo lasciarle il tempo di sfogarsi in un posto sicuro e non c’era nessuno che l’amasse tanto quanto lei.  
Amore… una parola usata a sproposito in tanti contesti.  
Quello che provava Lexa era puro affetto, non c’era nulla di sensuale in quell’abbraccio. Era solo il suo cuore che l’accoglieva e cercava di darle sollievo, lei e tutti i suoi mille difetti.  
Avrebbe preso il pacchetto completo.  
Lexa non poteva riparare le cose, non poteva tornare indietro nel tempo e aggiustare quello che c’era stato. L’avevano rotto insieme e con convinzione.  
Ora non poteva far altro che offrirle un modo per non andare in pezzi e tenere insieme quell’anima solcata da troppe cicatrici.  
Le appoggiò le labbra sulla fronte imperlata di sudore, un bacio delicato seguito subito dopo da un altro e un altro ancora.  
La fiera che albergava nel petto di Clarke si prese il tempo per un respiro profondo, vibrando contro le sue costole, quel battito accelerato aveva mandato fuori tempo anche il cuore calmo di Lexa.  
 _“Va meglio ora?”_  le chiese con dolcezza.  
   
Clarke si limitò ad annuire prima di cercare le sue mani e portarsele alle labbra. Chiuse gli occhi e ci appoggiò un bacio, sbiascicando quello che doveva essere un grazie.  
Lexa le sorrise di nuovo e ne cercò lo sguardo.  
 _“Mi spiace, non ho una canna con me. Dove hai messo l’alcol vero?”_  le sorrise con complicità.  
Una casa senza alcol non era compatibile con la presenza di Clarke Griffin.  
   
Clarke sorrise a quelle parole.  
 _“Sotto il letto… o Raven se lo scola”_  
   
Lexa intrecciò le dita con le sue e la tirò a sé, facendole segno di accomodarsi sul letto.  
 _“Ora beviamo e ci facciamo una bella chiacchierata”_  
Parlarono per ore, come tutte quelle volte passate al telefono da un capo all’altro del paese. Clarke non smetteva di lasciarsi cullare da tutti i dubbi di Lexa, dai suoi casini con il padre e le avventure di Costia, ricambiando con gli ultimi aggiornamenti su Niylah.  
Sorrise quando vide l’orologio segnare le 4.23, aveva battuto il suo record personale e Lexa era come se l’era sempre immaginata, in tutte quelle notti passate al telefono. Ora era lì e non smetteva di toccarla, avevano passato ore mano nella mano, senza accorgersi di quel contatto, ma continuando a cercarlo con insistenza.  
   
La notte passò in fretta e il mattino le trovò a russare abbracciate l’una all’altra.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Lexa tornò a Portland il lunedì successivo, le era rimasto impresso vedere Clarke a quel modo, ma nonostante tutto era riuscita a districare un po’ dei dubbi che l’attanagliavano.  
Seguirono giorni frenetici per il trasloco nell’appartamento di Costia, erano davvero contente di cominciare questa nuova avventura insieme. Lexa non faceva altro che guardare la biologa alle prese con i suoi scatoloni, le piaceva vederla in mezzo alle sue cose, come se fosse sempre stata lì.  
Ormai apparteneva alla sua quotidianità e questo le scaldava il cuore.  
In tutto quel trambusto si dimenticò di dire del master a Costia, non aveva ancora deciso nulla e non voleva agitare le acque.  
   
Una sola notte insieme e già aveva preso i vizi del suo tecnico di laboratorio.


	8. Luglio

4 luglio.  
Una giornata da dimenticare.  
Octavia aveva invitato tutto il gruppo di amici a casa sua, mettendo Lincoln e Bellamy alla griglia: il barbecue era un rituale sacro a cui non si poteva dire di no. Clarke aveva dovuto confessare la rottura con Niylah a tutti e la giornata era passata tra domande più o meno imbarazzanti, ma almeno nessuno si era azzardato ad approfondire i dettagli. Avrebbe evitato volentieri quell’evento, aveva solo voglia di isolarsi, ma Raven l’aveva trascinata a forza fuori casa. Nonostante tutto si sentiva più leggera ora, stava male, ma quel pianto sulla spalla di Lexa le aveva alleggerito il cuore.  
In mezzo al gruppo la latina era tutta un parlar bene delle sorelle Woods, di come fossero gentili e intelligenti, una menzione particolare andò al culo di marmo di Anya e di come le rendesse gli esercizi più sopportabili. Quello era diventato il fulcro della conversazione alle prime due birre, tra uno stuzzichino e l’altro. La bionda se ne stava in un angolo ad ascoltare e ridacchiare alle battute di tutti, ma evitava accuratamente di parlare se non interpellata e guardava continuamente il cellulare. Sperava in un messaggio di Niylah, non le era piaciuto come si erano lasciate, quelle urla e quel rinfacciarsi cose sulla porta di casa. Di solito passavano quella giornata insieme a bere birra con gli amici, facendo la gara a chi si accaparrava per primo lo sdraio per gustarsi i fuochi d’artificio. Era bello stringersi a lei e condividere quello spazio tra le risate e il primo caldo estivo.  
Ricacciò le lacrime, non poteva piangere in mezzo a tutti.  
   
 _“Una birra per i tuoi pensieri, principessa”_  Bellamy si era avvicinato porgendole un bicchiere.  
   
 _“Smetterai di chiamarmi così un giorno?”_  lo guardò storto, non le piaceva quel nomignolo che le avevano cucito addosso dal liceo. Tutto era partito da Finn.  
   
 _“Forse”_  le sorrise.  _“Mi spiace per Niylah, mi piaceva, era l’unica che rideva alle battutacce mie e di Raven”_  
   
 _“Già… voi tre avete davvero un pessimo umorismo”_  prese la birra e cozzò il bicchiere contro il suo.  _“Alla tua, zio. Sei pronto al nuovo ciclone?”_  
   
Bellamy rise e annuì, si era riscoperto essere amante della famiglia, lo si poteva vedere spesso giocare con la nipotina insegnandole cose che non sarebbero state gradite alla madre, ma in fondo a cosa servono gli zii?  _“Spero sia simile a Link o davvero sarà ingestibile. Due mini O non le posso reggere… potrebbe servirmi il tuo aiuto”_  
   
 _“Non guardare me, Bell. Mi sono bevuta il mio istinto materno anni fa”_  scolandosi il bicchiere tutto d’un fiato.  
   
 _“Avevo dimenticato quanto potevi essere cinica”_  ridacchiando. Le appoggiò un braccio sulla spalla e la strinse un po’, un piccolo abbraccio caldo e piacevole. Clarke aveva ritrovato quel calore familiare che le faceva sentire ancora di più il vuoto e la mancanza della sua ragazza… ex ragazza.  
Vedere Lincoln baciare Octavia con dolcezza, accarezzandole la pancia subito dopo, sorridendo per aver sentito scalciare, le aveva dato il colpo di grazia. Cercò Raven con lo sguardo, le serviva una via di fuga, ma anche lei era occupata a giocare con la nipotina acquisita e in quel momento si sentì davvero sola. In quel quadro di famiglia non aveva occupato la sua sedia da troppo tempo, il suo posto vacante era stato riempito con altrettanto amore, ma quello non le apparteneva.  
Aveva sempre detto di detestare i bambini, ma aveva sempre amato le famiglie e credeva di essersi assicurata il suo speciale paradiso dai capelli biondi e gli occhi nocciola, ma si sbagliava.  
Le stava crollando il mondo addosso e non poteva bere, non davanti agli amici che non la vedevano da mesi e che non sapevano come poteva ridursi. Il respiro si fece corto, non riusciva davvero a prendere fiato e iniziò a sgranare gli occhi cercando qualsiasi cosa che potesse darle una via di fuga.  
Ma la salvezza arrivò da una voce inaspettata.  _“Vieni principessa, aiutami a sistemare due cose in cucina”_ Bellamy la stuzzicò ancora con quell’odioso nomignolo.  
   
 _“Stronzo”_  sibilò a denti stretti, ma aveva tutto il tono del ringraziamento più sentito.  
   
Arrivarono in cucina e il ragazzo le fece segno di seguirla sulla balconata dall’altra parte della casa, nascosti da tutti, e le porse le sue sigarette.  
 _“E’ passata un’ora e non stai fumando, non mi sembri tu. Le hai mandato un messaggio? Magari anche solo un augurio… quello non dovrebbe farla incazzare”_  con tono tranquillo di chi dava per scontate molte cose. Clarke lo guardò con attenzione e lui sorrise beffardo _. “Reyes non sa tenere la bocca chiusa”_  
   
 _“Mi chiedo ancora perché ci ho fatto pace”_  sbuffò indecisa se essere arrabbiata o contenta per quello. In effetti nessuno stava facendo domande strane oltre quelle di rito e questo da diversi mesi. Sicuramente aveva raccontato tutto a tutti, come a Lexa dopo quella cena disastrosa, ma se questo serviva a tenerla al sicuro nel suo guscio di silenzio, poteva farlo.  
   
Clarke prese il cellulare e mandò un messaggio a Niylah.

_[“Buon 4 luglio, ragazzona. Mi spiace per l’altra sera, non è stato bello. Passa una bella giornata”]_

   
Continuava a fissare il cellulare con insistenza, contando i secondi che erano passati dall’invio alla possibile lettura. Che stava facendo per non rispondere?  
   
 _“Eh no Griff, non funziona così. Finisci questa e dammi una mano, oggi sarò il tuo cavaliere e ti aiuterò a distrarti”_ le sorrise con complicità.  
   
 _“L’ultima volta tua sorella non mi ha fatto entrare in casa per due settimane. Dice che ho una cattiva influenza su di te”_ ridacchiò _._  
   
 _“Clarke… eravamo al college!”_  
   
 _“Si, ma tua sorella incazzata me la ricordo ancora”_  scoppiò a ridere.  _“Ti va un’altra birra, mio cavaliere?”_  le porse il braccio, fingendo un gesto regale.  
   
 _“Certo mia signora, andiamo a vedere che è rimasto in cucina”_  scherzò reggendole il gioco. Finse un baciamano con un gesto gentile e andarono a prendere da bere. Per tutto il pomeriggio Bellamy si prese cura di lei, facendola sorridere, distraendola ogni volta che la vedeva triste. Era davvero dispiaciuto, non avrebbe augurato a nessuno di trovarsi in quello stato e di certo la bionda non stava dando il meglio di sé. Raven buttava un’occhiata ai due, di tanto in tanto, per accertarsi che fosse tutto ok, non li vedeva così uniti da troppo tempo e dovette ammettere che nell’ultimo anno le era mancata quell’atmosfera da grande famiglia acquisita.  
Rimasero insieme fino ai fuochi d’artificio serali, ormai la veterinaria era così spossata che aveva guardato tutto lo spettacolo con la nipotina in braccio, finendo per addormentarsi insieme a lei su uno sdraio.  
   
 _“Manca solo una birra vuota a questo quadretto… guardatele, sono uguali: stessa posizione!”_  Raven la prese in giro mostrando le due ai genitori e scattando una foto col cellulare: le occasioni per poterla ricattare e prendere in giro andavano colte al volo.  _“Stanno passando troppo tempo insieme, sai quale sarà il prossimo passo”_  ridacchiò ancora, vedendo per la prima volta, nell’ultimo periodo, il viso sereno della sua amica.  
   
 

\---

   
 

_[“Anche a te… non è stato bello neanche per me, mi dispiace. Spero tu stia bene”]_

   
Il messaggio di Niylah arrivò a poco prima della mezzanotte, aveva avuto una giornata piena e solo a quell’ora si era ritagliata un momento per rispondere. Aveva passato i giorni precedenti a spostare tutte le cose di Clarke dalla camera da letto, mettendole in alcuni scatoloni. Voleva disintossicarsi da lei e darsi una possibilità vera, quella casa era piena del suo odore, delle sue foto… poteva sentire anche le sue risate in cucina quando era sovrappensiero.  
Le mancava così tanto.  
Ormai dava per scontata la sua presenza, era parte di quelle mura e della sua vita. Se in un primo periodo aveva trovato sollievo dalla sua assenza, ora non poteva dire lo stesso.  
Nel sistemare le cose aveva ritrovato il biglietto da visita di Becca e le aveva mandato un messaggio, sicuramente non si sarebbe ricordata di lei, ma valeva la pena tentare. Invece le rispose subito e, dopo un aperitivo, le propose di passare il 4 luglio insieme al mare, senza pressioni, solo per conoscersi meglio e rilassarsi.  
Scoprì che Becca non aveva tante persone intorno, con la vita frenetica che conduceva non riusciva a mantenere una relazione per più di qualche mese, per quello si era ridotta a scegliere escort. Non provava nemmeno a nascondere la sua necessità, anzi, ne andava fiera, continuava a dire che tutti dovrebbero farlo una volta ogni tanto.  
Niylah aveva passato una giornata piacevole chiacchierando di tutto e niente, le aveva spiegato la situazione e Becca era stata così gentile da non provarci nemmeno, prendendo le giuste distanze appena aveva iniziato a lamentarsi troppo. Era sinceramente interessata a lei, ma non voleva essere la sua psicanalista: per quello poteva pagare una sconosciuta.  
Solo al rientro a casa si era resa conto del messaggio della sua bionda… ex bionda.  
   
Non era contenta di sé stessa e di come erano andate le cose tra loro, era stata dura, ma non si aspettava di trovare Lexa a cena insieme a Raven. Che scema, sicuramente non l’aveva invitata lì per qualcosa di romantico o si sarebbe liberata della latina, sapeva essere una vera impicciona quando ci si metteva.  
Eppure non era riuscita a contenere la sua gelosia e la delusione, forse sperava di vederla penare per lei e correrle dietro, ma dopo quello che le aveva detto non poteva aspettarselo.  
L’aveva pugnalata al petto con quelle parole, ma non mentiva… l’amore si era perso dietro a gelosie e vecchi rancori. La rabbia e la delusione per il lavoro perso avevano gettato benzina sul fuoco della sua emotività instabile.  
   
Forse l’aveva persa davvero per delle cose futili. Forse no… quella sintonia tra lei e Lexa non era una cosa che poteva ignorare. Le mancava quella sensazione e non poteva farci niente.  
Passò il resto della notte a rigirarsi nel letto e a pensare a tutto quello che era stato, cercando di capire i propri errori.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Anche l’ultima valigia era stata sistemata e chiusa a fatica, a volte si chiedeva come facesse a riempirle così tanto. Costia sorrideva guardando Lexa agitarsi per tutti gli ultimi preparativi, la guardava aggirarsi con solo gli slip addosso mentre si spostava da una parte all’altra dell’appartamento.  
Era davvero un bel vedere.  
La mora accatastò tutti i bagagli in un angolo dell’appartamento, vicino alla porta, sicura di doverci inciampare per non dimenticarsi nulla.  
   
 _“Sembra che tu debba andare in missione in Antartide”_  la prese in giro.  
   
 _“Non sai mai che può succedere con la mia famiglia. Anya è davvero troppo contenta di passare del tempo insieme e di solito significa guai”_  ridacchiò, per poi mettersi a cavalcioni di Costia, che era seduta sul divano.  
 _“E tu quando mi vieni a trovare?”_  
   
Le scostò i capelli dal seno, sistemandoli con una carezza dietro le spalle.  _“Non riesco a venire, ci sono tante manifestazioni in questo periodo e non volevo perderle”_  
   
Lexa socchiuse gli occhi, quella risposta non le era piaciuta.  _“Vuol dire che prima di settembre non riesci a ritagliarti un weekend?”_  
   
 _“Tesoro, sei con i tuoi, io che c’entro? Ho già chiesto le ferie per il viaggio in Europa, non so se me ne danno altre extra”_  scusandosi, ma davvero non trovava soluzioni alternative.  
   
Lexa le prese il viso tra le mani, accarezzandole le guance con i pollici.  _“Davvero resisti più di un mese senza vedermi?”_  sorniona, appoggiando un bacio all’angolo della bocca.  _“Preferisci andare a manifestare?”_  sussurrò sulle sue labbra, prima di darle un bacio delicato.  
   
 _“Sai che per me sono importanti, ho già chiesto qualche giorno di permesso”_  sorridendo, spostò le mani sui fianchi di Lexa, afferrandola con decisione.  
   
 _“Ma dove sono questa volta?”_  con curiosità, magari riusciva a raggiungerla per vederla scappando dalla famiglia.  
   
 _“Ce ne sono un paio a Seattle”_  fece scivolare le mani sui suoi glutei, provocandole un brivido.  _“Sono degli stronzi, continuano a voler costruire quel gasdotto e noi saremo lì a bloccare i lavori. Elise ha detto che mi ospita anche questa volta e mi vuole portare a visitare la zona vicino il confine”_  si era infervorata a parlare delle sue prossime missioni e aveva intensificato la presa.  
   
Ecco un particolare che era sempre stato omesso: non le aveva mai detto dove aveva dormito.  
 _“Rimani da lei anche questa volta?”_  
La bionda annuì andando a cercare di nuovo le sue labbra per darle un bacio, ma Lexa si scostò con un gesto secco.  _“Cos... davvero mi stai dicendo che vuoi passare qualche weekend con lei, facendovi un giro e non hai nemmeno pensato di vederci?”_  
   
 _“Sei dall’altra parte del paese”_  sbottò. Che aveva nella testa?  
   
 _“E tu dormi da lei anche questa volta”_  rispose con tono secco, davvero questo non se lo aspettava.  _“Perché appena torno a casa tu vai da lei?”_  
   
 _“E’ mia amica e almeno so di essere ben accetta. Tuo padre non mi può vedere”_  sbuffò.  
   
 _“Non ci hai nemmeno provato una seconda volta”_  era davvero infastidita da quel suo intestardirsi. Più cercava di farla accettare dal padre, più le dava prove contrarie.  
   
 _“Non serve, so come la pensa su quelli come me”_  imitò il tono di Woods a quella dannata cena, perché quello non l’aveva dimenticato.  
   
 _“Questa volta devo dar ragione a lui”_  era davvero delusa da lei. Non pretendeva che andasse dall’altra parte del paese, ma non ci aveva nemmeno pensato, anzi, si era già organizzata i suoi weekend con Elise. Elise, cazzo! Quel nome l’aveva sentito troppe volte e non ne poteva più.  
Si rialzò e fece un paio di passi indietro, continuava a fissarla negli occhi senza nemmeno cercare di nascondere il suo dispiacere.  
Costia applaudì e le scappò una risata amara.  
 _“Brava, complimenti. Tale e quale a tuo padre, avete la stessa espressione ora”_  
   
 _“Come fai a non arrivarci nemmeno? A volte mi sembra che ci sia solo tu in questa relazione… tu e i tuoi interessi”_  fece una pausa per prendere un respiro profondo.  _“E io che mi stavo facendo degli scrupoli per quel master, sono proprio una scema”_  sbuffò.  
   
 _“Se vuoi studiare non ci sono problemi, non abitiamo distanti dall’università”_  perché ci stava pensando tanto?  
   
 _“E’ dall’altra parte del paese!”_  alzò la voce, indicando un punto a caso fuori dalla finestra.  
   
 _“Hai appena accettato di vivere con me…”_  sussurrò sconvolta.  _“Vuoi già lasciarmi?”_  
   
 _“No! Vorrei solo studiare una cosa che mi piace”_  si sbrigò a rispondere.  
   
 _“Ma non c’è un corso simile qui?”_  le chiese con timore.  
   
 _“No Cos, è l’unico negli Stati Uniti di quest’anno… dura sedici mesi se passo tutti gli esami”_  ammise con timore, aveva un’idea di quale sarebbe stata la sua risposta e non aveva assolutamente voglia di sentirla.  
   
 _“Lo sai che non credo nelle relazioni a distanza”_  lapidaria, prima di rispondere ci aveva pensato solo qualche secondo.  
   
 _“Lo so…”_  
   
 _“Sei libera di andare, ma io non mollo lo zoo… non lascio la mia vita per te”_  si sentiva tradita dalla sua ragazza, come aveva potuto pensare di andare così lontano? Davvero avrebbe avuto il coraggio di lasciarla lì proprio ora? Con chi era stata finora?  
   
 _“Grazie…”_ con sarcasmo. Lexa si sentiva ferita e aveva ottenuto le certezze che cercava. Sentiva nella testa tutte le parole di Anya e di suo padre, come poteva anche solo per aver pensato di mettersi da parte per lei? In fondo aveva già abbandonato una persona che amava per seguire i suoi sogni, perché avrebbe dovuto abbandonare tutto per Costia? Una ragazza che non sarebbe stata disposta ad aspettarla…  
Non era obbligata a far qualcosa per lei, ma nemmeno si era messa in discussione. Questo la feriva più di tutto: non avrebbe mai trovato un compromesso.  
Bianco o nero.  
Lexa sorrise appena, fin dall’inizio della loro relazione le era stato fatto presente quel particolare: o tutto o niente e ora l’ago della bilancia pendeva davvero sull’estrema leggerezza del nulla assoluto.  
Si sentiva una scema. Aveva davvero pensato di poter avere tutta per sé quella ragazza dagli occhi pieni di sogni, non aveva mai realizzato che non avrebbe ceduto per i desideri di altri.  
   
Quello non era il presupposto per nessun tipo di relazione e glielo aveva detto.  
La discussione scoppiò in toni accesi mentre Lexa si preparava per uscire, era in anticipo di due ore, ma non gliene importava. Più la mora le chiedeva di venirle incontro in un ipotetico futuro, più Costia si barricava nel suo castello di certezze a cui non avrebbe mai rinunciato: le sue abitudini, il suo lavoro, la sua vita… nulla poteva essere toccato perché era tutto ciò per cui aveva lavorato e non avrebbe messo a rischio il suo sogno per una ragazza. Tutto era degenerato in uno scontro tra principi di vita, dove nessuna delle due voleva mollare la presa, e si era perso il fulcro della discussione. Se non c’era spiraglio di dialogo, possibilità di venirsi incontro, non ne valeva la pena continuare quella relazione.  
Lexa si giocò il tutto per tutto, prendendosi una pausa da quella relazione prima di partire.  
   
Non aveva mai desiderato così tanto tornare a casa.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Finalmente era arrivato il giorno dell’inaugurazione, almeno Woods avrebbe smesso di rompere le scatole a tutti. Era così agitato e preoccupato di fare una brutta figura davanti alle autorità, che aveva dato a tutti un ruolo ben preciso per la giornata: Clarke era stata relegata al laboratorio per evitare il contatto prolungato col pubblico. La bionda aveva ringraziato per quella cosa, non era proprio dell’umore di fingere sorrisi per far contento qualcuno. Non le fregava nulla di quell’inaugurazione e se ne sarebbe rimasta a casa, se non avesse avuto l’ordine di presentarsi: serviva la foto ricordo.  
Woods se la poteva ficcare dove voleva quella dannata fotografia.  
   
Anche la famiglia di Woods era stata schiavizzata per l’occasione: madre e figlie al completo. A Clarke scappò un sorriso: anche Lexa e Anya avevano un’espressione simile alla sua, aveva trovato spiriti affini.  
La cerimonia non durò tanto e la veterinaria riuscì a defilarsi tra la folla, per andare a fumare una sigaretta nel retro dell’edificio. Non poteva resistere un altro secondo senza nicotina, non era umanamente accettabile. Trovò le sorelle Woods intente a parlare, avevano un’espressione molto seria, soprattutto la più giovane, non che l’altra sprizzasse gioia.    
 _“Questo posto si sta facendo affollato”_  scherzò, accendendosi la sigaretta e Lexa le riservò un sorriso tirato. Vedendo quella reazione strana la bionda alzò le mani e si allontanò.  _“Ok, a dopo ragazze”_  e si avviò verso l’altro ingresso, giusto il tempo di due tiri prima di tornare al suo antro.  
   
 _“Clarke! Non fare la scema”_  la mora si sbrigò a chiamarla, vedendo la sua reazione. La veterinaria si girò e si avvicinò alle due sorelle osservandole attentamente.  
   
 _“Ora mi ricordo di te, eri quella contenta durante la foto di gruppo”_  Anya le riservò un sorriso complice, era nervosa tanto quanto lei, solo per questo meritava un po’ d’attenzione.  
   
Clarke ridacchiò, Raven le aveva detto delle sue battutine e non aveva dovuto pregarla per averne un assaggio.  _“Se abbiamo fortuna questa tortura durerà ancora poco. Il tempo di far bere e mangiare il sindaco e poi possono andarsene tutti a casa”_  
Continuarono a scambiarsi qualche battuta su Woods e i presenti, rendendo quella pausa piuttosto piacevole per tutte. Le sigarette diventarono tre e Anya iniziò a deliziare la bionda con i suoi racconti sul suo datore di lavoro, dalle sue fissazioni a quello che normalmente non voleva far uscire dalle quattro mura domestiche. Clarke rise parecchio scoprendo quei retroscena impensabili e le fu difficile allontanarsi dalle sorelle per tornare al lavoro, ma prima chiese a Lexa se era tutto ok. Anya le lasciò un po’ da sole, aveva visto come la sorella la stava fissando da un po’, l’aveva vista troppo impaziente ed emozionata per non darle un attimo di libertà. Appena rimasero da sole, Lexa le si buttò tra le braccia, per sentirsi a casa e trovare un po’ di consolazione.  
 _“Ehi… guarda che non svanisco nel nulla_ ” ridacchiò la bionda, la stava davvero stritolando.  
   
 _“Mi sei mancata”_  sussurrò appena mentre annusava il suo profumo inconfondibile.  
   
 _“Come mai quel broncio?”_  
   
 _“Casini con Costia…”_  mesta.  
   
 _“Ok… i dettagli me li racconti davanti a una birra? Ti va una serata al solito posto?”_ non ci aveva neppure pensato, quella richiesta le era uscita così, di getto. Sapeva che Lexa sarebbe rimasta per un po’ di tempo, si erano mandate qualche messaggio prima dell’inaugurazione e sapeva delle sue vacanze estive in zona. Non vedeva l’ora di parlare un po’ con lei come un tempo e ascoltare i suoi problemi l’aiutava a non pensare ai propri.  
   
Lexa rispose con un sorriso storto, stava soppesando le conseguenze di una birra insieme a lei: non poteva tornare a casa gattonando per il troppo alcol.  
 _“Solo se beviamo poco. Tu sei pericolosa”_  ridacchiò.  
   
Si mise una mano sul petto, fingendosi offesa.  _“Mi ferisci così! Certo, solo due pinte e poi dritte a casa. Promesso”_  sorrise imbarazzata.  
   
 _“Ok, vedo che ha organizzato mio padre per questi giorni e ti mando un messaggio. A dopo”_  
Si salutarono con un sorriso tirato, sarebbe stata una lunga chiacchierata, Clarke ne era certa.  
Il messaggio non tardò ad arrivare e si misero d’accordo per la sera successiva.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Clarke era stata di parola e non aveva permesso a Lexa di passare ai cocktail dopo le due birre, condividendo il taxi per il rientro a casa. Era stata davvero una serata strana, tutto sembrava fermo al loro ultimo incontro, ognuna con i suoi problemi, eppure contente di essere insieme. Lexa le aveva raccontato tutto e la bionda non si era sbilanciata nei commenti, lasciando che prendesse una decisione da sola. Le aveva solo fatto notare quanto in realtà, lei e Costia, fossero uguali per quello che riguardava i rispettivi sogni: entrambe avevano obiettivi importanti, doveva solo capire se era disposta a rimandare i propri per mettersi in gioco con lei. Non doveva rinunciare a nulla, magari avrebbe solo dovuto rallentare la sua corsa. Se Costia ne valeva la pena, cedere di poco poteva portarle a un compromesso e a sistemare i loro diverbi.  
Doveva dare per avere.  
La mora rimase sorpresa da quelle parole, non se le aspettava da lei, ma le aveva mostrato un punto di vista che non aveva considerato: Anya in compenso aveva passato tutto il tempo a inveire contro la biologa.  
   
Costia ne valeva la pena?  
   
Quella domanda iniziò ad ossessionare Lexa. Per tutta la sera aveva parlato con Clarke, perdendosi in quello sguardo triste, l’aveva vista davvero rassegnata per la situazione con Niylah, eppure poteva vedere la forza con cui cercava di non lasciarsi andare. Aveva avuto le stesse reazioni anche per lei?  
Si era trovata più volte a indugiare in quell’azzurro senza ascoltare veramente che stava dicendo, meno male che non se n’era accorta. Continuava a chiedersi se con lei aveva sbagliato a fissarsi sui propri sogni senza trovare un compromesso. Grazie a quello si era laureata con ottimi voti, ma era davvero l’unica strada da percorrere? Il karma la stava punendo con la stessa moneta?  
E perché il cuore le batteva così forte ogni volta che ci pensava?  
Si sentiva così piccola davanti a lei, quel groviglio d’indecisioni e silenzi avevano lasciato spazio a una donna forte e saggia, o almeno così sembrava ai suoi occhi.  
Non aveva voglia di tornare a casa, voleva rimanere un altro po’ in sua compagnia e scendere da quel taxi le era sembrata una tortura. Ormai erano abituate a parlare fino a notte fonda e l’ultima volta insieme era stato bello, aveva riso tantissimo quando si era svegliata accanto a Clarke, sentendola russare come un camionista.  
Quella era la perfezione.  
Arrivata in camera si era cambiata contro voglia per la notte, non era così che doveva finire quella serata e quel senso di incompiuto le attanagliava il cuore. Non aveva nemmeno chiuso del tutto la porta talmente era persa nei suoi pensieri, mentre veniva cullata da un profumo familiare: togliendosi i vestiti aveva risentito l’odore delle sigarette di Clarke e aveva indugiato nell’annusare quel tessuto portandoselo al viso.  
   
Anya la guardava dal corridoio scuotendo la testa, quell’idiota di sua sorella non aveva ancora imparato a chiudere le porte e a mettere ordine ai suoi sentimenti.  
   
 

\---

   
   
 _“Reyes, posso farti una domanda?”_  Anya si era avvicinata alla latina alle prese con i suoi esercizi in palestra.  
   
 _“Solo se mi chiami Raven”_  sorrise sorniona: culo di marmo le aveva rivolto la parola e doveva approfittarne.  
   
 _“Clarke che combina con mia sorella?”_  dritta al sodo.  
   
 _“In che senso? So che sono uscite l’altra sera”_  
   
 _“Ed è tutto lì?”_ alzò un sopracciglio con sguardo indagatore.  
   
Raven ridacchiò divertita.  _“Ma vuoi davvero sapere i segreti di quell’orso? Mettiti in fila! Anche se ci vivo insieme non si sbottona mai, è una causa persa”_  socchiuse gli occhi e l’osservò, doveva sapere qualcosa o non avrebbe chiesto della bionda.  _“Che mi sono persa?”_  
   
 _“Nulla”_ alzò le spalle e deviò lo sguardo.  _“Stai sbagliando la posizione, non devi piegare tanto il ginocchio”_ con tono severo.  
   
Guardò in alto sbuffando un po’, non le sembrava di aver fatto domanda per entrare nell’esercito.  
 _“Se ti può essere utile, Clarke si fa avvicinare solo da tua sorella ultimamente”_  come se non dicesse nulla di importante, con un sorrisetto furbo stampato sulla faccia. Anya le sorrise di rimando, ora sì che aveva trovato una complice.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Clarke si era ritrovata a fissare il soffitto di camera sua accarezzando Leo, ormai erano diverse notti che passava il tempo in quel modo. Il ricordo di Niylah continuava a bussare al suo cuore, le mancava così tanto il suo calore che si trovava ad allungare la mano sperando di trovarla al suo fianco. Quella stanza era così asettica, non aveva niente di lei e le sembrava così strano, non era naturale un posto che non avesse almeno qualcosa della sua bionda preferita.  
Quel vuoto nel petto continuava a dolerle, non le dava tregua e non riusciva a sfogarsi, lasciando andare tutte le lacrime per lei. Ormai erano giorni che provava a perdersi in tutta quell’amarezza per un po’ di sollievo, ma nulla. Solo con Lexa era riuscita a piangere.  
Che stupida… riusciva a sentirsi al sicuro solo al suo fianco. Sapeva benissimo che nessuno voleva farle del male, eppure quella ragazzina dagli occhi verdi aveva domato anche lei. Ma doveva farsene una ragione: Lexa non sarebbe rimasta per sempre, anzi, sicuramente avrebbe sistemato le cose con Costia e addio di nuovo.  
   
4.12 am.  
Chissà se Lexa stava dormendo.  
Aveva ritrovato i suoi amici e il suo mondo, ma non aveva memoria di un’esistenza piacevole senza Niylah, tutto ruotava intorno a lei e a quelle telefonate notturne con Lexa. Non poteva mandare un messaggio alla mora a quell’ora, non avrebbe mai risposto, non voleva nemmeno svegliarla. Forse poteva infilarsi in camera di Raven, ma sarebbe stato troppo strano, era troppo orgogliosa per ammettere di avere bisogno.  
   
Doveva essere davvero distrutta: anche Leo si era appoggiato al suo fianco facendo le fusa. Un evento più unico che raro. Non l’aveva mai fatto prima, non si comportava mai da gatto normale e l’aveva visto cedere solo alle carezze di Lexa.  
   
Dannata Woods, cosa avevi fatto a entrambi?  
   
 

\---

   
 

_[“Ciao, devo visionare una coppia di linci in un parco vicino a te, forse riusciamo a trasferirle da noi. Ti va di vederci questo weekend? Ho chiesto un paio di giorni liberi… mi manchi”]_

   
Ecco come poteva essere Costia messa alle strette.  
Aveva realizzato i desideri silenziosi di Lexa, aveva fatto i compiti a casa in modo corretto e svolto bene l’esercizio. Peccato che la mora non pensasse più a lei da qualche giorno.  
Si era stupita di non sentire la sua mancanza, ma passati i primi sensi di colpa, tutto era filato liscio e si stava godendo i momenti a casa con la famiglia e gli amici.  
Però quel messaggio l’aveva ributtata in quel vortice di dubbi, perché si sentiva così? Era così facile abituarsi alla sua assenza? Ora che aveva ottenuto quello che voleva non poteva dirle di no, non avevano avuto molte occasioni per parlare al telefono: come Clarke le aveva sempre spiegato, il fuso orario era difficile da gestire.  
Lexa la raggiunse per il weekend e nel trovarsela di fronte non sapeva bene come reagire. Costia le era andata incontro con uno dei suoi sorrisi più belli e si era sciolta davanti alla sua ragazza, aveva fatto di tutto per assicurarsi quel viaggio di lavoro con i veterinari e il suo supervisore.  
Era la prima cosa che le aveva detto.  
Dopo un primo momento d’imbarazzo, la giornata insieme era proseguita come sempre, piacevole e leggera. La sua bionda le aveva raccontato delle linci e del parco dove erano state curate, avrebbe voluto tornarci insieme a lei, le sarebbe piaciuto.  
Non sapeva che c’era già stata con Roan, ma non era necessario dirle quel particolare.  
In fondo Costia le era mancata, ma se n’era accorta solo quando se l’era trovata di fronte.  
   
 _“Sono davvero stata una stupida a dirti quelle cose, non ci ho nemmeno provato a venirti incontro”_  intimorita, non si trovava bene in quella situazione. Aveva dovuto ingoiare parecchio orgoglio per arrivare a quella conclusione, la biologa non era una che tornava sui suoi passi.  
   
 _“Dai tante cose per scontato, Cos. Dovremmo parlare di più, invece ci intestardiamo nelle nostre posizioni”_  le rispose con calma, le dispiaceva essere arrivata a quel punto dopo settimane. Aveva ragionato su quello che le aveva detto Clarke e doveva ammettere di esser stata tanto testona quanto lei.  
   
 _“Hai ragione, è che non mi è mai successo prima. Non mi sono mai dovuta dividere tra i miei interessi e la mia ragazza”_  cercava le parole per spiegarle quello che le passava per la testa in modo carino.  _“Sei la prima con cui sto che non è di Portland e… abbiamo vite totalmente diverse fuori dallo zoo”_ ecco, ora iniziava davvero a rendersi conto di quel particolare, come se l’avesse messo a fuoco per la prima volta.  
 _“Ma, insomma, stiamo insieme da più di un anno… vorrà dire qualcosa, no?”_ forse doveva convincere più sé stessa che la mora davanti a sé.  
   
 _“Per te è così importante condividere tutto?”_ si era seduta di fianco a lei e ne aveva cercato lo sguardo. Tutto sembrava ruotare intorno a ciò che cozzava con la sua vita e voleva davvero capire il nocciolo della questione.  
   
 _“Finora è sempre stato così, non ho mai cercato qualcosa di diverso”_ ammise con calma, per lei era davvero importante, ma aveva paura di dirglielo e perderla definitivamente. _“Non lo so, non dovrebbe essere una scelta tra te e tutto il resto”_ con tono deciso. Voleva che capisse che, anche se c’erano state discussioni, teneva davvero a lei e le stava andando incontro. Detestava mettere in discussione il suo modo di essere, si era impegnata tanto per liberarsi dei pregiudizi ed essere sé stessa e non voleva farlo proprio con lei.  
   
Lexa si prese qualche momento per pensare prima di accarezzarle la guancia.  _“Vorrei solo che mi venissi incontro ogni tanto, non ti sto chiedendo di mollare tutto quello che ti piace”_  le appoggiò un bacio delicato sulle labbra.  _“Oggi l’hai fatto e ne sono davvero contenta”_  le sorrise e le tensioni sembravano essere sparite.  
   
Quelle parole avevano continuato a ronzarle in testa e non si dava pace, perché aveva sempre quella strana sensazione, come se qualcosa fosse fuori posto?  
L’amava, ma dopo quel litigio era cambiato qualcosa e non sapeva mettere a fuoco cosa le dava fastidio. Quell’abbraccio non le era più sembrato così caldo come a Portland, come se la distanza dal suo luogo natale avesse disperso intensità, era così diverso.  
Lei era diversa.  
Avevano fatto l’amore per buona parte del pomeriggio, lasciandosi andare alle sue carezze, ma c’era qualcosa di strano. I suoi baci erano dolci come sempre, ma aveva notato un’incertezza nuova. Quel leggero tremore delle labbra al primo contatto, come a doverle chiedere permesso, non era da lei.  
Cosa la portava a essere così insicura?  
Costia aveva liquidato tutto dicendole che aveva paura di perderla, che non l’aveva mai vista così arrabbiata e che lei ne valeva davvero la pena, ma sentiva che non era del tutto vero.  
Lexa era davvero confusa, divisa tra istinto, logica e voglia di crederle.  
   
La sua ragazza si era impegnata davvero e le aveva dato prova di tenerci e in tutta risposta Lexa aveva mandato la domanda per il master appena aveva messo piede a casa dei genitori. Ormai era fuori tempo massimo per l’iscrizione, l’aveva fatto per sfizio, non credeva alla fortuna nei corsi a numero chiuso.  
Eppure doveva provare.  
Non aveva intenzione di dirlo a Costia prima di essere certa di una risposta, non sapeva darsi un vero motivo per quell’omissione, ma per prima aveva bisogno di certezze.  
Si sentiva così confusa e non voleva parlarne con Anya, lei vedeva cospirazioni ovunque e avrebbe trovato mille motivi per dar la colpa di tutto alla sua biologa.  
   
Chissà che le avrebbe detto Clarke, sicuramente le avrebbe dato della scema, come suo solito.  
Clarke… al solo pensarci le sfuggì un sorriso.  
Sì, l’avrebbe chiamata in settimana per una birra, si meritava di farsi chiamare in quel modo.  
Scema.  
Doveva davvero essersi bevuta il cervello per non rendersi conto di quello che le stava succedendo, ma le serviva il suo oracolo biondo, aveva bisogno della sua dose di quell’azzurro profondo.  
   
Aveva bisogno di sentirsi a casa.  
Di nuovo.  
   
 

\---

   
   
 _“Quindi, che vuoi fare con lei?”_  espirò il fumo e spense la sigaretta a terra.  
   
 _“Non lo so”_  si mise le mani tra i capelli.  _“Il mese scorso ho mandato curriculum a Portland e… fatto domanda per il master appena sono arrivata qui”_ a voce bassa.  
   
Clarke scoppiò a ridere.  _“Credo che tu lo sappia già!”_  la guardò con dolcezza e le sorrise.  _“Sei un vero casino, Lexa”_  
   
 _“Senti chi parla!”_  le lanciò un’occhiataccia prima di ridacchiare a sua volta, non avrebbe saputo definirsi in modo diverso.  
   
 _“Io ho la coscienza pulita, ho tentato tutto con Niylah”_  le fece la linguaccia, era la prima volta che riusciva a scherzarci su.  
   
Rimasero ancora un po’ in silenzio a guardare le stelle. Erano sedute su una panchina nel parco dietro l’appartamento di Raven, era un posto tranquillo e la latina non ne poteva più di vederla ciondolare per casa e appestare l’aria con le sue sigarette, così le aveva cacciate fuori dopo aver cenato insieme.  
 _“Mi è sembrata strana, era così insicura… non so, non era la solita Costia. C’era qualcosa di diverso”_  
   
“ _Se la sarà fatta sotto, hai idea di che vuol dire perderti?”_  sbuffò d’istinto, rendendosi conto troppo tardi di cosa aveva detto veramente.  
Lexa rimase ancora in silenzio e si appoggiò di peso allo schienale della panchina, facendo scricchiolare la struttura. Clarke avrebbe voluto scomparire nel nulla, quel silenzio iniziava ad essere assordante.  
   
 _“No, però so che vuol dire perdere te”_  le rispose con calma.  
   
 _“Non volevo rivangare il passato, era solo un commento così… insomma, hai capito”_  impacciata e non aveva osato voltarsi, aveva paura di incrociare il suo sguardo. Sentì all’improvviso la sua mano calda sulla spalla e s’irrigidì appena.  
   
 _“Lo so”_  addolcì il tono e strinse appena la presa prima di spostarla con una lenta carezza.  _“Grazie, è stato un commento molto carino”_  il cuore le scoppiava nel petto, non voleva ammetterlo, ma quelle parole l’avevano stesa. Si era interrogata per giorni per capire che le stava succedendo e la risposta era sotto il suo naso.  
Una bellissima risposta dagli occhi azzurri.  
   
Clarke si alzò in piedi per stiracchiarsi, si stava sentendo in imbarazzo e doveva assolutamente distrarsi. Si voltò verso Lexa e si accese un’altra sigaretta.  
 _“Comunque vada sii sincera con lei, mi piace quella ragazza”_  sogghignò.  _“Magari è testona, ma ci tiene a te. E’ un peccato perdere qualcuno così solo per non voler accettare compromessi”_  espirò il fumo e riprese fiato.  _“E se, pensando a tutta questa storia, ti trovi più interessata al master, sai già la risposta”_  sogghignò, sapendo benissimo che quando si metteva in testa qualcosa non c’era verso di farle cambiare idea, soprattutto quando si trattava dei suoi sogni.  
   
 _“Non mi prendere in giro!”_  sbuffò indispettita.  _“Ho chiesto a te perché sei imparziale o andavo da Anya a farmi infamare”_  mise il broncio.  
   
 _“Quanto sei scema”_  Clarke scoppiò a ridere. Ora Lexa era contenta, si era sentita dire quello che voleva e da quella voce profonda e roca aveva tutto un altro significato.  
   
Tornando a casa si rese conto di essere davvero nei guai. Oltre a tutti i suoi dubbi su Costia, il master e il suo futuro, aveva un altro pensiero dai capelli biondi fisso in testa.


	9. Agosto

4 agosto. 11.45 pm.  
La serata film a casa di Raven stava procedendo alla perfezione, Bellamy e la latina si stavano litigando la seconda ciotola di pop corn durante la maratona di film trash, continuando a commentare ogni singola scollatura messa in mostra. Clarke li osservava con attenzione, non sapeva se ridere o essere infastidita da tutto quello che stava sentendo, mentre Lexa aveva le lacrime agli occhi dalle risate.  
   
 _“No, è illegale! Non può continuare a combattere coprendosi le tette con una mano!”_  la latina lanciò una manciata di pop corn alla tv.  
   
 _“Non è un porno, non sprecare il cibo per le tue botte ormonali”_  Bellamy le rubò la ciotola dalle mani con un gesto secco.  
   
 _“Il mio tesssoro!”_  imitando Gollum dal Signore degli Anelli.  
Clarke era seduta sul divano a fianco dei due amici, mentre Lexa si era posizionata ai suoi piedi, appoggiata a una montagna di cuscini. Quella era una scena surreale, ma per la bionda rasentava il paradiso: pop corn, divano e ottima compagnia. Le risate cristalline della piccola Woods erano davvero un balsamo per il cuore e per le orecchie, era così bello averla intorno e vederla così contenta. Per fortuna serate come quelle si stavano ripetendo molto spesso dall’arrivo di Lexa in città, dopo l’inaugurazione era stata adottata ufficialmente da Raven, la latina si era preoccupata di avere una compagnia leggera per non far cadere Clarke nel suo circolo vizioso di mutismo, sigarette e alcol e stava funzionando davvero.  
   
5 agosto. 12.07 am.  
Bellamy guardò l’orologio e mise in pausa il film, si alzò e guardò Raven con complicità schiarendosi la voce.  
Non prometteva nulla di buono.  
   
 _“Buon compleanno, principessa! Auguri!”_  i due complici urlarono con tutta la loro forza.  
   
Clarke socchiuse gli occhi e tirò un cuscino verso il ragazzo che non stava smettendo di ridere.  
 _“Brutti stronzi! Smettetela di chiamarmi principessa”_  
   
Lexa la guardò stupita, non sapeva che fosse il suo compleanno. Clarke le aveva detto che era nata in agosto, ma aveva sempre omesso il giorno e non si erano mai frequentate in estate.  _“Ma è il tuo compleanno? Perché non me l’hai detto?”_  le sorrise prima di alzarsi e stritolarla in un abbraccio.  _“Auguri”_ stampandole un bacio sulla guancia.  
   
La serata continuò per un altro po’, giusto il tempo di finire il film e, al momento di tornare a casa, Clarke accompagnò Lexa all’auto.  
 _“Grazie per la serata, mi sono divertita tantissimo. I tuoi amici sono davvero simpatici”_  
   
 _“Sono degli idioti, ma senza di loro non saprei che fare”_  sorrise un po’ imbarazzata passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  _“Senti… venerdì prossimo festeggio con loro, ti va di venire?”_  era diventata rossa, era la prima uscita che le proponeva, qualcosa di ufficiale e intimo come il compleanno insieme al suo gruppo di amici. Non sapeva bene come l’avrebbe presa e non capiva nemmeno tutta quell’agitazione che le stava attanagliando il cuore.  
   
 _“Certo, molto volentieri. Ci sarò”_  Lexa sorrise entusiasta, era davvero contenta di quell’invito.  
   
 _“Ah… bene. Porta chi vuoi, più siamo meglio è. Poi ti mando l’indirizzo del locale e l’orario”_  sorrise con dolcezza, sentendosi andare a fuoco il viso.  
   
Lexa la guardò un po’ e scosse la testa, davvero era così imbarazzata per quella sciocchezza? L’abbracciò di nuovo e le appoggiò le labbra sulla guancia, un bacio più lungo e affettuoso del solito.  _“Buon compleanno raggio di sole. Ci sentiamo domani… buonanotte”_  le aveva sussurrato quelle parole all’orecchio provocandole dei brividi.  
Che le stava succedendo?  
   
 

\---

   
   
 _“No”_  
   
 _“Anya… per favore”_  la pregò sfoderando il suo sguardo da cucciolo.  
   
 _“Non verrò a quella festa”_  lapidaria.  
   
 _“C’è anche Raven!”_  come se fosse un punto a favore.  
   
 _“Appunto, poi perdo quel poco di credibilità che ho in palestra”_  già era dovuta scendere a confidenze per avere qualche dettaglio in più, quella festa sarebbe stata la sua rovina.  
   
 _“Non fare la musona, sono davvero simpatici. Quando ti rompi andiamo via, ok?”_  ancora a fissarla con lo sguardo pieno di speranza.  
   
 _“Senti, risparmia gli occhioni da cerbiatta per Costia… e con lei come la metti?”_  cercò di spostare l’attenzione su di lei.  
   
 _“E’ solo una festa di compleanno”_  non le avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di vederla cedere a una sua insinuazione.  
   
 _“Della tua Clarke. Guarda che ti ho vista annusare i vestiti puzzolenti di fumo con sguardo sognante”_  aveva lanciato la stoccata finale.  
   
Lexa rimase un po’ in silenzio, non si aspettava di esser stata scoperta.  
 _“Sono molto confusa”_  ammise.  _“Dopo l’ultimo litigio con Costia non è la stessa cosa… ci siamo viste, ci sono stata bene insieme, però… non so, Anya… avevo pensato di fare un master qui vicino e mi ha detto che non vuole un rapporto a distanza”_  quella cosa le continuava a ronzare in testa, come se tutto ciò che si erano dette non avesse avuto importanza.  
   
 _“E che problema c’è? Mollala. Di certo non si licenzia dallo zoo per starti vicina”_  con ovvietà, alzando un po’ le spalle.  
   
 _“Ecco perché non te ne ho parlato prima”_  sbuffò.  
   
 _“Ecco perché sei sempre attaccata a Clarke… ok disdico con le altre per venerdì prossimo, non mi voglio perdere qualche tua figuraccia”_ le sorrise. Era davvero ridotta male, accettò solo per quello e per vincere una scommessa.  
   
 

\---  
   
   
 _[“Buon compleanno! Come stai?”]_

   
Quella giornata aveva preso una brutta piega, era bastato un solo messaggio di Niylah per far passare a Clarke l’euforia per la festa di venerdì.  
 

_[“Va e a te?”]_  
   
 _[“Ti posso chiamare?”]_

   
Non se l’aspettava e rimase un po’ a pensare alla risposta. Niylah l’anticipò chiamando dopo dieci minuti e Clarke rispose subito.  _“Ciao, scusa se non ho aspettato la risposta, ma avevo voglia di sentirti”_  era impacciatissima e la bionda non aveva ancora trovato il coraggio di dire qualcosa. Sentire la sua voce le aveva sfondato il cuore con un colpo forte e sicuro.  _“So che è stupido, ma ti ho preso un regalo e mi piacerebbe dartelo”_ con tono dolce.  
   
 _“Perché?”_  era davvero stupita per quella richiesta. Davvero, che voleva da lei ora?  
   
 _“Non ho mai smesso di volerti bene e mi manchi”_  aveva abbassato un po’ il tono, sembrava così sincera.  
   
Quelle parole arrivarono pesanti come incudini sulle sue spalle. ‘Mi manchi’… ma vaffanculo.  
 _“Non voglio più litigare, Niylah”_  era l’unica richiesta che si era permessa di farle, perché non avrebbe sostenuto un’altra scena del genere.  
   
 _“Nemmeno io. Siamo meglio di così Clarke”_ sospirò, aveva avuto tutto il tempo per ripensare agli ultimi mesi e a come si era comportata.  
   
 _“Magari ne approfitto per recuperare le mie cose”_  se era finita davvero non aveva senso continuare a tenere aperto quello spiraglio, un po’ di vestiti in un armadio non le avrebbero di certo riportato indietro la sua bionda preferita.  
   
Niylah non commentò, ormai era già tutto inscatolato in garage da giorni, ma non era il momento per dirlo.  
 _“So che ti chiedo tanto. Ti rubo solo pochi minuti… ti offro una birra”_  si era giocata tutte le sue carte, non aveva altro da offrirle e sapeva che la birra era l’unica cosa a cui, probabilmente, non avrebbe mai detto di no.  
   
 _“Tra due settimane ti va bene?_ ” le serviva un po’ di tempo per metabolizzare tutta quella situazione.  
   
 _“Si certo, quando puoi?”_  
   
 _“Mercoledì pomeriggio ci sei? Ho il turno al mattino”_  
   
 

\---

   
   
Clarke aveva messo il cervello in pausa da Niylah e dal resto della sua vita. Aveva iniziato a pensare che forse si era meritata tutto quel caos, una punizione divina del karma, ma si chiese anche chi aveva ucciso nella vita precedente per un accanimento tale da parte del destino.  
   
Lexa era stata di parola, aveva raggiunto il locale insieme ad Anya, che si guardava in giro spiazzata. Raven riservò un sorrisone compiaciuto alle due sorelle, non si aspettava che si presentasse davvero, soprattutto dopo essersi giocate un mese di palestra gratuita sulla bionda e la giovane Woods.  
Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln e gli altri accolsero le due nuove arrivate con gioia, curiosi di vedere dal vivo questo essere così perfetto da aver fatto capitolare Clarke anni prima e la famosa ‘culo di marmo’. Ormai la latina aveva tessuto poemi su quel fondoschiena a chiunque fosse presente a quel tavolo.  
La mora aveva iniziato a sentirsi osservata, ma Clarke le riservò il posto al suo fianco e vicino a chi conosceva già.  _“Tranquilla, non ti lascio in pasto ai leoni”_  le sussurrò all’orecchio prima di ridacchiare.  
   
La cena risultò davvero gradevole per tutti, anche Anya si dovette ricredere e ormai era in balia delle battute di Raven e Bellamy, che per l’occasione si erano trasformati nei pagliacci del gruppo. Octavia guardava le sue amiche con il cuore gonfio di gioia, era riuscita a riunirle e quello era il più bel regalo che potesse aspettarsi. Anche Clarke sembrava davvero serena ora, soprattutto non aveva mai visto quello sguardo così luminoso, che indugiava sempre più spesso su Lexa. Più beveva e più diventava sfacciata nel guardarla e sembrava essere ricambiata.  
 _“A quanto stanno le puntate?”_  Lincoln si premurò di chiedere a Raven le regole di quel gioco, ormai la scommessa si era estesa a tutto il tavolo. Sì, Reyes non sapeva tenere la bocca chiusa.  
   
 _“Dieci dollari per un bacio, cento per altro”_  rispose sicura all’amico prima di guardare l’altra Woods.  
 _“Secondo te come andrà a finire la serata?”_  la latina lanciò un sorriso storto ad Anya.  
   
 _“Clarke svenuta e ubriaca è troppo scontato? Scommetto su quello”_  alzando un sopracciglio, ormai aveva perso il conto delle birre che si era scolata. Si stava chiedendo dove riusciva a mettere tutta quell’alcol senza andare in bagno ogni cinque minuti.  
   
Poco prima della mezzanotte Octavia tornò a casa insieme a Lincoln e altri, lasciando la festeggiata e pochi altri a ballare nell’altra sala del locale.  
Lexa si ritrovava a sorridere per ogni cosa, senza staccare gli occhi da Clarke, complice quella maglietta scollata che lasciava pochissimo all’immaginazione.  
Perché era così naturale averla intorno?  
Non si ricordava nemmeno com’era non averla nella sua vita. Lei era lì, quello era il suo posto.  
La veterinaria scherzava e si divertiva con tutti e non c’era nulla di più bello di quegli occhi lucidi per le risate, se avesse potuto, l’avrebbe fermata così nel tempo.  
Leggera e felice, perché si meritava quello, basta pagare per quella colpa passata.  
In fondo che avevano fatto di sbagliato?  
Amarla non era stato un errore.  
   
E mentre Lexa stava per unire troppi indizi nella sua testa, venne distratta dalla vibrazione del suo cellulare.  
Costia.  
Perché la chiamava ora?  
Maledizione, si era dimenticata di dirle del compleanno. Si allontanò un attimo da tutta quella confusione e rispose al telefono. La biologa aveva appena finito il suo turno allo zoo e stava per andare a Seattle. La chiamata fu sbrigativa con il rispettivo elenco delle attività del weekend, la mora aveva fretta di tornare a festeggiare: in lontananza vedeva Clarke scatenarsi in pista e sentiva di perdere tempo prezioso. Salutò la sua ragazza affettuosamente, dandole appuntamento telefonico alla domenica, raccomandandosi di mandarle un messaggio al suo arrivo da Elise.  
Chiuse la chiamata in dieci minuti per poi correre di nuovo a divertirsi insieme agli altri.  
   
   
La consapevolezza arrivò per Clarke con una fottutissima canzone da club e troppo alcol in corpo.  
   
Tutti immaginiamo di struggerci su canzoni d’amore strappalacrime, vecchi classici indelebili dalla memoria collettiva. No, per lei fu rilevante una canzone usa e getta che tanto piaceva a Lexa.  
Le piaceva talmente tanto che la trascinò in pista appena riconobbe l’attacco iniziale, saltando come una pazza indemoniata. Clarke si lasciò prendere dal ritmo e dall’alcol e iniziò a ballare, non facendo minimamente caso al testo. In fondo, chi le ascolta mai con attenzione?  
La mora però non era dello stesso parere, le appoggiò le braccia intorno al collo e le urlò il ritornello dritto in faccia.  
   
 _“_ _I think that I'll keep loving you, way past sixty-five_  
 _We made a language for us two, we don't need to describe  
Everytime time you call on me, I drop what I do  
You are my best friend and we've got some shit to shoot”  *****_  
 

Cantò insieme a lei, tanto quel ritornello veniva ripetuto per buona parte della canzone e lo imparò in fretta. La bionda in un primo momento non realizzò quella che poteva essere la più dolce e romantica dichiarazione d’amore secondo i suoi canoni. Parlava di loro, calzava alla perfezione alla situazione.  
Poi arrivò la certezza tra le braccia di Lexa, mentre la stringeva forte e la incitava a saltare insieme a lei. Sentire il calore del suo corpo, le sue forme, quella presa rassicurante e quelle labbra… non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal suo sorriso. Ancora si ricordava la sensazione delle sue labbra e di com’era bello mordicchiarle per farla arrabbiare, ogni volta rispondeva attaccandosi a lei con passione con baci così profondi da toglierle il fiato.  
Come aveva fatto senza di lei per tutto quel tempo?  
Clarke era fottuta, per il resto della sua vita.  
Tanto di quel passo non sarebbe arrivata viva al giorno successivo.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Come previsto da Anya, Clarke si trascinò sulle scale fino all’appartamento di Raven, aiutata da Lexa. Non si capiva come la giovane Woods riuscisse a stare in piedi. Per spegnere il cervello da quel loop di pensieri sulla bionda, aveva perso il conto dei cocktail che aveva bevuto. Doveva essere uno strano principio della fisica quello che permetteva alle due alcolizzate di procedere senza intoppi verso la porta, trovare la serratura al primo colpo e correre sul divano per accasciarsi in cerca di ristoro.  
   
Raven aveva approfittato della stanchezza per prendere Anya sotto braccio e farsi aiutare con gli ultimi gradini. Si erano divertite tanto quella sera, avevano scherzato e commentato ogni cosa durante la festa e quel generale aveva perso il suo alone di terrore. In fondo, sotto quella scorza di cinismo velata d’acido, c’era una persona molto piacevole e sensibile.  
Le due sorrisero nel vedere quella scena che le attendeva sul divano: Clarke era stesa a pancia all’aria in stile pelle d’orso con Lexa addosso, avvinghiata completamente a lei, con il viso appoggiato sulla sua spalla.  
Entrambe russavano come camionisti ubriachi in una calda notte d’estate.  
   
 _“Hanno il coraggio di definirsi ‘solo amiche’”_  sbottò Raven.  _“Io non faccio il koala con chi non mi interessa”_  guardò l’altra con un’occhiata interrogativa.  
   
Anya però era persa a guardare il viso sereno della sorella, non l’aveva mai vista così, nemmeno quando le aveva presentato Costia. Era davvero così idiota da non riconoscere quello che stava vivendo? Se l’avesse ascoltata, avrebbe mollato la biologa già da un mese, ma doveva essere il DNA marcio del padre a trasmetterle quell’insana testardaggine.  
La latina invitò Anya a restare a dormire, tanto quelle due non si sarebbero mosse dal divano per un bel pezzo e aveva una brandina a disposizione, quella che sfoderava solo in caso di emergenza.  
 _“Grazie, credo che mi toccherà accettare, se torniamo a casa in questo stato chi lo sente suo padre? E’ un tale rompicoglioni”_  sbuffò, mentre mandava un messaggio alla madre per rassicurarla sulla loro assenza.  
   
 _“Suo padre? Non è anche il tuo?”_  era davvero confusa.  
   
 _“Si, lunga storia… è il mio patrigno, non abbiamo nulla in comune io e lei”_  le scappò un sorriso dolce per la prima volta in tutta la serata. Continuarono a parlare per un po’, cercando di sentire le parole dell’altra nonostante quel russare costante come sottofondo. Risero tanto e Raven si rilassò, trovando un’altra persona intelligente con cui potersi confrontare e che, soprattutto, rideva a quasi tutte le sue battute.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Clarke si svegliò con le vertigini per il troppo alcol, quanto aveva bevuto alla festa? Aveva anche un vuoto su come era arrivata a casa. Sentì la bocca impastata e aveva difficoltà a respirare, si sentiva uno strano peso al petto e non sapeva spiegarsi il motivo. Di certo non si trattava di Leo, quel gatto non la toccava mai per troppo tempo in estate. Aprì gli occhi e riuscì a scorgere il profilo di Lexa sotto a quel groviglio di capelli sul suo petto. Era in assoluto la cosa più dolce che avesse mai visto.  
Le scostò un paio di ciocche dal viso, quel tanto per farla respirare meglio e la mora mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile. Le accarezzò la testa un altro paio di volte prima di ritrovarsi quegli occhi verdi puntati sui suoi e un sorriso storto appena abbozzato.  
 _“Scusa… non ricordo di essermi addormentata. Dove siamo?”_  le sussurrò trattenendo le risate, come erano finite lì? Anche la mora era ridotta male e non riusciva a trovare la propria dimensione in tutte quelle vertigini. Non avrebbe più toccato alcol per un mese.  
   
 _“Tranquilla, sei più leggera dell’assistente di Satana”_ sghignazzarono insieme.  
   
Clarke si morse il labbro mentre osservava Lexa al suo peggio: trucco sbavato, capelli arruffati, occhiaie e viso distrutto… eppure aveva davanti a sé lo spettacolo più dolce che la natura avesse da offrirle.  
 _“Mi sei mancata così tanto”_  non riuscì a trattenere quelle parole, mentre l’emozione le faceva tremare la voce.  
   
 _“Anche tu”_  Lexa ammise a sua volta avvicinandosi un po’ con il viso. Quel distacco era stato molto doloroso, ma non aveva mai lasciato spazio a quei sentimenti per non cedere alla nostalgia e darsi una possibilità.  
   
Clarke eliminò lo spazio tra loro, con un bacio delicato, gustandosi il calore delle sue labbra.  
Lexa sorrise e indietreggiò appena, non riusciva a contenere quella felicità che le stava scaldando il petto. Rimase a fissarla per un po’ prima di avvicinarsi e ricambiare quel bacio, facendo scivolare la lingua con dolcezza tra le sue labbra, perdendosi nel suo sapore misto all’alcol. Era tutto come se lo ricordava.  
   
Si fissarono per qualche istante, indecise su quale significato dare a quel gesto, nessuna voleva davvero trovargli un nome. I postumi dell’alcol salvarono entrambe da quella situazione imbarazzante, la mora si accasciò di nuovo sul suo petto, gustandosi il battito del suo cuore impazzito.  
 _“Mia”_  biascicò senza pensarci, un pensiero a voce alta per poi riaddormentandosi poco dopo.  
   
Clarke sentì molto bene quel sussurro e sorrise beata. Si mise comoda e l’avvolse in un abbraccio, voleva gustarsi ogni attimo della sua compagnia.  
Era stato davvero un bel compleanno.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Il risveglio dopo la festa fu accompagnato da un forte mal di testa e schiena a pezzi: non era più abituata a passare l’intera notte sul divano con una ragazza spiaggiata addosso.  
Clarke riuscì a scivolare sul fianco e a sistemarsi meglio in quello spazio, tutto per non svegliare Lexa, che continuava a dormire serena al suo fianco.  
La guardò e le venne in mente quel bacio dato nel mezzo della notte.  
Che cazzo aveva fatto?  
Si sentì sporca e in colpa verso Niylah, non poteva averlo fatto di nuovo, non ora.  
Ma che le era venuto in mente?  
Lexa sarebbe tornata da Costia e non l’avrebbe vista prima di mesi. E se si fosse trasferita lì? Non poteva permettersi di attaccarsi a lei di nuovo, non così tanto. Non voleva dare ragione a Niylah e alla sua gelosia, che stupida, ora con che coraggio l’avrebbe guardata in faccia?  
Era stato solo uno stupidissimo bacio, un semplice contatto di labbra anche se ricambiato, ma le venne in mente tutto quello che aveva pensato durante la serata.  
Non poteva più stare in sua compagnia… e se Niylah ci avesse ripensato?  
Stupida! Stupida Clarke.  
Sgattaiolò dal divano per andare a chiudersi in camera sua a fumare quello che rimaneva del suo cervello.  
   
Lexa si svegliò sentendo quel fresco improvviso sulla pelle, la sua bionda doveva essersi spostata. Era davvero uno straccio: mal di testa e nausea da troppo alcol, non era più abituata ai ritmi di Clarke.  
Già, avevano ballato e bevuto tutta la sera e… ok, l’aveva baciata, non era stato un sogno.  
Si mise a guardare il soffitto ripensando a quella notte, si toccò le labbra e sorrise euforica. Il cuore le batteva all’impazzata ripensando a tutto quello che era successo e non riusciva a smettere di sorridere. Il pensiero di Costia però la colpì, fino a quel momento si era dimenticata della sua presenza e quello aveva iniziato a farla riflettere: Anya era da mesi che le faceva una testa così, ma che doveva fare?  
Non era stato solo un bacio, c’erano i giorni insieme, gli amici, la serata e la seconda notte passata abbracciata a lei. Quello non lo poteva nascondere sotto il tappeto come se niente fosse.  
Già si immaginava i “te lo avevo detto” della sorella.  
Trovare la porta della camera di Clarke chiusa con tanto di odore di sigaretta nell’aria non era un bel segnale. Che incosciente che era stata, forse le aveva davvero creato altri casini mentre cercava di risistemarsi con Niylah.  
   
Il miagolio di Leo la riportò alla realtà, fissandola con sguardo interrogativo.  
 _“Buongiorno anche a te”_  cercò di accarezzarlo, ma schivò abilmente quel contatto, puntando poi i suoi occhi gialli sulle ciotole vuote. Lexa rise di nuovo e si trascinò fino alla porta di Clarke e bussò.  
 _“Dove sono i croccantini di Leo?”_  a bassa voce, non voleva svegliare Raven.  
   
 _“Cazzo”_  ecco che era tornata la solita di tutti i giorni. Le aprì la porta e per la prima volta, dopo tanto tempo, Lexa rivide lo sguardo terrorizzato della bionda.  
L’aveva riconosciuto: era quello dedicato a lei, lo aveva già visto quella volta che le aveva detto di essersi innamorata di lei.  
Il messaggio era chiaro: avevano oltrepassato il limite.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Mercoledì.  
Quel bacio aveva rimesso tutto in gioco, ormai erano giorni che non faceva altro che pensare a Lexa e a Niylah cercando le differenze tra loro. Doveva ammettere che da quando aveva ricominciato a passare del tempo insieme a lei, non pensava poi così spesso alla sua bionda preferita. Era tutto un soppesare di pro e contro. Non aveva dimenticato la ragazza con cui aveva condiviso gli ultimi anni della sua vita, ma non sapeva nemmeno che potesse esistere una leggerezza tale, come quella che provava con la giovane Woods.  
Aveva raccontato tutto a Raven, che grazie a quello era pronta a riscattare il suo mese gratis in palestra, ma ancora navigava nei dubbi.  
Rivoleva davvero Niylah?  
Chi era veramente la sua bionda preferita? Quella dei primi anni o quella degli ultimi mesi?  
Sapeva che quel rapporto aveva iniziato a logorare anche i sentimenti che aveva per lei, si rendeva conto, giorno dopo giorno, di non provare più la stessa sofferenza. Le aveva detto chiaramente che non c’era nulla da fare, non l’amava più, non ci sarebbero state seconde possibilità.  
Ma le voleva davvero o era solo il senso di colpa per quel bacio?  
Aveva paura di ammettere quello che tutti vedevano tranne lei, questo avrebbe distrutto tutti i suoi punti fermi e non poteva permetterselo.  
Lexa era sua amica e così doveva rimanere, doveva solo accettarlo.  
In tutto questo, non si era più fatta sentire con lei.  
   
 _“E ora che cazzo faccio?”_  Clarke le chiese con il panico nella voce.  
   
 _“Non la vuoi vedere?”_  Raven appoggiò la borsa della palestra a terra, stava per uscire.  
   
 _“Ho fatto una cazzata, Rae… con che coraggio la guardo?”_  si passò una mano tra i capelli, era molto nervosa.  
   
 _“Ti ha mollata lei, due mesi fa. Avrai pure il diritto di viverti la tua vita”_  socchiuse gli occhi e la osservò. Certo che la sua amica sapeva sguazzare nei casini e nei sensi di colpa come nessun altro.  
   
 _“Si, ma se volesse tornare indietro?”_  si morse il labbro, nemmeno lei credeva a quello che stava dicendo, ma le serviva un alibi.  
   
La latina si avvicinò a lei e le prese il viso tra le mani, forzandola a guardarla negli occhi.  
 _“Guardami e dimmi sinceramente che rivuoi tutto com’era prima con il cellulare sotto controllo, le scenate, il rinfacciarti di essere indipendente”_ con tono serio.  
   
Clarke ci pensò e scosse il capo.  _“No”_ titubante, in quei mesi di distacco aveva sentito la sua mancanza, ma si era sentita libera e leggera. Raven l’aveva aiutata a non perdersi nei pensieri negativi e di questo doveva ringraziare Raven, che la sollecitava di continuo.  
   
 _“Griff, sopporteresti davvero tutto? Anche non avere Lexa nella tua vita?”_ la incalzò, doveva rendersi conto realmente di quello a cui andava incontro. Sgranò gli occhi e scosse il capo con forza, come se le fosse arrivata una secchiata d’acqua gelida.  
   
 _“E allora? Mi dici che problema c’è?”_  lasciò la presa, ma davvero non capiva che le passasse per la testa.  
   
 _“Non lo so…”_  titubante, c’erano troppi pensieri che spingevano per uscire e non sapeva esattamente che priorità dare a tutto, ma in tutto quel caos ce n’era sempre uno fisso: Lexa.  
   
 _“Lo sai, ma sei testona e non lo vuoi ammettere”_  si stava spazientendo, ormai lo aveva capito anche la palla di pelo, ma lei si ostinava a rifiutare l’ipotesi.  
   
 _“Tra pochi giorni torna a Portland e ha Costia, niente casini questa volta”_  lapidaria. Aveva capito dove voleva arrivare. Le aveva già fatto male una volta, ora Lexa non sapeva che fare del suo futuro e non la voleva spingere da nessuna parte. Voleva lasciarla libera di scegliere la sua vita senza incasinarle di nuovo l’esistenza. Alexandra Woods era stata una benedizione, le aveva ridato il sorriso e una serenità che non aveva da tempo, però presto se ne sarebbe andata e doveva iniziare a farsene una ragione.  
   
 _“Ha ragione Anya, siete due idiote”_  sbottò.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Clarke guidò fino alla sua vecchia casa tra una sigaretta e l’altra. Non aveva il coraggio di scendere dall’auto, aveva paura che Niylah vedesse ciò che aveva fatto dal suo sguardo, come se la colpa la ricoprisse in tutto il suo essere.  
Rimase lì qualche minuto, fumandosi fino al filtro l’ultima superstite del pacchetto.  
Ora non aveva più scuse.  
   
Niylah si era presa cura del giardino in sua assenza, le faceva piacere vedere che non si era lasciata andare, ma dall’altro voleva dire che non aveva perso tempo a struggersi per lei. Quel pensiero la rilassò un po’.  
Suonò il campanello e la sua bionda l’accolse con un bel sorriso, non si aspettava di trovarsela così vicina e nemmeno così bella. Non si era minimamente curata per vederla, l’aveva accolta con semplici jeans e maglietta, ma le era mancato così tanto quel sorriso solare.  
 _“Potevi usare le chiavi, accomodati. Vuoi bere qualcosa?”_  dolce e servizievole, sembrava una vecchia amica dai modi di fare. La bionda era molto perplessa, non sapeva che aspettarsi, ma di certo non immaginava di vederla così tranquilla e affettuosa.  
 _“Perché mi guardi così?”_  
   
 _“E’ tutto così strano”_  ammise mentre si guardava intorno e notava che era già sparita ogni traccia della sua presenza.  _“Hai già tolto tutto”_  sussurrò. Anche l’odore in quell’appartamento era diverso, riconosceva le tonalità della sua ex, ma c’era altro nell’aria.  
   
 _“Si scusa è che… ci stavo male e ho voluto risistemare tutto. Non mi andava di dirtelo al telefono”_  prese un respiro, osservando le reazioni dell’altra.  _“E’ tutto negli scatoloni in garage”_  
   
 _“Hai fatto bene, sembrava un museo… non te l’ho mai detto, ma sembrava tutto fermo a due anni fa”_  le sorrise.  
   
Niylah rimase stupita da quelle parole _. “Perché non mi hai detto nulla?”_  
   
 _“Pensavo fosse solo una mia sensazione, poi me l’hai confermata”_  
   
 _“Mi dispiace tanto Clarke, davvero non volevo farti del male… sono stata davvero una stupida a non rendermi conto di quello che mi stava succedendo”_  
   
 _“Allora, questa birra?”_  si era rilassata sentendola ammettere i propri errori. Forse c’era uno spiraglio per un dialogo sereno, ma non poteva ascoltare oltre con la bocca asciutta.  
   
Si misero sul divano a bere una birra e parlare delle ultime novità, Clarke era curiosa di sapere di Becca e se stava frequentando qualcuno, ma non ebbe il coraggio di chiedere.  
 _“Come va con il lavoro?”_  
   
 _“Sto cercano altro, dopo quella porcata di Wallace ho lasciato l’agenzia e sto provando in altri settori di vendita. Becca mi sta dando una mano con i suoi agganci”_  con tranquillità. Ecco che Becca sbucava tra loro, meno male che l’aveva nominata lei per prima: ora poteva farle l’interrogatorio.  
   
 _“E quindi, con Becca…?”_  allusiva.  
   
 _“Sempre dritta al sodo, eh?”_  tossì un po’, le era andato di traverso l’ultimo sorso.  _“Ci stiamo frequentando… con calma, molta calma”_  si affrettò a precisare.  
   
 _“Con calma…”_  sussurrò con sarcasmo. Due mesi e già si rotolava nel letto con un’altra: l’orgoglio ferito era davvero pesante da gestire.  
   
Niylah si assentò un attimo per andare a recuperarle il regalo di compleanno: le aveva preso uno stetoscopio veterinario. Clarke ci era rimasta di sasso, non si aspettava quella premura da parte sua, aveva anche azzeccato la marca migliore e il modello che desiderava da anni… aveva davvero speso troppi soldi. La guardò con gli occhi lucidi, era davvero commossa e, senza pensarci, si fiondò sulle sue labbra per un bacio di ringraziamento.  
Rimasero a guardarsi interdette, Niylah non si aspettava quello slancio, ma si mosse velocemente per ricambiare. Prima di rendersene conto, Clarke chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare a quelle labbra conosciute e a quei gesti. Passò le mani tra i suoi capelli lunghi e la tirò a sé. Finirono per sdraiarsi sul divano, senza mai staccarsi da quel bacio che ormai non aveva più nulla di casto. L’astinenza forzata della veterinaria iniziò a prendere il sopravvento in quel frangente, sentire il bacino dell’altra premerle sull’inguine era diventata una dolorosa tortura, tanto da farle perdere il controllo e gemere nella sua bocca. Si sorprese di quel suono, in tutti gli scenari che aveva immaginato, questo era il più improbabile.  
Che cazzo stava facendo?  
Cosa diavolo stavano facendo?  
Riaprì gli occhi di scatto e non trovò quello che avrebbe voluto: il suo colore preferito non era lì.  
Le tornò in mente il bacio dato a Lexa e no, quello non era il posto dove voleva stare.  
Clarke si morse il labbro, guardando l’altra con sguardo smarrito. Si sentiva così confusa e in preda ai sensi di colpa. Qualcosa di fastidioso si stava agitando nel profondo del suo cuore.  
Ripresero fiato rimanendo in quella posizione, Niylah la fissò con attenzione e indietreggiò vedendo quel suo sguardo, iniziava ad avere timore della donna di fronte a lei.  
 _“Scusa i-io…”_  da dove poteva cominciare?  
   
Clarke scosse la testa e scoppiò a ridere portandosi le mani al viso.  _“Cazzo, non ne facciamo una giusta”_  sbottò nervosa.  
   
Niylah si scostò e andò a sistemarsi nell’angolo del divano, studiando la sua reazione.  _“E’ stato strano solo per me?”_ cercando di minimizzare la situazione.  
   
 _“No… non offenderti, ma… davvero, no”_  e riprese a ridere, isterica e con gli occhi lucidi. Si scostò e si mise a sedere, aspettando di riprendersi da quel riso sconclusionato. Aveva capito troppe cose incrociando il suo sguardo e faticò a calmarsi nonostante i respiri profondi che si stava forzando di fare. Ormai le doleva troppo il diaframma e aveva il fiato corto.  _“Cioè… bello… ma…”_  
   
 _“Ok ok, ho capito”_  imbarazzata, ma aveva intuito benissimo che intendeva. Si sistemò i capelli e andò a inginocchiarsi davanti a lei, per essere sicura che la guardasse negli occhi e non perdesse nulla di quello che doveva dirle.  
 _“Sei importante per me, Clarke… non mandiamo tutto a puttane. Ti prego”_  si schiarì la voce prima di continuare.  _“In questi mesi, mentre non eri qui, ho capito di aver riversato su di te troppe aspettative. Volevo le risposte di tutte le mie insoddisfazioni da te, ma non funziona così… non poteva andare da nessuna parte in questo modo”_  
   
 _“Lo so… prima o poi mi sarei stancata anch’io. Sono stata bene in questi mesi senza il tuo fiato sul collo. Ero stanca di non sentirmi mai all’altezza”_  le diede un colpo leggero sulla spalla. Ancora pensava a quel bacio. Davvero era lì a farle quel discorso dopo essersi incollata addosso? E se non si fosse fermata?  
   
 _“Mi perdoni?”_  la implorò, abbassando lo sguardo.  
   
 _“Vediamo se te lo meriti… ti sei mangiata tutto l’amore che provavo per te, pezzo dopo pezzo”_ sentiva uno strano sapore acido in bocca, puro fastidio. _“E prima… è stato così…”_  si bloccò, non riusciva a trovare le parole giuste da usare. Sbagliato, ecco cos’era stato. Un errore.  
   
 _“Scusami… davvero. Sono stata davvero un’idiota, ma…”_  
   
Non la lasciò finire.  _“Non so se ti voglio intorno per un po’… ma rimani una persona importante per me, questo non cambia”_  il tono era serio, Niylah poteva sentire benissimo quel rancore che covava nel cuore.  _“Ora è presto, mi sta sul cazzo che ti scopi un’altra. Mi stanno sul cazzo tante cose e mi stai sul cazzo tu… qui a chiedermi scusa con l’aria da cane bastonato. Mi ci vorrà tempo”_  e cercò di calmarsi perché sentiva il sangue ribollirle nelle vene. Quelle spiegazioni avevano liberato tutto la rabbia accumulata nei mesi di rinunce, di inutili sensi di colpa e corse verso obiettivi irraggiungibili.  
 _“Aiutami a caricare gli scatoloni in macchina”_  
   
 

\---

   
   
Clarke rientrò a casa e mugugnò qualcosa a Raven, prima di rinchiudersi in camera a guardare un punto fisso sul soffitto. Quella strana macchia che cambiava forma con il cambio della luce esterna. Non ci aveva mai fatto caso, ma era sempre stata lì, come tutte le sue consapevolezze su Niylah.  
Confrontarsi con lei era stato necessario, ma le aveva lasciato un cratere nel cuore di cui non vedeva il fondo. Rabbia e disillusione l’avevano presa a braccetto e trascinata in una danza intorno al fuoco dell’ultima sigaretta.  
Si era ripromessa tante volte di imparare a essere migliore per lei, quando nemmeno Niylah sapeva davvero che voleva. Le aveva promesso di smettere di fumare, perché quella voce roca la preoccupava, ma ormai aveva perso il conto di tutte quelle ultime sigarette. Le aveva lasciato mettere le mani in quello che era il suo spazio privato, lasciandole decidere ciò che poteva o non poteva fare.  
Le aveva lasciato il controllo della sua vita, proprio nel momento in cui aveva appena ritrovato la sua dimensione.  
Era così incazzata con sé stessa.  
   
   
   
A terminare in bellezza quella settimana ci pensò Lexa, le inviò un messaggio verso la mezzanotte della domenica successiva.  
   
11.53 pm

_[“Torno a Portland con l’ultimo volo di domani. Mi hanno chiamata per dei colloqui e non riesco a posticiparli”]_

   
Dopo circa venti minuti ne mandò un altro.  
   
12.15 am

_[“Ho l’aereo alle 20, sarò in aeroporto dalle 18.30… vorrei salutarti prima di andare. Ti aspetto?”]_

   
Clarke si limitò a leggere e a non rispondere, stava maledicendo ogni divinità conosciuta per averle tolto di nuovo Lexa. Sarebbe tornata in anticipo e Costia l’aspettava.  
Costia era lì e lei era solo la scema che l’aveva baciata dopo aver bevuto troppo.  
Bel modo di festeggiare…  
   
4.04 am

_[“Sei sparita dal tuo compleanno, so che è per quello che è successo. Parliamone Clarke, non scappare come al solito, ti prego. Mi manchi…”]_

   
La bionda non rispose nemmeno a quel messaggio, anche se l’aveva letto con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Non poteva avere idea di quanto le mancasse già.  
   
   
   
   
Lexa aspettò il suo aereo con lo sguardo puntato verso l’ingresso, non poteva andarsene senza salutarla, la sua Clarke non l’avrebbe mai fatto.  
   
Chiuse gli occhi quando chiamarono il suo volo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Note autrice -
> 
> Ciao a tutti,   
> spero che vi sia piaciuto questo capitolo dove sono successe davvero tante cose. Vi lascio la traduzione della canzone/rivelazione di Clarke con tanto di link a Youtube. So che in inglese "I love you" si intende in più modi, ma ho voluto giocare su questo doppio senso per regalare un sano infarto alla bionda più incasinata della storia. 
> 
> *Best Friend – Sofi Tukker  
> “Penso che continuerò ad amarti, ben oltre i 65 anni  
> Ci parliamo in un linguaggio tutto nostro, non c’è bisogno di spiegare  
> Tutte le volte che mi cerchi, lascio ciò che faccio  
> Sei il mio migliore amico e abbiamo cazzate da sparare”
> 
> Per chi la volesse ascoltare, qui trovate il remix con cui mi sono immaginata la scena nel capitolo  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vG42PFne7K0
> 
> Mentre qui c'è l’originale, che personalmente preferisco, ma mi sembrava troppo tranquilla per quel momento :)   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Vx7MTU-UVE
> 
> Grazie a chi legge in silenzio e a chi commenta. Al prossimo capitolo!


	10. Settembre

_[“Cresci Griffin”]_

   
Era riuscita solo a scriverle questo, ci aveva pensato per tutto il viaggio in aereo, ricacciando la delusione in fondo al cuore. Purtroppo se l’aspettava, ma aveva ancora una piccola speranza: era cambiata su tante cose, perché non in quello? Invece Clarke Griffin era sempre la solita testa di cazzo.  
Aveva perso il conto delle chiamate e dei messaggi che le aveva mandato da quella festa di compleanno, ovviamente aveva letto, ma mai risposto. Come poteva esser stata così ingenua? Doveva aspettarselo dopo aver visto il suo sguardo terrorizzato, ma cosa la stava spaventando così tanto? Avevano parlato tanto delle loro situazioni, delle insicurezze sui rispettivi rapporti e nel futuro. Era stato un bellissimo bacio e Lexa aveva bisogno di sapere che cosa voleva dire per lei. Sapeva che avrebbe incontrato Niylah dopo pochi giorni, ma se fosse successo qualcosa glielo avrebbe detto, non c’era motivo per sparire in quel modo. In fondo erano amiche, quel rispetto di base non poteva venir meno per un sentimento non corrisposto. Non poteva essersi inventata tutto. Di certo l’aveva scossa se aveva causato la sua fuga, ma doveva sapere, le serviva chiarezza e ormai non c’era più tempo.  
Portland e il resto della sua vita la stava aspettando.  
   
 

\---

   
   
 _“Sei una testa di cazzo!”_ sbottò la latina.  
   
 _“Sei monotona, almeno cambia offesa”_  Clarke la guardò con aria di sufficienza, non voleva darle soddisfazioni.  
   
 _“Perché l’hai lasciata andare?”_  alzò la voce, incredula. Clarke si era lasciata scappare un’imprecazione al messaggio di Lexa e aveva dovuto confessare tutto alla coinquilina. Raven non credeva alle sue orecchie: non poteva essere stata così idiota. Avevano passato l’ultimo mese a riavvicinarsi, aveva messo definitivamente una pietra sopra alla sua storia e per cosa?  
Davvero non si capacitava di quel comportamento.  
   
 _“Perché ora è da Costia e rimarrà là”_  spegnendo il mozzicone nel posacenere con un gesto nervoso.  
   
 _“Quanto sei stupida, hai mai pensato che forse voleva altro?”_  cercandone lo sguardo, ammorbidendo i toni.  
   
 _“Rae… era indecisa, ma non ha mai detto di volerla lasciare. Non ci voglio ricascare di nuovo ora che sto bene. Ho bisogno di serenità”_  sbuffò accendendosi un’altra sigaretta.  
   
 _“Ah perché sei serena? Mi stai appestando casa con le tue sigarette, a quanto sei arrivata? Tre pacchetti al giorno? Datti una regolata Griff, non puoi continuare a bere e fumare per non pensare”_  la latina era veramente arrabbiata e stanca di vederla buttarsi via così, oltre ad avere quell’odore di tabacco tatuato addosso, non aveva un bell’aspetto.  
   
 _“Lasciami in pace!”_  sbottò nervosa.  
   
 _“Come vuoi, ma finché sei qui non voglio stare a guardare mentre ti butti nel cesso. Non hai nemmeno il coraggio di ammettere che ci tieni a lei”_  era dannatamente seria.  
   
Clarke sapeva benissimo che aveva ragione, aveva capito le sue intenzioni, ma non poteva aver sbagliato. Aveva passato tutta la notte a pensare se andare o no a quell’aeroporto, trovando nella negazione l’unica risposta possibile. Si alzò in piedi con uno scatto nervoso e si avvicinò a lei con gli occhi spiritati.  
 _“Io sono sparita perché tengo a lei, perché ci tengo troppo! Non ho paura di ammetterlo”_ rabbiosa.  
   
 _“Allora chiamala o sei troppo cagasotto per farlo?”_  socchiuse gli occhi, ormai senza speranza.  
   
 _“Fottiti, Raven”_  secca, spostandosi nella sua camera.  
   
 _“Anche tu, tesoro”_  mandandole un bacio. Quanto era odiosa quando faceva così.  
Come aveva fatto Niylah a sopportarla per tanti anni?  
   
Clarke continuava a ripetersi di aver fatto la cosa giusta: aveva lasciato Lexa libera di scegliere il suo futuro. Se fosse andata all’aeroporto non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di lasciarla andare, anzi, l’avrebbe pregata di rimanere e le avrebbe fatto perdere il volo. Non poteva farle una cosa del genere, aveva i colloqui a cui teneva tanto, non poteva perdere quell’occasione. Anche se quel bacio era stato così naturale per entrambe, non voleva ricominciare tutto da capo: perderla una volta l’aveva distrutta, non voleva ripetere l’esperienza. Lexa avrebbe continuato la sua vita tranquillamente e col tempo si sarebbe dimenticata di quegli occhi verdi. Forse sarebbe sparita di nuovo come aveva già fatto in passato.  
In fondo, dove potevano andare loro due? Che razza di futuro potevano avere? Nel continente che le divideva c’era spazio solo per l’amicizia e dopo quel bacio non sarebbe più riuscita a tornare indietro.  
Si era fermata in tempo, sul bordo del precipizio.  
O almeno così pensava.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Costia era davvero raggiante, Lexa era tornata prima del previsto e le era mancata così tanto. Aveva passato quel periodo a pensare a loro due, alla loro relazione e aveva capito che la sua ragazza era davvero importante. Aveva avuto paura di perderla e ora era lì, pronta ad accoglierla con un abbraccio stritolatore.  
Alexandra Woods aveva lasciato tutta la sua rabbia sull’aereo, non poteva permettersi un interrogatorio da parte sua e non ne aveva voglia. Doveva smaltire quel momento e farsene una ragione. Si era ripromessa di non cedere, ma le toccò ammettere che, tra la folla in aeroporto, aveva cercato ben altri capelli biondi. Ed ecco a che doveva quelle lacrime che aveva versato sulla spalla di Costia, lasciandosi andare nel suo abbraccio rassicurante, tra un bacio e l’altro.  
Odiava mentirle, ma non aveva nemmeno la forza di parlare, voleva solo un attimo di pace per mettere ordine a tutti i suoi pensieri.  
   
Lexa si era lasciata coccolare da tutti i modi gentili di Costia, da quando l’aveva recuperata all’aeroporto era stata davvero un tesoro, forse non la vedeva così dalle loro prime uscite. Era così dolce e premurosa, quasi s’imbarazzava ogni volta che le sorrideva e la faceva stare così bene. Ricevere quelle cure l’aveva distolta da Clarke, iniziava a pensare davvero che fosse stato un bene chiuderla in quel modo. Era stata una bella estate, ma tutto doveva finire lì, era ora di prendersi le proprie responsabilità.  
Per essere sicura di non avere distrazioni bloccò il numero di Clarke e ogni suo contatto sul proprio telefono: aveva avuto tutto il tempo per parlarle, ora basta.  
   
Il mattino dopo il suo rientro, Lexa era stata svegliata dal profumo di caffè e dalla colazione a letto, non poteva credere ai suoi occhi, non le era mai successo.  
 _“Buongiorno, piccola”_  Costia le diede un bacio delicato sulle labbra, prima di appoggiare il vassoio sul comodino.  
   
 _“Buongiorno”_  sbadigliò.  _“A che devo questo trattamento?”_  la guardava con curiosità, cercando di riprendersi.  
   
 _“Non c’è un perché, mi sei mancata e avevo voglia di festeggiare il tuo ritorno”_  
 _“Cosa ho fatto per meritarmi una come te?”_  sorrise imbarazzata, tutta quella dolcezza la stava sciogliendo lentamente.  
   
 _“Sei solo tu”_  la biologa si sdraiò al suo fianco lasciandole baci leggeri sulle spalle, provocandole un mugolio di piacere. Il caffè si raffreddò mentre Lexa si lasciava andare alle carezze di Costia e ai suoi baci languidi. Le piaceva così tanto afferrare quei dreadlock per spingerla verso di lei, quando si trovava tra le sue gambe e scoprire con gioia i vantaggi del suo nuovo piercing alla lingua.  
Doveva essere impazzita, cosa le aveva fatto pensare di abbandonare tutto questo?  
   
 _“Ho davvero avuto paura di perderti”_  le confessò la biologa mentre sorseggiava il caffè freddo.  _“Eri così decisa quando sei partita… pensavo davvero che non saresti tornata dopo la nostra discussione”_  sorrise imbarazzata, aveva deciso di condividere con lei anche le sue debolezze e non solo la sua parte più forte.  
   
Lexa sgranò gli occhi e la guardò come se avesse visto un fantasma, durò solo una frazione di secondo, ma le parole di Clarke le tornarono in mentre con prepotenza.  
 _‘Se la sarà fatta sotto, hai idea di che vuol dire perderti?’_  
Lei non poteva saperlo, non aveva idea di che impatto avesse sulle persone nella sua vita, ma non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa quelle parole. Aveva ragione il suo tecnico di laboratorio, tutta quell’indecisione era data dalla paura di perdere qualcosa di prezioso.  
   
 _“Tutto bene?”_  si preoccupò.  
   
 _“Si.. si, tranquilla, mi è solo venuta in mente una cosa”_  le sorrise con dolcezza, accarezzandole il viso.  _“Ora però sono qui e non finire tutti i pancake”_  ridacchiò, rubandole un bacio veloce.  
   
Lei che era sempre stata così ferrea in tutte le sue decisioni, si trovò a scontrarsi per la prima volta con l’indecisione. Lexa si trovò a sentir tremare il cuore per la prima volta per timore, quella paura di aver perso qualcosa di molto importante.  
   
 

\---

   
   
 _“Clarke, sei davvero sicura?”_  
   
 _“Si… hai ragione, non ti posso appestare casa con le mie sigarette e non c’è più bisogno di me qui. Tu stai meglio e non posso farmi ospitare a vita. Prima o poi avrai voglia di portarti qualcuna a casa”_  le fece l’occhiolino.  
   
 _“Lo sai che non te l’ho detto per quello, sono solo preoccupata per te. Non stai bene, anche se non l’ammetterai mai”_  Raven la guardò storto.  
   
 _“Non posso continuare a rubarti spazio in garage con i miei scatoloni”_  Clarke cercò di sorvolare alla questione benessere, stava malissimo, ma il suo dannato orgoglio le impediva di ammetterlo.  
   
 _“La progenie di Satana mi mancherà, ha iniziato a dormire con me”_  le fece gli occhioni dolci, era l’ultima carta da giocare.  
   
 _“Se vuoi te lo lascio”_  sbuffò.  
   
 _“No, mi basti tu come bestia selvatica”_  ridacchiò.  _“Promettimi che non sparirai e che faremo ancora le nostre serate insieme”_  le appoggiò la mano sulla spalla.  
   
 _“Non vado in Alaska, sto solo cercando un appartamento vicino alla clinica”_ sbottò, non capiva tutta l’apprensione dell’amica. In fondo stava solo consultando il sito di un’agenzia immobiliare.  
 _“Ok ok. Vieni in palestra con me oggi? Ho vinto un mese gratis, te lo cedo volentieri”_  aveva quel sorriso raggiante che utilizzava solo quando doveva dare cattive notizie, lo zucchero di Raven, quello pronto a farti ingoiare le peggiori notizie.  
   
 _“Non vedo perché dovrei farlo”_  secca, mentre le rifilava uno dei suoi sguardi peggiori. Clarke era un’amante della pigrizia e dei vizi, amava anche il suo lavoro, ma il suo maggior godimento era una buona birra davanti alla tv. Si stava trasformando nel cliché dell’eterna single con gatto.  
   
 _“Fumi troppo, non ti stanno più i jeans e hai un aspetto orribile. Sei sul mercato ora, non puoi andare a rimorchiare così. Sei davvero un cesso!”_  guardandola con aria di sufficienza, giudicandola in tutta schiettezza.  
   
Clarke sgranò gli occhi, non si aspettava un’analisi così feroce da parte sua. La sua amica non le aveva mai fatto una ramanzina per il suo aspetto o per i suoi vizi, ma se era arrivata a tanto era davvero preoccupante.  
 _“Ok… ma solo perché oggi non sono di turno”_ mugugnò colpevole.  
   
Non aveva idea della tortura che la stava aspettando.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Al loro arrivo in palestra, Clarke venne colpita dallo sguardo pieno di giudizio di Anya, la guardò dalla testa ai piedi un paio di volte, prima di voltarsi verso Raven. La veterinaria si sentiva violata, come se l’avesse spogliata, studiata in ogni millimetro, masticata e sputata. Sicuramente sapeva tutto di lei e Lexa.  
   
 _“Reyes, sei venuta a riscuotere il tuo premio?”_  sbuffò acida l’asiatica.  
   
 _“Si, ma lo vorrei utilizzare per lei, si deve rimettere in forma”_  Raven tirò l’amica per una manica. La bionda si sentiva così piccola sotto quello sguardo così austero e si limitò ad annuire.  
 _“Ti hanno mangiato la lingua, Griff?”_  le sussurrò all’orecchio, divertita per quella scena. La maggiore delle Woods faceva quell’effetto al primo incontro, soprattutto se il suo interlocutore moriva di sensi di colpa.  
   
 _“Ok, un patto è un patto. Andate a cambiarvi, vi aspetto qui, così vediamo un po’ come rimetterti in sesto”_  le sorrise appena, ma prima di farla andare nello spogliatoio richiamò la sua attenzione.  _“Clarke, vorrei mettere in chiaro che quello che hai con mia sorella rimane fuori da questa palestra”_  addolcì il tono, anche se le aveva appena imposto un limite molto chiaro.  
   
Anya non perse tempo e mandò subito un messaggio alla sorella, appena le vide sparire nello spogliatoio.

_[“Indovina cosa mi ha appena portato il gatto! Avrò Clarke sotto le mie grinfie per un mese”]_

 

_[“Falla soffrire”]_

Lexa si era limitata a rispondere in quel modo al messaggio e chi era lei per non esaudire i suoi desideri?  
   
   
Da quella lezione, Clarke si pentì amaramente di aver accettato il consiglio velato di Raven.  
Che aveva fatto di male per meritarsi quella punizione divina?  
   
 

\---

   
   
16 settembre.  
I colloqui erano andati bene, Lexa si era presentata con il curriculum fresco di laurea e aveva spiegato con dovizia tutto il lavoro svolto in clinica dal padre e allo zoo. I dirigenti erano rimasti positivamente impressionati da lei e dalla sua professionalità, anche i due convegni a cui aveva partecipato la facevano risaltare sugli altri candidati. Ovunque le avevano detto che le avrebbero fatto sapere, doveva solo aspettare.  
Tornò a casa impaziente di raccontare tutto a Costia, ma la trovò con una lettera in mano indirizzata a lei. Proveniva da un’università dall’altra parte del paese.  
 _“Devi dirmi qualcosa, Lex?”_  abbozzò un sorrisetto acido, si vedeva che non aveva preso bene la notizia.  
   
Si era completamente dimenticata di dirglielo. Che idiota.  
“ _Scusami… avevo fatto richiesta subito dopo il nostro litigio, non me lo ricordavo più”_  
   
Costia c’era rimasta male, non si aspettava che s’iscrivesse lo stesso dopo la loro discussione, ora le era chiaro quanto davvero aveva rischiato.  
 _“Beh… non la apri?”_  gliela porse. Ormai aveva poco da lamentarsi, se tutto andava come sperato, non l’avrebbe vista partire.  
   
A Lexa stava scoppiando il cuore nel petto, sapeva benissimo che da quella lettera poteva dipendere il proprio futuro, dal rapporto con Costia al suo studio. Quella lettera la poteva portare vicina al suo sogno o a uno dei suoi fallimenti. E se fosse stata accettata? Che sarebbe successo?  
Prese quella lettera con le mani sudate, non le succedeva da quell’esame che aveva dovuto ridare tre volte. Guardò Costia e capì che anche lei aveva le sue stesse perplessità, anche se nascondeva tutto sotto il suo sorriso di circostanza.  
Quella busta non ne voleva sapere di aprirsi e la strappò con un gesto brusco, ormai fuori controllo per il nervosismo.  
   
Leggendo le si annebbiò la vista per l’emozione.  
Era stata accettata.  
   
Cercò lo sguardo di Costia con tristezza, stava pensando come a chiederle scusa, perché non voleva rinunciare ai suoi sogni e sapeva già che pensava delle relazioni a distanza. Si stava mordendo le labbra, attendendo la sua condanna per il suo successo, aspettava solo una sua parola.  
   
Costia chiuse gli occhi, non era andata come voleva.  
 _“Congratulazioni”_  le era uscito in modo più freddo di quanto avrebbe voluto e si schiarì la voce.  
   
 _“Quindi… è ancora valido quello che mi avevi detto?”_ cercò conferme con voce tremante.  
   
 _“Tu non rinunci, vero?”_ ci doveva provare, anche se conosceva già la risposta.  
Lexa scosse solo la testa, su quello le doveva sincerità. Le due si guardarono un po’, poi la biologa l’abbracciò affettuosamente, aggrappandosi a lei per avere il coraggio di dirle quello che pensava.  
 _“Proviamoci”_  le sussurrò quella parola all’orecchio.  
   
La mora si staccò per andare a cercare il suo sguardo. Si era forse bevuta il cervello?  
E invece trovò solo uno sguardo orgoglioso e pieno d’amore. Si sentì il petto pesante.  
Doveva essere felice, la stava supportando.  
Allora perché le sembrava di aver avuto la notizia peggiore della sua vita?  
 _“Davvero?”_  le chiese incredula.  
   
Costia spostò le mani sul suo viso per farle due carezze.  
 _“Si… insomma, non l’ho mai fatto, ma ci tengo a vederti felice”_  le sorrise un po’ incerta.  _“Se è questo che vuoi, sono con te”_  non era contenta di vederla andar via proprio ora che era appena tornata, ma non la voleva perdere per orgoglio. Almeno voleva provarci.  
   
Lexa sorrise imbarazzata, non sapeva davvero che dirle. ‘Grazie’ non era la parola giusta, le sembrava troppo distaccata, come se non fosse qualcosa che le appartenesse. Un grazie era per un favore che le aveva fatto, non per una qualcosa così importante. Non poteva ringraziarla per quel peso al petto.  
 _“Mi spiace così tanto…”_  e scoppiò a piangere abbracciandola forte.  
La biologa la coccolò con tutta la dolcezza di cui era capace, aveva pensato che fossero dispiaciute per lo stesso motivo, staccarsi non era facile nemmeno per lei. La distanza sarebbe stata dura da sopportare dopo tanti mesi passati insieme.  
   
C’era un grande problema che nessuno aveva calcolato: la mora non sapeva cosa le provocava quel malessere.  
   
 

\---

   
  
 _“Ciao stronzetta, che succede? Di solito chiami più tardi”_  Anya aveva notato la terza chiamata da parte della sorella e quello era un orario insolito, non la disturbava mai mentre era in palestra.  
   
 _“Ciao… Costia è al lavoro”_  mugugnò.  
   
 _“Ok, questa deve essere grossa. Avverto il mio collega in sala e sono da te”_  
Seguirono voci di sottofondo, musica e rumore di pesi, le dispiaceva disturbarla, ma le serviva assolutamente un consiglio.  
 _“Eccomi”_  
   
 _“Mi hanno accettata Anya… tra un paio di settimane inizio il master”_  con voce funerea.  
   
“ _Beh... non sei contenta?”_  
   
 _“No… non so che fare”_  
   
 _“E’ quello che volevi, perché dovresti rinunciarci?”_  addolcì il tono, capì che non era il momento per fare l’acida come al solito.  
   
 _“E’ che con Costia ora va bene… è così carina… vuole provare a stare insieme a distanza…”_  aveva la voce rotta dai singhiozzi.  
   
 _“Finalmente si comporta da fidanzata intelligente”_  sbottò, non era riuscita a contenersi.  
   
Lexa ridacchiò.  _“Lo so, ma sono in questo stato da quando me l’ha detto”_  
   
 _“C’entra Clarke?”_  le chiese con curiosità.  
   
 _“No! Non ne voglio più sapere di quella stronza infantile”_  sbottò nervosa.  
   
Anya guardò il soffitto sospirando, che sorella idiota che aveva.  
“ _Lexa, lo sai anche tu perché sei in crisi. Senti come ti scaldi appena senti il suo nome?”_  
   
 _“Solo perché nessuno mi ha mai fatto incazzare così tanto”_  sbottò, sembrava aver ritrovato il suo solito vigore.  
   
 _“Parlaci, togliti ogni dubbio e poi va per la tua strada”_ con tono dolce. _“Io te la sto ammorbidendo come hai chiesto”_  ridacchiò.  _“Sta morendo di esercizi, ma è tenace, lo devo ammettere”_  buttò un’occhiata in sala e si prese un istante prima di affondare il colpo.  _“Sinceramente, ti manca?”_  
Lexa rimase in silenzio per parecchio tempo, tanto da far sorridere la sorella.  
 _“Non fare l’idiota e chiamala”_  ridacchiò.  _“Scusa ma ora devo andare, ci sentiamo presto. Così mi dici quando traslochi”_  ormai dava per scontato che ci sarebbe andata, le serviva solo una spintarella per imboccare la strada giusta.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Il telefono squillò nel cuore della notte, Raven rispose biascicando qualcosa, un momento di silenzio e le sue urla esaltate riecheggiarono nell’appartamento.  
Clarke si svegliò imprecando, non capendo che stava succedendo. Da quando era passata sotto le mani esperte di Anya, non aveva nemmeno la forza per pensare: ogni notte crollava in un sonno profondo. Nonostante avesse pensato di mollare più volte, doveva ammettere che la palestra era un’ottima occupazione per non pensare. Stava continuando con lo sport solo per quel motivo.  
 _“Clarke svegliati! E’ nato!”_  
   
Ecco, ma non potevano dirglielo il giorno dopo?  
 _“Ma che ore sono?”_  sbiascicò. Guardò il cellulare sul comodino e imprecò.  _“Rae sono le tre! Domani mattina ho le chirurgie, lasciami dormire”_  
   
 _“Quanto sei acida! Domani pomeriggio andiamo insieme in ospedale”_  sentenziò con tono raggiante.  
   
 _“Si si certo… buonanotte”_  sbuffò prima di infilare di nuovo la testa sotto il cuscino. Ci mancava solo il nipotino! Impiegò una buona ora a riprendere sonno, l’idea di rivedere la famigliola felice al completo la metteva a disagio. Aveva iniziato a sentirsi mancante sotto tanti aspetti, a partire dalle aspettative della madre e terminando con quel messaggio di Lexa. Che fosse davvero l’eterna adolescente che non sapeva prendersi le sue responsabilità o semplicemente non aveva ancora trovato la sua strada? Era riuscita a eludere un matrimonio, rovinare una bella relazione duratura e a mandare al diavolo una bella amicizia nel giro di pochi mesi: un curriculum davvero invidiabile.  
L’unica cosa di cui era davvero orgogliosa era rappresentata dal suo lavoro, lì era riuscita ad ottenere quello che voleva, per il resto… beh su quello doveva lavorarci un po’.  
   
La mattina volò in un lampo e si trovò a portare Raven in piena crisi isterica all’ospedale. La latina non riusciva più a contenere la felicità e rischiò di azzopparsi un paio di volte mentre velocizzava il passo per arrivare prima nella camera di Octavia. Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto sedarla prima o poi.  
Clarke la lasciò andare avanti, prendendosi qualche istante per ritrovare il suo sorriso di circostanza prima di entrare nella stanza: stava già sentendo le voci di tutti gli amici e le venne il voltastomaco.  
Un bel respiro, il suo sorriso più credibile ed entrò nella stanza tra la gioia di tutti i presenti.  
Ora sì che si sentiva sola.  
Si districò tra gli sguardi di tutti, gli abbracci stritolatori di Lincoln e il sorriso stanco di Octavia. Andò a baciare l’amica, prima di salutare il nuovo arrivato.  
 _“Come dovrò chiamare la nuova peste?”_  
   
 _“Che ne dici di Jake? So che dovevo chiedertelo prima, ma…”_  non sapeva davvero come l’avrebbe presa.  
   
La veterinaria la guardò storto, come a cercare di collegare i pezzi mancanti di qualche informazione. Davvero voleva chiamarlo come suo padre? Strinse un po’ le labbra prima di sorridere di cuore per la prima volta in quella giornata.  Guardò il piccolo per un attimo e ridacchiò.  
 _“Non diventare come tua madre, prendi tutto da tuo padre, ti prego”_  scherzò provocando le risate di Bellamy, poco distante da loro.  
Dopo pochi minuti arrivò Niylah e a Clarke piombò il mondo addosso, messa di nuovo di fronte ai suoi fallimenti.  
La sua ex bionda preferita le stava sorridendo in modo gentile, ma era visibile il disagio. Le tornarono in mente tutti i discorsi fatti sui bambini, la nipotina pestifera e… cazzo, ora magari stava facendo gli stessi discorsi con Becca.  
Sentì l’improvviso bisogno di nicotina, in fondo non fumava dalla fine del turno in clinica e si dileguò per una sigaretta sulle scale esterne del reparto.  
   
 _“E’ vietato fermarsi qui, lo sai”_  il tono era scherzoso, anche se avrebbe preferito sentire un’altra voce.  
   
 _“Che vuoi Niylah?”_  scontrosa, mentre prendeva una boccata vigorosa dalla sigaretta.  
   
 _“Volevo solo sapere come stai… non hai un bell’aspetto”_  sembrava sinceramente preoccupata.  
   
 _“Va tutto bene”_  si sbrigò a rispondere, non voleva che indagasse oltre. Si sentiva divisa tra il rancore la voglia di parlare con lei, sentire le sue risate, la sua voce calma mentre le chiedeva consigli, ma non poteva essere sua amica. Era davvero troppo presto.  
   
 _“Clarke… ho già visto quello sguardo due anni fa”_  disse abbozzando un sorriso triste. Aveva rivisto la stessa espressione pensierosa nel periodo in cui aveva la storia con Lexa, era davvero inconfondibile.  
   
La bionda rabbrividì, non pensava che lo notasse e soprattutto non pensava di essere arrivata a tanto. Non doveva essere arrivata da nessuna parte, cazzo.  
 _“Davvero?”_  abbassò ogni difesa, che senso aveva mentire alla persona che forse la conosceva meglio di sé stessa?  
   
 _“Sì, tutto ok con Lexa?”_  chiese con calma.  _“Do per scontato che riguardi lei, ricordo come vi guardavate”_  
   
Non sapeva come reagire, aveva paura di darle ragione e passare per quella che l’aveva presa in giro per mesi.  _“Credo di si… è tornata a Portland”_  cercando di non usare nessuna inflessione in particolare.  
   
 _“So che non mi vuoi intorno, ma non sono tua nemica. Voglio solo vederti felice ora che abbiamo chiarito le cose tra noi”_  
   
 _“Beh, le hai chiarite”_  puntualizzò un po’ seccata.  
   
 _“Clarke”_  la ammonì.  _“Sii sincera, ammettilo anche tu che non era quello che volevi”_  
   
 _“Mi brucia ancora, ok? Non volevo quel tipo di relazione, ma volevo te”_  secca. Non doveva azzardarsi a mettere in discussione quello che c’era stato tra loro.  
   
Niylah incassò il colpo e apprezzò la sincerità.  _“Volevo solo dirti che ci sarò sempre per te”_ con dolcezza.  _“Ora torno di là”_  
   
La veterinaria spense la sigaretta e si affrettò a seguirla, appoggiandole la mano sulla schiena.  _“Lo apprezzo molto. Dammi tempo, ok?”_  la lanciò un sorriso storto, giusto per farle capire che non stava mentendo.  _“Andiamo”_  
   
Le parole della sua ex ragazza le avevano messo in moto il cervello, era davvero così evidente questo suo malessere? Non credeva di essere piombata di nuovo nella situazione di due anni prima, ma i sintomi erano evidenti a tutti tranne a lei.  
Stava facendo di tutto per non pensarci, eppure, al minimo momento di distrazione, non faceva altro che sperare di trovarsela intorno. Soprattutto adesso, respirando la pace e la felicità di Octavia e Lincoln, sentiva il desiderio di condividere quel momento con Lexa, chiamarla e raccontarle tutto. Non era cambiato nulla, la distanza e il silenzio di qualche settimana avevano reso più difficile abituarsi alla sua assenza.  
Era in astinenza da Alexandra Woods.  
Era davvero il momento di ammettere di essere stata un’idiota totale.  
   
Il rientro dall’ospedale fu piuttosto silenzioso, di tanto in tanto Clarke lanciava occhiate colpevoli a Raven per poi distogliere subito lo sguardo. La latina si stava gustando quello strano atteggiamento, da quando aveva visto Niylah sembrava essere seduta sulle spine e non aveva ancora toccato le sigarette. Era tutto troppo sospetto.  
La bionda strinse forte il volante, era giunto il momento di parlare.  
 _“So che hai ragione, ma ti prego non attaccare con la solita ramanzina”_  com’era difficile ingoiare l’orgoglio.  _“Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto”_  
   
 _“Finalmente ti sei resa conto di essere una testa di cazzo!”_  ridacchiò.  _“Dai dimmi, che posso fare per te?”_ le diede una gomitata leggera con complicità.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Aveva passato tutto il giorno a impacchettare le sue cose, il corriere che le aveva prenotato il padre sarebbe arrivato la mattina successiva e avrebbe dovuto caricare tutto per il trasferimento nel nuovo appartamento vicino il campus. Woods aveva mosso mari e monti per trovarle casa e facilitarle il trasloco. L’aveva stupita, chiedendole come andava con Costia e come sarebbe continuato il rapporto tra loro, sembrava davvero dispiaciuto di dividerle. Aveva ammesso di averla vista felice nelle vacanze estive, di averla trovata più serena e se la biologa era il motivo di tutto questo, non l’avrebbe più ostacolata.  
Quelle parole le pesarono così tanto, finalmente aveva accettato la sua relazione per il motivo sbagliato.  
Si sentiva male a mentirgli a quel modo, l’estate era volata in un lampo, tra una risata e un’altra, per colpa di un’idiota dagli occhi azzurri dagli ottimi consigli. Non poteva dirglielo. Avrebbe tanto voluto una delle sue solite ramanzine su Costia, così da doverlo combattere e ritrovare la sua decisione, solo per il gusto di fargli notare che aveva sbagliato giudizio. Non poteva dirgli che sua figlia, per la prima volta in vita sua, si sentiva persa a seguire i propri obiettivi.  
   
Si era sdraiata sul letto a fissare il soffitto in attesa della sua ragazza, quando le squillò il telefono: era Raven.  
Lexa era sinceramente contenta di sentirla, si era trovata bene con lei e avevano iniziato a ridere delle stesse battute durante le serate film. Si erano scambiate il numero dopo la prima cena insieme e ogni tanto si mandavano qualche messaggio scemo, ma non l’aveva mai chiamata.  
 _“Ciao! Come stai?”_ era davvero curiosa di sapere come stava e come procedeva il suo recupero. Un po’ le mancavano i momenti insieme.  
   
 _“Lexa… sono io”_  la voce di Clarke tremava, non sapeva che aspettarsi. Si era accorta di esser stata bloccata ovunque e quello era l’unico modo per sentirla.  
   
Lexa era rimasta senza parole, si aspettava di tutto tranne quello. Come aveva osato chiamarla ora? Erano passate settimane e ci aveva pensato solo adesso? Iniziò a ribollirle il sangue di rabbia. Aveva avuto mille momenti, mille occasioni, ma era arrivata proprio ora che aveva bisogno di calma e di poter pensare a mente lucida.  
   
Clarke non aspettò una sua risposta e iniziò a strisciare come meglio poteva.  
 _“Perdonami… ho fatto una caz...”_  la implorò calpestando il più possibile la propria dignità, ma non la lasciò continuare.  
   
 _“No, Clarke! Ora basta!”_  era davvero furiosa, l’aveva raggirata con quel trucchetto da bambini e non voleva darle altro spazio. Chiuse la telefonata e spense il telefono per non darle modo di contattarla ancora.  
Lexa si stupì di tutta quella rabbia che le aveva scatenato, non ci pensava nemmeno più, non si aspettava una sua chiamata. Eppure avrebbe dovuto pensarci.  
Le tornarono in mente anche le parole della sorella, ma per quanto le riguardava, poteva andarsene al diavolo anche lei insieme ai suoi consigli. Sembrava che tutto il mondo avesse deciso di metterle una al fianco dell’altra, ma che ne potevano sapere gli altri della sua vita? Di certo stare ad ascoltare i piagnistei di quell’immatura non l’avrebbe aiutata a capire che le stava succedendo con Costia, anzi, finora era riuscita solo a combinare un casino dopo l’altro. Era stanca di vederla arrivare nella sua vita e scombinarla con i suoi problemi, le sue indecisioni, l’alcol e il fumo, lasciandola lì a dover risistemare tutto da capo ogni volta.  
Se la tolse dalla testa e aspettò l’arrivo della sua ragazza guardando un po’ di tv.  
   
Lexa e Costia passarono la notte appiccicate, il pomeriggio successivo sarebbe partita anche lei, insieme alle sue cose, e voleva imprimersi il suo profumo nella mente il più possibile. L’aveva guardata dormire e sentiva il cuore così pesante, quasi le mancava il respiro e non capiva perché si sentiva così. L’aveva svegliata con delle carezze delicate e non era riuscita a lasciarsi andare e fare l’amore con lei.  
Quella voragine al cuore che non le dava pace.  
In mattinata sistemarono tutti i bagagli nel furgone del corriere, la sua bionda si era presa la mattina per salutarla al meglio. Lexa non voleva farsi accompagnare in aeroporto, non aveva il coraggio di salutarla in quel modo, preferiva un distacco meno formale o non avrebbe più trovato il coraggio di andare.  
E nel momento stesso in cui vide partire il suo passato, sentì un brivido percorrerle la schiena.  
Qualcosa non andava, tutto doveva essere in linea, eppure si sentiva totalmente capovolta in quello che doveva essere il piano che aveva scelto. Il petto le pesava così tanto da impedirle di respirare, sembrava quasi che le si fosse bloccato il diaframma con tutta quella tensione.  
Era tutto così sbagliato, che aveva fatto?  
Andò in bagno e passò dieci minuti buoni a guardarsi allo specchio. Si era lavata il viso con acqua fredda, cercando un po’ di sollievo e qualcosa che la svegliasse da quello stato di torpore. Non era mai stata così male e non capiva che le stava succedendo, perché tremava così tanto?  
Vide quella fronte imperlata di sudore e quegli occhi così spenti e spaventati fissarla senza sosta.  
Non era lei, chi era quella ragazza allo specchio?  
Non riconosceva nessun tratto di quel viso contratto in quella smorfia dolorosa. Passò una mano sul vetro, aspettandosi di veder cambiare l’immagine e ritrovare il suo solito sguardo luminoso, ma i miracoli non erano in programma quel giorno.   
   
Finalmente capì e abbassò lo sguardo, mentre il suo cuore strattonava per quel sovraccarico di emozioni.  
   
Uscì tremando, appoggiandosi allo stipite e cercò la sua ragazza con lo sguardo. Costia era seduta sul divano intenta a giocare con il cellulare. Era così bella. Le doveva dare tutte le attenzioni che si meritava, perché nonostante tutti gli alti e bassi, lei le aveva dato tutto quello di cui era capace: spense il cellulare e si avvicinò a lei.  
 _“Cos… devo essere sincera con te”_ tremava come una foglia, ma non le importava, non sarebbe scappata.  
   
Era così difficile darsi una possibilità.


	11. Ottobre

Da quando le aveva sbattuto il telefono in faccia, Clarke non aveva più osato contattarla, aveva capito di non essere più persona gradita. Era stata davvero una stupida, però, come le ricordava sempre la madre, doveva sbatterci il muso per capirlo. Raven non sapeva come approcciarsi all’amica, ormai la bionda non faceva altro che lavorare, andare a vedere appartamenti e seguirla in palestra per inerzia.  
Sembrava essersi spenta.  
Aveva ridotto le sigarette fumate in casa, si era sentita in colpa verso la latina e la sua ospitalità e passava diverso tempo a provare a far giocare Leo, che ricambiava le sue attenzioni con sdegno. Solo Lexa era riuscita ad ammorbidire i suoi modi e mancava a entrambi.  
   
Per provare a smuovere un po’ la situazione, Bellamy aveva provato a proporre alle due coinquiline una serata al pub: una scusa come un’altra per andare a guardarsi intorno tra single. Clarke li aveva seguiti contro voglia, solo per avere un po’ di tregua dalle insistenze dell’amica.  
 _“Ragazzi, lo sapete che è davvero squallido vedervi guardare ogni ragazza con la bava alla bocca?”_  
   
 _“Qui non si vede materia prima da troppo tempo”_  sbottò la latina, in effetti per lei era passato parecchio tempo. L’ultima ragazza con cui era uscita risaliva a pochi giorni prima del suo infortunio e non era andata molto bene: entrambe avevano preferito non sentirsi più. Bellamy continuava a ridere e a reggere il gioco, era divertito dalle battute di Raven e dalle battute acide della bionda. Erano il gruppo più improbabile che potesse uscire insieme, ma Clarke sembrava reagire e arrabbiarsi un po’, almeno dava qualche segno di risveglio dalla sua apatia per qualche istante.  
   
 _“Non fare la timida, principessa. Sappiamo che guardi anche tu”_  la prese in giro, ma il ragazzo non ottenne la reazione sperata. Clarke era ripiombata nel suo momento birra con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.  
   
 _“Sono passati quei tempi, non si è nemmeno accorta dell’assenza di culo di marmo in palestra”_  sbuffò la latina. Anya era mancata nell’ultima settimana e non se n’era accorta, aveva passato le sue ultime ore d’allenamento senza considerare il resto del mondo.  
   
 _“E’ gravissimo allora“_  ridacchiò il ragazzo. Ricordava quel fondoschiena con molto affetto da quando l’aveva vista dal vivo alla festa.  
   
 _“Già… io mi sto annoiando tantissimo, mi manca il suo supporto visivo”_  scoppiò in una risata.  
   
 _“E’ in ferie?”_ sorseggiò pigramente un po’ di birra, alternando lo sguardo tra le amiche.  
   
 _“No, sta aiutando la sorella con il trasloco. Se non ho capito male, Lexa ha iniziato il master qui vicino”_  cercava di ricordare tutto quello che le aveva detto Anya prima di andar via.  
   
A sentire il suo nome, Clarke si voltò di scatto verso l’amica.  _“Perché non me l’hai detto?”_  appoggiando con forza il boccale sul tavolo.  
   
 _“Clarke, te l’ho detto quando eravamo in palestra, ma hai mugugnato come al solito”_ sbuffò infastidita, non le avrebbe mai taciuto un particolare simile. La bionda non reagiva agli stimoli da settimane, anche se la latina continuava a pungolarla e sapeva benissimo che l’unico modo di attirare la sua attenzione era la causa del suo tormento.  
   
 _“Cazzo… devo fare qualcosa”_  sussurrò per poi scolarsi tutto il bicchiere in un colpo solo.  _“Hai il numero di Anya?”_ le chiese con impazienza.  
   
 _“Si, ma non posso dartelo. Lexa sono affari tuoi, chiediglielo di persona”_ alzò il sopracciglio: lei aveva fatto il casino e lei doveva riparare ai propri errori.  
   
 _“Rae! Non fare la stronza!”_ le si attaccò al braccio cercando di impietosirla.  
   
 _“Mi uccide se ti do il suo numero! Parlaci quando andiamo ad allenamento, non morde”_  Clarke incassò quel rifiuto, ma ora aveva uno scopo preciso: pregare l’acida aguzzina per avere l’indirizzo di Lexa.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Clarke attese con impazienza l’arrivo di Anya in palestra, appostandosi alla reception, e l’accolse con un sorriso raggiante. La maggiore delle Woods la guardò con sospetto.  
 _“Sei troppo felice, Griffin. Hai voglia di allenarti oggi?”_ con sarcasmo, sapeva quanto odiava la palestra, era palese che fosse lì dentro solo per fare un piacere all’amica.  
   
 _“In realtà volevo parlarti”_  si schiarì la voce e si avvicinò pensando a cosa poter dire per esser convincente.  
   
Anya lanciò un’occhiataccia a Raven.  
 _“Per caso c’entra con mia sorella? Perché se è per quello puoi tornare da dove sei venuta”_  secca, spostando l’attenzione sulla bacheca dei turni appesa dietro la scrivania.  
   
 _“Ti prego… Raven mi ha detto del trasloco. Devo parlare con lei”_  piagnucolò cercando di far leva sul suo buon cuore, in fondo doveva averlo anche lei da qualche parte.  
   
 _“Reyes devi imparare a tenere la bocca chiusa”_  la rimproverò con aria scocciata, non era possibile dirle nulla di personale. Si girò verso la bionda, sbuffando aria dal naso.  
 _“Hai il numero di mia sorella, puoi chiamarla”_  
   
 _“Mi ha bloccata da più di un mese”_  si lamentò. Di certo non sarebbe andata a strisciare da lei se la situazione fosse stata diversa.  
   
 _“Avrà le sue ragioni”_  con aria di sufficienza.  
   
 _“Devo darle delle spiegazioni… per favore, è davvero importante”_ aveva gli occhi lucidi ormai, quella era davvero la sua ultima possibilità di poterle parlare.  
   
 _“Ora sgobba e poi ne parliamo”_  
Anya attese che Clarke si allontanasse per lanciare un’occhiata complice a Raven, forse il loro piano aveva avuto successo.   
   
Terminato l’allenamento, Clarke tornò da Anya con aria speranzosa, nonostante fosse davvero distrutta.  
 _“Anya…”_ la implorò.  
   
 _“Dammi un buon motivo, Clarke. Perché dovrei tradire la fiducia di mia sorella?”_ sbuffò, ma questa volta sembrava davvero essere interessata a quello che aveva da dirle.  
   
Si morse il labbro cercando di pensare a qualcosa da portare in sua difesa, ma non aveva trovato nulla. Era stata davvero un’idiota e si era giocata la persona a cui teneva di più in assoluto.  
 _“Ho fatto una cazzata e non ho scuse. Sicuramente sai che ho fatto, ma vorrei riuscire a spiegarle perché. Vorrei solo una possibilità di poterle parlare”_  deglutì sentendosi sotto esame, sentiva quegli occhi scandagliarla in profondità, cercando una falla nel suo sistema di difesa.  
 _“Mi manca…”_  sussurrò, gettando ogni dignità rimasta e dandosi in pasto al suo giudizio.  
   
Anya abbozzò un sorriso e le allungò un post-it su cui era segnato un indirizzo.  _“Eccolo, l’avevo preparato prima della lezione, ma volevo tenerti sulle spine”_  sorniona, senza risparmiarsi una risatina.  _“Ma sia chiaro, fa un’altra delle tue cazzate e te la dovrai vedere con me. Ringrazia la tua amica che mi ha pregata di darti una possibilità”_  indicando Raven che si era avvicinata a loro due.  
   
Clarke prese il biglietto e sorrise di cuore per la prima volta in un mese, presa dalla foga abbracciò Anya, che rimase impietrita in quella stretta.  
 _“Grazie grazie! Ti prometto che non te ne pentirai”_  
   
 _“Va bene così, Griffin. Ora sparisci, ho del lavoro da fare”_  cercando di prendere spazio e togliersi Clarke di dosso. Era davvero degna di sua sorella: stessi modi esagerati. Guardò un po’ Raven e le sorrise mentre si avvicinava di qualche passo.  
 _“Ce la farà a non fare cazzate?”_  
   
 _“Non credo, stai parlando di Clarke. E’ un casino ambulante, ma potrebbe stupirci”_ alzò le mani in segno di resa, la sua amica era un caos ambulante e come tale era davvero imprevedibile.  
   
 _“Lexa mi ucciderà”_  scoppiò a ridere divertita, sentendosi già nelle orecchie i suoi rimproveri e le sue urla.  
   
 _“E’ per una buona causa, no?”_  ridacchiò a sua volta, pregando tutto ciò in cui credeva affinché Clarke non facesse la testa di cazzo come al solito. Aveva la grande capacità di mandare tutto a rotoli in modi impensabili.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Aveva preso un giorno di permesso e guidato come una pazza durante la notte per arrivare il prima possibile da Lexa. Per l’agitazione aveva fumato un pacchetto di sigarette durante il viaggio e ora era in preda ai tremori ad attenderla in auto, parcheggiata davanti al suo palazzo. Che le avrebbe detto? Aveva passato le ultime due ore a intavolare discorsi al nulla, tra una boccata di nicotina e l’altra. Le sembrava di aver trovato un buon equilibrio, un bel modo di iniziare e farsi ascoltare da lei. In fondo si trattava di una persona razionale: l’avrebbe capita e le avrebbe dato ascolto se avesse portato valide motivazioni. Tra queste aveva preso in considerazione il piano di riserva, ovvero strisciare come non mai, sapeva che non le sarebbe andata bene in eterno, ma doveva provarci.  
   
Alle 8.40 del mattino vide Lexa uscire in felpa e tenuta da corsa, stava partendo per il suo allenamento quotidiano nonostante la pioggia incessante. La piccola Woods aveva trovato nello sport l’unica via di fuga a tutti i pensieri che le affollavano la mente. Si era trasferita lì da due settimane e mezzo, ma Anya era andata a darle una mano solo dopo qualche giorno. Era riuscita a ritagliarsi la sua routine fatta di allenamento, doccia, lezioni, studio e di nuovo corsa se era particolarmente nervosa: aveva trovato la salvezza nella rigorosa disciplina.  
Ora voleva solo pensare a sé stessa e dedicarsi allo studio e al suo futuro, aveva investito tutto nei suoi sogni negli ultimi anni e non voleva tradirli. Quello era il suo obiettivo e l’avrebbe ottenuto.  
   
 _“Lexa!”_  avrebbe potuto riconoscere quella voce roca tra mille. Che cazzo ci faceva lì Clarke?  
Quella stronza di Anya doveva aver fatto la spia: non poteva fidarsi nemmeno di lei ora. Iniziò a correre come ogni mattina, ignorando la sua presenza.  
   
La bionda non si lasciò intimidire da quel gesto, chiuse l’auto e iniziò a correre per raggiungerla.  
 _“Lexa, ti prego. Lascia che ti spieghi, poi puoi mandarmi al diavolo”_  
   
 _“Risparmiati la fatica, per me si è finita in aeroporto”_  ringhiò in risposta.  
   
 _“Me la sono fatta sotto, va bene? Sono stata una testa di cazzo”_  le urlò alzando le braccia al cielo.  
   
 _“Come al solito, Clarke!”_  accelerò il passo in preda alla rabbia, prendendo il sentiero che portava al parco vicino il campus. Non poteva cavarsela sempre così.  
   
 _“Non sono perfetta, lo sai! Però ci tengo a te”_  annaspò cercando di mantenere il passo.  
   
 _“Vedo come l’hai dimostrato. Vattene Clarke, torna a casa!”_  le urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo prima di lanciarsi a tutta velocità per seminare quella stalker bionda.  
   
Clarke non aveva nulla da obiettare, aveva ragione: dal suo comportamento sembrava che non gliene importasse nulla, l’aveva lasciata lì senza nemmeno salutarla. Stava perdendo terreno, la vedeva allontanarsi a gran velocità e quella corsa era davvero rappresentativa del loro rapporto. Per l’ennesima volta se la stava lasciando sfuggire per una sua incapacità, ma non poteva far finire tutto così.  
Clarke accelerò a sua volta cercando di tenere il passo di Lexa, maledicendo il suo nuovo hobby sportivo: in un anno aveva acquisito una falcata degna di un maratoneta. L’inseguimento proseguì per quindici minuti buoni, Lexa dovette ammettere che Anya aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro, non immaginava che riuscisse a mantenere quel ritmo per tanto tempo. Non ci avrebbe scommesso nulla, visto tutte quelle sigarette che si fumava. Si voltò per vedere quanto vantaggio aveva da lei, sentendo uno strano silenzio, e la vide a terra intenta a vomitare.  
Clarke era arrivata al capolinea, oltre al forte dolore al fianco sinistro, aveva iniziato a vedere nero e non riusciva a smettere di tossire. Stava pagando caro quell’ultimo pacchetto di sigarette e quel conato, insieme ai tremori, l’aveva definitivamente distrutta.  
Era stata sconfitta dal proprio corpo, ora poteva tornare a casa con la coda tra le gambe, ma almeno ci aveva provato.  
   
 _“Quanto sei scema. Stai fumando troppo, ti fa male”_  l’ammonì. Come poteva ridursi così?  
Vederla in quel modo l’aveva sciolta, non sapeva resistere davanti a qualcuno ridotto male e lei era davvero distrutta. Le allungò la mano per aiutarla a rialzarsi.  _“Ti offro una doccia e un tè caldo, così mi dici quello che devi prima di tornare a casa, ok?”_  
Clarke annuì e le afferrò la mano, aggrappandosi a lei come a un’ancora di salvezza.  
Quanto le era mancato il contatto con le sue mani, era così bella, fradicia di pioggia e arrossata per la corsa. Sembrava un’amazzone ai suoi occhi.  
   
Rientrarono camminando verso l’appartamento in silenzio, disturbate solo dai colpi di tosse della bionda.  
 _“Che ti è venuto in mente?”_  Lexa iniziò a parlare solo una volta entrate in casa.  
   
 _“Dovevo parlarti, mi avevi bloccata ovunque. Mi manchi così tanto… io… dovevo fare qualcosa”_ cercò di giustificarsi mentre ancora faticava a riprendere fiato.  
   
 _“E’ già tanto se non ti è venuto un infarto”_  sbuffò nervosa, prendendola in giro: era stata davvero un’incosciente.  _“Vatti a fare una doccia, trovi un asciugamano e uno spazzolino nuovo nel mobiletto. Intanto ti preparo qualche vestito asciutto”_  con tono autoritario. Sentì l’altra mugugnare e le scappò un sorriso.  
 _“Fila! Parliamo dopo”_  senza nemmeno guardala. Era davvero una bambina quando ci si metteva e Lexa dovette trattenere un sorriso nel vederla in quel modo.  
   
 _“Siete davvero sorelle voi due”_  mugugnò andando a chiudersi in bagno, grata di quella pausa ristoro. Le sembrava tutto così strano e familiare: era nel suo appartamento a fare una doccia, si era presa cura di lei nonostante il rancore. Quel pensiero le scaldò il cuore e la fece sorridere, forse non era tutto perduto.  
   
Clarke uscì dal bagno avvolta nell’asciugamano, ancora con i capelli bagnati e la mora prese un respiro profondo per non guardarla troppo. Dovevano parlare… ma prima doveva chiarirsi le idee con una doccia fredda. L’aveva lasciata da sola in camera, con una vecchia felpa che portava sempre con sé e dei pantaloni di una tuta, avevano appeso i suoi vestiti fradici a tutti i termosifoni. Prima o poi sarebbe dovuta tornare a casa e non voleva che si ammalasse per colpa sua.  
Non voleva avere nessun debito nei suoi confronti: tutto doveva iniziare e finire lì.  
   
Una volta pronte si ritrovarono faccia a faccia, appoggiate al bancone della cucina, con una tazza di tè fumante in mano e un asciugamano in testa, con l’aria di chi non aveva così fretta di litigare. Si stavano godendo la presenza reciproca, ma avrebbero potuto continuare in eterno senza arrivare mai al sodo. La mora non voleva ammetterlo, ma trovarsela lì davanti era stato un vero regalo e in più stava cercando in tutti i modi di rimediare a quello che aveva fatto. Meritava la sua attenzione.  
 _“Puoi iniziare Clarke, ti ascolto”_  con tono calmo.  
   
Clarke prese un profondo respiro e guardò il contenuto della sua tazza, come se trovasse la verità in quel fondo torbido.  _“Mi ero preparata tanti discorsi, ma non so da dove cominciare”_  deglutì e si prese qualche istante per impostare meglio quello che voleva dire.  
 _“Ho avuto paura di perderti di nuovo e ti ho lasciata andare… pensavo che tutto si sarebbe risolto così, con il tempo. Era già successo prima e…”_ era partita con decisione, ma non la lasciò finire.  
   
 _“No Clarke, mi hai sempre cercata tu le altre volte”_  si era ripromessa di star zitta, ma doveva puntualizzare. Non era un particolare insignificante.  
   
Le scappò una risata amara.  _“Vedi? Alla fine non ci so stare senza di te”._  Alzò timidamente lo sguardo per cercare il suo.  _“Non volevo star male, tu saresti tornata a Portland e saresti sparita di nuovo… di me che ne sarebbe rimasto?”_ ammise con calma.  
   
Lexa non si aspettava una confessione così diretta, l’aveva presa in contropiede e non sapeva bene come reagire. Aveva avuto paura di perderla e, per non soffrire, aveva preferito uscire di scena.  
 _“Sei un’idiota. Io avevo bisogno di parlarti! Avevo bisogno di te e tu te la sei fatta sotto al primo problema senza nemmeno chiedermi cosa ne pensavo”_  ora sì che aveva capito bene e si era infuriata.  _“Clarke, ti ho aspettata per ore! Non ti ho baciata per scherzo o perché avevo bevuto troppo, ricordo benissimo che ti ho detto”_  socchiuse gli occhi per il fastidio che le dava esser stata fraintesa.  
 _“Come potevi pensare che sarei sparita nel nulla dopo due mesi così? Come?!?”_  urlò.  
Fece qualche passo nervoso per la cucina, massaggiandosi il collo con vigore.  _“Non dirmi che per te non sono stati mesi speciali… gli amici, le serate insieme, dormire insieme… che voleva dire per te?”_ ne cercò lo sguardo con insistenza. Si era davvero inventata tutto?  
   
 _“Ho baciato Niylah prima della tua partenza, stavamo per andare oltre”_  aveva puntato gli occhi dritto nei suoi e aveva notato un leggero incrinarsi nella sua espressione. Non si aspettava che le desse fastidio. Ci sperava, ma avere la prova era tutta un’altra cosa.  _“L’ho fermata… ho fermato tutto. Cercavo i tuoi occhi, ma non eri tu… era tutto così sbagliato… ho pensato tanto se venire in aeroporto a dirti tutto questo. Tu stavi partendo, con che coraggio avrei potuto importi tutto questo? Tu stavi tornando da Costia e avevi l’occasione di portare avanti i tuoi sogni lontano da casa… volevo lasciarti libera di scegliere cosa è meglio per te”_ le scappò un sorriso amaro.  _“Non volevo crearti altri problemi”_ mordendosi il labbro.  
   
 _“Fa male Clarke…”_  sussurrò.  
   
 _“Cosa?”_ chiese con preoccupazione.  
   
 _“Sapere che non sei venuta per lasciarmi libera”_  quella era stata la più grossa delusione. Come poteva pensare di lasciarla andare dopo quello di cui avevano parlato?  
   
 _“Credevo di fare la cosa giusta”_  sussurrò.  
   
 _“Mi hai abbandonata”_  replicò con un tono duro.  
   
 _“Non lo farò mai più se me ne dai la possibilità”_  
   
 _“Come posso fidarmi di te? Stai facendo le stesse cazzate di due anni fa”_ la rabbia stava montando di nuovo dentro di lei. Come poteva essere così immatura?  
   
 _“Non puoi… ma mettimi alla prova, farò tutto quello che vuoi”_  la pregò, si sentiva davvero sul bordo del precipizio e non sapeva come reagire.  
   
 _“Voglio solo che tu sia te stessa, prendo il pacchetto completo dei pregi e dei difetti… tanto lo sappiamo che sei una testa di cazzo”_  le scappò una risata amara.  
   
 _“Stai troppo con Raven”_  mugugnò, ma sapeva di meritarsi quelle frecciatine.  
   
Lexa finì la sua tazza e la mise nel lavello continuando a darle le spalle.  
 _“Ho lasciato Costia… non era te”_  con tono calmo, si girò e si distanziò un po’ da lei per poterla guardare meglio.  _“Non la volevo prendere in giro”_  
   
Clarke deglutì rumorosamente.  _“Quindi… tu…”_  e non finì mai quella frase, lasciando spazio al più bel sorriso che avesse mai visto.  
   
 _“Sto bene da sola”_  raffreddò subito il suo entusiasmo.  _“Ho lasciato tutto per seguire i miei sogni, non ho paura a stare da sola se non ho quello che voglio. Non mi voglio accontentare, Clarke”_  il tono era dolce, ma serio. Non stava ammettendo repliche alla sua visione della realtà. Si avvicinò a lei e rimase a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, iniziando a contemplare le sue labbra.  
 _“Non voglio svegliarmi un giorno e pentirmi di quello che ho fatto. Voglio davvero fidarmi di te, ma te lo devi guadagnare, giorno dopo giorno”_ alzò un po’ la voce, facendosi prendere dal discorso.  
   
 _“Dammi una possibilità”_  la pregò.  
   
 _“Non ti sto cacciando, è già qualcosa”_  le riservò un sorriso storto.  
   
 _“Non so se ti merito…”_  era davvero confusa e si sentiva come argilla nelle sue mani. Sapeva solamente che non la voleva perdere, non questa volta. Aveva capito la lezione ed era pronta al passo successivo, ma ora il gioco era in mano a lei.  
   
 _“E’ ora di crescere Clarke e di prendere quello che vuoi. Dov’è finita quella che mi dava i buoni consigli sulle relazioni?”_ scherzò, ma davvero faticava a vederla così indifesa. Forse aveva esagerato… forse.  
   
 _“Credo si sia bevuta il cervello”_ ridacchiò nervosamente.  
   
Lexa la guardò e scosse la testa in preda alla frustrazione.  
 _“Quando imparerai a star zitta e a usare quella bocca per qualcosa di utile?”_  
Sapere che la voleva e aveva paura di fare il primo passo la stava solleticando in modi che non avrebbe mai immaginato. Aveva fatto tutta quella strada per strisciare ai suoi piedi per un perdono e ora era lì a tremare davanti a lei. Ci aveva fatto caso solo ora, le sue mani non avevano smesso per un solo istante quel gesto nervoso e si sciolse in un sorriso dolce.  
 _“Non ti mangio”_ sussurrò.  
   
Clarke diventò rossa in viso, a quelle parole aveva collegato mille altri pensieri non proprio casti e faticava a tornare alla realtà. Sorrise così tanto che iniziarono a dolerle le guance, ma era così felice. Quando lo era stata l’ultima volta? Non riusciva a ricordarselo.  
Si morse il labbro e avvicinò il viso al suo, andando a schiantarsi sulle sue labbra in modo maldestro per l’impazienza di sentirne di nuovo il sapore.  
   
Lexa era morbida e affamata, non le lasciò il tempo di adattarsi a quel contatto, dopo tanto tempo voleva di nuovo sentirla tutta per sé e non le bastava un bacio delicato. Clarke faticò a liberarsi di quell’inutile tazza, le girava la testa e non credeva a quello che stava succedendo. Si stava lasciando guidare da lei, ormai si sentiva spossata da tutte quelle emozioni e non sapeva più cosa le era permesso fare: dopo averle detto che stava meglio da sola, si era presa le sue labbra e nulla era più dolce del sapore di quell’infuso sulla sua lingua. Le appoggiò le mani tremanti sui fianchi, prima di farle scivolare in un abbraccio, stringendola forte, gustandosi i suoi gemiti di approvazione. Ne era valsa la pena star male in quel modo, solo per potersi chiarire e godersi quei primi momenti di libertà.  
Potevano davvero essere solo loro due senza nessun giudizio.  
Lexa l’avvolse in un caldo abbraccio, voleva sentirsela addosso, sempre di più. Non le bastavano le sue labbra e le carezze, la voleva in tutta la sua interezza e sentire l’inguine dell’altra strusciarsi sulla propria coscia non l’aiutava a rimanere lucida. Si discostò di poco col viso e le sorrise.  
 _“Ciao, raggio di sole”_  
   
 _“Ciao”_  sospirò alla ricerca di una stabilità, andando a incastrare il viso nell’incavo del collo e scoppiò a ridere.  _“Posso rimanere così per un altro paio d’ore? Hai un profumo così buono”_  
   
 _“Meglio se ti sposti o finisce male_ ” ridacchiò.  
   
 _“Vuoi dire benissimo”_  le appoggiò le labbra sul collo, solleticandola con la punta della lingua.  
   
 _“Appunto”_  ridacchiò.  _“Sono seria, Clarke. Voglio andarci piano. Sono ancora arrabbiata con te”_  la ammonì.  
   
 _“Uccidimi, ti prego”_  si lamentò scostandosi, non aveva le forze per insistere e non era di certo nella posizione per dettare regole. Lexa scoppiò a ridere nel vedere la sua espressione disperata, ma le toccò ammettere che era davvero piacevole vederla in quello stato.  
Clarke abbassò la testa e sorrise, doveva davvero essere uno spettacolo pietoso.  _“Ok ok, hai ragione”_  si morse il labbro.  _“Ti va di uscire con me? Non dico adesso… più avanti… nel weekend… questo?”_  
   
Com’era carina così impacciata, la mora stava faticando davvero per non saltarle addosso e strapparle i vestiti, ma non poteva cedere ora. “ _Questo non posso, devo studiare”_  rammaricata.  
   
 _“Ok”_  incassò il colpo.  
   
 _“Torno a casa tra due settimane, mi piacerebbe uscire con te”_  questa volta toccò a Lexa a sorridere imbarazzata, non le sembrava vero di esser arrivate a quel punto. Aveva sempre visto Clarke di nascosto o da amica, ma non si era mai gustata una vera uscita con lei e ora non riusciva a smettere di pensarci. Passarono buona parte della mattina a parlare, ormai le lezioni della giornata erano perse e si aggiornarono sull’ultimo periodo tra un bacio e l’altro, prima che Lexa mettesse alla porta Clarke. Non voleva finirci a letto, ma averla intorno rendeva i suoi propositi impossibili, perché per quanto si fosse imposta un certo comportamento, non vedeva l’ora di sentirla sulla pelle. La trovava bellissima anche con l’asciugamano in testa, sguardo stanco e senza trucco. Si ritrovò ad annusare la felpa che le aveva prestato, sentendo il suo odore ripulito dalle sigarette e iniziò a contare i giorni prima del suo rientro a casa.  
   
 

_[“Sono qui, questa volta non ti lascio andare se non mi abbandoni”]_

Quel messaggio arrivò poco prima della mezzanotte e per la prima volta in quei mesi, Clarke dormì come un angioletto, svegliandosi con il sorriso sulle labbra.  
   
Sarebbero stati i quindici giorni più lunghi della sua vita.  
   
 

\---

   
   
 _“Mi vuoi abbandonare davvero?”_  piagnucolò Raven, cercandone lo sguardo.  
   
 _“Sarò a cinque chilometri da qui”_  la rassicurò.  
   
 _“Ma continuerai a venire in palestra con me? Pizza e film?”_  
   
Clarke sorrise e abbracciò l’amica con affetto.  _“Non ti liberi di me, sta tranquilla. Il mercoledì e il venerdì rimangono nostri”_  
   
 _“Sei intrattabile, ma non è male averti per casa”_  bofonchiò prendendo la sua bottiglia di birra.  
   
 _“Ti stai commuovendo? Sta attenta Reyes”_  ridacchiò e prese la sua bottiglia, facendola cozzare contro quella dell’altra.  _“Alla nostra amicizia”_  
   
 _“Alla tua nuova casa”_  rispose la latina prima di prendersi una sorsata. Finalmente poteva bere una birra decente.  
   
Nei giorni successivi Clarke fu impegnatissima tra lavoro e trasloco, aveva firmato il contratto il giorno dopo aver visto Lexa, trovando nuovi stimoli in tutto ciò che la circondava. Si sentiva in debito con Raven, non voleva approfittare troppo della sua ospitalità e aveva bisogno di dare un colpo di spugna a tutto quello che era successo nei mesi precedenti. Era stato tutto così improvviso, ma non riusciva ad aspettare oltre: le sembrava di aver buttato così tanto tempo in quel limbo di sigarette e alcol per non pensare a nulla, che ora voleva recuperare tutto in fretta. Inoltre, il pensiero di poter rivedere i suoi occhi verdi preferiti e poter uscire con lei senza doversi più nascondere, le aveva dato energie infinite.  
   
Purtroppo non aveva fatto i conti con Leo: l’assistente di Satana non aveva preso di buon grado quel trasloco. Nonostante gli fosse stato riservato ogni accorgimento per rendergli il cambiamento meno stressante, non aveva fatto altro che correre da un nascondiglio all’altro e soffiare da quando era stato portato nel nuovo appartamento. Clarke inaugurò il venerdì sera, la prima nella nuova casa, con una storta: la palla di pelo gli aveva fatto lo sgambetto, sfrecciando tra i suoi piedi.  
   
Inutile dire quanto la prese in giro Raven, che rischiò di affogarsi con la birra da quanto rideva davanti a quello spettacolo.  _“Sicura che non lo vuoi impagliare?”_  
   
La bionda era troppo intenta a rotolarsi al suolo per il dolore per rispondere, impiegò un po’ per calmarsi e capire che era successo, ma si rese conto in fretta che la caviglia era fuori uso.  
 _“Accendi il forno e buttacelo dentro! Cazzo! Proprio ora… domani arriva Lexa”_  
   
 _“Guarda che gli infermi hanno il loro fascino”_  la prese in giro. Sapeva del piano che aveva in mente l’amica e avrebbe dovuto dimenticarsi della passeggiata romantica al chiaro di luna.  
   
 _“Tappati quella bocca e vammi a prendere del ghiaccio”_  sbottò mentre arrancava verso una sedia.  
   
La latina lasciò il divano per dirigersi in cucina, continuando a sghignazzare.  
 _“Griff, se non ci fossi dovrebbero inventarti”_  
   
   
Mandò a casa Raven e si stese a letto cercando di dare la brutta notizia a Lexa. Sperava che non ci rimanesse troppo male, voleva davvero che fosse tutto perfetto. Non capiva da dove proveniva tutta quell’agitazione, in fondo l’aveva vista al suo peggio diverse volte.  
   
11.53 pm  _[“Perdonami, ma Leo mi ha azzoppata. Domani non riuscirò a portarti dove volevo”]_  
   
11.55 pm  _[“Non è un bel modo per scaricarmi”]_  
   
11.56 pm  _[“Ma no, scema! Mi sono presa una storta per colpa di quell’ammasso di peli… film sul divano?”]_  
   
11.58 pm  _[“Perfetto, a che ora?”]_  
   
11.59 pm  _[“Anche ora se vuoi :P”]_  
   
12.01 am  _[“Scema… anch’io ho voglia di vederti”]_  
   
Si accordarono per cena, così da poterle dare tempo insieme alla famiglia prima di vedersi.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Lexa si era dovuta sorbire tutte le prese in giro della sorella, dopo il litigio che era nato dal suo piano per farle riappacificare. Anya aveva imparato ad apprezzare Clarke con il tempo, anche se il suo giudizio non si era mai discostato dalla piena sufficienza. Aveva fatto passi da gigante dopo il loro chiarimento, ma era sempre sotto osservazione, l’istinto protettivo si era acuito nei suoi confronti dopo tutto quello che era successo con Costia e l’episodio dell’aeroporto. Ora però, la sua attenzione era catturata dall’agitazione di Lexa prima di uscire: non sapeva davvero come comportarsi o cosa indossare e non era affatto da lei.  
La mora non capiva bene come gestire la situazione, con Clarke era sempre stato tutto così naturale che quasi le sembrava di rendere tutto artificioso con quell’ufficialità. Impiegò parecchio tempo a rendersi conto che si trattava sempre di lei, quella che si era fatta vedere al suo peggio e tremava per l’emozione di trovarsela davanti.  
Jeans e maglioncino vinsero la competizione.  
   
   
Arrivò puntuale a casa sua, con un po’ di birra e qualche snack: il kit ideale per una serata a base di film e serie tv. Clarke l’accolse con uno dei suoi sorrisi più belli, prima di farla entrare e darle un bacio delicato sulle labbra. Questa volta non aveva perso tempo e l’aveva salutata come meritava.  
Finiti i convenevoli, le aveva mostrato l’appartamento, scusandosi per tutta la confusione, ma non si era persa nemmeno uno sguardo di Lexa, divisa tra la curiosità e l’orgoglio. La veterinaria aveva fatto i miracoli tra i turni al lavoro e il trasloco ed era tutto molto accogliente, nonostante alcuni scatoloni ancora sparsi per casa. Tutto parlava di lei tra quelle quattro mura.  
Solo al termine della cena si rilassarono davvero, tanto da ritrovarsi sul divano a prendere in giro la caviglia dolorante di Clarke, mentre Leo prendeva posto sulle ginocchia di Lexa facendo le fusa.  
 _“Sono gelosa di quel gatto”_  sbottò la bionda, facendo il broncio. Il felino aveva monopolizzato tutte le attenzioni e le coccole della mora, strusciandosi come mai l’aveva visto fare finora.  
   
 _“Ma è così carino! Ancora non ci credo che ti ha fatto cadere”_  continuando ad accarezzare quel produttore illegale di fusa.  
   
 _“Puoi chiedere a Raven, era qui quando è successo”_  la guardò storto, portando la prova inconfutabile del suo comportamento strano.  
   
 _“Ora le mando un messaggio”_  ridacchiò, prendendo il cellulare, solo per vedere la sua reazione.  
   
 _“Ecco brava, non credermi”_  si mise a braccia incrociate a fissare la tv con nervosismo.  
   
Lexa scoppiò a ridere di gusto e la tirò a sé, mettendole un braccio sulle spalle.  _“Sei così carina quando ti arrabbi. Vieni qui”_  e le rifilò un bacio sulla guancia con dolcezza. Il gatto si spostò, indispettito da tutto quel movimento indesiderato.  
   
 _“Ora va meglio”_  sorridendo e lasciandosi andare al suo abbraccio.  _“Ancora non ci credo”_  sussurrò, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla, cullata dal suo profumo e dai suoi baci.  _“Noi due qui… non svegliarmi”_  
   
Lexa ridacchiò.  _“Se ti sconvolge così tanto torno a Portland”_  
   
 _“No! Non ti azzardare”_  si alzò di scatto cercandone lo sguardo.  _“Se parti vengo con te”_  con tono serio.  
   
La guardò sorpresa, non si aspettava una reazione simile. Sapeva di esserle mancata, ma le sembrava un’affermazione esagerata.  _“Ricordati che sei ancora in rodaggio”_  scherzò.  
   
 _“Non mi interessa… voglio solo passare del tempo con te. Voglio poterti vedere ogni tanto, parlarti… viverti”_  il tono era dolce, ma l’espressione era rimasta seria.  _“Puoi mettermi alla prova quanto vuoi, basta che non sparisci di nuovo”_ la sua era una preghiera piuttosto seria.  
   
 _“Non ne ho intenzione, sta tranquilla”_  e per la prima volta in quella serata, si prese la libertà di baciarla con passione, gustandosi le sue labbra. Sorrise scostandosi, provocando le lamentele giocose di Clarke. La guardò un po’ e piegò la testa di lato, l’ultima volta che l’aveva vista così arrendevole era stato in albergo, anni prima, quando era strisciata da lei a implorare il suo perdono.  _“Ci vieni con me in un posto?”_  
   
Sgranò gli occhi per poi annuire contenta.  _“Dove andiamo?”_  
   
 _“Riesci a liberarti nel weekend del Ringraziamento? Vorrei portarti al mare qui vicino, ci andavo sempre con la mia famiglia”_  con un velo di tristezza nella voce. A quella piccola baia erano legati troppi ricordi malinconici, ma voleva rimpiazzarli con qualcosa di bello e Clarke era l’unica con cui voleva condividere quel posto speciale.  
   
 _“Certo, a costo di fare le notti per il resto del mese! Sarò il tuo cavaliere”_  gonfiò il petto in modo solenne prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
   
 _“Vedi di non esagerare ora, mi servi tutta intera”_  prendendola in giro.  
Passarono il resto della serata tra coccole, chiacchiere e film. Clarke si lamentò qualche volta, soprattutto quando Lexa si allontanava dopo un bacio intenso, ma si gustarono la serata in tranquillità. La veterinaria la pregò di rimanere a dormire, dopo essersi trovate arrotolate nella coperta sul divano, non riuscendo a districarsi da quel groviglio infernale tra una risata e l’altra.  
 _“Non posso rimanere, domani ho il brunch con i miei”_  era davvero dispiaciuta, l’ultima cosa che voleva era lasciarla lì, tutta sola, in quella casa nuova. L’aveva già impietosita un paio di volte durante la serata e quegli occhioni azzurri così tristi avevano iniziato a scavare profondi sensi di colpa.  
   
 _“Un bacio prima di partire domani?”_  la implorò, aiutandola a togliersi di dosso quella coperta, cercando di darsi un contegno.  
   
 _“Vedrò quello che riesco a fare”_  le accarezzò il viso con dolcezza.  
   
Clarke l’accompagnò alla porta tenendole la mano, continuando ad accarezzarla con il pollice, incapace di lasciarla andare. Rimasero sulla soglia per un tempo indefinito a darsi l’ennesimo bacio della buonanotte e Lexa si sciolse per la sua dolcezza. Non si aspettava che riuscisse a essere in quel modo, aveva visto una parte molto più irruenta, passionale, per la dolcezza non avevano mai avuto tanto tempo. Tutto doveva essere preso e consumato il prima possibile, perché non ci sarebbe stata una seconda possibilità, mentre ora poteva gustarsela con calma.  
Tutti questi pensieri non le impedirono di farle sentire le farfalle nello stomaco quando l’attaccò al muro per il bacio della buonanotte, spingendo il bacino contro il suo, ansimandole nell’orecchio.  
   
Arrivata a casa, la mora venne colta dai dubbi. Avrebbe voluto prendere Clarke e strapparle i vestiti di dosso solo per il gusto di sentirla gemere e vedere quelle espressioni di piacere che ricordava così bene. Ci pensava da giorni, non poteva mentire a sé stessa, il suo corpo era un continuo accendersi quando si trovava in sua presenza.  
Eppure non se la sentiva.  
Voleva tenere fede ai propri piani, non voleva correre e non voleva nemmeno saltare da un letto all’altro. Aveva lasciato Costia perché non l’amava abbastanza, ma ancora si sentiva un po’ in colpa nei suoi confronti. Aveva capito che non era così tanto innamorata di lei come pensava, non le mancava, ma era una persona importante e… ma chi voleva prendere in giro?  
Aveva amato Costia, l’aveva amata davvero tanto, ma poi tutto era cambiato appena aveva iniziato a non avere controllo sulla propria vita e poi… Clarke era arrivata come una furia a scombinarle il cuore con i suoi sorrisi.  
Continuò a ripetersi che era ancora arrabbiata con lei, che le doveva ancora dare delle valide prove, ma in cuor suo sapeva che non era vero.  
La verità era che Alexandra Woods aveva una dannata paura di Clarke.  
Griffin rappresentava tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto destabilizzare la sua realtà e al tempo stesso renderla migliore. Ora era tutto così reale. Due anni prima era iniziato tutto come un gioco: si era innamorata, ma aveva vissuto la favola impossibile e non si era posta tante domande. Ora però non c’era nessun ostacolo, nulla l’avrebbe fermata se ci teneva davvero e questo la terrorizzava.  
Quegli occhi azzurri le leggevano l’anima, si sentiva nuda davanti a lei, quella burbera era riuscita dove altri avevano fallito. Per lei aveva vacillato nelle sue decisioni. Per la prima volta aveva avuto il terrore di perdere qualcuno e di non poter farci nulla: questo non era da lei, tutte le sue relazioni precedenti erano finite per volere suo. Il suo tecnico di laboratorio l’aveva scossa nel profondo e continuava a sorprenderla ogni giorno.  
Clarke Griffin sarebbe stata la sua rovina, ne era certa.  
   
Lexa non prese sonno così facilmente quella notte.


	12. Novembre

_“Clarke Griffin, che vuol dire che non sarai qui per il Ringraziamento?”_  
   
 _“Mamma, ci sarò per il pranzo, ma ho un impegno per il weekend”_ cercò di minimizzare la cosa, ma sapeva che non l’avrebbe presa bene.  
   
 _“Niente Black Friday insieme? Che sta succedendo?”_  Abby era davvero sconvolta, quella era la prima volta dopo anni che la non passava quelle giornate insieme alla figlia. Ormai era tradizione di famiglia, nell’ultimo periodo era stata incorporata anche Niylah nella giornata dedicata allo shopping online, cibo e chiacchiere: una tortura a cui non si poteva sfuggire.  
   
Clarke sbuffò esasperata, sapeva che non poteva vincere quella guerra.  _“Sto uscendo con qualcuno e mi ha chiesto di passare il weekend insieme”_  
   
 _“Ma è meraviglioso!”_  squittì per la gioia.  _“Non si tratta di Niylah, vero?”_  socchiuse gli occhi con curiosità, sperava davvero che non avesse fatto di nuovo quell’errore.  
   
 _“No mamma, con lei è tutto finito. Esce già con un’altra”_  la rassicurò, vedendo la sua espressione contrariata.  
   
 _“E’ brutto da dire, ma è mio dovere”_  si prese una piccola pausa per enfatizzare il concetto. La vena drammatica della bionda era impressa a fuoco nel suo DNA.  _“Niylah non faceva per te, non vi ho mai viste bene insieme… è così per bene e perfettina, tu hai bisogno d’altro. Certo, andava bene quando non eri in te, ma non sarebbe durata. Ora hai bisogno di qualcosa di più… vivo”_  cercò le parole adatte per addolcire il concetto, la figlia aveva bisogno di qualcuno folle quanto lei che la tenesse buona: Niylah non avrebbe retto quel rodeo emotivo per molto anche senza il suo tradimento. Clarke era davvero un ciclone ingestibile, ne era ben conscia.  
   
 _“E quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo?”_  sconvolta da quella verità spiattellata in faccia senza mezzi termini. Sua madre non aveva mai accennato a niente del genere.  
   
 _“Non dovevo farti cambiare idea, un genitore deve saper accettare gli errori della propria figlia”_  cercò di minimizzare.  
   
 _“Ma se Niylah te la saresti presa tu? Eri tutta un complimento, eri più emozionata di me quando è venuta a chiederti la mia mano”_  sbuffò annoiata, come al solito sua madre ripartiva con la sua solita ramanzina su cosa aveva sbagliato nella vita al primo momento buono.  
   
 _“Lo confesso, se fosse un uomo sarebbe il mio ideale”_  ridacchiò.  _“Ma per te era solo una bella coccola in attesa di altro. Si è presa cura di te quando stavi male, ma ora guardati… che te ne faresti di una così?”_  la guardò con ovvietà, possibile che non se rendesse conto da sola? Clarke lo sapeva benissimo, aveva amato Niylah alla follia e ancora le voleva così bene da non riuscire a esprimerlo a parole, ma non era davvero sulla sua lunghezza d’onda. Si ritrovò a sorridere e a pensare a quella folle con gli occhi verdi che la trascinava in pista per ballare o che le teneva testa in laboratorio.  
 _“Quindi. Chi è?”_  
   
 _“Non te lo dico o ti agiti”_  sbuffò cercando di non darle troppa attenzione.  
   
 _“Chi è?”_  con tono serio.  _“Continuerò finché non me lo dirai e sai che non scherzo”_. Abby non scherzava mai sugli affari della figlia.  
   
 _“Ok ok, è Lexa!”_  fu costretta ad ammettere sotto lo sguardo indagatore della madre, che rispose con un urlo di gioia.  
   
 _“Quando la porti a casa? La voglio conoscere!”_  
   
Ecco le trombe dell’apocalisse.  
   
 

\---

   
   
 _“Bevi! Bevi! Bevi!”_  Bellamy sventolava davanti al loro viso l’ennesimo bicchiere di tequila che si era trangugiato. Aveva scommesso con Raven e si erano ridotti a far gara tra loro a chi riuscisse a berne di più, tutto per festeggiare l’ottimo esito dell’ultima visita medica dell’amica.  
Stranamente era presente anche Anya, che ormai era diventata confidente della latina, da quando Clarke aveva cambiato casa, le due passavano spesso le serate insieme. La veterinaria aspettava solamente una sua confessione, non gliela raccontava giusta e aveva smesso di chiamarla  _‘culo di marmo’_  per passare al nome. Da quando la mora era rientrata nella sua vita, aveva stretto un patto silenzioso con sé stessa e aveva ridotto notevolmente alcol e sigarette, ora era più tranquilla e non doveva per forza spegnere il cervello ogni giorno. Continuava a uscire con Lexa appena aveva un weekend libero, a casa o al campus, passando la serata a fare follie, divertirsi e baciarsi fino allo sfinimento. Probabilmente l’unica davvero esausta era la bionda, che ormai moriva per quanto la stava stuzzicando: baci profondi al limite del legale e poi il nulla. Clarke sapeva che doveva riconquistarsi la sua fiducia, ma non pensava che anche quello rientrasse nel trattamento e a volte si chiedeva quanto fosse forte il suo interesse, soprattutto quando faceva scemare tutto sul più bello. Ogni volta doveva ricordarsi quando, giusto per vendicarsi, l’aveva fatta impazzire alla cena di beneficienza della clinica e tutto rientrava in un frustrante schema comportamentale, ma almeno aveva un senso.  
Non poteva sapere come si sentiva Lexa, ogni volta che l’abbracciava: era divisa tra il desiderio, il senso di colpa e la paura. Non aveva mai provato nulla di simile per nessuno, una sensazione bellissima, ma la terrorizzava sapere che Clarke potesse scegliere di andarsene. Sparire senza più dirle nulla come aveva già fatto. Non aveva mai preso in considerazione quella possibilità con nessuno.  
Non era nulla di razionale, sapeva scindere mente e cuore, eppure Clarke, con tutti quei sorrisi, la sapeva far tremare come nessun altro.  
Si accomodò sulle sue ginocchia, stringendosi a lei e la baciò sul collo con delicatezza, prendendosi qualche istante per annusare il suo profumo.  
   
 _“Vieni da me dopo?”_  le chiese riprendendosi dai brividi, mentre le cingeva la vita in un abbraccio.  
   
 _“Vediamo se te lo meriti”_  con dolcezza, mentre continuava a fissarle le labbra, incastonate in quel broncio sofferente, con insistenza. Era davvero irresistibile.  
   
 _“Ok”_  con una malcelata agitazione nella voce, andando a cercare di nuovo le sue labbra per un bacio dolce. Nonostante tutto continuava a cercare di essere paziente e darle motivo di fidarsi di lei, quella era una guerra che voleva vincere a tutti i costi.  
   
E ci stava riuscendo, uscita dopo uscita, Lexa sembrava lasciarsi andare un po’ di più ogni volta. Le accarezzò il viso, sistemandole i capelli dietro l’orecchio, riservandole un sorriso storto.  
 _“Ho voglia di stare con te tutta la notte, dormo così bene vicino a te”_  le sussurrò prima di morderle il labbro e allontanarsi sogghignando, diretta verso il bagno.  
   
 _“Principessa, ti sta mandando in bianco di nuovo, eh?”_  Bellamy sbiascicò quelle parole con la voce impastata dall’alcol. Clarke gli avrebbe tappato la bocca a bottigliate sui denti.  
Cazzo! Anche Anya l’aveva sentito.  
Deglutì nervosamente e prese le sigarette prima di uscire e farsi la sua dose di nicotina.  
Raven la seguì.  
   
 _“Scusalo, è colpa mia… ne abbiamo parlato l’altra sera”_  era davvero mortificata, erano discorsi fatti in confidenza, ma non pensava che se lo lasciasse scappare così.  
   
 _“Riesci a star zitta ogni tanto?”_  brontolò, ma non ce l’aveva con lei. Sapeva che dirle qualcosa equivaleva a dirlo a tutto il gruppo, ma non le piaceva fare certe figuracce davanti ad Anya. E se glielo avesse riferito?  
   
 _“Mi spiace Griff…”_  sussurrò divorata dai sensi di colpa, forse aveva esagerato questa volta.  
   
 _“E’ che sto impazzendo… dico, l’hai vista?”_  espirando con foga il fumo ingerito, prendendo subito dopo un’altra boccata dalla sigaretta, mostrando un lieve tremore.  _“Cioè… ho davvero voglia che si fidi di me… ma è così… così…”_  non riusciva a trovare le parole per descrivere la perfezione e ormai tutta quella situazione le aveva mandato in ferie il cervello.  _“Cazzo, continua a stuzzicarmi!”_  con frustrazione.  
   
Raven sorrise divertita e scosse la testa.  _“Ti tremano le mani… forse è il caso che le parli prima di impazzire”_  
   
Ovviamente Clarke non le parlò, ma passarono la notte nel suo letto, a fantasticare sull’immediato futuro e a darsi baci sempre più spinti tra i sospiri esasperati della bionda. Lexa sorrideva cercando di nascondere il divertimento, le faceva davvero tenerezza ridotta in quello stato, però al tempo stesso la rassicurava vedere come si stava impegnando a darle i suoi spazi. Anya l’aveva presa in giro, diceva che ormai l’aveva torturata abbastanza, ma aveva tutta la sua stima per come la stava facendo impazzire.  
Si misero d’accordo per il giovedì successivo: finito il pranzo del ringraziamento, Lexa sarebbe passata a prenderla per farsi il weekend insieme. Aveva già prenotato l’albergo e tutto il resto, Clarke doveva solo pensare a rilassarsi e a passare del bel tempo insieme a lei. Le aveva chiesto solo di portarsi un bell’abito, perché era sua intenzione portarla fuori a cena il sabato sera: era il modo migliore per sperperare i soldi del padre.  
Alla veterinaria non rimase che annuire e premeditare il colpo perfetto.  
   
 

\---

   
   
La baia era come se la ricordava: uno specchio d’acqua increspato dal vento tra il grigiore delle nuvole di fine novembre. Qualche fiocco di neve aveva cominciato a cadere e tutto la riportava all’infanzia e a chi non c’era più. Voleva cancellare quei brutti ricordi, dopo anni di tentativi di andarsi a riprendere uno spazio che era solo suo, infilando a forza momenti piacevoli in tutta quell’atmosfera pesante e Clarke era tutto ciò che poteva desiderare, nonostante non avesse smesso per un attimo di prenderla in giro.  
Lexa si ostinava a indossare il suo cappello da cow boy nonostante il freddo, incurante delle orecchie gelate sotto i capelli lunghi: un berretto di lana sarebbe stato l’ideale, ma non avrebbe avuto lo stesso significato. La veterinaria aveva passato tutto il giovedì sera a giocherellare con quel copricapo per non guardarla mentre si cambiava in albergo.  
L’aveva fatta morire.  
Non era partita con quell’intenzione, però si sentiva bruciare la pelle dal suo sguardo pieno di desiderio e non era riuscita a smettere. Per la prima volta aveva faticato a prendere sonno al suo fianco, sussultando al minimo contatto casuale, con gli occhi fissi al soffitto mentre cercava di calmare il suo cuore impazzito.  
In verità era risultato impossibile a entrambe, ma non lo avrebbero mai ammesso.  
   
Stava camminando sul pontile e si voltò verso la riva, trovando il sorriso solare della bionda ad attenderla. Era così bella con quello sguardo sereno, in netto contrasto con tutto quel grigiore che la circondava, sembrava emanare un’atmosfera di pace e calore. Era il suo faro alle prime luci dell’alba.  
Si era accucciata ad accarezzare un cane davanti al suo padrone, controllando le zampe con un gesto esperto, camuffandolo tra tante coccole. Quando avrebbe staccato la testa dal lavoro?  
Lexa si sistemò il cappello sulla testa e si avvicinò a lei, una volta che la coppia si allontanò.  
 _“Cartella clinica?”_  la prese in giro.  
   
 _“Hai visto che zoppia? Tra poco avrà seri problemi all’anca o l’ho notato solo io?”_  le chiese incuriosita.  
   
 _“Era la destra, giusto? Si vedeva benissimo”_  ridacchiò cercando il suo sguardo. Probabilmente non avrebbero mai smesso di amare il proprio lavoro nemmeno in vacanza.  
   
 _“Come mai siamo qui?”_  la domanda arrivò dopo qualche istante di silenzio, aveva notato quel velo di malinconia nel suo sguardo.  
   
 _“Quella laggiù è la casa dei miei nonni materni, ora è mia”_  fece un sorriso amaro fissando la cittadina alle sue spalle.  _“Da quando non ci sono più loro e mia madre… beh… non vengo qui da anni. Però ci tenevo a farti vedere dove passavo le mie vacanze da piccola”_  imbarazzata, non sapeva sinceramente come imbastire quel discorso.  
   
Clarke le prese la mano e gliela accarezzò, aveva apprezzato quel suo aprirsi: da quando la conosceva, aveva nominato la madre solo un paio di volte.  _“E’ carino qui, potremmo tornarci più spesso” con tono leggero._  
   
 _“Non lo so… devo ancora capire come mi fa sentire”_  scrollò le spalle, come a volersi togliere di dosso il peso di quella discussione. Si guardarono per un po’ rimanendo in silenzio, a quel  _‘noi’_  appena accennato il peso nel petto di Lexa si fece importante, tanto da dover distogliere lo sguardo da lei.  
   
 _“E’ lo stesso cappello che ti ho regalato al convegno?”_  chiese con dolcezza e curiosità, tanto per alleggerire l’atmosfera.  
   
 _“Si, dritto dal Texas… non me ne separo mai”_  sorrise. Portava sempre con sé quel regalo, era nelle prime valigie sistemate per Portland e nelle ultime per il campus.  
   
Clarke sentì il petto irradiarsi di calore dopo quelle parole e arrossì, deviando poi lo sguardo verso la strada.  
 _“Mi farai impazzire, Woods”_  
   
Avevano passato il resto della giornata tra una chiacchiera e l’altra, raccontandosi il proprio passato in modo dettagliato, Lexa si era lasciata andare a confessioni che non aveva mai fatto con nessuno, forse solo con la sorella nei momenti difficili. Si era persa nell’azzurro di Clarke e non aveva mai smesso di chiedersi perché aveva tanta paura di perderla.  
Quella notte si addormentò tra le sue braccia con quel pensiero fisso, lasciandosi cullare dal suo calore.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Il sabato passò velocemente tra mercatini e gita nei dintorni, quel luogo era davvero molto rilassante e in primavera doveva essere davvero un gioiello. Clarke cercò più volte di convincerla a tornare alla casa dei nonni in futuro per vedere com’era la situazione, almeno avrebbero risparmiato l’albergo.  
Lexa non aveva mai risposto, lasciandosi cullare da quell’idea di un futuro insieme, continuando a rimanere mano nella mano con lei.  
La mora aveva la netta sensazione di sentirsi passare da parte a parte dallo sguardo dell’altra, talmente era intenso. Non era un’espressione particolare, ma davanti a lei si sentiva davvero di esistere, di avere una consistenza maggiore rispetto a tutto il resto del mondo e non vedeva l’ora di mostrarsi in ogni sfaccettatura. Si era chiesta chi l’avesse guardata in quel modo prima, ma non trovò la risposta.  
Alla sera le aspettava una cena a lume di candela in un ristorante vicino il mare, vista faro. Clarke si era messa uno dei suoi abiti più scollati, fregandosene del freddo e del rischio di beccarsi una congestione, ma era intenzionata ad attirare la sua attenzione. Stava morendo dalla voglia di andare oltre a quei baci che si scambiavano da troppo tempo e forse avrebbe dovuto parlarle come le aveva consigliato Raven, ma non voleva fare figuracce. Aveva preferito soffrire in silenzio, ma il sguardo pieno di desiderio non era passato inosservato.  
   
La cena passò in un lampo, scandita dal battere di ciglia di Clarke, quelle stupide frazioni di secondo in cui non riusciva a specchiarsi in quelle iridi azzurre. Lexa si era ritrovata a fissarle le labbra, trovando estremamente sensuale il modo in cui degustava ogni piatto, arrivando a essere invidiosa della sua forchetta. Aveva davvero delle labbra stupende… e anche tutto il resto, messo bene in mostra nonostante il freddo. Non riusciva a nascondere molto bene le reazioni del suo corpo e la situazione si stava facendo divertente.  _“Ti stai congelando o ti piace la mia compagnia?”_  la prese in giro.  
   
 _“Mi spiace deludere le tue aspettative, ma la pelle d’oca non è per te”_  sbuffò pentendosi amaramente di quella scelta tattica.  
   
 _“Già, io so fare di meglio”_  facendole la linguaccia.  
   
 _“Ecco, ho creato un’egocentrica”_ socchiuse gli occhi, riservandole un sorrisetto acido.  
   
Lexa rimase un po’ in silenzio a fissarla, quell’espressione le ricordava i primi giorni passati insieme nel laboratorio del padre, quando cercava di ingraziarsi i suoi favori. Il suo tecnico di laboratorio che la costringeva a bere pessimo caffè con l’inganno. Sua e di nessun altro.  
A quel pensiero quasi le mancò il respiro.  
 _“Ti voglio”_  poco più di un sussurro con lo sguardo pieno di desiderio.  _“Adesso…”_  con tono più dolce e indeciso, sembrava supplicarla.  
Clarke la fissò stupita, come se avesse visto un fantasma, ma quella reazione durò davvero pochi secondi. Si alzò e la prese per mano, trascinandola verso la camera d’albergo.  
   
La porta della stanza si chiuse sotto il loro peso, Lexa non le aveva nemmeno lasciato il tempo di entrare prima di lanciarsi sulle sue labbra in un bacio famelico. Si era appoggiata totalmente a lei per sentire ogni parte del suo corpo, non ammetteva più spazi fra loro due, anche quell’adorabile vestito stava diventando un impedimento.   
Clarke era stata presa in contropiede, stupita di ritrovarla così decisa, la mora le aveva offuscato completamente la mente con i suoi baci. Sentì le sue mani armeggiare con la cerniera del vestito non riuscendo nel suo intento, Lexa si staccò per riprendere fiato in un ghigno frustrato e la tirò a sé per spostarla dall’ingresso, passando dietro di lei con una carezza.  
   
 _“Se te lo stai chiedendo, ora è colpa tua”_  scherzò la bionda in preda alla tensione, sentendo la pelle incresparsi al suo tocco. Non era mai stata così con lei, non sapeva davvero che aspettarsi e questo non aiutava a calmarla dopo aver passato notti intere a pensare a quel momento.  
   
Rimase in silenzio mentre le scostava i capelli di lato con cura, lasciandole scoperte le spalle e il collo.  
 _“Iniziavo a pensare di non piacerti più”_  le sussurrò all’orecchio, raggiungendo la zip _. “Avevo davvero paura di aver esagerato”_ lasciandole un bacio sulla spalla, slacciandole il vestito con un gesto deciso.  _“Credevo che ti saresti stancata, che non saresti venuta qui con me”_  baciandole il collo con dolcezza, lasciando cadere quell’inutile tessuto sul pavimento.  
 _“Non sono riuscita a dormire nelle ultime notti”_  appoggiando le labbra al suo orecchio, cingendola in un caldo abbraccio che lasciava trasparire tutte le sue insicurezze.  
   
 _“Nemmeno io”_  un sussurro più roco del solito, rotto dall’emozione.  
   
 _“Pensavo sempre a noi due”_  le confessò prima di morderle con forza la spalla.  
   
Clarke si lamentò del dolore, anche se ormai era irrimediabilmente scossa dai brividi. Era davvero creta nelle sue mani.  _“Io ci penso da troppo… mi fai tremare le mani”_  scherzò, non sapendo più come difendersi dai suoi assalti. Aveva pensato mille volte a come l’avrebbe fatta sua, ma non si aspettava una tale intraprendenza.  
   
Lexa la girò con gesto secco e le rubò un bacio passionale. Bacio dopo bacio si liberarono di tutti quei vestiti inutili, perdendosi tra i sorrisi impacciati di Clarke e la foga che Lexa faticava a contenere. Si spostarono verso il letto, inciampando malamente su tutte le cose lasciate a terra, tra le risate cristalline della mora.  _“Sei un disastro, raggio di sole”_  adagiandosi su di lei, gustandosi il contatto con la sua pelle.  
   
 _“E’ colpa dei tuoi vestiti, ne avevi troppi”_  ridacchiò a sua volta, ci aveva provato, ma non era nel loro DNA prendersi troppo sul serio.  
   
Lexa si spostò sul letto, facendole segno di seguirla.  _“Vieni qui”_  con tono dolce, aspettando che si adagiasse al suo fianco prima di baciarla con passione.  _“Mettiti comoda, perché sarà una lunga notte…”_ e di quegli occhi verdi innocenti, sgranati a osservare il mondo, era rimasto ben poco. Clarke poteva distinguere chiaramente il desiderio che la stava divorando e di cui avrebbe voluto abbeverarsi per il resto dei suoi giorni.  
   
La mora si posizionò a cavalcioni su di lei, gustandosi lo spettacolo di quelle labbra rosse e gonfie, lasciandosi scappare un sorriso storto.  _“Sei bellissima”_  sussurrò. Le prese le mani portandosele alle labbra per un bacio delicato lasciato su ogni polpastrello, prima di accoccolarsi con il viso su quella pelle che aveva il sapore di casa. Chiuse gli occhi, prendendosi tutto il tempo di annusarle i polsi, inebriandosi del profumo fuso con il suo odore, rilasciando altri baci leggeri.  _“Ti fidi di me?”_  
   
Clarke annuì, ormai persa nei suoi gesti, quegli ultimi baci le avevano fatto perdere completamente il senno. Adorava come giocava con le sue mani, da quando l’aveva medicata la prima volta, ne era diventata dipendente. Toccarla era diventato fondamentale, un linguaggio alternativo che potevano capire solo loro due.  _“Sì… lo sai”_  
   
 _“Chiudi gli occhi e non aprirli se senti qualcosa di strano. Non avere paura”_  le sorrise, prima di accarezzarle il viso e passare un dito sulle sue palpebre. La bionda sentì uno strano movimento, la mora si stava spostando e piegando di lato, acuendo il proprio peso sul fianco, facendole sentire tutta la sua eccitazione sul bacino. Clarke si lasciò scappare un gemito sentendola così calda e bagnata, ma non era pronta a quello che la stava aspettando.  
Sentì qualcosa di freddo ed elastico bloccarle i polsi, prima di ritrovarsi le braccia sopra la testa e il suo seno sulle labbra.  _“Puoi aprire gli occhi, raggio di sole”_  con dolcezza.  
   
Si guardò intorno con aria spaventata, che aveva fatto? Si guardò i polsi e sorrise divertita vedendo il piede del collant ballonzolare davanti ai suoi occhi.  _“Tu sei matta”_  ridacchiò, mettendosi comoda, trovando tutte le rassicurazioni di cui aveva bisogno in quelle iridi verdi e in quella smorfia maliziosa.  
   
Lexa continuava a fissare Clarke con il suo sorriso storto, vederla inerme e desiderosa era davvero bellissimo. Si chinò su di lei a controllare che i collant non le stringessero troppo i polsi, prima di prendersi quel bacio profondo che tanto aveva atteso, sentendola gemere nella sua bocca.  
 _“Shhh… è solo l’inizio”_  la rassicurò, ma il suo sguardo furbo prometteva ben altro.  
Scese disseminando baci leggeri sul collo e sulle clavicole, la cornice perfetta di quel seno che sembrava esploderle tra le mani, scosso dal suo respiro affannato.  
   
Clarke sembrava persa, non sapeva che aspettarsi da lei, si ricordava un’altra Lexa, la ragazza a cui aveva insegnato a toccare il proprio corpo e ora aveva davanti lei una persona totalmente diversa. Si morse il labbro, divisa tra il timore e il piacere dell’incognita.  
Si fidava di quel sorriso storto, non l’aveva mai tradita.  
Era pronta a darle tutto e avrebbe aspettato di farsi prendere fino all’ultimo pezzo di sé: era sua, doveva solo coglierla.  
   
Scese sui capezzoli con estrema calma, gustando ogni increspatura della pelle, tracciando la rotta del suo piacere con accuratezza, continuando a cercare i suoi occhi. Il suo oracolo azzurro le aveva predetto che sarebbe stato bellissimo perdersi insieme e ora voleva tutta la sua attenzione, dovevano dimenticare ogni limite e dedicarsi solo a quell’attimo, quel contatto tra loro dove forse la pelle era di troppo.  
Continuò a scendere lentamente inebriandosi del profumo della sua eccitazione, stava venerando il suo corpo con baci languidi, come se le mani fossero troppo empie per poter percepire appieno la bellezza su cui si stava appoggiando.  
   
Clarke sussultò sentendo il calore delle sue labbra nell’interno coscia, nessuno l’aveva mai torturata a quel modo: mesi di astinenza per poi negarle il tatto, lasciandola libera di banchettare con il proprio corpo. Non l’avrebbe permesso a nessun altro, ma Lexa era diversa, lei poteva scendere e abbeverarsi della sua eccitazione, prendendola goccia dopo goccia. E non lasciò nulla al caso, affondando la lingua lentamente dentro di lei, prima di stuzzicarle ancora il clitoride fino a portarla quasi al limite. Era un gioco perverso: arrivare al baratro, giocare con i suoi sensi, senza mai cadere. Affondò in lei con due dita, lasciandosi guidare dai suoi gemiti. Avrebbe voluto sentirla urlare, ma non era ancora il momento, voleva portarla oltre sé stessa e a tutto ciò a cui era abituata.  
Clarke non era una delle tante, lei era unica e voleva venerarla come meritava. Era sua.  
Scambiando i propri gemiti con i suoi, labbra contro labbra, sussurrando il proprio piacere mentre si lasciava rapire da pareti sempre più strette, Lexa si rese conto che non avrebbe più voluto altro.  
Continuò a spingere con forza, fissandola negli occhi, sentendosi spoglia senza le sue mani addosso. Inserì un terzo dito tra le sue urla di piacere, continuando a ritmo serrato, cavalcando i suoi gemiti e il battito del suo cuore impazzito, ma mancava l’ingrediente fondamentale per la formula alchemica perfetta: la traduzione di mille equazioni, quelle mani che le avevano aperto ogni prospettiva.  
 _“Toccami…”_  la implorò andando a sciogliere i nodi ai polsi con gesti febbrili.  
   
 _“Lexa”_  Clarke le sorrise mordendosi il labbro, non voleva altro che sentirla sotto i suoi polpastrelli. Non poteva immaginare nulla di più bello della sua pelle tesa in un brivido continuo e l’abbracciò forte, mentre si lasciava prendere sempre più in profondità.  
 _“Fammi tua… ti prego”_  l’implorò mentre le sembrava di farsi solleticare l’anima da quelle dita, perdendosi nel suo sorriso, ansimando nei suoi baci. L’orgasmo la raggiunse, affondando le unghie nelle sue spalle, scuotendo il proprio corpo sotto il suo peso, stringendola forte per paura di perdersi. Si stava lasciando andare alla deriva e lei era la sua unica ancora di salvezza, lei l’avrebbe presa e portata indietro, perché i suoi sorrisi erano la sua casa.  
Se quella era la nuova Lexa, non ne voleva più fare a meno. Doveva portarla sulla propria pelle per il resto della vita, perché non avrebbe mai più sentito nulla di simile.  
Che le aveva fatto la piccola Woods?  
Clarke non lo sapeva, ma non faceva altro che perdersi in quel verde, continuando a sorridere, cercando di riprendere fiato e ritrovare i confini del proprio corpo.  
   
Le spalle le dolevano per quella presa improvvisa, non era pronta a qualcosa di simile, ma forse era davvero l’unico contatto con la realtà che le serviva. Sentiva ancora le contrazioni di Clarke sulle dita e non aveva intenzione di perdersi nemmeno un battito del suo cuore.  
 _“Ti amo… hai capito? …. Sei mia_ ” Lexa se lo lasciò scappare tra i respiri affannati.  
   
 _“Si… e tu sei mia”_  sussurrò sorridendo, chiudendo gli occhi e gustandosi il suo peso. Finalmente era a casa, dopo un lungo viaggio.  
   
Continuarono per buona parte della notte a donarsi piacere reciproco tra una risata e l’altra, abbandonando una volta per tutte quei collant, dopo averci scherzato su mentre la bionda riprendeva fiato.  
La veterinaria si abbandonò al suo abbraccio ormai esausta, portando il suo odore addosso come un bellissimo trofeo. Finalmente poteva tenersi tutto sulla pelle senza dover correre a togliersi il suo ricordo. Il cuore le scoppiava di felicità.  
   
 _“Ho il terrore di perderti, Clarke… sei la prima di cui m’importi davvero qualcosa”_  Lexa la strinse un po’ di più, quasi a voler essere sicura della sua reale presenza.  
   
 _“Non credere di liberarti così facilmente di me ora”_  sorridendo delle sue paure, trovandole dolci e simili alle proprie. Fece scivolare le mani sulle sue, andando a intrecciare le dita con lei.  
 _“Siamo qui insieme, non ti lascio più andare”_  
La bionda si girò subito dopo per cercare le sue labbra e spogliarla di ogni paura.  
Era lì per lei.  
   
   
Il viaggio di ritorno a casa fu costellato di silenzi confortevoli, sguardi fugaci e sorrisi. Non dovevano parlare per forza, non ne avevano bisogno, Clarke era l’unica persona con cui poteva tessere intere conversazioni solo guardandola negli occhi.  
   
E quegli occhi avevano già detto tutto il necessario.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Lunedì mattina.  
 _“Lexa, cos’è questa ricevuta di trecento dollari per una stanza?”_ sentì sbraitare Woods dal suo studio. Non aveva fatto nemmeno in tempo a preparare le proprie valigie per tornare al campus, che era stata accolta dalla furia del padre.  
   
 _“Ho solo fatto un weekend in albergo, te l’avevo detto”_  con tono calmo. Andò nel suo studio per controllare che stava facendo e lo trovò intento nei controlli fiscali di fine mese. Pessimo tempismo. Le aveva detto di mettere tutto a suo carico, che si meritava una piccola vacanza dopo la rottura con Costia, ma forse l’aveva preso troppo in parola.  
   
 _“Cena da cento dollari… per due? Con chi eri? Costia?!? Ora me lo dici!”_ la vena sul collo gli si era gonfiata parecchio ed era già tutto rosso in volto. Era davvero infuriato, forse non l’aveva mai visto a quel modo.  
   
 _“Ho lasciato Costia quando ho iniziato il master, lo sai”_ puntualizzò, tanto valeva rimanere calmi, ormai il danno era fatto.  
   
Woods si calmò un po’, sapeva che non avrebbe ottenuto nulla in quel modo.  _“Lexa, sono davvero troppi soldi… almeno mi devi dire che hai fatto”_  
   
 _“Ti ripagherò tutto, posso lavorare in laboratorio appena ho qualche giorno”_ rispose senza battere ciglio, aveva tutte le intenzioni di ripagarlo anche se significava lavorare per lui alla prima occasione.  
   
 _“Sarà meglio per te, signorina”_  però era stranamente sorpreso dalla sua arrendevolezza, non era proprio da lei un comportamento simile. Fino a qualche mese fa avevano litigato per il lavoro in clinica e ricordava benissimo che non ne voleva sapere di mettere piede lì dentro.  
 _“Vuoi dirmi di chi si tratta?”_ addolcendo i toni, doveva essere successo qualcosa d’importante per farla cambiare così.  
   
 _“Non credo che tu voglia saperlo”_ cercò di dissimulare, ma la situazione la stava divertendo parecchio. Rimase per un po’ a fissarlo con il suo sorriso storto.  
   
 _“Te lo sto chiedendo, sono tuo padre, merito spiegazioni”_ alzò il tono vedendo quel sorrisetto che non prometteva nulla di buono.  
   
 _“Clarke”_  
   
 _“Clarke chi?”_  ci pensò un po’ su per poi sorridere contento.  _“Un ragazzo?”_ speranzoso, forse aveva davvero messo la testa a posto.  
   
 _“Griffin”_ freddò il suo entusiasmo senza pietà.  
   
Rimase a bocca aperta, come se avesse appena ricevuto una secchiata d’acqua gelida.  
 _“Griffin del laboratorio?”_  
   
 _“Sì, lei”_  allargò il sorriso con gioia, finalmente glielo aveva detto e ora era davvero felice di non doverlo più nascondere.  
   
Woods si mise seduto, sentì quasi un mancamento.  _“Ma… come… quando?”_  
   
 _“Mi ci hai messa tu in laboratorio”_ alzò le spalle con ovvietà e si avvicinò di qualche passo.  
   
 _“Ma stava con la sua ragazza”_ davvero non capiva, all’epoca Clarke stava insieme a Niylah prima che succedesse tutto quel casino.  
   
 _“E si sono lasciate per un periodo, ricordi?”_  
   
 _“Si ma…”_  prese un profondo respiro sentendo il cuore perdere un battito.  _“Tu! Eri tu?”_  aveva sentito vociferare i suoi dipendenti su questioni di tradimenti, ma non si era mai interessato dei particolari. In fondo che gliene importava? Clarke era sempre stata efficiente sul lavoro e aveva ricominciato con le chirurgie.  
   
 _“Già… tutta colpa mia”_ ammise senza nascondere la soddisfazione. Vederlo in quello stato era davvero uno spettacolo.  
   
 _“Cristo Santo Lexa!”_ ormai la sua vena sul collo sembrava essere sul punto di scoppiare.  _“Che diavolo avevi in mente?!?”_ non si aspettava che la figlia si mettesse in mezzo a una coppia, ora anche l’identità della nuova ragazza era passata in secondo piano. Le due ragazze formavano davvero una bella coppia felice, le aveva sempre viste alla cena di beneficenza annuale e le aveva prese ad esempio di quello che doveva essere un rapporto sano.  
   
 _“Te l’avevo detto che Costia non è stata la mia prima ragazza”_  addolcì il tono.  _“Clarke mi piace davvero e non puoi dire che non piaccia anche a te”_ ribatté con sicurezza.  
   
 _“Come professionista, non nel letto di mia figlia!”_  dicendo quella frase, realizzò per la prima volta l’immagine della figlia insieme all’altra donna, cosa che gli portò un’ondata di acidità nello stomaco. Non poteva crederci e ora come l’avrebbe guardata in clinica? Tutto questo tempo ed era rimasta zitta a nascondergli quel segreto. Preso in giro dal sangue del suo sangue e da quella donna di cui si fidava ciecamente sul lavoro. Non riusciva a capire se si sentiva tradito o defraudato della sua bambina, che ormai aveva preso la strada della ribellione e che non riconosceva più.  
   
 _“Che tu lo voglia o meno, le cose non cambiano. Stiamo insieme e non riuscirai a farmi cambiare idea”_ Lexa alzò il tono della voce, rimanendo sicura in quello che stava dicendo, ma non aggressiva. Era un semplice dato di fatto che doveva accettare.  
   
Si toccò la fronte e si rese conto di avere i sudori freddi, che avrebbe fatto ora?  _“Ti rendi conto che stai buttando via la tua vita? Queste relazioni non ti portano a niente, come con quell’ambientalista idiota”_ gli era rimasta quell’ultima carta da giocare, non sapendo nemmeno lui che fare e che dire a questo punto. Aveva troppi pensieri che gli frullavano in testa.  
   
 _“Costia non è un’idiota e nemmeno Clarke. Non sto buttando via la mia vita: sto studiando quello che voglio con ottimi risultati e sto portando avanti una relazione seria”_  secca, non ammetteva che s’insultasse qualcuno a cui teneva.  
   
 _“Almeno non devi portarla a cena per presentarmela”_  sbuffò con sarcasmo.  
   
 _“Se vuoi l’invito a casa per il pranzo di Natale. Sai? Sua madre vuole conoscermi”_ lo punzecchiò.  
   
 _“No!”_ si sbrigò a rispondere con aria disperata.  
   
Lexa ridacchiò scuotendo il capo.  _“Papà, guardami… non è cambiato proprio niente. Eri pronto ad accettare Costia, che ha Clarke di diverso?”_  
   
 _“Lei… la vedo tutti i giorni! Con tutte le ragazze degli Stati Uniti, proprio lei dovevi frequentare?”_  era ancora sconvolto per quella notizia. Lei e sua figlia. Insieme.  
   
 _“Lei non è tutte le altre”_  gli rifilò un sorriso storto e sicuro, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Questa volta era Lexa ad avere l’ultima parola in merito, non avrebbe sprecato altro fiato prezioso per definire la situazione.  
Amava Clarke.    
Punto.  
Ora ne era sicura e nulla le avrebbe fatto cambiare idea.


	13. Dicembre

Erano riuscite a dedicarsi un po’ di tempo per allenarsi insieme, da quando Lexa aveva riscoperto l’amore per la corsa, era migliorato il loro rapporto. Anya poteva finalmente gustarsi la sorella senza interruzioni, facendo qualcosa che piaceva a entrambe e che non portasse necessariamente in un pub.  
 _“Dunque, hai lottato con una tigre nel weekend?”_  la punzecchiò, posizionandosi sul tapis roulant di fianco al suo.  
   
 _“Perché?”_  proprio non capiva.  
   
 _“Attenta a chi hai intorno mentre ti cambi”_  ridacchiò dandole una pacca sulla schiena.  
   
Lexa sentì pizzicare in alcuni punti e sorrise orgogliosa alla sorella.  _“Domata la belva”_  
   
Anya le rispose con un fischio di approvazione.  
 _“Sei più contenta ultimamente, ti fa bene darti agli animali selvatici”_  
   
 _“Temo sia seria questa volta…”_  sospirò cercando di nascondere un sorriso, rallentando un po’ la falcata.  
   
 _“Sta attenta a non esagerare, stiamo parlando di testa di cazzo Griffin”_ l’ammonì.  
   
 _“Si vede che passi più tempo con Raven”_  ridacchiò.  
   
 _“E’ simpatica, almeno non parla solo di proteine e discoteca, ma non cambiare discorso!”_  
   
 _“Sto attenta Anya… sento davvero che questa volta è diverso, lei è diversa. Credo di essere davvero innamorata”_  con tono sognante, guardando la sorella con un sorriso smagliante.  
   
 _“Era ora! Finalmente te ne sei accorta, stronzetta”_ scoppiò a ridere rifilandole una frustata con l’asciugamano sul sedere.  _“A forza di sospirare sei diventata una lumaca, dacci dentro”_  
   
Lexa scoppiò a ridere e si buttò a capofitto nell’allenamento. Sapeva benissimo che la sorella aveva visto sempre qualcosa di speciale nel suo rapporto con Clarke, ma avere il suo supporto era davvero importante e le riempiva il cuore di gioia.  
Era innamorata e non vedeva l’ora di dirlo a tutto il mondo.  
   
 

\---

   
   
La serata serie tv a casa di Raven era diventata una scusa per spettegolare e stare un po’ da sole e quel mercoledì non faceva eccezione: pantofole, birra e pop corn.  
 _“Quindi tu e Lexa fate sul serio?”_  con tono tranquillo.  
   
 _“Shhhh… non lo dire troppo forte, ma sembra di sì”_  borbottò stappandosi una seconda birra.  
   
 _“Allora alla tua, non fare la testa di cazzo come al solito con lei. Ne vale davvero la pena”_  allungò la propria bottiglia per un brindisi con l’amica.  
   
 _“No tranquilla, sto rigando dritto. Voglio anche smettere di fumare”_  piena d’orgoglio.  
   
La latina scoppiò a ridere e guardò il pacchetto di sigarette sul tavolino di fronte a loro.  _“Da domani, vero?”_  
   
 _“Guardi sempre il dettaglio, tu! E con culo di marmo come va? Siete sempre a sparare battute quando usciamo… così in sintonia…”_  allusiva, ora era il suo turno di punzecchiare.  
   
 _“Con Anya va tutto bene, è molto simpatica, sai?”_  tranquilla, lasciando trasparire un tono affettuoso sul finale.  
   
 _“Anya. Quando mai hai chiamato qualcuno per nome? Non è che ti sei presa una cotta?”_  socchiuse gli occhi, scrutandola con attenzione.  
   
 _“Quella è vietata: super etero, non c’è verso”_  scosse il capo sospirando.  
   
 _“Ma non sei tu quella che dice che le donne etero non esistono?”_  quella rassegnazione non era da lei.  
   
 _“Vero, ma non voglio rovinare il rapporto con lei. E’ la prima volta che mi trovo così bene con qualcuno fuori dal nostro gruppo di amici”_  alzò un po’ le spalle, come a sottolineare la rassegnazione.  
   
Clarke guardò un po’ l’amica e le diede una spallata, cercando di darle conforto.  
 _“Quanto avevi quotato il mio bacio a Lexa?”_  
   
 _“Eravamo arrivati a 100 dollari complessivi con gli altri, solo Anya aveva scommesso un mese di abbonamento… ingenua: credeva che non riuscissi a stare in piedi con tutto quell’alcol”_  ridacchiò.  
   
La bionda scoppiò a ridere.  _“Poverina, non conosce le mie capacità”_ prese un altro sorso di birra e la guardò.  _“Ok, scommetto la stessa cifra per te, entro San Valentino”_  
   
 _“Griff… no!”_  secca.  
   
 _“Non ho specificato con chi… basta far la preziosa! Devi pur togliere un po’ di ragnatele”_  ridacchiò guardandola con complicità.  
   
Raven non se lo fece ripetere due volte e la strinse forte, cercando di baciarla.  _“Ora bacio te, così vinco la scommessa”_  
   
 _“Ehi, non vale!”_ la bionda scoppiò a ridere, gustandosi quell’abbraccio e le sue risate. Sapeva benissimo che sotto quella scorza dura, l’amica nascondeva un cuore tenero e non avrebbe di certo ceduto alla prima ragazza incontrata per caso.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Woods era parecchio nervoso, avevano iniziato a parlare delle festività natalizie e Lexa lo stava fissando con i suoi occhioni sgranati, segno che ci sarebbe stata una richiesta da parte sua. Sapeva già di che voleva parlare, lo guardava sempre così quando avevano questioni che le premevano particolarmente e ora l’unica cosa che le interessava aveva i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri.  
Era arrivata la sera precedente e si era ritagliata un po’ di tempo da passare con la famiglia prima di uscire con la bionda, ancora non riusciva a farsene una ragione: sua figlia e Clarke Griffin insieme. Non riusciva a trasformare l’immagine di loro due come una coppia, non era mai riuscito a vedere sua figlia in coppia con nessuno in verità, ma la sua dipendente… no, quello era troppo. Vederla agitata per quella cena non lo aiutava a far finta di nulla. Si spostò nel suo studio, sicuro che l’avrebbe seguito dopo poco, ormai quello era il luogo dove potevano chiacchierare in tranquillità.  
E come aveva previsto, Lexa non tardò.  
 _“Papà, possiamo parlare?”_  con tono calmo.  
   
 _“So già che mi vuoi chiedere”_  sbuffò aria dal naso, già infastidito.  
   
 _“Stasera sarò a cena da sua madre”_ lo informò.  
   
 _“Non ho l’obbligo di fare quello che fa lei, poi la vedo tutti i giorni in clinica”_ cercando di rimanere calmo, sapendo che con la rabbia non avrebbe ottenuto nulla da quella testona della figlia.  
   
 _“Non è la stessa cosa e lo sai, Natale è il giorno dedicato alla famiglia”_  con tono dolce, facendo un passo avanti.  
   
 _“Appunto. Da quanto state uscendo?”_  
   
 _“Un paio di mesi”_  smorzando a forza un sorriso felice.  
   
 _“E ti pare di famiglia?”_  
   
 _“Per me sì”_  lapidaria.  
   
Woods sbiancò a quell’affermazione: quella tabagista nervosa, bravissima con le analisi e con una buona mano con la chirurgia, veniva considerata di famiglia da sua figlia _. “Alexandra… è presto. Potreste lasciarvi tra poco”_  con ovvietà, pure Costia non era durata tantissimo.  
   
 _“Non ne ho proprio l’intenzione. Conosco Clarke da due anni e per me è molto importante”_  con estrema sicurezza.  
   
 _“Ti rendi conto di cosa mi stai chiedendo? Non è un pranzo come un altro… magari vorrà stare con la sua famiglia”_  rimanendo fermo nella sua posizione.  
   
 _“Vado lì stasera apposta, così per Natale siamo libere”_  schivò l’attacco, le aveva pensate tutte: sapeva come smontare le sue ragioni con logica.  
   
Quel  _‘siamo’_  lo aveva colpito, un pugno diretto alla bocca dello stomaco che gli aveva smosso un po’ di acidità. Lei continuava a fissarlo con calma, con le mani sui fianchi, e non sarebbe andata via prima di avere ciò che voleva.  _“Sei testarda come tua madre… che vuoi che ti dica? Non l’accetterò mai in casa a braccia aperte, fattene una ragione”_  sbottò alzando la voce.  
   
 _“Una possibilità, ti chiedo solo quella”_  replicò con tono sicuro e calmo, non l’aveva scalfita quella sfuriata.  
   
 _“Sarà imbarazzante per tutti, anche per lei. Ci hai pensato?”_  come poteva non arrivarci da sola?  
   
 _“Si, ma dovremo cominciare da qualche parte… non mi pare giusto che sua madre voglia così tanto conoscermi e tu…”_  non riuscì a finire la frase.  
   
 _“La conosco da otto anni. Lavora con me da otto anni, Lexa. Otto!”_  urlò, ormai paonazzo in viso, scandendo quegli anni di conoscenza con tutta la sua forza. Conosceva Clarke da davvero tanto tempo.  
   
 _“Allora le dico che l’aspettiamo?”_  con un sorriso raggiante.  
   
Seguirono diverse urla da parte di entrambi, che riecheggiarono per tutta la casa, facendo scuotere la testa alla moglie di Woods, impegnata a lavare i piatti in cucina insieme ad Anya. Era una cosa che facevano spesso insieme, un vecchio rituale a cui erano molto legate da quando abitavano da sole.  
 _“Sono uguali, a volte mi chiedo chi sia il più testone dei due”_  
   
Ridacchiò, non era la prima volta che si trovavano in quella situazione e si mettevano a tifare per uno o per l’altra.   _“Non lo so, mamma, ma questa volta tifo per Lexa”_  
   
 _“Quando mai non tifi per lei?”_  puntualizzò, non era mai successo che prendesse le parti del marito.  
   
 _“Questa volta ha ragione, però”_  con calma, non era una delle solite occasioni in cui prendere le parti della sorella per ribellione.  
   
 _“Lo so, anche secondo me”_  sorrise appena. Forse era l’occasione per poter dire la sua al marito sul rapporto con la figlia.  
   
 

\---

   
   
 _“Sei pronta?”_  le sorrise con dolcezza.  
   
 _“Me la faccio sotto”_  sbottò guardando davanti a lei, un punto indefinito del vialetto di casa.  
   
 _“Ma dai, è solo tua madre!”_  cercò di rassicurarla mettendole una mano sulla coscia.  
   
 _“Appunto, preferirei un plotone d’esecuzione!”_  mugugnò e già sentiva nelle orecchie la voce della madre, pronta a giudicarla davanti alla sua ragazza. _“Qualsiasi cosa ti dica, tieni presente quello che sai di me e per come mi conosci tu”_ la guardò con estrema serietà.  
   
 _“Andrà tutto bene, raggio di sole. Sono con te”_  si avvicinò per appoggiarle un bacio dolce sulle labbra.  
   
Che aveva quella ragazza di così speciale da spegnerle il cervello in quel modo?  
 _“Andiamo…”_  sospirò aprendo l’auto, pronta all’interrogatorio della madre, che già le stava aspettando con un sorrisone sulla soglia di casa.  
Vedendo la sua espressione, Clarke esalò il suo ultimo respiro da donna adulta e rispettabile, sapendo che sarebbe uscita di lì ridotta come uno straccio.  
Varcò quella soglia con la morte nel cuore, tra i sorrisi radiosi di Lexa e lo squittire di sua madre.  
   
Abby aveva preparato da mangiare per un esercito, rimproverando la figlia per non averle detto cosa preferiva la mora. Ovviamente non glielo aveva mai chiesto e non si era mai posta il problema, ma non si poteva dire davanti a tutti. Il pranzo proseguì in modo tranquillo, tra i sorrisi di Lexa a ogni complimento della madre di Clarke. Quella donna pareva ipnotizzata dalla presenza della ragazza e dall’effetto che aveva sulla figlia: l’aveva resa un groviglio di capelli biondi sorridente.  
Stranamente sembrava procedere tutto in modo tranquillo, come se fosse una normale cena di famiglia, ma il momento del dolce e del whisky davanti al camino era in agguato. Si posizionarono lì, cercando di digerire le famose lasagne alla Griffin e almeno un altro paio di secondi con relativi contorni. Lexa aveva preso la mano di Clarke per farle una carezza: non la toccava da troppo tempo e iniziava ad averne l’esigenza, quando arrivò Abby con la bottiglia di whisky mezza vuota.  
 _“Eccoci qui, un po’ di digestivo come da tradizione. Mi spiace non averne di più, ma Clarke ha passato i mesi scorsi a struggersi per te qui, bevendosi quello che manca”_  ridacchiando, offrendo la bottiglia alla mora.  
   
 _“Mamma!”_  sbottò diventando rossa in volto.  
   
 _“Perché? Non c’è niente di male”_  con tranquillità. La giovane Woods la guardò chiudersi nel suo guscio, era troppo smascherarla così davanti a lei, sapeva che c’era stata male, ma non pensava fino a questo punto. Da come parlava della madre, quello doveva essere l’ultimo posto dove andare a rintanarsi, doveva essere davvero disperata.  
   
 _“Vuoi vedere le foto di Clarke da piccola? Era così carina e innocente”_  squittì Abby, senza aspettare una risposta da parte loro, correndo a recuperare l’album.  
   
 _“Nooo, cazzo! Mamma, lascia stare l’album dei ricordi!”_  sbraitò.  _“Che figura di merda…”_  mugugnò guardando verso il fuoco.  
   
Lexa scoppiò a ridere e le diede un bacio sulla guancia.  _“Tranquilla, non lo dirò a nessuno”_  
   
Passarono i 43 minuti successivi a guardare le foto e a raccontare tutti i segreti di Clarke, dalla storia con Raven a quella con Finn, senza risparmiarsi le foto di tutta l’infanzia, pure quelle del bagnetto. La veterinaria stava pregando per un fulmine che la colpisse in quel momento, così da non dover subire ancora quell’umiliazione. Con Niylah non era stata così espansiva, ma aveva preso Lexa in simpatia e da lì aveva deciso di raccontarle tutta la sua vita. Si era ben guardata di dirle certe cose, voleva farlo piano piano, alcune non erano nemmeno rilevanti, ma sentiva crescere l’imbarazzo minuto dopo minuto a ogni sorriso incuriosito della sua ragazza.  
   
 _“Te la posso rubare un attimo? Le faccio vedere la casa”_  sbottò Clarke, ormai al limite.  
Un cenno veloce ad Abby prima di rinchiudersi in camera sua: era ancora intatta e veniva usata nelle serate d’emergenza. Alle pareti c’erano ancora dei poster di gruppi musicali, i diplomi e i premi sportivi vinti a scuola, insieme a tutte le foto con gli amici di una vita. Raven era ovunque, dall’infanzia in poi, nella maggior parte di quelle foto appese e incorniciate in malo modo.  
 _“Scusami se non ti ho detto tante cose… ma avrei preferito farlo con i miei tempi”_ mugugnò guardando il pavimento, si sentiva davvero piccola davanti a lei ora.  
   
 _“Sono un po’ gelosa… non pensavo che ci fosse stato qualcosa tra voi due”_ ammise, ormai non aveva senso tenersi qualcosa, tanto era stato tutto messo in piazza. _“Com’era con lei?”_  
   
 _“Avevamo sedici anni e non ci capivamo niente… o almeno io. E’ stato bello, ma le ho spezzato il cuore”_  sorrise imbarazzata.  _“Però mi ha perdonata e ora è come una sorella”_ cercando di rassicurarla, mentre i ricordi di quei giorni le affollavano la mente.  
   
 _“E Finn? Vedo che t’irrigidisci quando viene nominato”_  piegò la testa di lato, mentre cercava di scrutarne lo sguardo.  
   
 _“Non ci siamo lasciati bene, mi è rimasto davvero un brutto ricordo. Ho rischiato di perdere troppe cose per lui”_ il tono si era fatto grave, proprio non riusciva a digerire quel periodo della sua vita.  
   
 _“Avrei voluto incontrarti a scuola…”_  accarezzando una fotografia di lei insieme a Octavia e Bellamy.  _“Chissà come sarebbe stato stare insieme prima”_  
   
 _“Non mi avresti considerata, sarei stata troppo grande per te”_ ridacchiò.  
   
 _“Già… a volte dimentico la differenza d’età”_  sorrise, prima di tirarla a sé per un lungo bacio appassionato.  
   
 _“Ehi, vacci piano, sono debole di cuore”_  sorrise sulle sue labbra.  
   
 _“Non vedo l’ora di andare a casa… vederti così mi ha fatto un certo effetto”_ rilasciandole altri due baci sul collo, prima di staccarsi da lei.  
   
 _“Woods…”_  l’ammonì prendendole la mano, portandola al piano di sotto. La serata continuò senza particolari intoppi e finalmente riuscirono ad andare a casa di Clarke a gustarsi quello che le era stato promesso poco prima.  
Lexa si sentì in dovere di ribadire chi era la sua ragazza ora, mettendo a tacere quel pizzico di gelosia irrazionale verso il suo passato. Passarono la notte insieme, crogiolandosi nella fusione del loro odore nel letto, insieme alla presenza di Leo in fondo ai piedi. Per un attimo pensò che poteva abituarsi davvero a tutto quello, che le sarebbe piaciuto viverlo giorno dopo giorno.  
Clarke aveva mille difetti, ma era vera, viva, cosa che non poteva dire di tante altre persone che aveva incontrato nella sua vita.  
E voleva quella vita tutta per sé.  
   
 

\---

   
   
19 dicembre. Lunedì.  
   
 _“Griffin, vieni in ufficio quando hai finito qui”_  avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce maschile tra mille. Era appena stata convocata nell’ufficio del suo titolare e non prometteva nulla di buono: da quando Lexa gli aveva raccontato tutto, lo aveva evitato il più possibile, ma non poteva rimandare in eterno.  
Terminò di sistemare il laboratorio e si spostò nel corridoio, dirigendosi verso l’ufficio fece cenno a Linda di aspettarla per iniziare le chirurgie. La collega la salutò come se fosse l’ultima volta, ovviamente sapeva tutto, la bionda si era confidata con lei a inizio settimana e non aveva smesso di ridere da quella rivelazione. Soprattutto per quei due vistosi succhiotti che ancora troneggiavano sul suo collo: il fondotinta aveva smesso di fare miracoli.  
   
Bussò un paio di volte alla porta del suo titolare.  
 _“Entra pure, Griffin… e chiudi la porta”_  con tono assente. Clarke guardò un’ultima volta il corridoio della struttura con un certo timore.  
   
 _“Accomodati. Sai perché ti ho chiamata?”_  con tono secco, non era da lui rivolgersi a quel modo.  
   
 _“Ho una vaga idea”_  con rassegnazione, mentre si metteva comoda sulla sedia di fronte a lui.  
   
Woods sbiancò vedendo quei due segni scuri sul collo, più cercava di non pensarci e più l’intero universo non faceva altro che portargli indizi inequivocabili. Aveva pensato a lungo a come reagire alla notizia della loro relazione, ma sapeva che se si fosse messo in mezzo, avrebbe avuto il tormento da parte della figlia. Ora che Lexa era a due passi da casa, sarebbe stato davvero un azzardo scatenare le sue ire: sapeva essere un vero martello pneumatico quando si metteva in testa qualcosa. Clarke continuava a lavorare senza battere ciglio, era stata anche più accomodante del solito nell’ultimo mese, strano da parte sua, ma molto utile per tutto il lavoro in clinica. Da quando aveva fatto richiesta per la settimana di vacanza a inizio mese, era stata davvero un angioletto: aveva dato disponibilità per le reperibilità e coperto tutti i turni dei colleghi malati. La cosa che aveva sconvolto l’uomo era il suo atteggiamento: era gentile e accettava ogni cosa con un sorriso tirato, senza la sua solita aria acida. Doveva tenerci davvero tanto a quei giorni liberi.  
 _“E’ un caso che tu abbia chiesto le ferie la prossima settimana?”_  con calma, spostando alcune fatture.  _“Mia figlia è a casa in quel periodo”_  
   
 _“Servirebbe mentire?”_  ecco il suo sorriso tirato di circostanza, le era rimasta solo quella difesa.  
   
 _“No. Lexa mi ha detto di voi due… pensavo fosse uno scherzo. Almeno potevi coprirti meglio il collo”_  con fastidio, indicandola con un gesto veloce della mano.  
   
 _“Cazzo”_  mugugnò portandosi una mano al colletto del camice, non pensava che fossero così visibili.  
   
 _“Che hai in mente di fare, Griffin?”_  con fredda curiosità.  
   
 _“Non capisco la sua domanda”_  socchiuse gli occhi, cercando di capire che aveva in mente.  
   
 _“Con mia figlia. Lei è convinta che sia tutto perfetto, che tu sia di famiglia, tanto da doverti invitare al pranzo di Natale”_  si prese una pausa per appoggiarsi meglio alla poltrona.  _“Sappiamo entrambi che non è la cosa giusta da fare, vero?”_  allusivo.  
   
 _“Ci tengo molto a lei, se è questo che vuole sapere”_  lo guardò un po’ storto, era stanca di essere giudicata per la loro storia. Dopo Niylah ci mancava solo il suo datore di lavoro.  _“Non capisco se mi sta invitando a pranzo o se mi sta chiedendo di stare a casa. Tanto valeva non dirmi niente”_  incrociò le braccia al petto, fissandolo dritto negli occhi.  
La contesa era iniziata.  
   
 _“No, vorrei solo capire se siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda. Non trovi che sia il caso di non presentarti a casa mia?”_  continuava a fissarla negli occhi, non avrebbe ceduto per nulla al mondo. Doveva rifiutare e farsi da parte, quello non era posto per lei.  
   
 _“Lexa mi ha già invitata e ho detto di sì, ora sarebbe strano rifiutare”_  sorrise appena, trattenendosi a stento.  
   
 _“Che ha fatto?”_  sorpreso, alzando le sopracciglia trattenendo il fiato.  
   
 _“Mi ha invitata nel weekend, ha detto che ne avevate parlato e lei era d’accordo”_ lo guardò cercare di non perdere la calma, ma quella vena sul collo iniziava ad essere evidente. Lexa aveva giocato sporco sapendo bene chi aveva di fronte. Clarke non voleva infilarsi a forza in quella casa, ma da quando aveva capito, l’unico che non la voleva era Woods.  
 _“Senta, non va nemmeno a me di intrufolarmi nel vostro pranzo di famiglia, però Lexa ci tiene tantissimo. Possiamo trovare un accordo?”_  cercò di venirgli incontro, nessuno dei due voleva davvero passare il Natale insieme e potevano trovare un punto in comune per accontentare la piccola Woods.  
   
L’uomo sogghignò, ritrovando la mente diabolica della figlia in quello che stava dicendo Clarke.  _“Vedo che ti ha istruita a dovere, è stata più furba di quanto pensassi. Non posso dirti di no, ci farei solo una brutta figura”_  
   
 _“E’ davvero così interessato al giudizio altrui?”_ alzò un sopracciglio, non credeva che fosse davvero preoccupato di cosa pensava una sua dipendente della sua vita privata.  
   
 _“Non tirare troppo la corda, Griffin. Arriverai pochi minuti prima di pranzo e sparirai subito dopo. Ci lascerai il tempo di stare in famiglia. Da soli… dal giorno dopo potete fare quello che volete”_  lapidario, era la sua unica offerta.  
   
 _“Affare fatto”_  annuì con convinzione, così poteva evitarsi l’imbarazzo di condividere troppo tempo con lui.  
   
 _“Un’ultima cosa. Fino a Natale Lexa dormirà a casa sua, alla mattina la voglio vedere a colazione”_ secco. Sapeva che stavano passando ogni weeekend insieme e la cosa non gli piaceva nemmeno un po’. Su quello era sempre stato lineare: finché era sotto il suo tetto, doveva rispettare le sue regole, uomo o donna non importava.  
   
Non era esattamente un calcio nel culo, ma poco ci mancava.  
Clarke si sentiva estremamente fortunata.  
   
 

\---

   
   
24 dicembre.  
Lexa aveva passato tutta la giornata a litigare con il padre, dopo avergli comunicato che avrebbero boicottato la cena in famiglia per passarla con Clarke e i suoi amici. Dopo avergli estorto la presenza della bionda al pranzo del giorno dopo, quello era stato un colpo basso per Woods, l’atto di ribellione più pesante da parte sua: non si era mai azzardata a saltare quella tradizione. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa che fosse tutta colpa della bionda, sicuramente le stava facendo il lavaggio del cervello, perché sua figlia non era mai stata così menefreghista verso di lui.  
In realtà Lexa stava facendo tutto da sola, Clarke l’aveva pregata più volte di non mettersi contro il padre, ma invano. Era risaputo che quando si metteva in testa qualcosa, non serviva a nulla farle cambiare idea. In fondo non capiva perché c’era tanto astio verso di lei, la stimava a livello professionale e li aveva visti più volte collaborare, cosa cambiava ora? Era così diversa ora, che aveva preso il cuore di sua figlia?  
Più ci pensava e più si convinceva che Woods fosse geloso del loro rapporto, che in fondo nessuno sarebbe andato bene per lei e non voleva più rinunciare a quegli occhi azzurri.  
   
Octavia e Lincoln avevano invitato tutti per passare la Vigilia insieme e non c’era nulla di meglio di una bella serata tra amici davanti al camino, guardando la neve cadere lentamente. Bellamy aveva accolto le sorelle Woods, Clarke e Raven con un sorrisone, prima di iniziare una battaglia a palle di neve: quello era segno che le nuove arrivate erano state adottate ufficialmente nel gruppo. Clarke non aveva smesso di ridere un secondo, lanciandosi all’assalto prima di finire sotto un cumulo di neve, caduto dall’albero in giardino, tra le risate di tutti.  
Il ragazzo però non aveva perso occasione per prenderla in giro.  
 _“Ehi principessa, finalmente ti vedo rilassata, si vede che è finito l’embargo”_  
   
 _“Fottiti, Bell”_  ridacchiò, cercando di togliersi di dosso tutta quella neve.  
   
 _“Cambia fondotinta, sembra che tu esca con un vampiro”_  ridacchiò, mentre Clarke si portò una mano al collo con imbarazzo, cercando di coprire inutilmente tutti i segni lasciati da Lexa. La mora le lanciò un’occhiata soddisfatta sentendo quelle parole: era contenta di far vedere a tutti che era sua. La veterinaria ricambiò lo sguardo complice, si sentiva coccolata dai suoi occhi, in fondo era passato troppo tempo da quando qualcuno gli aveva lasciato qualche marchio addosso e portare i suoi era davvero meraviglioso.  
   
La serata passò tranquilla e in modo piacevole, Clarke si era dilettata a far giocare i nipotini insieme a Lexa tra gli sguardi allibiti di tutti. Non era proprio da lei, ma la presenza della mora l’aveva trasformata in un’altra persona: Clarke l’ombrosa era solo un lontano ricordo. Raven diede un paio di gomitate ad Anya, per poi porgerle il proprio palmo.  _“Te l’avevo detto, sono 10 dollari”_  
   
 _“Sei una strozzina!”_  sbottò infastidita.  _“Scommetti anche sui bambini”_  era divisa tra l’ammirazione e l’indignazione, nessuno si era mai permesso di trascinarla in scommesse assurde e spillarle soldi con tale facilità.  
   
 _“Sei tu che non scommetti sul cavallo vincente”_  ridacchiò.  
   
Aspettarono la mezzanotte per scambiarsi i regali di Natale, un rituale a cui nessuno era stato risparmiato: erano solo piccoli pensieri, ma era davvero piacevole essere accolti così da un nuovo gruppo di persone. Clarke sorrise nel vedere Raven arrossire davanti al regalo di Anya: non era nulla di particolare, anzi, era una ginocchiera con il suo nome ricamato sopra.  
 _“Spero ti piaccia, Reyes. Ho chiesto a John quella più adatta a te, così non corri rischi durante l’allenamento e puoi reggere i miei ritmi”_  la maggiore delle Woods sorrise entusiasta, mentre la vedeva scartare il regalo. Aveva scomodato il fisioterapista della latina per chiedergli consiglio, ci teneva alla sua piena ripresa ed era davvero piacevole passare tempo insieme in palestra.  
   
 _“Grazie, Anya, è davvero bellissima”_  e si allungò per darle un bacio sulla guancia, cogliendola di sorpresa. La bionda quasi si strozzò nel vedere quello slancio e prese un sorso d’acqua. Le aveva fatto tenerezza vederla sciogliersi per quella piccola attenzione ed era davvero dispiaciuta nel sapere che non avrebbe ricavato nulla da quella frequentazione.  
   
Lexa aveva visto tutta la scena e non capiva la reazione della sua ragazza.  _“Che mi sono persa?”_  le sussurrò all’orecchio, con la scusa di darle un bacio.  _“Il tuo regalo te lo do a casa”_  allusiva, lasciandole solo un sorriso storto come indizio.  
   
 _“Poi ti spiego”_  ridacchiò e alzò un sopracciglio sentendo nominare il suo regalo.  
   
Dopo poco se ne andarono tutti, Raven si premurò di portare a casa Anya, iniziava a formarsi un po’ di ghiaccio sulle strade e non voleva che le succedesse qualcosa. Clarke chiese alle due di mandarle un messaggio all’arrivo, così poteva mettersi tranquilla: era diventata molto protettiva nei loro confronti, si era affezionata molto anche alla maggiore delle Woods, dopo tutte le sue torture in palestra.  
   
 _“Allora, questo regalo?”_  chiuse la porta con un sorrisone stampato in volto.  _“Il mio te lo darò domani, davanti ai tuoi, così tuo padre si mette l’anima in pace”_ togliendosi la giacca e appoggiandola all’ingresso.  
   
“Io non posso” sogghignò mentre armeggiava con una scatola che aveva in borsa.  _“Buon Natale, raggio di sole”_  con dolcezza.  
   
Clarke lo scartò in fretta, sembrava una bambina, amava le sorprese infiocchettate e adorava aprire i regali. Quando vide il contenuto del pacchetto rimase senza parole, assumendo lentamente il colore del completino rosso di Victoria Secret che troneggiava tra le sue mani.  
Deglutì a fatica  _“Ora capisco la fretta…”_  
   
 _“Provalo”_  la stava divorando con gli occhi, le aveva appena dato un ordine con il tono più malizioso che avesse sentito.  
   
 _“Non vale farsi i regali da sole”_  cercò di stemperare l’atmosfera con una battuta, ma forse era più agitata di lei in quel momento. Iniziò a togliersi i vestiti, lentamente, gustandosi tutti gli sguardi di Lexa.  
   
 _“Il vero regalo è la mia reazione”_  scherzò, avvicinandosi per darle un bacio, aiutandola a eliminare tutto quello che la stava ricoprendo in quel momento. Quasi le tremavano le mani, mentre le accarezzava la pelle in attesa che indossasse quell’intimo. In realtà il suo vero regalo era Clarke e spogliarla con cura era la cosa più eccitante che potesse desiderare. In un attimo quel pensiero natalizio era diventato l’alibi perfetto, come se ne avesse avuto bisogno.  
   
Clarke le mostrò come quel completo le calzava a pennello, ritrovando gli occhi della sua ragazza pieni di desiderio.  _“Ti piace?”_  
   
Era rimasta senza parole e con la bocca secca, aveva indovinato il modello, ma non si aspettava che le stesse così bene. Trovò in un bacio l’unica risposta sensata da darle, stringendola forte a sé, mordicchiandole le labbra con foga. Era rimasta ammaliata da quella visione, la sua bionda l’aveva stregata e non poteva dire di no a quell’incantesimo.  
La veterinaria ridacchiò di quello slancio, gustandosi il vero regalo di quella serata, portando l’unica donna che voleva nella sua vita nel proprio letto, a consumare tutta quell’eccitazione accumulata.  
   
Si ritrovarono esauste dopo aver perso il conto dei reciproci orgasmi. Clarke guardava quegli occhi verdi sorridenti ed era certa di non aver mai visto nulla di più bello. Il cuore non le dava tregua, sentiva premere quelle parole in gola, eppure era ancora terrorizzata dalla potenza dei suoi sentimenti.  
 _‘Lexa’_ : le bastava quel nome per includere un mondo intero, intimo e potente, eppure sentiva di doverlo verbalizzare e quello sarebbe stato il momento ideale. Era tutto così perfetto, che non si azzardò a dire nulla, rimanendo in silenzio a guardare quella creatura meravigliosa nel suo letto.  
 _“Non sapevo che ti piacessero così tanto i completini intimi”_  
   
 _“Mi piaci tu, scema”_  mugolò divertita.  
   
 _“Anche io ti adoro… vedi? Siamo perfette insieme”_ ridacchiò.  
   
Lexa si prese un attimo per osservarla in silenzio.  _“Ti amo, Clarke Griffin. Davvero. Se penso a un futuro, sento la puzza delle tue sigarette sui miei vestiti”_ con dolcezza e fermezza.  
   
La bionda si commosse a quelle parole, nessuno aveva mai miscelato i suoi difetti a una dichiarazione così dolce.  _“Vuoi solo le sigarette o tutto il resto? Perché io non ti lascio più andare”_  sorridendo, mentre le lacrime le inumidivano gli occhi.  
   
 _“Sei mia e io sono tua, questo non cambia”_ rubandole un bacio e un altro ancora. Rimasero un po’ abbracciate prima di dover tornare alla realtà.  
 _“Devo tornare a casa o mio padre mi ammazza”_ sbuffando, mentre fissava la sveglia sul comodino di Clarke.  
   
 _“Non gli puoi dire che rimani qui e torni presto domani mattina?”_  brontolò invano, ricordava benissimo l’accordo fatto con Woods.  
   
 _“E poi chi lo sente? Mi ha già fatto una testa così perché siamo state con voi questa sera: non si rovinano le tradizioni di famiglia!”_  le scappò una risata amara.  _“Quanto vorrei che si togliesse quel palo dal culo ogni tanto”_ sbuffò esausta.  
   
Clarke scoppiò a ridere.  _“Mi stai frequentando troppo, inizi a usare le mie stesse parole”_  
   
 _“Vorrei solo che capisse che non sei il mio passatempo e che non metto la mia famiglia dopo di te. Siete tutti importanti per me”_ mettendosi seduta sul letto, cercando con lo sguardo i suoi vestiti sul pavimento.  
   
 _“Vero, al primo posto ci sono i tuoi sogni”_  la prese in giro.  
   
 _“Scema! Dico sul serio, voglio bene a tutti, non voglio sentirmi divisa tra te e loro solo perché gli gira male”_  alzò un po’ la voce, ma non ce l’aveva con nessuno, quella situazione la stava logorando.  
   
 _“Ehi… sta tranquilla. Mandami un messaggio quando arrivi, ok? Noi ci vediamo domani e sarà il più bel Natale della mia vita, al tuo fianco”_  
Si chiusero di nuovo in un lungo bacio affettuoso, anche Lexa non era immune alla magia del Natale in compagnia della sua ragazza, non vedeva l’ora di passare il pranzo insieme alle persone che amava.  
Si salutarono a lungo sulla soglia di casa prima di chiudere la porta. Clarke sospirava felice, ripensando alla serata appena passata insieme, alle sue parole e a quello che stava per dirle.  
Sì, forse era arrivato il momento di ammetterlo.  
Clarke Griffin era innamorata.  
No, non solo. Era follemente innamorata di Alexandra Woods Forrest, la sua Lexa, la sua meraviglia dagli occhi verdi.  
Con questo pensiero si appoggiò sul letto in attesa del messaggio della sua ragazza.  
Il buio la prese in poco tempo, con il sottofondo delle fusa di Leo.  
   
   
La suoneria del suo telefono la riportò alla realtà, ancora con gli occhi chiusi dal sonno arrancò verso quel rumore e rispose alla chiamata.  
 _“Ciao piccola, sei arrivata?”_ con tono dolce e impastato.  
   
 _“Clarke…”_  era Anya e aveva la voce rotta dal pianto.


	14. Buon Natale

La sua pelle indossava così bene le luci dell’alba, era così bella vestita solo di quel rosa tenue che increspava l’ultimo cielo notturno. Continuava a fissarla con quel sorriso storto, sfinita dopo una notte di passione, con il sudore che le imperlava la fronte e il petto. Era rimasta con le braccia aperte, pronta ad accogliere tutto quello che le sarebbe successo, perché non le bastava quella felicità, sapeva che l’aspettava ben altro.  
 _“Credi nei per sempre?”_  
   
 _“Cioè?”_  
   
 _“Sì, dai… nell’amore per sempre, quello in questa vita e oltre”_  con tono dolce.  
   
 _“No, hai una cinica rompicoglioni davanti a te”_  divertita.  
   
 _“Non ci credo”_  
   
 _“E’ meglio che ti ci abitui, Woods. Ormai credo solo a quello che posso toccare”_  con un velo di rassegnazione nella voce.  
   
Incurante delle loro posizioni, arrancò nel letto per cercare un contatto con lei e le accarezzò il viso.  
 _“Sono qui e avrò tutto il tempo del mondo per farti cambiare idea”_  
   
Il cuore le scoppiava nel petto, avrebbe voluto dirle tante cose, ma da stupida era rimasta zitta. Aveva paura di quelle due parole e aveva preferito fissare quegli occhi verdi, sorridendo come una scema, perché non sapeva fare altro davanti a lei. Le bastava incrociare il suo sguardo per sentire le sue labbra tendersi in un sorriso, non lo faceva apposta.  
Succedeva e basta.  
Se solo fosse più coraggiosa di così… ma lei sapeva.  
Le aveva sempre dato l’idea di sapere molto più di quanto diceva, glielo leggeva negli occhi. C’era un mondo nascosto in quel verde bosco e un giorno l’avrebbe scoperto, l’avrebbe esplorata da cima a fondo trovando l’angolo più confortevole dove poggiare la prima pietra della sua casa.  
Avrebbe costruito lì il suo primo sorriso e il suo ultimo riposo.  
Non avrebbe più aperto gli occhi se non per guardare quella foresta incantata.  
Avrebbe solo seguito i suoi sentimenti, aspettando il suo sorriso apparire all’orizzonte a fine giornata, perché il suo cuore era l’unico posto che chiamava casa.  
   
 _“Ti amo Griffin, non osare dimenticartelo. Ti picchio”_  seguì una risata cristallina, bella tanto quanto lei.  
   
 _“Lo so… lo so, Lexa”_  sorrise e farfugliò quelle parole con la bocca impastata.  
   
   
   
 _“Che hai detto?”_  sbottò Anya, fissandola con ferocia.  
Clarke aveva dimenticato di essersi appisolata nella sala d’attesa dell’ospedale. D’un tratto ricordò tutto e le crollò il mondo addosso: la sua Lexa aveva fatto un incidente e aveva perso coscienza dall’impatto.  
Si era risvegliata nel suo alito pesante sotto i giudizi della famiglia Woods. Già, Lexa era da lei e per colpa sua era finita fuori strada, impattando contro un albero, forse per il ghiaccio e un colpo di sonno, ma non importava. In fondo non doveva essere da Clarke, doveva già essere a casa.  
   
Trauma cranico.  
Frattura scomposta.  
Emorragia interna e altro che si rifiutava di ricordare.  
Per una volta avrebbe preferito non sapere cosa comportava ogni singolo termine medico. Beata ignoranza.  
Quelle parole le ronzavano nella testa, mentre continuava a rimanere confinata nella sala d’aspetto con Anya a fissarla piena d’odio. Avrebbe voluto dirle che non era colpa sua, che l’avrebbe tenuta lì per tutta la notte, che… ma a che sarebbe servito? A loro serviva qualcuno da incolpare e chi era lei per quella famiglia? Avevano appena scoperto che Alexandra, la figlia ribelle, stava uscendo con lei, la dipendente talentuosa del padre. Alexandra aveva fatto dividere una coppia consolidata. La vita di Clarke era dissoluta e senza un minimo di morale, visto quello che era successo negli ultimi due anni.  
Se solo avesse aperto bocca li avrebbe uccisi, mentre la ragazza che voleva al suo fianco lottava per sopravvivere nella stanza accanto. Non l’avevano ancora fatta avvicinare, Woods non glielo aveva permesso. Si era accampata lì, in attesa di chissà quale notizia. Non potevano mandarla via e aveva una settimana di ferie davanti a sé: avrebbero dovuto portarla fuori a forza.  
Lei stava dove stava Lexa.  
Punto.  
   
   
   
26 dicembre.  
Erano passate più di ventiquattro ore e Lexa non si era ancora risvegliata, aveva avuto solo un momento di lucidità durante il trasporto in ospedale, prima di svenire di nuovo. I paramedici l’avevano trovata confusa e priva di memoria, o almeno questo era quello che le aveva urlato Anya tra una maledizione e l’altra. Venne mandata fuori dal personale con la scusa di prendersi un’ora per sé stessa, con lo sguardo compassionevole delle infermiere di turno, ma come poteva farlo quando voleva solo condividere l’ossigeno con lei?  
Si ritrovò a elemosinare delle sigarette alla guardia giurata del parcheggio, raccontandogli tutta la situazione in un momento di debolezza: Big George, un omone di due metri strizzato in quel metro quadrato di vetro e acciaio, rimase ad ascoltarla con pazienza, fino alla fine del suo turno.  
Chiuse gli occhi accucciandosi nel proprio piumino nei sedili posteriori della sua auto. Non poteva tornare a casa, lì c’era ancora il regalo di Lexa buttato sul letto e il suo odore tra le lenzuola. Come poteva tornare dove era tutto fermo al giorno prima senza poter cambiare le cose?  
Non voleva viaggi nel tempo, voleva solo vederla cosciente.  
   
Il buio la risucchiò in fretta per quanto era stanca.  
   
   
   
 _“Buonanotte raggio di sole”_  le baciò la fronte con delicatezza.  
   
 _“Perché mi chiami ancora raggio di sole?”_  
   
 _“Perché ti fa arrabbiare”_  ridacchiò.  _“Sei sempre così arrabbiata con tutti, ma poi sorridi e illumini tutto”_  si morse il labbro, mentre continuava a farsi cullare da quell’azzurro che aveva tenuto tutto per sé.  _“Sei il mio raggio di sole”_  
   
 _“Già… sono così solo con te”_  imbarazzata.  
   
 _“E fai bene, non ti voglio dividere con nessuno”_  ribatté con decisione, Clarke era sua e non l’avrebbe divisa con nessun altro.  
   
 _“Sono tua”_  sorrise lasciandosi cullare dallo sguardo di Lexa, sentendo le guance andarle a fuoco.  
   
 _“Lo so”_  appoggiandole un bacio dolce sulle labbra.  
Calde lacrime scesero sul viso Clarke nel sonno.  
   
   
   
L’aria era fredda, non nevicava da qualche ora, ma il ghiaccio continuava a persistere nelle strade e la bionda si era ritrovata con i piedi e le mani congelate. Quelle stronze avevano il coraggio di tremare ancora. Guardò l’orologio dell’auto e fece un lungo sospiro: stava cominciando un giorno nuovo e poteva andare di nuovo a presenziare davanti ai Woods.  
   
Il timido sole del mattino invernale arrivò inesorabile insieme all’orario di visite: parenti e amici le passavano davanti per parlare con la famiglia, ricordandole che non era nessuno. In pochi sapevano di loro due, aveva lasciato indietro tutti quelli che non frequentava più ed erano davvero tanti. Portland era stato un ottimo filtro naturale, ma ora si trovava sospesa tra l’esistenza e l’invisibilità.  
Solo gli sguardi infuocati dei Woods le davano una dimensione.  
   
Si era accovacciata su una sedia vicino un termosifone, quando un’ombra familiare si stagliò in lontananza nel corridoio. Chiuse e aprì gli occhi per mettere a fuoco quell’immagine sfocata, ma avrebbe riconosciuto quel passo tra mille.  
 _“Niylah… che ci fai qui?”_  incredula.  
   
La sua ex si era presentata con bicchiere di Starbucks e un sacchetto di carta, avvolta nel suo cappotto nero che la faceva sembrare una dei tanti manager di Wall Street.  
 _“Becca mi ha detto che è successo, non rispondevi al telefono ed ero sicura di trovarti qui”_  aveva un tono gentile _. “Ti ho portato la colazione… sei rimasta qui stanotte?”_  cercando certezze, allungandole ciò che aveva in mano.  
Clarke annuì e le fece spazio di fianco a lei, aprì il sacchetto ritrovando i suoi bagel preferiti e scoppiò a piangere. Era il primo gesto gentile che riceveva dalla Vigilia.  
 _“Ehi… andrà tutto bene. Lexa è forte, vedrai che ce la farà”_  Niylah si accomodò al suo fianco e l’avvolse in un abbraccio affettuoso. La veterinaria si lasciò andare a un pianto disperato accovacciandosi sulla sua spalla. Nonostante tutto, Niylah era lì per lei di sua spontanea volontà, più volte aveva pensato a lei come al suo angelo custode e ora ne aveva la certezza. Non le aveva detto bugie: lei c’era, sempre.  
   
Anya arrivò poco dopo, era stata con il padre a colloquio con i medici e l’umore non era dei migliori. Vide la scena e la guardò con tutto lo schifo che aveva in corpo.  
 _“Mia sorella è di là che rischia la vita e tu sei qui a strusciarti su di lei? Cazzo! Non cambi mai Griffin_ ” sapeva di aver esagerato, ma doveva sfogare da qualche parte tutta quella frustrazione.  
   
Niylah socchiuse gli occhi e la fulminò con lo sguardo. Come si permetteva di parlarle così?  
 _“Ehi, calmati! Le ho solo portato la colazione, ma non vedi che è ridotta uno straccio? Credi che non sia preoccupata?”_  aveva alzato la voce, per la prima volta aveva difeso Clarke davanti ai Woods. Non sopportava che la trattassero così, quando non era colpa di nessuno se si trovavano lì in attesa di un risveglio. Rimasero un po’ in silenzio, fissandosi negli occhi senza nascondere il disprezzo reciproco.  
   
Anya si morse il labbro e scosse la testa, quelle parole la risvegliarono da quel loop in cui era entrata.  
 _“Non si è ancora svegliata e non sanno dire quando lo farà… dipende tutto da quello”_  sedendosi di peso al fianco di Clarke.  _“Scusa, sono solo nervosa… non ce la faccio a vederla stesa in quel letto senza poter far niente”_  il generale aveva battuto in ritirata.  
Clarke sospirò pesantemente e si prese una sorsata del caffè macchiato di Starbucks: finalmente qualcosa di caldo, anche se era talmente stanca da non riuscire a trovare giovamento da quella bevanda. Si asciugò le lacrime con la manica della giacca guardando il vuoto. Era davvero l’ombra di sé stessa.  
   
 _“Forse ti conviene andare a casa, farti una doccia calda e tornare appena ci sono notizie”_  provò a smuoverla un po’ la sua ex, spostandole i capelli dietro l’orecchio con un gesto gentile.  
   
 _“No. Voglio essere qui quando si sveglia”_ secca.  
   
 _“Puzzi Clarke, da quanto non ti fai una doccia? Non ti farebbero entrare nella stanza in queste condizioni”_  secca. Era difficile sbatterle in faccia la verità, ma era l’unico modo o non avrebbe capito. Sapeva essere più testarda di un mulo quando voleva.  
   
 _“Cazzo”_  sbuffò e terminò il caffè guardando un punto indefinito di fronte a lei.  
   
 _“Ti chiamo appena ci sono novità, ok?”_  la rassicurò Anya, un po’ intimorita dall’altra.  
   
Mangiò il bagel con voracità, non toccava cibo da ventiquattro ore e a sentirne il profumo le si era aperto lo stomaco. Sembrava un gatto selvatico intento a cibarsi e a guardarsi intorno con circospezione.  
 _“Prometti che mi chiami subito?”_  socchiuse gli occhi e fissò la maggiore delle Woods con rabbia.  
   
 _“Sì… sta tranquilla”_  la rassicurò con nervosismo.  
   
 _“Ehi… ci sono per te, ok? Se hai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, chiamami”_ le sussurrò la sua ex, mettendole una mano sul braccio.  _“Chiamo Raven e le spiego tutto. Si è preoccupata quando non le hai risposto_ ” con tono tranquillo. Non era cambiato nulla: Niylah continuava a giocare di squadra e a prendersi cura di lei. Clarke abbozzò un sorriso a quelle parole, senza dir nulla, si alzò e si diresse verso il parcheggio con il cuore più leggero. Aveva davvero bisogno di un bagno caldo, finché non glielo aveva fatto notare, non si era accorta di esser caduta così in basso.  
Niylah scosse la testa e chiese spiegazioni sulle condizioni di Lexa, rimase lì un po’ a parlare con Anya e la rassicurò sul rapporto con la bionda. Voleva solo assicurarsi che non combinasse qualche casino: la conosceva e non voleva che ne combinasse una delle sue, visto quanto sapeva essere autodistruttiva sotto stress. Lasciò il suo numero alla maggiore delle Woods prima di andare, in caso di necessità.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Stranamente Clarke era stata di parola ed era arrivata a casa sana e salva, cercando subito le sigarette per farsi un tiro rassicurante. Che scema, aveva lasciato il cellulare a casa e aveva trovato almeno 30 chiamate di Raven e una decina di Niylah più un numero indefinito di messaggi. Sorrise appena, trovando in quelle notifiche una piccola coccola. Mise il cellulare in ricarica e si infilò sotto la doccia bollente, cercando di scaldare un po’ il suo corpo intirizzito. Trovò un po’ di ristoro solo abbracciando il cuscino di Lexa, impregnato del suo odore, lasciandosi cadere in un sonno profondo nel calore delle coperte.  
   
   
   
 _“Fai schifo Clarke, sei peggio del cane di Linda”_ ridendo felice.  
   
 _“Solo perché ti annuso un po’?”_  alzò appena il viso, guardandola con lo sguardo sornione. Si era sdraiata tra le sue gambe nude, appoggiando il viso sul suo inguine, annusandola di tanto in tanto con il sorriso stampato in volto.  
   
 _“Sei lì da dieci minuti”_  ridacchiò ancora, mordendosi il labbro, non le era indifferente la sua presenza.  
   
 _“Mi piace, hai un buon odore... Ci potrei passare un giorno intero qui sopra, lo sai”_  
   
 _“Non ti azzardare! Mi hai stesa_ ” si lamentò ridacchiando, sperando in una sua mossa. Il suo respiro caldo iniziava a sollecitarla più del dovuto. Avevano passato il pomeriggio a fare l’amore e Clarke si era appisolata con il viso appoggiato sulla sua intimità. Non l’aveva voluta svegliare, ma dopo una ventina di minuti aveva riaperto gli occhi da sola, riprendendo ad annusarla con un’espressione compiaciuta.  
   
 _“Non hai ancora visto nulla, ragazzina”_  ridacchiò, prima di chiudere gli occhi e passare la lingua con delicatezza sul suo clitoride.  
   
Lexa tentò di resistere, ma alla fine si lasciò cadere all’indietro, portando le mani sulla testa della sua bionda, con una carezza decisa.  
 _“Ti prego… non ti fermare”_  sospirò a fatica mentre Clarke si gustava per l’ennesima volta il suo sapore, afferrandole i fianchi con decisione. Non sapeva farne a meno: nulla le sembrava così buono e i suoi gemiti erano musica per le sue orecchie. Cosa poteva volere di più?  
Se solo Lexa avesse saputo cosa significava per lei ogni singola volta… ma come al solito aveva preferito star zitta e tenere il suo mondo interiore per sé.  
   
   
I gemiti della piccola Woods si alternarono a un rumore acuto, piano piano vennero sostituiti dalla suoneria del suo cellulare.  
 _“Cazzo!”_  sbottò nervosa, proprio ora dovevano chiamare? Impiegò un po’ di tempo a capire cosa stava succedendo e si stupì nel ritrovarsi in bocca il tessuto del cuscino al posto della sua ragazza. Appena ritrovò il lume della ragione afferrò il telefono e rispose.  
 _“Che cazzo stavi facendo, Griff? Ti sto cercando da ore!”_ sbottò nervosa.  
   
Raven… vaffanculo.  
 _“Scusa… stavo dormendo. Ho passato tutto il giorno in ospedale”_  con la voce impastata.  
   
 _“Muovi il culo, sto andando là. Sembra che si sia svegliata”_  le urlò agitata prima di riattaccare.  
Clarke sorrise incredula a quella notizia, ma si buttò fuori dal letto con movimenti scoordinati per il sonno e la felicità: Lexa era sveglia e tutto il resto non importava.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Arrivò in ospedale trovando Anya abbracciata a Raven, ormai era sera e anche il generale d’acciaio sembrava aver deposto le armi per lasciarsi cullare da una spalla amica. Era davvero senza energie se non riusciva nemmeno a pensare di prendere in giro la latina, in altri momenti non l’avrebbe perdonata per quella scenetta. Woods continuava ad aggirarsi davanti alla stanza come un soldato di guardia: sguardo teso e vena gonfia sul collo.  
Ci mancava solo lui in quell’attesa nervosa.  
Lexa si era risvegliata per pochi minuti, i medici erano corsi a controllare le sue condizioni, ma continuava a non ricordarsi nulla e questo non era piaciuto molto agli specialisti. Si era riaddormentata poco dopo, tornando nel torpore di tutti i medicinali. Nonostante l’amnesia post traumatica, sembrava rispondere bene al resto delle cure.  
Clarke riuscì a intravvedere la sua ragazza dal vetro della stanza e quella visione le spezzò il cuore: la mora era bloccata su quel letto con la parte sinistra del viso piena di garze e l’occhio bendato. Le avevano applicato il collare e un numero indefinito di flebo raggiungevano le sue braccia, ma la cosa che l’aveva stordita di più erano tutte quelle viti che sbucavano dalla fasciatura della sua gamba sinistra.  
Per reazione si era portata una mano alla bocca, cercando di trattenere a stento le lacrime… che aveva fatto?  
Si appoggiò di nuovo a una sedia della sala d’attesa, non le era rimasto altro che ascoltare i discorsi di tutti e sperare che Lexa tornasse in sé. Anya le aveva raccontato che la polizia era passata in giornata e avevano parlato con i medici e il padre, raccontando la dinamica dell’incidente. La macchina di Lexa era finita fuori strada, probabilmente per il ghiaccio, non si sapevano spiegare quella virata improvvisa nella traiettoria di marcia. Era andata a sbattere con violenza contro un albero, ma dai rilevamenti avevano notato che qualcuno l’aveva tamponata, schiacciandola ulteriormente. Dell’altra auto non c’era traccia, avevano solo trovato residui di vernice bianca sul paraurti e sul baule. Doveva essere stato un fuoristrada o un veicolo alto per lasciare quel tipo di segni e riuscire ad andarsene. La testimonianza di Lexa era fondamentale per poter prendere quel pirata della strada, ma lei non capiva nemmeno perché si trovava lì e questo aveva mandato Anya e il padre su tutte le furie.  
Se fosse partita qualche minuto prima o se fosse rimasta da lei, non avrebbe incontrato quello stronzo e ora starebbe bene: il senso di colpa pesava come un macigno sul cuore di Clarke.  
Raven cercò di convincerla a tornare a casa con lei, ma la bionda rimase lì, accampata alla sua sedia finché, come da rituale, non fu gentilmente accompagnata all’ingresso dal personale. Il tempo di fumarsi un altro paio di sigarette con Big George e ritornò nei sedili posteriori della sua auto, avvolgendosi nel sacco a pelo che aveva portato con sé.  
Niente l’avrebbe più allontanata da Lexa.  
Nulla.  
   
   
   
Il tiepido sole invernale le accarezzava il viso, mentre Lexa le mostrava il giardino vicino al campus. Non era bello come quello della loro città, ma aveva il suo fascino, era il suo posto preferito per allenarsi, almeno poteva correre nel verde evitando il traffico.  
 _“Grazie di esser venuta tu questa volta, avevo davvero troppo da studiare”_  
   
 _“Figurati, poi mi fa piacere spostarmi un po’ da casa. Ti stanno torchiando con le lezioni?”_  
   
Ridacchiò. _“Un po’, è impegnativo, ma è molto bello. E’ davvero interessante, piacerebbe anche a te” con entusiasmo._  
   
 _“Naaaa… a me piace fare il macellaio”_ scherzò, tirandola a sé per darle un bacio delicato, che presto sfociò in un altro ben più lungo e appassionato.  
   
 _“Sai… mi piace quello che c’è tra me e te. Credo che non saremmo qui se fosse andata diversamente_ ” le sussurrò sulle labbra, continuando ad abbracciarla.  
   
 _“Che intendi?”_ alzò un sopracciglio.  
   
 _“Sì, se tu non fossi stata una testa di cazzo e avessi lasciato Niylah per me… non avremmo questo. Non saremmo diventate così amiche e forse avrei rifiutato il tirocinio allo zoo”_ continuò con tono dolce _._  
   
 _“Forse non eravamo pronte”_ sospirò, gustandosi il suo sorriso.  
   
 _“Clarke con te c’è di più, non c’è solo amore. A volte non devo nemmeno parlare e tu mi capisci con un’occhiata, ti amo e sei la mia migliore amica, non riesco a pensare a una vita senza di te. Non mi giudichi nelle mie ossessioni e sai sempre come farmi ridere… non cerchi di mettermi il guinzaglio, anzi, mi sostieni sempre in tutto… mi sento così libera con te e soprattutto non ti lamenti dei miei difetti”_ fissandola negli occhi, quel verde era così luminoso.  
   
 _“Di questo non puoi esserne certa, ma adoro i tuoi lati oscuri”_ scherzò _. “Ma sì, con te è diverso. Non credo di aver mai avuto qualcosa di simile prima d’ora. A volte sei insopportabile, ma… sei tu, sei quella che voglio”_ si prese una pausa. _“E sai… quando mi hai chiesto se secondo me sarebbe mai arrivato il nostro momento… me la sono fatta sotto. Avevo paura che quell’equilibrio perfetto si rompesse e non volevo perderti di nuovo. Ho passato mesi a chiedermi la stessa cosa e me ne ero quasi dimenticata, poi arrivi tu con quella domanda del cazzo”_ scoppiò a ridere.  
   
 _“Sei sempre la solita! Se mi avessi detto qualcosa, io…”_ Lexa non riuscì a finire quella frase, che si trovò il dito della sua ragazza sulla bocca a interromperla.  
   
 _“Shhhh! Va bene così. Siamo qui”_ e sostituì il suo indice con il suo sorriso.  
   
   
   
Verso le quattro del mattino venne svegliata dalla suoneria del cellulare: era una chiamata di Woods. Non fece in tempo a richiamarlo che le arrivò un messaggio.  
 

[ _“Ha chiesto di te. Datti una sistemata, ti aspettiamo domani mattina al primo orario di visite. Griffin, non ti azzardare a puzzare di fumo o alcol”_ ]

   
Un urlo di gioia si propagò per tutto il parcheggio. Clarke sgusciò in malo modo dal sacco a pelo, finendo per incastrarsi nei sedili, ma non riusciva a smettere di ridere e piangere di gioia. Per la prima volta in quei giorni si sentì sollevata con la certezza che tutto sarebbe andato bene: Lexa era sveglia, non le importava del resto.  
Arrivò a casa e si buttò a letto, annusando profondamente il cuscino con l’odore della sua ragazza, mise la sveglia e si lasciò cullare in un sonno senza sogni fino al mattino successivo. Aveva poche ore per rendersi presentabile.  
   
 

\---

   
   
27 dicembre.  
Alle 10 del mattino Clarke si trovava all’ingresso del reparto, pulita e profumata come non mai, per evitare tentazioni aveva lasciato a casa le sigarette e aveva evitato ogni vestito che leggermente portasse l’odore del suo taba cco preferito.  
Woods l’aveva passata da parte a parte con lo sguardo, analizzandola con severità, alla ricerca del minimo difetto, ma la bionda era stata precisa nell’esaudire le sue richieste.  
 _“Ti lascio andare per prima, sta dormendo ancora. Questa notte era ancora confusa, ma non faceva altro che chiedere di te…”_  con tono rassegnato, non aveva digerito quel particolare, non sopportava di esser stato messo dopo Clarke nelle sue preferenze.  _“Sto già sopportando questa cosa tra voi due, non me ne far pentire”_  sbuffò per poi andare a prendere un caffè, prima di eccedere nel nervosismo.  
   
Anya li stava guardando con uno strano ghigno.  
 _“E’ la prima volta che fugge con la coda tra le gambe, se non fosse per Lexa avrei ripreso la scena”_  abbozzando un sorriso, si avvicinò a lei e le mise una mano sulla spalla.  
   
 _“Siete già entrati?”_  le chiese con timore.  
   
 _“No, però appena apre gli occhi fa solo il tuo nome e sai quanto è testarda. Potrebbe cacciarci fuori”_ ridacchiò.  _“Entriamo dopo di te. Dai, tigre, valla a svegliare”_  prendendola in giro in modo sottile, ma la bionda non capì il riferimento.  
Dalla gioia anche il generale si era sciolta, trasformandosi in una donna normale.  
   
Scattato l’orario di visite, Clarke si diresse all’anticamera della terapia intensiva per indossare il camice, maschera e guanti sotto lo sguardo severo della capo infermiera.   
 _“Procedura standard, per evitare contaminazioni”_ ragliò la donna controvoglia, vedendo come Clarke sembrava restia a indossare tutto. Le diede un’ultima occhiata, guardando che fosse tutto in ordine e la lasciò entrare nella stanza.  
   
Lexa dormiva cullata dai bip ritmici del suo cuore, era collegata a quella macchina che la monitorava continuamente. Era una visione spettrale, vederla così pallida e piena di medicazioni attaccata a quelle flebo, con le prime tumefazioni che iniziavano a segnarle il viso. Sorrise nel vedere quelle labbra carnose, ormai secche, pensando a quanto avrebbe voluto baciarle. Clarke si piazzò sulla sedia di fianco al letto, andando ad accarezzarle la mano e maledicendo quel lattice che le divideva. Quante volte era già successo in laboratorio, ma ora sembrava un muro invalicabile che l’isolava da lei. Le mani non avevano mai cessato di tremare da quella telefonata ricevuta nel cuore della notte e ormai non ci stava più facendo caso.  
 _“Ciao, piccola”_  le disse a bassa voce, divisa tra il timore e il desiderio di svegliarla, ma dalla mora nessun segno.  _“Mi sei mancata così tanto…”_  cercò di trattenere le lacrime, si era ripromessa di non farlo, ma non ci riuscì.  _“Cazzo!”_  singhiozzò guardando in alto, cercando di calmarsi.  
Rimase lì per un tempo indefinito, gustandosi il tepore del suo corpo che passava attraverso la gomma.  
   
 _“Ti tremano le mani, raggio di sole”_   biascicò con la voce impastata e la bocca secca. Avrebbe pagato per un bicchiere d’acqua. Cercò Clarke con lo sguardo e sorrise nel vedere i suoi occhi azzurri rossi per il pianto.  _“Ehi, non piangere... Sono qui”_  con dolcezza, cercando di stringerle di poco la mano.  
   
La bionda scoppiò a piangere, ormai esausta per tutte quelle emozioni, stringendo di più la presa, stando attenta a non farle male.  
 _“Ti amo così tanto Lexa… volevo dirtelo l’altra sera, ma me la sono fatta sotto come al solito”_ si scusò, ormai non sapeva fare altro.  
   
Le scappò il suo solito sorriso storto, nel sentire quelle parole.  
 _“Lo so… so che mi ami, scema… l’ho sempre saputo…”_  prese un respiro profondo, cercando di trattenersi a sua volta dal piangere: il dolore al torace era troppo forte.  _“Per chi avresti corso così tanto sotto la pioggia… da sobria?”_  la prese in giro.  
   
 _“Fottiti, Lexa!”_  sbottò ritrovando il suo solito umore, facendo ridere la mora, che si lamentò per le fitte alle costole.  _“Scusami”_  impacciatissima, vedendola dolorante.  
   
 _“E’ tutto ok… davvero… ti amo anch’io e tanto”_  andando ad accarezzarle il viso, ad altezza della mascherina.  
   
Clarke sorrise e sentì due tocchi al vetro della stanza: era Woods che le indicava l’orologio, impaziente di vedere la figlia.  
 _“E’ meglio se do spazio anche a loro o non mi fanno più entrare”_  sorrise.  _“Ci vediamo ai prossimi orari di visita? Io rimango qui fuori, ok?”_  
   
 _“Ok… a dopo”_  e le mandò un bacio prima di vederla uscire.  
Da quel giorno, Clarke non toccò più una sigaretta.  
   
 

\---

   
   
I giorni si susseguirono tutti uguali, con piccoli miglioramenti da parte di Lexa. La polizia tornò in ospedale a prendere la deposizione e riuscirono a trovare chi aveva l’aveva tamponata: si trattava di un ragazzo ubriaco alla guida di un Range Rover bianco. L’aveva urtata in una manovra azzardata ed erano scivolati entrambi sul ghiaccio e, per la velocità, la sua macchina si era completamente distrutta nell’impatto. Lexa aveva raccontato che ricordava solo l’albero che le veniva addosso di fronte a sé, il vetro del paraurti che si incrinava e lo stridere delle lamiere, mentre il motore le schiacciava la gamba sinistra. Poi solo l’impatto sul volante con la fronte, l’esplosione del finestrino e il vetro che le era finito in bocca.  
Il calore del proprio sangue.  
Il dolore.  
Era stato tutto così veloce da non riuscire nemmeno a pensare. Le costole le si erano rotte con la cintura di sicurezza, la mancanza dell’airbag aveva permesso al suo corpo di essere strattonato durante l’impatto.  
Per un po’ era riuscita solo a vedere la sua ombra riflettersi sull’albero, prima che il sangue le annebbiasse la vista e il ragazzo scappasse in preda al panico.  
Poi il nulla.  
Si era risvegliata in ospedale non capendo perché e solo con il desiderio di vedere Clarke, le era rimasto in sospeso qualcosa, che purtroppo non riusciva ancora a ricordare.  
   
Woods si era rassegnato a vedere la sua dipendente passare tutto il suo tempo libero in camera della figlia, dal momento stesso in cui venne spostata dalla terapia intensiva. I medici le avevano detto che c’era qualche probabilità che Lexa perdesse la vista dall’occhio sinistro, i vetri erano arrivati più in profondità del previsto e questo aveva inciso sull’umore della mora. Continuava a guardarsi allo specchio, notando tutti quei tagli che si stavano rimarginando, trovandoli orribili.  
 _“Clarke… sii sincera. Ti piaccio lo stesso così?”_  sussurrò, mentre stavano guardando insieme una serie tv sul tablet.  
   
 _“Che ti sei bevuta? Ne voglio anch’io”_  con sarcasmo. Che domande stava facendo?  
   
 _“No davvero, sono seria. Mi trovi ancora bella? Non è che mi stai intorno solo per pietà? Guardami!”_  la prese per il collo della felpa e la attirò a sé.  
   
 _“Sì perché?”_ seria.  
   
 _“Non ti vergogni di me?”_  la voce era rotta dall’emozione, aveva paura di fare quella domanda, ma doveva saperlo. Non voleva legare una persona a sé in quello stato. Woods stava per entrare nella stanza, quando sentì quel discorso e si limitò a rimanere all’ingresso, non era il momento di interrompere e voleva sapere che aveva da dire Griffin: si stava giocando la carriera senza saperlo.  
   
 _“Ma sei scema? Dopo tutto questo casino per stare insieme credi proprio che ti lasci andare per due segnetti?”_  le sorrise e le accarezzò le cicatrici.  
 _“Queste mi ricordano che sono fortunata ad averti qui… e ti danno l’aria da bella e dannata, da spia internazionale”_  ridacchiò.  
   
 _“Clarke… seriamente…”_  la implorò.  
   
 _“Ti amo Lexa e non li vedo nemmeno questi segni. Sai a che penso ogni volta che ti guardo?”_  
   
 _“No”_  titubante.  
   
 _“Che ho voglia di fare l’amore con te. Che ho voglia di infilarti la lingua ovunque… sapessi come mi manca il tuo sapore. Lo farei pure ora”_  voltandosi ad osservare il letto.  _“Guarda, ci potrei stare benissimo senza farti spostare di un millimetro”_  e la appoggiò la mano sulla coscia, risalendo appena verso l’inguine.  
   
 _“Ok ok ho capito”_  ridacchiò contenta.  _“Credimi, non vedo l’ora di uscire di qui e di stare con te”_  arrossendo. Tirò la bionda a sé per darle un bacio pieno di amore e riconoscenza, aveva davvero paura di essere rifiutata, ora che si sentiva così fragile e mancante dopo quell’incidente.  
   
Woods aveva sentito tutto e gli si era stretto il cuore a sentire la figlia così preoccupata per il suo aspetto, ma avrebbe preferito evitare tutto il resto. Aveva davvero paura di una risposta di circostanza da parte di Clarke, ma a causa di quello che sentì non riuscì a togliersi dalla testa l’immagine di loro due insieme per una settimana: era stata fin troppo dettagliata e le risatine di Lexa avevano cementato per bene quelle immagini nel suo cervello.  
Da quel giorno decise di rimanere almeno a diversi metri di distanza dalle due ragazze in caso d’intimità.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Lexa venne dimessa due settimane dopo, Woods si era accertato che la figlia avesse ricevuto le migliori cure e tutti gli accertamenti del caso. Fortunatamente l’occhio sembrava reagire bene alle terapie e l’ambiente di casa rendeva tutta quella situazione più leggera: non era contenta di dover indossare il collare per altre settimane e i dolori alle costole non le davano tregua insieme alle viti alla gamba. Però ora poteva passare del tempo da sola con Anya e gustarsi le attenzioni della matrigna, quell’incidente aveva fatto riappacificare un po’ tutti in famiglia.  
   
Quel giorno Clarke aveva in mente un piano perfetto: festeggiare il Natale con Lexa. Si era accordata con Anya e Raven per una piccola cena a casa Woods, la latina era già arrivata, ma la bionda stava aspettando il segnale per il pezzo forte della serata.  
 

_[“Allora siamo d’accordo? Avvertimi quando Woods esce”]_

   
Il messaggio arrivò al cellulare dell’amica che si morse appena il labbro, cercando di trattenere le risate. Sapeva benissimo che aveva in mente l’altra e lanciò un’occhiata alla sua complice. Anya le fece cenno di rispondere, mantenendo un’espressione impassibile.

_[“Tranquilla, è andato via da poco. Arriva quando vuoi”]_

   
 _“Ma Clarke ha mandato un messaggio? Non è da lei arrivare in ritardo”_  con tono preoccupato, cercando di guardare verso l’ingresso dal divano. Era la prima volta che non arrivava in anticipo e stava già pensando al peggio.  
   
 _“Tranquilla Lexa, magari ha avuto solo da ridire con Leo. Ultimamente sono un po’ ai ferri corti, sente la tua mancanza”_  ridacchiò Raven. In effetti quel gatto non aveva preso bene l’assenza della giovane Woods, non che fosse così affezionato a lei, ma la sua presenza era fondamentale nell’equilibrio casalingo e c’erano stati troppi cambiamenti nell’ultimo periodo, così i dispetti erano all’ordine del giorno.  
   
In realtà la veterinaria era appostata nella propria auto a pochi metri dalla casa dei Woods, proprio dietro l’angolo, in modo da non poter essere vista dall’ingresso per mantenere la sorpresa. Si era sdraiata sul sedile per non farsi notare, anche se di tanto in tanto lanciava un’occhiata in direzione del marciapiede. Al messaggio sorrise e si precipitò fuori dall’auto, correndo fino alla porta di casa Woods, suonando il campanello con il suo solito ritmo.  
 _“Eccola!”_  la mora sorrise felice, voltandosi verso l’ingresso e Anya andò ad aprire la porta.  
Sapeva che aveva in mente, ma non si aspettava uno spettacolo come quello.  
Clarke si era vestita da Babbo Natale, con tanto di sacco e barba finta e aveva più l’aria del vecchio lupo di mare, che del dolce anziano.  
   
 _“Cristo, Griff! Se me lo dicevi prima ti facevo un video”_  scoppiò a ridere la latina, seguita subito da Anya.  
   
Lexa era rimasta senza parole, la bionda le si era dovuta mettere di fronte e chinarsi prima di riuscire a trovare le energie per ridere e sopportare le fitte al costato.  
 _“Ma tu sei pazza!”_  ormai con le lacrime agli occhi.  
   
 _“Sì, pazza di te”_  e si avventò sulle sue labbra per rubarle un bacio.  _“Buon Natale, piccola! Ecco il tuo regalo”_  ridacchiando, mentre la mora cercava di togliersi i peli della barba finta dalla bocca.  
   
 _“Lexa, noi usciamo, non…”_  il silenzio calò improvvisamente nella stanza, quando Woods sbucò alle spalle di Clarke insieme alla moglie e sgranò gli occhi a vedere quella macchia rossa piegata davanti alla figlia.  _“Griffin? Sei tu?”_  aveva paura di sapere la risposta.  
   
 _“Cazzo! Che figura di merda…”_  sibilò a denti stretti scatenando le risate incontrollate di Anya, che ormai non si teneva più. Seguirono anche le risate delle altre e della moglie, di certo una scena del genere non si era mai vista in quella casa.  
   
 _“Ok, io non ho visto nulla”_  l’uomo era sconvolto tanto quanto lei, non si era ancora abituato ad averla intorno e a scoprire il lato privato del suo tecnico di laboratorio. Si avviò alla porta e si fermò sullo stipite, strinse forte le labbra prima di guardare quella scenetta e chiuse gli occhi.   
 _“Griffin… se fate tardi, rimani a dormire stasera”_  con tono calmo, per poi deglutire tutto quel bolo d’orgoglio che non ne voleva sapere di scendere.  
   
Clarke annuì e si lasciò scappare un flebile grazie mentre la coppia usciva di casa, quello era il primo segno di pace da parte del suo titolare. Si abbassò la barba e guardò Lexa che ancora sorrideva con le lacrime agli occhi e si teneva il torace con le mani. In quel momento realizzò di sentirsi al posto giusto, al fianco della donna che amava e che tutto avrebbe preso la giusta direzione. Sapeva che non sarebbe stata una ripresa facile, che nel profondo della mora si era spezzato qualcosa, ma lei sarebbe stata lì a vederla rinascere ancora una volta. Lexa c’era stata per lei e ora sarebbe stato il suo turno di sostenerla.  
L’amava così tanto da non poterlo quantificare, ma sapeva che non avrebbe più desiderato nulla di diverso: quello era il suo paradiso dagli occhi verdi e non l’avrebbe più lasciata.  
   
Si era appena avverato un sogno per la piccola Woods, finalmente il padre aveva dato un segno di accettazione verso la sua relazione e non poteva chiedere di più. Ora era davvero tutto al suo posto, anche quella folle con la barba finta e l’espressione da idiota per quell’invito.  
Le piaceva così: folle e sorridente.  
Il suo oracolo personale dagli occhi azzurri non poteva essere diversa, una persona più razionale non l’avrebbe sconvolta tanto quanto lei, capace di gesti impulsivi e imprevedibili.  
Chi avrebbe detto di amarla per poi mandarla a quel paese?  
Sentì una strana vertigine quando il suo sguardo si posò su di lei, non l’aveva mai provato prima, ma quello strano calore nel petto sembrava non darle tregua. Le scappò un sorriso storto, tendendo di riflesso le labbra seguendo i gesti dell’altra.  
 _“Ti tocca rimanere qui stasera”_  sussurrò. Avrebbe voluto aggiungere  _‘e per il resto della tua vita’_ , ma le si bloccò in gola.  
   
 _“Solo se mi farai vedere tutte le tue foto dell’infanzia”_  facendole la linguaccia.  
   
 _“Mi mancheranno i commenti di tua madre, ma affare fatto”_  ridacchiò.  
   
 _“Stronza”_  che aveva tutto il tono della dichiarazione d’amore più dolce.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Clarke l’aiutò a mettersi a letto, le sembrava così strano dormire al suo fianco nella sua camera da adolescente. Annusava l’aria impregnata del suo odore, guardando i ricordi di una vita alle pareti, aveva riconosciuto alcune vecchie foto che aveva visto nel suo appartamento la prima notte che avevano passato insieme. Le sembrava di essere entrata nel suo mondo dalla porta di servizio, sbirciando con attenzione per paura di farsi vedere, mentre ascoltava i rumori nuovi di quella casa.  
   
Aveva assunto un’espressione strana, tra il guardingo e l’estasiato, guardava tutto con gli occhi spalancati e l’espressione persa, tanto da suscitare un sorriso divertito in Lexa.  
 _“A che pensi? Sembra che ti abbia messa in gabbia”_  
   
La bionda arrossì imbarazzata e scosse la testa.  _“Scusa è che è tutto così… intimo. Mi sembra di frugare tra le tue cose”_  
   
 _“Devi farlo, ti voglio nei miei spazi più intimi”_  
   
 _“Proprio in tutti?”_  ridacchiò allusiva.  
   
 _“Cretina!”_  le diede una gomitata ridendo. “ _E’ che mi piace averti qui, nel mio piccolo mondo”_  sorrise impacciata.  _“Ti voglio in tutto quello che ha il mio odore, voglio mischiarlo con il tuo”_  
   
Clarke sorrise e rimase un po’ in silenzio a guardare il soffitto, mentre sentiva le emozioni ribollirle nel petto senza trovare il modo di uscire e prendere forma. Deglutì a fatica, mentre sentiva gli occhi lucidi.  
 _“Ho avuto così tanta paura di perderti…”_  con la voce rotta dall’emozione.  _“Avevo prenotato una baita in montagna per capodanno, ti volevo portare lì… è immersa nel bosco e la notte puoi sentire i cervi e altri animali aggirarsi nel buio”_ si prese una pausa per un respiro profondo. _“Volevo portarti nel mio posto magico, vado sempre lì quando mi voglio ricaricare”_  sorrise beata, per poi voltarsi verso di lei.  
   
 _“Appena sto meglio ci andiamo?”_  entusiasta.  
   
 _“Certo! E se non ci sarà la neve dovrò trovare una scusa per non farti uscire di casa e tenerti sotto le coperte con me”_  ridacchiò.  
   
 _“Non ti serve una scusa… ora vorrei tanto baciarti, ma non riesco a girarmi”_  rise per poi stringere gli occhi per il dolore al petto.  
   
 _“Sta attenta”_  con dolcezza, per poi girarsi e appoggiare le labbra sulle sue con delicatezza, sentendo l’altra rilassarsi a contatto della sua pelle.  
Si scostò appena e la guardò negli occhi.  _“Ti porto dove vuoi, anche a costo di tenerti in braccio tutto il tempo”_  
   
 _“Dirò a mia sorella di farti fare più pesi”_  sfoderando il suo sorriso storto.  
   
 _“Ho una cosa da farti vedere, guarda che ho trovato”_  sogghignando. Si scostò e si girò verso il comodino, si risistemò al suo fianco con il cellulare in mano. _“Pronta?”_  
Aspettò un suo cenno per poi mostrarle quell’immagine di anni prima, quel cristallo di struvite con il cappellino di Babbo Natale.  
   
 _“Nooo! Ce l’hai ancora!”_  Lexa sorrise e si mise le mani sugli occhi con imbarazzo.  
   
 _“Era la cosa più dolce che avessi mai ricevuto, ci ho sospirato su per settimane”_  si sentiva nuda a confessare quel particolare. Non glielo aveva mai detto, ma aveva fatto davvero breccia nel suo cuore dai primi giorni di lavoro insieme.  
 _“Ho sempre voluto far parte di questo, mi sono sentita capita nelle mie follie per la prima volta”_  
   
 _“Siamo due nerd, lo sai?”_  era veramente divertita da quel particolare. Aveva mandato quel messaggio idiota pensando di farle uno scherzo carino, magari non avrebbe capito l’ilarità e invece era lì a gongolare ancora di quella piccola follia.  
Clarke Griffin le aveva rubato il cuore e il cervello con quel piccolo gesto.  
   
 _“Non mi importa cosa siamo, so solo che ti ho trovata e non ti lascio più andare”_  le sorrise e la baciò con dolcezza, prima di spegnere il cellulare notando l’orario.  
Erano le 4 del mattino.  
Clarke rise tra sé e sé e si accoccolò al suo fianco, annusando profondamente l’odore del suo cuscino. Voleva davvero appartenere al suo mondo, aveva aspettato una vita intera per trovarla e ora tutto ciò che desiderava era lì al suo fianco.  
Presero sonno in fretta, tenendosi per mano, come avevano sempre fatto da quando avevano ricominciato a vedersi. 


	15. Quindici anni dopo

24 gennaio. Bangkok.  
Le era arrivata la notizia mentre era in viaggio d’affari, all’inizio non ci aveva fatto caso, tra un’email di lavoro e l’altra. Erano giorni frenetici e stava chiudendo contratti importanti, aveva dedicato totalmente la sua attenzione ai clienti e si era ritrovata a scorrere tutte le notifiche del giorno solo dopo cena, comodamente sdraiata sul letto della sua camera d’albergo. Quando le ritornò davanti agli occhi quel messaggio fu un duro colpo. Impiegò un tempo indefinito a capire che non si trattava di uno scherzo, che era tutto vero, mentre le lacrime le annebbiarono la vista. Si sbrigò a spostare di una settimana tutti gli appuntamenti con i clienti dopo aver prenotato l’aereo di ritorno, l’aspettava un viaggio di 24 ore e pregò di arrivare in tempo.  
   
Il suo volo arrivò con qualche ora di ritardo, tra un’imprecazione e l’altra corse a prendere un taxi e si fece portare alla funeral home. Rimase un po’ davanti alla porta prima di entrare, si sentiva in colpa per non esser arrivata in tempo ed essersi persa la cerimonia, aveva già avvertito, ma la giornata di viaggio l’aveva distrutta emotivamente. Si sistemò la cravatta ed entrò cercando di sfoggiare il suo sorriso impacciato, odiava i funerali e ogni tipo di commemorazione. Niylah si guardò intorno alla ricerca di qualche altra faccia conosciuta. Aveva intravisto Linda e il gruppo della clinica di Woods, ne incrociò lo sguardo e allargò appena il sorriso senza dire nulla.  
   
La vecchia collega di Clarke le fece un sorriso in risposta, cinica come al solito, le scappò quasi una risata: l’ultima volta che si erano viste era stato per far ubriacare il tecnico di laboratorio dopo aver chiesto a Lexa di sposarla. Ricordava alla perfezione quel giorno, anche perché aveva passato tutta la mattina a spettegolare con i colleghi. La bionda si era confidata con lei e aveva chiesto il suo aiuto per portare la figlia di Woods in laboratorio, ma era come chiedere aiuto a Satana in persona.  
   
 

\---

   
   
12 anni prima. 2 ottobre.  
Lexa aveva impiegato diversi mesi a riprendersi dall’incidente e ormai aveva perso l’anno al Master, le toccò ricominciare nell’ottobre successivo. Aveva ripreso a correre, anche se nei giorni di brutto tempo le capitava di zoppicare ancora un po’ e non si era più sottoposta a un intervento di chirurgia plastica per sistemare le cicatrici in viso. Woods aveva insistito, ma lei rinunciò ogni volta, un po’ per paura e un po’ per come la guardava Clarke: per lei rimaneva sempre la ragazza più bella del mondo. La bionda le era sempre stata vicina e la loro relazione non poteva andar meglio di così, anche suo padre aveva iniziato ad accettarla e a scherzare con lei quando se la trovava in casa, lontano dagli occhi dei colleghi. Durante tutto il master l’aveva sostenuta e aiutata a studiare quando ne aveva bisogno, erano davvero una bella squadra insieme e forse anche per quello avevano trovato l’accettazione da parte di tutti. Lentamente aveva iniziato a fare amicizia con Niylah, sempre più presente nella vita di Clarke. All’inizio non era molto contenta di quel rapporto, ma poi iniziò a convivere con l’idea di non essere gelosa delle ex della sua bionda e ritrovò in lei un’ottima amica.  
   
Clarke però vedeva in Lexa l’unica donna con cui voler passare la sua vita, così decide di tapparsi il naso e buttarsi, mandando a quel paese tutte le sue paure per una volta. Con quello spirito inquieto e ubriaca d’adrenalina, entrò nell’ufficio di Woods.  
 _“C’è qualche problema, Griffin?”_  
   
 _“Posso parlarle? E’ una cosa seria”_  con voce tremante, mentre chiudeva la porta dell’ufficio. Fuori di lì Linda stava già spettegolando con tutti i colleghi e si erano appostati per controllare l’esito di quel colloquio.  
   
 _“Fai pure, come se fosse il tuo ufficio”_  con sarcasmo. La guardò un po’ trovandola eccessivamente nervosa, non era da lei, ultimamente il rapporto tra loro era tranquillo.  _“Ti ascolto”_  
   
Clarke avanzò fino ad arrivare davanti alla sua scrivania e infilò le mani nel camice, stava tremando in modo visibile.  _“Non so come si fanno queste cose… ma…”_  deglutì e chiuse gli occhi cercando tutto quel coraggio che non aveva mai avuto in vita sua.  
 _“Vorrei chiedere a Lexa di sposarmi”_  espirò, ormai aveva dato la notizia peggiore _. “Mi sembrava doveroso dirglielo prima”_  
   
 _“In questo caso si va dal padre a chiedere la mano della figlia”_  scosse la testa, possibile che non ne facesse una buona?  _“Fate quello che volete, basta che sia felice”_  sogghignò.  _“So che tanto lo faresti lo stesso”_  la guardò negli occhi.  
 _“Ti ho osservata per bene in questi anni, soprattutto negli ultimi mesi. Alexandra è felice con te, l’hai sempre aiutata e ora state facendo un ottimo lavoro in laboratorio”_  si mise comodo sulla poltrona.  _“Dovrei ringraziarti, hai fatto davvero tanto per lei. Soprattutto per il suo viso”_  si prese una pausa.  _“Non ve l’ho mai detto, ma ho ascoltato senza volere quello che vi siete dette in ospedale”_  
   
 _“Quando?”_  socchiuse gli occhi.  
   
 _“Quando ti ha chiesto se la trovavi bella lo stesso con le cicatrici”_  sorrise appena.  
   
 _“Ah quella…”_  e le venne in mente cosa aveva detto di preciso e diventò rossa in viso, sperando di sprofondare nel nulla da un momento all’altro. Cazzo! Aveva sentito le sue avances sessuali.  
   
 _“Sì quella, è stato imbarazzante anche per me se ti consola”_  ridacchiò.  
   
 _“Mi spiace…”_  non sapeva davvero che dire.  
   
 _“Dai, esci, ora ho del lavoro da finire”_  alzando un sopracciglio e indicandole la porta. Sapeva già dove l’avrebbe trovata poco dopo.  
   
Clarke uscì come una furia, prendendo un rotolo di vetrap rosa fosforescente dalla tasca e ne staccò un pezzo con i denti. Linda la seguì a passo veloce e ne attirò l’attenzione.  
 _“Tutto ok, per favore tienila occupata cinque minuti, non riesco a sistemare questo cazzo di nastro”_  sbottò nervosa.  
   
Linda rise e guardò le sue mani, da quanto le tremavano non riusciva a dare forma quel nastro.  
 _“Dammi qua”_  e non aspettò la sua risposta. Le prese il pezzo di vetrap e lo modellò come un anello.  _“Questo dovrebbe andar bene, valla a prendere”_  con insolita dolcezza, le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla per incoraggiarla.  
   
Clarke annuì e si diresse sicura verso il laboratorio, trovandola intenta a controllare l’inventario dei medicinali e alla veterinaria scappò un sorriso. Nonostante Lexa si vergognasse ancora un po’ di quei segni, portando i capelli lunghi a coprirle la guancia sinistra, per lei rimaneva sempre lo spettacolo più bello che la natura le avesse regalato.  
Si avvicinò a lei e le prese la mano, tirandola con forza.  
 _“L’inventario può aspettare, vieni qui”_  
   
Lexa ridacchiò, non si aspettava di scontrarsi con le labbra della sua ragazza per quel bacio passionale, non lì, dove avevano deciso di non lasciarsi andare a nessuna effusione per professionalità. Non si aspettava nemmeno i tremori alle sue mani e si preoccupò.  
 _“Tutto bene?”_  
   
Clarke sorrise impacciata e si allontanò di quel poco da permetterle di inginocchiarsi davanti a lei. Lexa la guardò storta e la bionda si morse le labbra, chinò la testa e tirò fuori quell’anello fatto di quella fascia elastica porosa e glielo porse.  
 _“So che non è il modo migliore di farlo, so che servirebbe un anello vero e chissà che altro… ma non resistevo più”_  si prese una pausa, notando le labbra dell’altra tendersi in un timido sorriso.  _“Sono una scema, ma sono una scema che ti ama alla follia. Mi vuoi sposare?”_  deglutì emozionata.  _“Credo di non essere mai stata tanto sicura di quello che voglio in vita mia”_  sussurrò.  
   
 _“Con il vetrap? Seriamente?”_  continuò a sorridere con gli occhi lucidi.  
   
 _“Si… non è oro, ma è la cosa che più mi ricorda me e te. Non potevo farlo con una provetta”_  cercò di scherzare, rimanendo in attesa di una risposta. Lexa prese quel cerchietto fosforescente e se lo mise al dito.  
 _“E’ un sì?”_  
   
 _“E’ carino, mi dona”_  mordendosi il labbro, mentre le lacrime iniziavano ad annebbiarle la vista.  _“Sì brutta scema, ti sposo anche adesso”_ scoppiando a ridere dalla felicità. Le saltò addosso per baciarla, finendo per stramazzare su di lei sul pavimento, facendo cadere uno sgabello in tutto quel trambusto. Lexa continuava a riempirla di baci tra le lacrime e i sorrisi, non credeva ancora a quello che le aveva chiesto e toccarla era l’unica soluzione che aveva trovato per capire di non essere in un sogno. Convivevano dalla fine dell’estate, ormai passava più tempo a casa sua che insieme alla famiglia Woods, quindi fare il passo decisivo le era sembrato naturale, ma quello… davvero non se lo aspettava. Le mani di Clarke non avevano ancora smesso di tremare e continuava ad accarezzarle il viso e a baciarla con il cuore che le scoppiava di felicità.  
Dal corridoio arrivarono applausi e fischi dai colleghi, trovando Linda in prima fila a sorridere felice per la sua collega: finalmente aveva fatto qualcosa di buono.  
   
Woods arrivò poco dopo attirato dalla confusione e guardò la scena scuotendo la testa.  
 _“Tornate al lavoro, c’è gente in sala d’aspetto”_  sbottando contro i dipendenti, mentre chiudeva la porta del laboratorio, lasciando alla coppia un momento d’intimità. Si tolse gli occhiali e strizzò gli occhi, si era commosso, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso. Prima di tornare al lavoro, Linda lo affiancò e gli sorrise sorniona _. “Congratulazioni”_ soffocando una risata.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Niylah si spostò tra i vari gruppetti di persone, era stupita dal quantitativo di gente, ma ripensandoci aveva lasciato un bel ricordo in tutti quelli che aveva conosciuto. Riuscì a vedere Raven in un gruppo insieme alla sua ragazza: Kyoko era giapponese e si era trasferita da pochi anni negli Stati Uniti. Più volte ne avevano parlato nell’ultimo anno e la latina aveva tessuto lodi per quella sua finta innocenza orientale, che la mandava su di giri.  
 _“Ragazzona!”_  la vide e le corse incontro, stringendola forte cercando un po’ di conforto in quell’abbraccio familiare. Gli occhi rossi e gonfi tradivano il suo sguardo, doveva aver pianto per buona parte della mattinata o forse di più. Non le aveva chiesto nulla, in fondo non c’era bisogno di dire grandi cose, aveva solo voglia di sentire vicino qualcuno a cui teneva, sentirsi viva nonostante avesse appena perso qualcuno d’importante.  
   
 _“Ciao! Come stai? Non ci vediamo da…_?” cercando di ricordare quanto tempo era passato.  
   
 _“Troppo Nyl, è sempre troppo tempo. Vieni, ti presento la mia ragazza”_ con dolcezza. Raven aveva mantenuto quel sorriso caldo col passare degli anni, anche se qualche ruga e capello bianco si erano adagiati sui suoi tratti, rimaneva sempre una bella donna. Kyoko era davvero dolce, era più giovane di lei e sembrava imbarazzarsi per ogni cosa: beata innocenza, a forza di stare con la latina l’avrebbe persa in breve tempo. Ancora ricordava che aveva combinato al matrimonio di Clarke e Lexa, anche se non era presente aveva impresso a fuoco nella mente il racconto di quella giornata.  
Sembrava che non fosse cambiato molto negli ultimi undici anni: Anya continuava a guardare male Raven al fianco della sua nuova fiamma, persa in quello sguardo duro e malinconico, ormai aveva imparato a conoscere anche lei sotto quella sua corazza. Il rapporto non si era mai chiarito da quell’addio al nubilato…  
   
 

\---

   
   
11 anni prima. 21 aprile.  
Il gran giorno era arrivato nella frenesia e nell’emozione di tutti: Lexa aveva passato l’ultima settimana a casa dei genitori per tutti i preparativi e Clarke era rimasta nel loro appartamento insieme a Leo. Era davvero il momento più bello della sua vita, ma sentiva un vuoto incolmabile nel cuore. Chi l’avrebbe portata davanti all’officiante? Avrebbe tanto voluto che suo padre fosse lì a reggerle il braccio, finalmente la sua bambina aveva messo la testa a posto e avrebbe voluto vedere un’ultima volta il suo sorriso orgoglioso. Imprecò contro quel dannato destino e contro quelle scarpe strette: che le era venuto in mente quando ha deciso di comprarle in inverno? E dove cazzo erano le sue sigarette? Sì, aveva ripreso a fumare in quel periodo con lo stress da preparativi. Abby la raggiunse con un sorriso imbarazzato, sapevano entrambe che l’agitazione che la stava logorando era data dal grande assente.  
 _“Pronta? Non ti vedrò scappare una volta là davanti?”_ con dolcezza.  
   
Clarke ridacchiò.  _“No, tranquilla. Questa volta sono sicura”_  
   
 _“Posso accompagnarti io?”_ ne avevano già parlato, ma Clarke aveva preferito andare da sola, testona come al solito.  
   
La bionda sorrise e chiuse gli occhi, mordendosi il labbro, forse poteva cedere in quel caso, trovandosi lì si era resa conto che le serviva un po’ di supporto. La sua ragazza la stava già aspettando insieme al padre e aveva iniziato a sentire il timore divorarle lo stomaco.  
 _“Mi farebbe piacere…”_ sorrise impacciata. _“Mamma? Hai qualche ripensamento su Lexa? Non fare come con Niylah… dimmelo ora”_  la implorò, voleva che tutto fosse calmo e tranquillo, non avrebbe sopportato una delle sue verità sulla ragazza che amava tanto.  
   
 _“Lexa mi piace davvero e non ti ho mai vista così felice con nessuno. Andiamo?”_  con dolcezza. Clarke annuì e si fece portare davanti all’officiante, Lexa era già lì ad attenderla con Woods al fianco e Anya come damigella. Raven la stava aspettando dal suo lato con un sorriso raggiante, aveva scelto lei come damigella d’onore. Avrebbe voluto anche Niylah al suo fianco, ma fu costretta a non presentarsi al matrimonio: aveva appena firmato un contratto di lavoro con un cliente importante e non poteva assentarsi. Clarke non si preoccupò, quello non cambiava nulla tra loro. Lexa guardava il suo tecnico di laboratorio trattenendo a stento l’emozione, non avrebbe mai pensato di trovarsi lì con quella pazza, eppure lo trovava stranamente naturale e quel sorriso le mandava ancora in subbuglio lo stomaco.  
   
La cerimonia iniziò e arrivò il momento per Clarke di leggere la propria promessa, guardò un po’ il foglio tra le sue mani, ma per l’agitazione tremava troppo e non riusciva a mettere a fuoco. Lexa si intenerì a quella visione, le bastava quello in realtà, ma la bionda stropicciò il foglio e lo buttò di lato con un gesto brusco. La mora sogghignò aspettandosi un’imprecazione mentre l’altra si schiariva la voce.  
 _“Avevo scritto tante cose, ma se ti guardo sono tutte inutili. Ti amo, forse ho imparato davvero cosa vuol dire amare avendoti di fianco. So di essere un gran casino, non sono perfetta, anzi…”_  si prese una pausa per prendere un respiro profondo, aveva la bocca secca dall’emozione.  _“Lexa… mi mancano le parole ogni volta che incrocio il tuo sguardo, perché non c’è nulla da spiegare. Sei tu e sono io. Siamo noi, potrei stare una vita in silenzio con te e potrei navigare lo stesso nei tuoi pensieri”_ sorrise _. “Per tutta la vita mi sono sentita in balia degli eventi, ma da quando ci sei tu, sento che ho davvero il controllo, mi sento invincibile al tuo fianco. Ti do tutta me stessa, sono tua, sono qui solo per te. Permettimi di amarti per il resto della mia vita”_  terminò con sorriso impacciato, rotto dall’emozione, doveva trattenersi dal fregarsene delle tradizioni e prendersi sua moglie lì, davanti a tutti.  
   
Lexa arrossì e guardò il suo foglio sogghignando, tra il mormorare dei presenti accartocciò il foglio e lo buttò a sua volta.  _“Non è giusto che dica qualcosa di ponderato”_  le regalò uno dei suoi sorrisi storti.  
 _“Grazie. Devo ringraziare mio padre e il destino per avermi messa nel tuo laboratorio quel giorno, perché mi hai svegliata dal torpore in cui ero finita”_  cercò di trattenere le lacrime, sentiva il pianto fin troppo vicino.  _“Mi ero chiusa nel mio mondo fatto di certezze e obiettivi, non mi ero resa conto di sopravvivere a tutto, senza darmi la possibilità di vivere davvero. Sei arrivata tu e mi hai sconvolta, hai mandato all’aria ogni certezza. Ho provato la paura per la prima volta… paura di perdere l’unica cosa di cui mi importava davvero. Paura di perderti”_  deglutì sempre più emozionata.  _“Potrebbe svanire il mondo tra pochi istanti, ma io so che vorrei solo te per sempre. Te l’ho già detto, non mi importa se non ci credi, passerò il resto dei miei giorni a fartelo entrare in quella testa dura. Ti amo, sono tua e sarò tua per sempre”_  si morse il labbro, mentre le lacrime le solcavano il viso.  
   
Abby scoppio a piangere in un rumoroso lamento, mentre Clarke sembrava scalpitare, guardando l’officiante con impazienza. Si scambiarono gli anelli e allo scoccare del  _‘potete baciare la sposa’_ , la bionda sbottò con un poco elegante  _“Cristo, era ora!”_  fiondandosi sulle labbra di Lexa come un predatore. Si baciarono per minuti interi, ridendo e piangendo, ignorando tutto il resto intorno a loro e per quanto riguardava la veterinaria, potevano andare tutti a casa.  
Ora voleva solo gustarsi sua moglie.  
Alexandra Woods Griffin. Suonava molto bene.  
   
   
I festeggiamenti continuarono al ristorante, mangiando e bevendo l’impossibile, Clarke aveva abbandonato i suoi tacchi da qualche parte, certa di non volerli più vedere per il resto della giornata. Raven attirò la sua attenzione, chiamandola e facendole l’occhiolino: era il segnale. La bionda lasciò un attimo Lexa al tavolo e corse dall’amica.  
 _“L’hai preso?”_ chiese con complicità, trascinando la latina lontano da orecchie indiscrete.  
   
 _“Certo! Io sono affidabile, non come te. Ho preso i campioncini, così lo puoi nascondere tra le tette”_  prese qualcosa dalla borsetta e le infilò il prezioso carico nella scollatura.  
   
Clarke rise e ringraziò l’amica dandole un lungo bacio sulla guancia, tornò al tavolo con un sorriso sornione. Guardò un po’ sua moglie prima di avvicinarsi al suo orecchio, per un sussurro.  _“Andiamo in bagno? Ho voglia del dessert prima della torta”_  con il tono più malizioso che avesse mai sentito.  
Lexa la guardò, vide i suoi occhi pieni di desiderio e sorrise in risposta.  
Aveva capito di che dolce aveva voglia.  
La bionda la trascinò in bagno tenendola per mano, guardandola di tanto in tanto con complicità. Appena varcarono la soglia chiuse la porta a chiave appoggiandosi di peso al suo corpo. Alla mora scappò un gemito, mentre era intenta a lasciarsi esplorare dai suoi baci e dalla sua lingua. Clarke si distaccò appena e sfilò dalla scollatura un piccolo tubetto di dentifricio.  
 _“E’ menta extra forte, la tua preferita”_  ridacchiò, prima di aprire il tubetto e di assaggiarne un po’, cercando di distribuirlo al meglio sulla propria lingua.  
   
Lexa scoppiò a ridere.  _“Ma tu sei scema! Ma hai passato tutta la cerimonia con quello tra le tette?”_  
   
 _“No! Me lo sono fatta portare da Rae, secondo te a che servono le damigelle?”_  rispose fintamente indispettita. Poi si inginocchiò e delicatamente le accarezzò la gamba sinistra, gustandosi la pelle morbida e i segni lasciati dall’operazione. Clarke aveva passato ore a fare l’amore con le sue cicatrici: se Lexa le trovava orribili, le avrebbe insegnato ad amarle tanto quanto le amava lei. Aveva baciato ripetutamente ogni millimetro di quella nuova pelle liscia, che dal purpureo ora si stagliava candida sulla sua pelle abbronzata. Le era rimasta una cicatrice orizzontale oltre a quelle delle viti e anche quel giorno era lì a ripercorrere i suoi limiti con le dita.  
In tutti quei mesi, Lexa si era ritrovata in balia di mille insicurezze, arrivando ad odiare quei segni che la fissavano ogni volta che si guardava allo specchio. Quelle macchie di diverso colore le sembravano essere sempre più evidenti, impossibili da nascondere. Ogni volta che riceveva un bacio da Clarke, si sentiva in difetto, non riusciva quasi a lasciarsi andare, dopo averle fatto toccare qualcosa di così brutto. L’amore di Clarke l’aveva lentamente rassicurata, non l’aveva guarita, ma almeno non si vergognava più di fronte a lei, accettando che il suo sguardo pieno di amore e desiderio fosse vero. La bionda non smetteva di farle complimenti e di dirle che l’amava: se non ne avesse avuto le forze, l’avrebbe amata per entrambe finché non se ne sarebbe convinta. Era un discorso assurdo, ma con la sua follia le rubò il cuore ancora una volta, cullandola nel suo calore.  
   
   
Le prese con delicatezza la gamba e se l’appoggiò sulla spalla, rilasciando baci nell’interno coscia da sopra il vestito. Non aveva l’urgenza di arrivare al sodo, voleva gustarsi quel primo momento d’intimità della giornata.  
 _“Pronta per il primo orgasmo balsamico da donna sposata?”_  le sussurrò maliziosa cercandone lo sguardo.  
   
Lexa si morse il labbro e ansimò ai suoi baci.  _“Non vedo l’ora signora Woods”_  scherzò, andandole ad accarezzare il viso, per poi alzarsi il vestito e mostrare la sorpresa a sua moglie.  
   
 _“Signora Griffin! Che ci fa senza mutandine?”_  ridacchiò scoprendo che avevano avuto entrambe la stessa idea.  
   
Le appoggiò la mano dietro la testa e la spinse leggermente versò di sé.  _“Sbrigati prima che passi l’effetto”_  ridacchiando. Clarke obbedì e iniziò a dedicarsi al piacere di quella meravigliosa creatura.  
   
Nel mentre i camerieri si erano preoccupati di chiedere ai genitori delle spose se era ora di portare la torta e Abby si sentì in dovere di andare a cercare la figlia, ma Raven la intercettò prima che arrivasse in bagno.  _“No Abby, meglio se aspettiamo il loro ritorno”_ la implorò.  
   
 _“Ma insomma, sono via da tanto” sbottò la madre divisa tra il fastidio e la curiosità._  
   
 _“Non ti preoccupare, stanno benissimo”_  cercando di essere allusiva, Woods le stava fissando, ma non voleva dire a tutti cosa stava succedendo in quel bagno. Abby la guardò torva per un po’ prima di realizzare che voleva dire, diventando rossa di colpo.  
   
Anya non si era persa un solo passaggio della loro chiacchierata e la strattonò per la manica.  
 _“Che sta succedendo?”_  apprensiva, aveva paura che Clarke ci avesse ripensato. In tutto quel tempo non era mai riuscita a fidarsi veramente di lei, come di nessun altro.  
   
 _“Stanno facendo sesso in bagno! Che c’è di così strano?”_  sibilò a denti stretti, non capiva tutta quella agitazione da parte sua.  
   
 _“Cazzo! Mia sorella non riesce a tenersi le mutande addosso? Proprio nei bagni… che schifo”_  era davvero disgustata, lei non l’avrebbe mai fatto in mezzo ad amici e parenti.  
   
 _“Non sembrava dispiacerti così tanto quello che ti ho fatto l’altra sera… e proprio nei bagni”_  sogghignò divertita, ripensando con estremo piacere a cosa era successo tra loro alla festa di addio al nubilato.  
   
 _“Shhhh! Taci! Quello è stato un errore e avevo bevuto troppo”_  Anya diventò rossa e quasi le tappò la bocca davanti a tutti. Nessuno doveva sapere quello che era successo: a lei piacevano gli uomini.  
   
 _“A me sembravi capacissima di intendere e di volere… e ne volevi tanto”_ si morse il labbro, sapeva di giocare sporco, ma il suo negare l’evidenza la stava divertendo molto.  
   
 _“Basta! Questa cosa finisce qui”_  sbottò allontanandosi indispettita, mentre la latina continuava a fissarla con sguardo compiaciuto.  
Sarebbe riuscita ad ottenere quello che voleva prima o poi, ma questa è un’altra storia.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Aveva salutato un po’ tutti nella stanza, ma non aveva ancora incrociato Lexa: la trovò in un angolo a sorseggiare un bicchiere di mojito. Aveva insistito con il catering per farselo fare su misura, non era previsto per quel rinfresco. Si era ritagliata un angolo di silenzio lontano da tutti, non aveva voglia di sentire le parole di nessuno, nonostante sentisse su di sé lo sguardo costante della sorella.  
Vedendo Niylah prese un profondo respiro, prima di lasciare il bicchiere sul tavolo e lanciarsi tra le sue braccia. Era l’unica che voleva lì intorno in quel momento. La strinse forte, rimanendo per un po’ a farsi cullare dal suo abbraccio rassicurante. Le toccava dare ragione a Clarke: quelle spalle erano fatte per accoccolarsi.  
 _“Ciao… mi spiace averti fatto venire qui di corsa. Spero di non averti rovinato gli affari”_ si scusò, come se fosse stata colpa sua.  
   
 _“Ma figurati, non è niente che non potessi rimandare. Come stai?”_ preoccupata, mentre le accarezzava la schiena con gesti rassicuranti.  
   
 _“Sto…”_  andandone a cercare lo sguardo. Gli occhi di Lexa erano segnati dal pianto di giorni, anche se aveva coperto con il trucco le occhiaie, i solchi del tempo e delle notti insonni non lasciarono scampo a quel viso provato. Nonostante tutto aveva mantenuto la sua bellezza e il suo sorriso storto. Quel giorno indossava un vestito verde scuro dal taglio orientale, era davvero molto elegante, si era truccata e acconciata in modo da lasciare scoperta la parte sinistra del viso, cosa che non succedeva mai.  
Non sapeva che dirle, in fondo che altro c’era da dire? Non aveva mai sopportato dover far le condoglianze agli sconosciuti, figuriamoci agli amici. Era un gesto così asettico e non se lo meritava.  
   
 _“Clarke?”_  chiese titubante.  
   
Sorrise appena e indicò la stanza alle sue spalle, dove era esposta l’urna cineraria.  
 _“E’ di là con Abby”_  trattenendo le lacrime.  
   
Niylah si staccò da lei per andare a vedere se quello che aveva letto in quell’email era vero. Ancora non ci credeva, non poteva essere vero.  
E invece era lì: Clarke le sorrideva da quella foto appoggiata al muro, dietro alla sua urna verde smeraldo.  
   
   
   
Era successo tutto così in fretta, quella cretina di Clarke aveva fatto la cosa giusta per una volta e ne aveva pagato le conseguenze. Stupida testa di cazzo! Niylah si morse forte l’interno del labbro, fino a sanguinare. Come aveva osato andarsene senza salutarla un’ultima volta? Si portò una mano alla bocca iniziando a singhiozzare silenziosamente, finché Abby non si voltò e la vide, andando ad abbracciarla forte. Era stata come una figlia per lei e vederla in quello stato le spezzava ancora di più il cuore.  
Aveva amato così tanto quella scema dai capelli biondi e anche quando era finita tra loro, le era stato difficile togliersela dalla testa. L’aveva lasciata andare, sapeva che non le apparteneva più, che non era un paradiso su misura per lei, ma si era torturata per non pensare a quella risata che le scaldava tanto il cuore. Erano rimaste amiche, era riuscita a tenersela vicina in qualche modo, ma non aveva mai passato giorno senza rimpiangere quello che avrebbe potuto essere e non era stato.  
L’aveva vista per l’ultima volta poco prima di Natale, si era fermata a casa loro per salutarla prima di partire per lavoro e ancora non riusciva a crederci.  
   
 

\---

   
   
21 dicembre. Un mese prima.  
 _“Ma da quando ti sei data all’erba?”_  le chiese inspirando una profonda boccata, prima di porgerle la canna.  
   
 _“E’ colpa di Lexa, le è rimasta la passione dopo Costia. E’ andata a fare una domiciliare da dei ragazzi tempo fa, la coltivavano in casa e ora è sua cliente fissa”_  ridendo, tendendo la mano per gustarsi il suo turno.  
   
 _“Però è davvero buona… non ho tanta voglia di partire questa volta”_ ammise sbuffando, appoggiandosi allo schienale del divano.  
   
 _“Perché? E’ l’occasione della tua vita! Un paio di mesi a Bangkok e torni a casa navigando nei soldi, è quello che hai sempre voluto”_  Clarke la guardò incredula.  
   
 _“Mi manca tutto questo… voi, le altre, la mia famiglia. Aveva ragione Becca quando mi diceva che non si riescono a mettere radici”_  mugugnò, il fumo le aveva sciolto la lingua più del solito.  
   
 _“Puoi sempre mollare tutto e cambiare lavoro. Tu sei una da famiglia”_  la guardò intensamente, sapeva che nonostante quella voglia di rivalsa, sotto sotto non vedeva l’ora di avere una ragazza a cui tornare.  
   
 _“Non pensavo valesse anche per te”_  la prese in giro, in fondo era sfuggita a diverse relazioni.  
   
 _“Sono solo un po’ meno testa di cazzo di qualche anno fa”_  scoppiò a ridere.  _“La verità è che sono felice ora, davvero non so cosa desiderare di più. Ho una moglie meravigliosa, amici stupendi, la vita che ho sempre desiderato…”_  espirò il fumo, passandolo a Niylah.  
   
 _“Figli?”_  alzò il sopracciglio. Ormai si aspettava anche questo.  
   
 _“No!”_  rise.  _“Sono ancora scioccata da quella volta che abbiamo tenuto la figlia di O… e Lexa vorrebbe solo qualcosa che avesse i miei e i suoi geni. Quindi non diventerai zia”_  alzò le spalle.  
   
 _“In compenso avete uno zoo in casa”_  rise, prendendola in giro.  
   
 _“Siamo solo a quota tre cani e quattro gatti, potremmo fare di peggio”_  
   
 _“Leo ti ha rovinata”_  ricordando con affetto l’assistente di Satana.  
   
Lexa tornò a casa finito il turno pomeridiano in clinica e appoggiò la sua borsa e la giacca all’ingresso. Appena si accorse della presenza di Niylah le corse incontro e l’abbracciò forte.  
 _“Ciao! Mi sei mancata, rimani a cena vero?”_  era davvero contenta di vederla.  
   
 _“Non vorrei disturbare”_  non si aspettava tutto quell’entusiasmo, ma le aveva scaldato il cuore.  
   
 _“Non ti azzardare nemmeno a dirlo. Clarke ci pensi tu, mentre vado a cambiarmi?”_  non ammetteva repliche.  
   
 _“Agli ordini, capo! Però prima voglio un bacio”_  sogghignò, vedendo come si era persa a salutare l’ospite.  
   
 _“Hai ragione, scusami”_  con dolcezza, si avvicinò e le rilasciò un bacio delicato sulle labbra, prima di sparire verso la camera da letto canticchiando.  
   
 _“Tu che prendi ordini? E’ uno spettacolo”_  rise.  
   
 _“E’ tanto dolce, ma è un vero generale. Dai, vieni con me in cucina, così ci facciamo una birra mentre preparo la cena”_  le diede una pacca sulla coscia, richiamando la sua attenzione.  
   
La serata trascorse tranquilla, lasciando a Niylah una grande nostalgia quando uscì da quell’appartamento. Aveva ritrovato un bellissimo rapporto con Clarke, messa da parte la loro storia, era davvero piacevole passare del tempo insieme e Lexa era davvero speciale. Non si vergognava a pensare a loro due come a delle ottime amiche, anche quando aveva rotto con Becca le avevano dato il loro sostegno. Aveva legato molto con la giovane Woods in quell’occasione, poco dopo il loro matrimonio: all’inizio era imbarazzante per entrambe, ma Clarke era riuscita nell’impresa impossibile di farle conoscere meglio e ora era normale passare una serata insieme.  
Però quella sera le fu difficile allontanarsi da lì e pensare di andare a Bangkok dopo pochi giorni. Prima di uscire aveva abbracciato stretta Clarke, tanto da toglierle il fiato, promettendole di farsi sentire presto, stessa cosa aveva fatto con la mora mentre sentiva un fastidioso nodo in gola.  
Non capiva quella sensazione, avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma non sapeva cosa.  
Se ne andò a casa ripensando a quelle due folli con affetto, le mancavano già.  
   
 

\---

   
   
Niylah si lasciò andare a un pianto disperato tra le braccia di Abby, prima di ritrovare un po’ di calma e riuscire a parlare.  
 _“Com’è successo?”_  
   
 _“Stava soccorrendo un uomo in un incidente, era andato a sbattere contro lo stesso albero di Lexa e… è scesa per chiamare soccorsi e…”_ prese un profondo respiro e si asciugò le lacrime con la manica del maglioncino.  _“L’hanno investita… non ha fatto in tempo ad arrivare in ospedale”_ sussurrò ormai senza forze.  
   
   
Sì, era stato uno strano scherzo del destino.  
Clarke stava rientrando da un’emergenza, era in reperibilità quella notte e aveva appena salvato un cane, si stava apprestando a tornare a casa. Avevano comprato un appartamento tra la clinica e la vecchia casa di Lexa, Woods le aveva aiutate con le prime rate del mutuo, sperando di invogliare la figlia a dargli qualche nipotino con una casa più grande. Invece si erano riempite di animali: in verità Clarke non avrebbe ammesso nessun figlio che non avesse avuto gli occhi di sua moglie e Lexa non voleva saperne di non portare avanti i geni della sua bionda. In quell’indecisione si portarono a casa tutti i casi clinici abbandonati che passavano per la clinica veterinaria.  
Ogni dannato giorno doveva passare davanti all’albero che le aveva quasi portato via la donna della sua vita e, come in ogni rituale, quella sera si ritrovò davanti a quel carnefice. Una macchina rossa era finita fuori strada, forse per il ghiaccio, ma poco importava: un uomo era rimasto incastrato nell’auto, mentre il clacson non la smetteva di suonare.  
Clarke accostò e corse a vedere le condizioni dell’uomo e si sentì sollevata quando lo sentì lamentarsi. Prese il telefono dalla tasca e compose il 911, faticò un po’ per i tremori, tutto la riportava a quel Natale ed era difficile rimanere lucida. Riuscì a fare la segnalazione e rassicurò l’uomo, ma nel momento in cui cercò di rimettere il cellulare in tasca, le finì a terra, scivolando sul ghiaccio fino alla carreggiata.  
   
 _“Cristo!”_  si passò nervosamente le mani tra i capelli, odiava con tutte le sue forze i suoi tremori in quelle occasioni. Si chinò per raccogliere il telefono quando venne abbagliata dai fari di un’auto in arrivo.  
Non ebbe il tempo di pensare.  
L’impatto la sbalzò in mezzo alla strada, mentre sentiva il calore del proprio sangue sul viso.  
   
Per tutta la vita si era sentita come un cerbiatto abbagliato dai fari di un’auto, incapace di muoversi mentre la vita la investiva… non pensava che sarebbe finita così, non ora che era al suo fianco.  
 _“Lexa”_  rantolò sentendo un dolore acuto al petto… avrebbe pagato per vedere di nuovo i suoi occhi e il suo sorriso.  
Già, il suo unico pensiero finale era tutto dedicato alla donna che amava.  
Si ritrovò a pensare che avrebbe dovuto darle ragione, che scema a non averlo fatto fino a quel momento.  
Il per sempre esiste, l’avrebbe amata in questa e in tutte le prossime vite a costo di passare l’eternità a cercarla.  
L’avrebbe trovata.  
Ne era sicura.  
   
Se ne andò alle 2.37 di un giovedì mattina.  
   
   
   
Lexa finì il suo cocktail in un solo sorso, si sentiva vuota e spossata, ancora incapace di mettere a fuoco quello che era successo. O meglio, sapeva benissimo che era successo, nonostante tutto era rimasta quella logica delle due. Clarke non le aveva mai attaccato tutta la sua impulsività.  
   
Si spostò nella stanza, sorridendo di riflesso alla fotografia della sua bionda. Tutto quello che le era rimasto di lei era su quel tavolo, qualcuno aveva lasciato lì accanto un pacchetto delle sue sigarette preferite e le scappò una risata.  
Lentamente le risa si trasformarono in pianto, facendo sussultare le sue spalle in singhiozzi potenti.  
Come si era permessa di andarsene prima di lei? E ora come avrebbe vissuto senza i suoi sorrisi e le sue battute?  
   
Aspettò che il rinfresco finisse, salutando in modo meccanico uno a uno gli amici e i parenti. Anya e Niylah insistettero per accompagnarla a casa, ma Lexa si intestardì nel voler fare tutto da sola, avrebbe dovuto abituarsi. In fondo le aveva sempre detto che sarebbe stata bene da sola, se non avesse avuto quello che voleva… e l’unica persona che avrebbe accettato al suo fianco era su quel tavolo.  
Non scherzava quando diceva a Clarke che credeva nei per sempre, ne era certa, già dal primo bacio da ubriache sulle scale del suo appartamento.  
Doveva solo rendersene conto.  
E aveva sempre saputo, che dietro ai modi burberi del suo tecnico di laboratorio, si nascondeva tutto l’amore di cui aveva bisogno. Nessuno aveva mai fatto tanti discorsi con i propri silenzi tanto quanto lei. Clarke non aveva bisogno di parlare per dirle che l’amava o che credeva in loro, la mora lo sentiva.  
Lexa lo sapeva.  
   
Prese l’urna e l’abbracciò con cura.  
 _“Andiamo a casa, raggio di sole”._    
  
  
 

* * *

**\- Note autrice -**  
  
Ciao a tutti,  
so che forse mi odiate un po’ ora, ma il mio intento era di regalarvi una storia di tutti i giorni, dove entra in gioco la fatalità senza mettere in dubbio quello che conta davvero: i sentimenti.  
Spero vi sia piaciuto quest'ultimo capitolo e la storia nel complesso.  
  
Grazie a chi ha commentato ogni volta e a chi è rimasto in silenzio a leggere tutto.  
  
Un grazie particolare alla mia “assistente”, senza di lei non mi sarei divincolata tra il gergo tecnico e le sfaccettature di tutti i personaggi.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti,  
> rieccomi qui a proporvi il seguito di Six months, avevo troppe idee in sospeso e sentivo la necessita di rendervi partecipi. Spero che questa nuova storia vi piaccia tanto quanto la prima e a questo proposito vi consiglio di rileggerla se vu siete dimenticati che succede. Per rendere il testo e la storia più scorrevoli, ho evitato di ripetere molte cose e ho dato per scontato molti particolari. Non linciatemi per questo, ma l'ho fatto per un bene superiore :P  
> Buona lettura e a presto


End file.
